Jogo Noturno
by clarawirda
Summary: Gina acaba de ser despachada por seu noivo rude e egocêntrico. O que será de sua vida quando um lobo roubar seu coração em meio à noite fria de Nova Orleans? /UA adaptação do romance de Sherrilyn Kenyon
1. Gina Weasley

**_E estamos aqui novamente! rsrsrs, acho que preciso dar alguns avisos..._**

**_- Quem já conhece o meu tipo de escrita vai estranhar um pouco estes capítulos. Entendam que este é o estilo da autora original._**

**_- Diferente de todas as outras fics que eu já escrevi, essa foge do tema livre. Aqui teremos umas cenas onde eu colocaria um anúncio vermelho._**

**_- E para tornar tudo ainda mais fora do meu estilo, essa fanfic é baseada em um livro da série Dark-Hunter de Sherrilyn Kenyon._**

**_Para quem já conhece, a história então vai se tornar um pouco difícil de ser aceita porque eu mudei os nomes dos personagens para adaptar ao tema "Harry Potter."_**

**_Aproveitem._**

* * *

><p><em> Houve um tempo...Um precioso tempo... Onde gente era gente, e animal era animal.<em>

_ Até o dia em que ambas as raças se misturaram, e ocorreu o nascimento dos Were Hunters._

_ Este, por sua vez, foi causado por um rei distante que descobriu que estava sendo perseguido por uma maldição causada pelo deus Apolo. O deus grego do sol._

_ Os filhos do rei só poderiam viver até o seu vigésimo sétimo aniversário. Assim foi determinado pelo deus._

_ Evidentemente, ao descobrir a maldição que jazia sobre sua herança, o digno rei não descansou até garantir um futuro para seus filhos._

_ Ele era um feiticeiro e estava decidido que ninguém levaria a seus filhos longe dele. Nem sequer as deusas Destinos._

_ Magicamente, o rei combinou sua essência com vários animais que eram conhecidos por sua força: ursos, panteras, leopardos, falcões, leões, tigres, chacais, lobos, e até dragões._

_ Ele passou anos aperfeiçoando sua nova raça, até que por fim esteve seguro que tinha encontrado a paz para seus filhos. Mesclando-os com um dragão e um lobo, os mais fortes que havia conseguido, impregnou-os de mais força e magia que a qualquer outro. De verdade, deu de seu próprio poder à seus filhos._

_ E assim foi. Sempre que o rei mesclava um animal com um humano, ele, de fato, fazia dois seres._

_ Aqueles que caminhavam como homens e tinham corações humanos foram chamados de Arcadianos. Os que tinham corações de animal foram chamados de Katagaria._

_ Os Katagaria nasciam como animais e viviam como animais, até que alcançavam a puberdade, quando os poderes se liberavam em seus hormônios, e seriam capazes de voltar-se humanos, ao menos externamente. Seus corações de animal governariam sempre suas ações._

_ Da mesma maneira, os Arcadianos nasciam como humanos e viviam como humanos até que sua puberdade trazia com ela seus poderes e sua capacidade de trocar à forma de animal._

_ Dois lados de uma mesma moeda, as duas espécies deveriam ter estado em paz. Em troca, as deusas enviaram a Discórdia para plantar a desconfiança entre eles._

* * *

><p>Atordoada, Gina Weasley olhou fixamente a carta em suas mãos e piscou. Piscou outra vez.<p>

Não podia realmente estar dizendo o que ela pensava que dizia.

Podia?

Era uma brincadeira?

Mas enquanto a lia novamente pela quarta vez, soube que não o era. O podre covarde filho de uma puta em realidade tinha quebrado com ela através de sua própria conta do FedEx.

_ Lamento-o, Gina,_

_ Mas necessito de uma mulher que esteja mais de acordo com minha imagem, minha reputação. Vou a muitos lugares e necessito ao meu lado um tipo de mulher que me ajude, não que me entorpeça. Enviarei-te suas coisas ao seu edifício. Vejo se envio um pouco de dinheiro para um quarto de hotel para esta noite, em caso de que você não tenha nenhum lugar disponível para dormir._

_ Saudações,_

_ Dino._

—Você o lamenta, servil, chupador de baba de cão! —grunhiu ela enquanto o lia outra vez e a dor a inundava tão profundo que tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi não voltar a chorar.

Dino rompia com ela por carta... Estavam juntos há cinco anos!

— Te condene no inferno, serpente asquerosa! —grunhiu.

Normalmente, Gina cortaria sua própria cabeça antes de amaldiçoar, mas isto... isto garantia linguagem séria.

E uma tocha na cabeça de seu antigo noivo.

Ela lutou contra o impulso de gritar. E sentiu a necessidade de subir em seu SUV, ir à estação de televisão onde ele trabalhava e cortá-lo em pequenos pedacinhos sangrentos.

Maldito!

Uma lágrima caiu por sua bochecha. Gina a limpou e sorveu de maneira depressiva. Ela não choraria por isso. Ele sim que não o merecia.

Sério, não o merecia, e profundamente ela não estava surpreendida. Durante os últimos seis meses, sabia que isto aconteceria. Havia-o sentido sempre que Dino a punha em outra dieta ou lhe contratava outro programa de exercício.

Para não mencionar a importante janta fazia duas semanas no Aquarium onde lhe havia dito que não queria que ela fosse com ele. — "Não há nenhuma necessidade de que te arrume para algo tão aborrecido. Sério. É melhor que vá sozinho."

Ela soube, ao minuto em que ele tinha terminado de falar, que não estaria com ela por muito mais tempo.

De todos os modos machucava. De todos os modos estava doída. Como podia lhe fazer semelhante coisa?

Como isto! Pensou ela com ira, enquanto agitava a carta de um lado a outro como uma louca em meio de sua loja.

Mas então soube. Dino realmente nunca tinha sido feliz com ela. A única razão pela qual estavam juntos era porque sua primo era gerente de uma estação local de televisão. Dino tinha desejado trabalhar ali e, como uma idiota que era, Gina o havia ajudado à conseguir esse trabalho.

Agora que ele estava certamente instalado em sua posição, e os ganhos estavam no alto, ele saía ganhando com isso.

Bem. Ela não o necessitava de todos os modos.

Ela estava melhor sem ele.

Mas todos os argumentos no mundo não aliviaram a amarga e horrível dor em seu peito que a fazia querer enroscar-se como um novelo e gritar até que estivesse esgotada.

—Não o farei —disse, limpando outra lágrima—. Não lhe darei a satisfação de chorar.

Atirando a carta, ela agarrou seu aspirador de pó com força. Sua pequena boutique necessitava uma limpeza.

Então ela só aspiraria.

Ela podia passar o aspirador até que o maldito tapete estivesse puído.

* * *

><p>Harry fez uma pausa enquanto se aproximava de uma dessas lojas para mulheres que estavam dispersas por toda parte do French Quarter. Este era um grande edifício de tijolo vermelho adornado em negro e borgoña. O fronte inteiro era feito de cristal que mostrava o interior da loja abarrotado de delicadas coisas de encaixe de mulher e mercadorias delicadas e femininas.<p>

Mas não foi isso o que o fez deter.

Foi ela.

A mulher que tinha pensado que nunca mais voltaria a ver.

Gina.

Ele a havia visto apenas uma vez, e só brevemente quando protegia à Sunshine no Jackson Square enquanto a artista vendia seus artesanatos aos turistas. Sem fazer caso dele, Gina tinha acudido à Sunshine e as duas tinham falado durante uns minutos.

Então, a formosa mulher tinha desaparecido de sua vida completamente. Inclusive embora ele tivesse querido segui-la, Harry sabia muito bem. Humanos e lobos não se mesclavam.

E definitivamente, não os lobos que estavam fodidos como ele.

Então se tinha sentado muito quieto enquanto cada molécula de seu corpo tinha gritado que fosse atrás dela.

Gina tinha sido a mulher mais bela que Harry jamais vira.

Ainda o era.

Seu comprido cabelo ruivo estava recolhido em cima de sua cabeça em um desordenado coque que deixava que seus cachos acariciassem seu rosto de porcelana. Ela levava um vestido comprido, negro que fluía ao redor de seu corpo enquanto passava um aspirador pelo tapete.

Cada instinto animal em seu corpo rugia à vida enquanto a olhava outra vez. O sentimento era primário.

Exigente.

Necessário.

E não escutaria razões.

Contra sua vontade, ele se encontrou dirigindo-se para ela. Não foi até abrir a porta cor borgoña que se deu conta que ela estava chorando.

A cólera feroz se abriu passo através dele. Já era bastante mau que sua vida emprestasse, a última coisa que queria era ver alguém como ela chorar.

Gina deixou de passar o aspirador e elevou a vista quando ouviu alguém entrando em sua loja. O fôlego ficou apanhado na garganta. Nunca em sua vida tinha visto um homem mais formoso.

Nunca.

A primeira vista seu cabelo era simplesmente castanho. Mas logo se sobressaltou com o tom negro lúcido. Ela nunca tinha visto um cabelo assim em alguém. Curto e revolto, apetitosamente macio.

Ainda melhor, sua camiseta branca estava ajustada sobre um corpo que a maior parte das mulheres só veria nos melhores anúncios das revistas. Este era um corpo que anunciava sexo. Alto e magro, aquele corpo pedia que uma mulher o acariciasse só para ver se era tão duro e perfeito como parecia.

Seus formosos traços eram agudos, cinzelados, e tinha o crescimento de um dia de barba sobre seu maxilar. Este era um rosto de um rebelde que não acatava os costumes correntes... alguém que vivia sua vida exclusivamente em seus próprios métodos. Era óbvio que ninguém dizia a este homem como fazer nada.

Ele... era... magnífico.

Gina não podia ver seus olhos pelos óculos de sol que levava, mas ela sentiu seu olhar fixo. Sentia-a como um toque ardente sem chama.

Este homem era resistente. Feroz. E isto enviou uma onda de pânico por ela.

Por que algo como isso estaria em uma loja que se especializava em acessórios para mulheres?

Certamente não iria roubar-lhe?

O aspirador, que ela não tinha movido um milímetro desde que ele tinha entrado em sua loja, tinha começado a gemer e a jogar fumaça em sinal de protesto. Soltando seu fôlego bruscamente, Gina rapidamente o apagou e abanou o motor com sua mão.

—Posso lhe ajudar? —perguntou ela, enquanto lutava para colocar o aspirador atrás do mostrador.

O calor banhou suas bochechas enquanto o motor seguia fumegando e cuspindo. Isto adicionou um aroma não muito agradável de pó queimado ao das velas perfumadas que ela usava.

Sorriu-lhe fracamente ao deus tremendamente sexy que estava tão despreocupadamente de pé em sua loja. —Lamento tudo isto.

Harry fechou seus olhos enquanto saboreava o ritmo melódico do sul de sua voz. Este chegou profundamente dentro dele, fazendo que seu corpo inteiro ardesse por ela. Ele estava inflamado pela necessidade e o desejo.

Inflamado pelo impulso selvagem de tomar o que queria, e ao diabo com as conseqüências.

Mas ela estava assustada com ele. Sua metade animal o sentia. E essa era última a coisa que sua metade humana queria.

Aproximando-se, ele tirou os óculos de sol e lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

—Olá.

Isso não ajudou. Ao contrário, a visão de seus olhos a fez pôr mais nervosa.

Maldição.

Gina estava atordoada. Ela não tinha acreditado que ele pudesse aparentar melhor do que já era, mas com esse diabólico sorriso zombador, o fazia.

Pior, o intenso e selvagem olhar fixo desses lânguidos olhos verdes a fez estremecer e arder. Nunca em sua vida tinha visto um homem nem a décima parte tão arrumado como este.

—Olá —respondeu ela, sentindo-se variavelmente estúpida.

O olhar fixo dele finalmente a abandonou e vagou ao redor da loja e de seus vários exibidores.

—Procuro um presente —disse ele com a voz profundamente hipnótica. Ela poderia lhe haver escutado falar por horas, e por uma razão que não podia explicar, ela queria ouvi-lo dizer seu nome.

Gina esclareceu sua garganta e guardou intimamente seus pensamentos idiotas enquanto saía de trás do mostrador. Se seu atrativo ex não podia suportar como aparentava, por que um deus como este perderia o tempo com ela?

Então decidiu acalmar-se antes de envergonhar-se ante ele. —Para quem é?.

—Para alguém muito especial.

—Sua noiva?

Seu olhar voltou para ela e a fez tremer ainda mais. Ele sacudiu sua cabeça ligeiramente. —Eu nunca poderia ter tanta sorte —disse ele, com tom baixo, sedutor.

Que coisa tão incomum havia dito ele. Ela não podia imaginar a esse tipo tendo problemas para conseguir a nenhuma mulher que quisesse. Quem sobre a face da terra lhe diria não?

Pensando-o bem, ela esperava que nunca encontrasse a uma mulher que o atraísse. Se o fizesse, sentiria-se moralmente obrigada a atropelá-la com seu carro.

—Quanto quer gastar?

Ele se encolheu de ombros. —O dinheiro não significa nada para mim.

Gina piscou ante isto. Magnífico e forrado. Homem, alguma mulher por aí era afortunada.

—Bem. Temos alguns colares. Aqueles sempre são um presente agradável.

Harry a seguiu até uma vitrine contra a parede longínqua onde ela tinha um espelho posto, com uma multidão de gargantilhas de contas e quão pendentes estavam sobre seus suportes da cartolina ao redor deles.

O aroma dela o fez endurecer-se e excitar-se. Foi tudo o que pôde fazer para não afundar sua cabeça no ombro dela e inalar seu aroma até que estivesse bêbado dele. Ele concentrou seu olhar na pele nua e pálida de seu pescoço.

Ele lambeu seus lábios enquanto imaginava como seria saboreá-la. Como se sentiriam suas luxuriosas curvas pressionadas contra seu corpo. Ter seus lábios inchados por seus beijos, seus olhos escuros e sonhadores pela paixão quando ela elevasse a vista para ele enquanto tomava.

Mais, ele podia sentir o próprio desejo dela e isso voltava seu apetite ainda pior.

—Qual é seu favorito? —perguntou ele, ainda quando já sabia a resposta.

Havia uma gargantilha vitoriana negra que tinha seu aroma por toda parte. Era óbvio que ela a tinha provado recentemente.

—Esta —disse ela, alcançando-a.

A região abaixo de seu umbigo se endureceu ainda mais quando os dedos dela roçaram as pedras negras. Ele não desejava nada mais que deslizar sua mão sobre o braço estendido dela, roçar com a palma de sua mão sua suave e pálida pele, até alcançar sua mão. Uma mão que lhe gostaria de mordiscar.

—Você o provaria para mim?

Gina tremeu ante o profundo tom de sua voz. O que acontecia ele que a punha tão nervosa?

Mas ela sabia. Ele era extremamente masculino e estar sob seu direto escrutínio era tão insuportável como desconcertante.

Ela tentou ficar o colar, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que não podia sujeitá-lo.

—Posso ajudá-la? —perguntou ele.

Ela tragou e assentiu.

Seus cálidas mãos tocaram as suas, fazendo-a pôr ainda mais nervosa. Ela se olhou no espelho, apanhando o olhar daqueles verdes que a encaravam fixamente com um calor que a fez tremer e arder.

Ele era sem nenhuma dúvida o homem com melhor aparência que jamais tivesse vivido ou respirado e estava aqui tocando-a. Era suficiente para fazê-la deprimir!

Ele habilmente sujeitou o colar. Seus dedos se atrasaram em seu pescoço durante um minuto antes que ele encontrasse o olhar dela no espelho e se afastasse.

—Formoso —murmurou ele com voz rouca, só que não olhava o colar. Ele olhava fixamente o reflexo dos olhos dela—. O levarei.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><em> E então? O que acharam do sotaque melódico de Nova Orleans? rsrs, a capital dos melhores vampiros e lobos do mundo.<em>

_...Em minha opinião._


	2. Harry Kattalakis Potter

—_Formoso —murmurou ele com voz rouca, só que não olhava o colar. Ele olhava fixamente o reflexo dos olhos dela—. O levarei. _

Dividida entre o alívio e a tristeza, Gina procurou afastar-se rapidamente enquanto tratava de tirar a peça do pescoço. De verdade, gostava desse colar e lamentava vê-lo ir. Ela o tinha comprado para a loja, mas tinha querido guardá-lo para ela.

Mas por que o desagrado? Era uma obra de arte feita à mão de seiscentos dólares. Ela não teria nenhuma ocasião para usá-lo. Seria um esbanjamento, e a louisiana pragmática dentro dela não permitiria ser tão tola.

Tirando-lhe, esclareceu de novo sua garganta e se dirigiu à caixa registradora.

Harry a olhou atentamente. Ela estava ainda mais triste que antes. Deuses, como queria que ela apenas sorrisse para ele. O que diziam os machos humanos à uma fêmea humana para fazê-la feliz?

As lobas realmente não riam, não como as humanas o faziam. Suas risadas eram mais matreiras, sedutoras. Invitantes. Sua gente não ria quando era feliz.

Eles tinham sexo quando estavam felizes e isso, para ele, era a maior vantagem de ser um animal mais que um humano. A gente tinha regras sobre a intimidade que ele nunca tinha entendido totalmente.

Ela colocou o colar em uma grande caixa branca com uma almofadinha de algodão no interior. —Você o quer envolto para presente?

Ele assentiu.

Com cuidado, ela tirou a etiqueta do preço, colocou-a ao lado da caixa registradora, logo tirou uma pequena folha de papel que tinha sido pre-cortada ao tamanho da caixa. Sem olhar para ele, ela rapidamente envolveu a caixa e registrou sua venda.

—Seiscentos e vinte e três dólares e oitenta centavos, por favor.

Ela ainda não o olhava. Em troca seu olhar estava enfocado no piso, perto de seus pés.

Harry sentiu um estranho impulso de agachar-se até que seu rosto para que estivesse em sua linha de visão. Ele se conteve enquanto tirava sua carteira e lhe entregava seu cartão American Express.

Isto era realmente ridículo, que um lobo tivesse um cartão de crédito humano. Entretanto, este era o século vinte e um e os que não se mesclavam rapidamente se encontravam exterminados. A diferença de muitos outros de sua classe, ele tinha investimentos e propriedades. Ao inferno, até tinha um banqueiro pessoal.

Gina tomou o cartão e a passou por seu terminal de ordenador.

—Você trabalha aqui sozinha? —perguntou ele, e rapidamente compreendeu que isso foi inadequado, já que o temor lhe chegou com um aroma tão forte que quase o fez amaldiçoar em voz alta.

—Não.

Lhe estava mentindo. Ele podia cheirá-lo.

Bem feito, imbecil. Humanos. Ele nunca os entenderia. Mas claro, eles eram débeis, sobre tudo suas fêmeas.

Lhe deu o recibo.

Molesta com ele por fazê-la sentir até mais incômoda, ele assinou com seu nome e o devolveu.

Ela comparou sua assinatura com a de seu cartão e franziu o cenho. —Katta...

—Kattalakis —disse ele—. É grego.

Seus olhos brilhavam só um pouco enquanto lhe devolvia o cartão. —É muito diferente. Você deve levar muito tempo soletrando às pessoas.

—Sim.

Ela colocou o recibo em sua gaveta, logo colocou a caixa envolta em uma pequena bolsa com cabos de corda. —Obrigada —disse ela tranqüilamente, pondo-a sobre o mostrador diante dele—. Que tenha um dia agradável, Senhor Kattalakis.

Ele assentiu e se dirigiu à porta, com seu coração ainda mais pesado que antes por não ter conseguido fazê-la feliz.

—Espere! —disse ela quando ele tocou a maçaneta da porta—. O senhor esqueçeu seu colar.

Harry se voltou para olhá-la uma última vez, sabendo que nunca mais voltaria a vê-la. Ela estava tão formosa ali com seus grandes olhos cor âmbar em seu pálido rosto de deusa. Havia algo nela que recordava a um anjo do Rubens. Ela era etérea e encantadora.

E muito frágil para um animal.

—Não —disse ele quedamente—. O deixei com a mulher que quero que o tenha.

Gina sentiu que sua mandíbula lhe caía enquanto as palavras pendiam no ar entre eles.

—Não posso aceitá-lo.

Ele abriu a porta e se dirigiu à rua.

Tomando a bolsa do mostrador, Gina o perseguiu. Ele se dirigia rapidamente pela calçada ao centro do Quarter e isto fez com que ela se apressasse seriamente para alcançá-lo.

Ela puxou seu braço, assombrada pela tensão de seus bíceps enquanto segurava-o para que se detivesse. Sem fôlego, ela elevou a vista para ele e seus sedutores olhos verdes.

—Não posso aceitar isto —disse ela outra vez, lhe dando o pacote —. É muito.

Ele rechaçou tomá-la. —Quero que você o tenha.

Havia tanta sinceridade naquelas palavras que ela não podia fazer nada mais que olhá-lo atônita. —por que?

—Por que as mulheres formosas merecem coisas formosas.

Ninguém que não estivesse relacionado com ela havia dito nunca nada tão amável. Hoje mais que qualquer outro dia, ela precisava ouvi-lo. Ela nunca tinha pensado que algum homem jamais pensaria assim dela. E ouvir isso deste magnífico estranho lhe significou o mundo.

Essas palavras lhe chegaram tão profundamente dentro dela que... que...

Ela se pôs a chorar.

Harry ficou ali parado sentindo-se completamente perplexo. O que era isto? Os lobos não choravam. Uma loba poderia arrancar a garganta de um homem por havê-la incomodado, mas nunca chorar e sobre tudo não quando alguém a elogiava.

—Sinto-o —disse ele, completamente confuso pelo que tinha feito mal—. Pensei que isto a faria feliz. Não pensei ferir seus sentimentos.

Ela chorou ainda mais.

O que se supunha que devia fazer agora ele? Ele olhou ao redor, mas não havia ninguém a quem perguntar.

Fodido com sua parte humana. Ele não compreendia essa parte dele, tampouco. Em troca, escutou à parte de animal que só sabia instintivamente como cuidar de alguém quando estava ferido.

Ele tomou entre seus braços e a levou para sua loja. Os animais sempre se melhoravam em seu ambiente natural, assim também poderia funcionar para um humano. Era mais fácil arrumar-lhe com coisas familiares ao redor.

Ela se abraçou a seu pescoço enquanto ele a levava e chorou ainda mais forte. Suas lágrimas quentes provocaram calafrios sobre sua pele e ele sofreu por ela.

Como poderia fazê-la sentir melhor?

Gina se odiou por quebrar-se assim. O que estava mal nela? Pior, ele a estava levando em braços!

Carregando-a com seus próprios braços... E ele não estava se queixando porque ela era gorda e pesada, ou grunhindo pelo esforço. Em brincadeira, Gina tinha pedido ao Dino que a levasse pela soleira quando eles se mudaram juntos, e ele riu, logo lhe perguntou se ela tentava lhe provocar uma hérnia.

Mais tarde essa noite, Dino tinha acordado apenas para perguntar se lhe comprava um carrinho de mão ou um elevador para isso.

E agora aqui, este total estranho, levava-a com facilidade pela rua. Ela quase se sentiu magra.

Mas ela não era uma iludida. Gina Weasley não havia sido magra desde que tinha quinze anos.

Ele abriu a porta, entrou, logo a fechou com o talão de sua bota. Sem peder o passo, ele a sentou no alto tamborete detrás da caixa registradora. Com cuidado, logo tirou sua camisa branca e a usou para lhe secar os olhos.

—Ow! —disse ela quando Harry quase lhe tirou o olho direito. Era uma coisa boa que não levasse lentes de contato porque ele a teria deixado cega.

Ele olhou arrependido. —Sinto muito.

—Não —disse ela, olhando-o através de suas lágrimas.—Sou eu quem tem que pedir perdão. Não pensei em ter uma crise nervosa em cima de você...

—É isso o que está acontecendo?

Dizia-o a sério? Ele definitivamente o parecia.

Ela deu um suspiro e limpou seus olhos com suas mãos. —Não, sou eu sendo estúpida. Sinto-o tanto.

Lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso zombador, sedutora. —Está bem. Realmente. Acredito.

Gina encarou-lhe fixamente com incredulidade. Por que este homem estava em sua loja sendo tão amável com ela? Isto não tinha sentido.

Isto era um sonho?

Tentando recuperar um pouco de sua dignidade, ela tirou o recibo do cartão de crédito da caixa registradora. —Aqui —disse ela, dando-lhe.

—Por que está me dando isso? - Ele perguntou.

—OH, vamos. Ninguém compra um colar tão caro para uma completa desconhecida.

Outra vez ele não tomou. Em troca, ele tomou o pacote e tirou a caixa. Ela olhou como ele a desempacotava, logo colocava o colar ao redor de seu pescoço outra vez. O contraste entre seus cálidas mãos e as frias contas a fez tremer.

Ele enlaçou seus dedos pelos cachos de seu cabelo olhando-a fixamente, como se ela fosse alguma deliciosa sobremesa que ele morreria para provar.

Ninguém jamais lhe tinha dado um olhar tão ardente antes. Não era natural que um homem tão formoso a olhasse assim.

—Isto pertence a você. Nenhuma outra mulher poderia lhe fazer justiça.

Lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos, mas ela piscou para as deter antes que ele chamasse o guarda psicológico para ela. O calor de sua mão contra seu pescoço a estava abrasando.

—O que? Você perdeu uma aposta ou algo?

—Não.

—Então por que está sendo tão agradável comigo?

Ele moveu sua cabeça como se estivesse perplexo por sua pergunta. —Necessito uma razão?

—Sim.

Harry estava completamente confuso. Os humanos necessitavam uma razão para ser agradáveis uns com os outros? Não era assombroso que sua espécie os evitasse.

—Não sei que dizer —admitiu ele—. Eu não sabia que havia regras para dar presentes ou para tentar fazer alguém se sentir melhor. Você parecia tão triste quando passei caminhando que só quis fazê-la rir.

Ele suspirou e lhe deu o recibo do cartão de crédito. —Conserve o colar, por favor. Fica muito bem em você, e não tenho a ninguém mais para dar. Estou seguro que meu irmão não o quereria. Ele provavelmente o empurraria a um lugar verdadeiramente incômodo se o desse. E se ele não o fizesse, assustaria-me até mais.

Finalmente, ela riu. O som aliviou seu coração imediatamente.

—Isso é um sorriso? —perguntou ele.

Ela cabeceou e sorveu com delicadeza as lágrimas antes de rir outra vez.

Devolvendo seu sorriso, Harry estendeu a mão e acariciou a fresca bochecha dela. Era tão formosa quando ria. Seus escuros olhos âmbar brilharam. Antes que pudesse deter-se, ele se inclinou e beijou as lágrimas de suas pestanas.

Gina não podia respirar enquanto sentia o calor de seus lábios contra sua pele. Nenhum homem jamais a tinha tratado assim. Nem sequer Dino, com quem ela tinha esperado casar-se.

Ela inalou o quente aroma da pele de Harry. Estava matizado com algum tipo de loção pós-barba e um aroma rico, masculino.

Deus, sentia-se tão bem ser contida justo agora quando sua vida inteira se desmoronava.

antes de que ela compreendesse o que fazia, tinha seus braços ao redor da magra cintura dele e tinha posto sua cabeça contra seu forte peito. Seu coração pulsava pesadamente sob seu ouvido. Ela se sentiu, de uma estranha maneira, a salvo aí. Cálida. Sobre tudo, ela se sentiu desejável. Como se talvez não fosse uma perdedora total, depois de tudo.

Ele não protestou quando ela o abraçou. Em troca, ele a sustentou ali com sua mão ainda sobre seu rosto enquanto seu polegar com cuidado acariciava sua face. Ele se inclinou e lhe deu um casto beijo sobre o topo de sua cabeça.

O calor a alagou. Uma necessidade profundamente arraigada se rasgou por seu corpo. Isso foi algo que não entendeu.

Em toda sua vida, Gina Weasley nunca tinha feito nada que não fora o que supostamente deveria fazer. Ela tinha se graduado no ginásio e tinha vivido em casa com seus pais enquanto frequentava a faculdade, onde ela estranhas vez havia tido algum encontro e tinha passado mais noites na biblioteca que fora dela.

Depois da graduação tinha conseguido um trabalho como gerente em um centro comercial até que sua avó morreu e lhe deixou o edifício abandonado que agora era sua loja. E aqui tinha trabalhado cada dia sem falta. Não importava quão doente ou cansada estivesse.

Gina nunca tinha dado um passo ao lado selvagem. Medo e responsabilidade tinham governado sua vida do momento de seu nascimento.

E aqui estava ela sentada, abraçando a um completo estranho com seus braços. Um magnífico estranho que tinha sido mais amável com ela que ninguém.

E ela desejava prová-lo. Só para saber uma vez como era em realidade beijar a um homem como este.

Levantando sua cabeça, ela o olhou e tremeu com um desejo profundamente enraizado que ela não compreendia. Mas que sentia que a atravessava.

Não o faça.

Ela sufocou a voz da razão, esticou-se e acariciou o cabelo de Harry, umidecendo os lábios enquanto visualizava seus contornos.

O calor de seus olhos verdes a queimou. Ele baixou sua cabeça até que seus lábios se aproximaram perigosamente perto dos dela, como se pedisse sua permissão.

Sem fôlego, ela fechou a distância entre eles e uniu seus lábios. Ele grunhiu profundamente em sua garganta como um animal antes que seu beijo voltasse faminto, apaixonado.

Gina estava emocionada e assombrada por sua reação. Nenhum homem, alguma vez, tinha parecido desfrutar beijando-a tanto como este o fazia. Suas mãos fortes sustentavam sua cabeça enquanto ele violava sua boca como se tivesse sede dela e só dela.

Harry a arrastou para si enquanto o animal dentro dele rugia à vida. Desejava-a com um desespero que confinava com a loucura. Ele podia provar sua própria paixão sobre sua língua. Ouvia o batimento do coração dela acelerando-se por ele.

Sobre tudo, ele podia cheirar seu desejo e ele desejava mais. O animal dentro dele não estaria satisfeito até que a provasse totalmente.

Em seu mundo, o sexo não tinha nenhum significado emocional. Era um ato biológico entre duas criaturas para aliviar a época de cio de uma fêmea e os impulsos de um macho. Se os dois lobos não eram companheiros, não havia nenhuma possibilidade de embaraço, nem havia forma de transmissão de nenhuma enfermidade sexual entre eles.

Se Gina fosse uma de sua gente, ele já a teria nua no piso.

Mas ela não era uma loba.

As fêmeas humanas eram diferentes. Ele nunca tinha feito amor com uma delas e não estava seguro de como reagiria ela se à tomasse do modo que ele tomaria à uma de suas fêmeas. Sua espécie era muito frágil em comparação.

Com toda honestidade, ele não sabia por que estava tão quente por ela, em realidade. Isto não era normal. Nem uma vez em todos os séculos que ele tinha vivido havia sequer alguma vez contemplado tomar a uma amante humana.

Até esta.

Ele não podia deter-se. Cada instinto que ele possuía exigia que tomasse.

Sua alma de lobo desejava prová-la. Desejava agarrá-la e deixar que sua suavidade aliviasse a solidão que tinha em seu peito nos últimos meses que ele chorava à sua irmã e seu irmão.

Só por um instante, ele desejava sentir-se acompanhado outra vez.

Gina tremeu quando Harry abandonou seus lábios e estendeu seus beijos a sua garganta onde ele mordiscou a sensível pele ali. Suas costelas rasparam sua pele gentilmente, fazendo-a arder ainda mais enquanto seus seios se esticavam de necessidade. Deus Santo, ele era tão inatamente masculino. Tão incrivelmente quente. E cada lambida que ele deixava em sua pele fazia que seu estômago se contraísse.

Isto estava tão fora de sua forma de ser. Ela no geral não se agarrava com os homens que conhecia, desta forma. Nem pensar com um perfeito estranho.

E ainda assim ela não desejava apartá-lo. Por uma vez em sua vida, ela queria algo fora do comum. Profundamente dentro dela, sabia que Harry seria espetacular.

Aterrorizada do que estava a ponto de fazer, ela respirou profundamente e se reparou para um rechaço.

—Faria o amor comigo?

Em vez da risada que esperava, ele deixou de mordiscar sua garganta para olhar as janelas abertas de sua loja. —Não te importa?

O calor explorou através de seu rosto enquanto ela compreendia que lá fora estava escuro e qualquer um que passasse pela rua tinha uma visão perfeita dos dois beijando-se como adolescentes brincalhões.

—Espera —disse ela, escapulindo de seus braços para fechar a porta, dar volta na placa de "Aberto" para que dissesse "Fechado", e atenuar as luzes.

* * *

><p><strong>Como aviso prévio... (E como muitos já devem ter notado) No próximo capítulo teremos cenas de sexo. E garanto que quem quiser pular o próximo e passar adiante não perderá informações importantes da história.<strong>


	3. Gina e Harry

**Oi pessoal - hehe, cenas explícitas de sexo aqui.**

* * *

><p>—<em>Espera —disse ela, escapulindo de seus braços para fechar a porta, dar volta na placa de "Aberto" para que dissesse "Fechado", e atenuar as luzes.<em>

Ela desejava ainda ter um apartamento para levá-lo, mas talvez assim fosse melhor. Se eles partiam daqui juntos, ela provavelmente se acovardaria, o que não seria o muito inteligente.

Ou ele poderia trocar de ideia.

Não, ela desejava fazer isto. Ela o desejava profundamente.

Tomando sua mão, lhe conduziu por sua loja, para a porta do quarto de trás.

Enquanto ela abria a porta, ele a deteu.

Gina olhou para trás para vê-lo olhar fixamente o provador que estava a sua direita. Um perverso sorriso zombador atravessou seu rosto.

Caminhando para trás, ele a introduziu no provador e fechou as cortinas.

—O que está fazendo? —perguntou ela.

Ele tirou sua camiseta, passando-a sobre sua cabeça.

OH, céu querido! Gina não pôde respirar quando teve a primeira visão de seu peito nu. Ela sabia que ele tinha um corpo grandioso, mas isto...

Isto excedia qualquer um de seus sonhos. Seus amplos ombros se afiavam em um estômago do tipo tanque de lavar que poderia servir de lavanderia para uma nação inteira. Esqueça dos seis pacotes, este homem tinha oito, e todos se ondulavam a cada vez que respirava. Todo seu dorso estava ligeiramente coberto por pelos, fazendo-o parecer até mais masculino e cru.

Havia várias profundas cicatrizes que se curvavam sobre seu ombro esquerdo e bíceps, e uma que se parecia extrañamente à mordida de algum animal.

Tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi não babar.

Ou deprimir-se.

Sério, nenhuma simples mulher mortal deveria estar em presença de alguém tão impressionante e não necessitar oxigênio.

Ele abriu o botão de seu jeans, logo a puxou outra vez em seus braços.

—Não tenha medo —sussurrou ele—. Serei suave.

Mas não era disso que ela estava assustada. O que ela temia era sua reação quando ele visse como ela era nua. Valha-me Deus, ele não tinha um grama de gordura em seu corpo, e ela era uma completa cômoda tamanho dezoito.

Ele ia sair gritando pela porta à qualquer momento.

Em troca, ele se estirou e lhe afastou o cabelo, acomodando-o sobre seus ombros. Afundando suas mãos nele, atraiu os lábios dela para os seus para assim poder tomar sua boca outra vez.

Ela gemeu satisfeita. Este homem certamente sabia como usar sua língua para seu proveito. Ela poderia beijá-lo durante todo dia.

Gina arrastou suas mãos sobre os magros músculos de seu peito, assombrada pela rigidez deles. Ela golpeou brandamente com seus dedos seus dedos ao redor dos endurecidos mamilos masculinos, encantada com profundo gemido que ele emitiu.

Ele se moveu para desabotoar seu vestido.

—Está mais escuro no quarto de atrás —disse ela.

—por que iria querer mais escuridão?

Ela se encolheu de ombros. Dino sempre insistia na escuridão absoluta cada vez que eles faziam o amor.

Ela tremeu enquanto ele desabotoava seu vestido e o deixava cair ao piso, esperando que se afastasse.

Ele não o fez. Ainda possuía seu olhar quente e faminto enquanto a olhava fixamente com sua roupa interior. Graças a Deus, ambas combinavam e não eram das mais velhas.

Harry nunca tinha estado mais inseguro de si mesmo do que estava neste momento. Ele acalentou seu rosto belo em suas mãos e a beijou com cuidado, com medo de lhe fazer algum dano. Desde que tinha alcançado a puberdade, ele tinha ouvido histórias de lobos que tinham matado suas companheiras humanas acidentalmente enquanto acasalavam.

Os ossos humanos careciam da densidade dos de sua espécie. Sua pele se machucava muito mais facilmente.

Com cuidado, ele pressionou as costas dela contra a parede para poder sentir cada centímetro de suas exuberantes curvas contra sua dureza. O aroma de seu perfume e sua pele o embriagou. Era tudo o que podia fazer para não uivar de triunfo.

Ele mordiscou um caminho desde sua delicada boca, descendo por sua mandíbula, enquanto desenganchava seu sutiã. Ouviu sua aguda inspiração quando seus seios foram liberados. Eles eram uma exuberante recompensa. Pálidos e inchados, transbordavam de suas mãos. Ele nunca tinha visto nada mais formoso. Ela enlaçou suas mãos em seu cabelo enquanto ele baixava sua cabeça para saboreá-los.

Fechando seus olhos, ele gemeu de prazer enquanto arrastava sua língua ao redor de seu mamilo.

Ele não havia tocado em uma fêmea fazia quase um ano, o que era um record para ele. Mas desde a noite que sua irmã tinha morrido, sua vida tinha ido de mal em pior e não houve ninguém que lhe chamasse a atenção.

Por não mencionar que as lembranças de Gina, da vez que a tinha visto na praça, tinham-no atormentado. Fantasias à meia-noite dele tomando-a em cada posição conhecida. Explorando cada centímetro de seu suculento corpo.

Ele tinha passado horas amaldiçoando-se por não deixar Sunshine com suas coisas e sair atrás dessa mulher.

Proteger à Sunshine havia lhe tirado tudo, e para que? Para a felicidade de um maldito Dark Hunter?

Nenhum bom ato fica impune.

Esse era o refrão favorito do Fury. Um lobo pícaro, Fury era tão pouco confiável e egoísta como qualquer, mas havia vezes que o lobo era incrivelmente ardiloso.

Mas agora, enquanto Harry sustentava Gina em seus braços e sentia seu corpo suave, tenro contra o seu, ele sentia um estranho consolo que tinha evitado todos estes meses passados.

Isso não apagava a dor que ele sentia pela perda de seus irmãos, mas a aliviava.

E isso sozinho, a fazia degustável para ele.

Gina não podia pensar claramente enquanto olhava Harry saboreando-lhe os seios com a língua. Ele se via como se estivesse provando a divindade. Seu corpo ardia em suntuoso desejo. Ele era fantástico.

Seus olhos estavam escuros pelo desejo. Ela olhou fixamente suas costas no espelho e se perguntou pelas cicatrizes que danificavam sua carne lisa, bronzeada. Tocou algumas delas enquanto Harry se movia do seio direito ao esquerdo.

O que lhe tinha passado para lhe causar tantas cicatrizes? Ela nunca tinha visto nada como isso. Algumas cicatrizes eram obviamente sinais de garras e mordidas que pareciam ter sido provocadas por alguma espécie de animal selvagem. Uma em particular era profunda e grande. Descia de sua omoplata, até a parte superior de seu braço.

Havia algo tão mortífero sobre ele e entretanto a sustentava de uma forma tão tenra. Harry passou sua mão descendo por seu estômago, deixando um rastro ardente sobre sua pele.

Com os olhos entreabertos, ela viu no espelho enquanto ele introduzia sua bronzeada mão sob o elástico de sua calcinha preta e a tocava intimamente.

Gina gemeu ante a sensação de seus compridos e estreitos dedos separando as sensíveis dobras de seu corpo para que ele pudesse acariciá-la. Ao ver sua mão jogando ali, no espelho, enquanto ele com cuidado afundava seus dedos profundamente dentro dela.

Ela gemeu ao vê-lo e senti-lo.

Era tão estranho ser capaz de vê-lo em tantos ângulos diferentes. Ver-se sendo amada por ele.

Ela deveria estar envergonhada mas não o estava. Nem sequer se sentia tímida. Se acaso, sentia-se estranhamente poderosa por isso.

Um homem como este tão faminto por ela.

Era inimaginável.

Harry beijou o caminho para seu estômago. Movendo sua mão, ele em realidade lhe tirou sua roupa interior com seus dentes. Tirou-lhe as sandálias, tomando um tempo para esfregar os arcos de seus pés antes que subisse para seus ombro.

Ele se agachou no chão diante dela, elevando a vista com um quente e devorador olhar intenso. Ele ainda levava seu jeans e botas enquanto ela estava completamente nua.

Harry não podia respirar enquanto a olhava. Ainda havia algumas gotas de medo nela, mas estava escurecido por seu desejo.

Ele desejava empurrá-la para ele rudemente e tomá-la como o animal que era. Ele desejava lhe mostrar como sua gente se acasalava, com contundência e predomínio.

Mas ele não queria assustá-la. Sobre tudo, ele não queria lhe fazer danifico.

Ela era tão vulnerável.

Uma loba tomaria forma humana para o emparelhamento. Caminharia de maneira sedutora ao redor dos machos disponíveis, voltando-os loucos de luxúria até que eles estivessem preparados a matar uns aos outros para tê-la.

Às vezes o faziam.

Havia sempre uma batalha pela fêmea. Então ela escolheria um macho que tivesse a impressionado com sua beleza e habilidade. No geral, era o vencedor quem se deitava com ela, mas nem sempre. A primeira amante de Harry o tinha reclamado ainda quando ele tinha perdido a luta, porque tinha gostado da paixão que ele havia mostrado tratando de ganhá-la.

Uma vez que sua opção parecia, a loba tirava a roupa e se oferecia ela mesma à seu campeão. O macho tomaria e passaria o resto da noite lhe demonstrando quanta resistência e poder tinha. A fêmea passaria a noite provando-o. Ela tentaria escapar e rechaçá-lo e era o dever do macho assegurar-se que ela não o fizesse. Se ele se cansasse antes da manhã ou antes que estivesse totalmente saciada, outro macho seria convocado.

Era a pior vergonha não satisfazer a uma loba, e ter que chamar um segundo.

Harry nunca havia se envergonhado.

E ele nunca tinha tomado a uma mulher como Gina. Uma que não lhe mordia nem lhe arranhava mandando que a satisfizesse. Algo dentro dele se divindou ante a raridade disto.

A doçura.

Em uma vida onde a violência e as batalhas sangrentas predominavam, era agradável ter uma pausa. O contato de uma amante sensível.

O lado humano dele ansiava isto.

Ansiava-o.

Gina mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto Harry separava com um cotovelo suas pernas. Seu fôlego lhe queimava as coxas. Ele fechou seus olhos e pôs sua cabeça contra a coxa dela, como se simplesmente saboreasse estar ao seu lado, agaixado frente ao seu santuário. A ternura desse ato fez um nó na garganta dela.

Gina deslizou seus dedos pela bochecha dele, deixando que o tato varonil o excitasse ainda mais. Ele a beliscou com seus dedos divertidamente.

Harry lhe sorriu até que ele separou ainda mais suas pernas e tomou-a com a boca. Gina vaiou de prazer enquanto suas pernas se debilitavam.

Foi tudo o que pôde fazer para não cair. Não havia nenhuma outra palavra para isso. Ele a lambeu e provocou até que a cabeça lhe deu voltas, e quando se esvaiu para ele, foi algo grande e profundo. Gina gritou enquanto seu corpo se convulsionava sob o contato dele.

Harry grunhiu ante o som de seu prazer, e ante seu sabor. Como todos os machos de sua espécie, ele se sentiu orgulhoso por seu orgasmo. Não havia nada mais doce que ouvir os gemidos de uma amante culminando. Nada mais doce que saber que, como macho, podia satisfazer à fêmea.

Ele beijou seu corpo devagar subindo até seu pescoço e de novo baixando até seus pés. Ela o olhou com o temor refulgindo brilhante nas profundidades de seus olhos âmbar. Ele tomou sua mão e a conduziu a sua palpitante ereção.

Gina tragou enquanto afundava sua mão profundamente na calça que ele usava. Seus pelos jogaram com seus dedos enquanto encontrava o que ela procurava. Ele grunhiu profundamente em sua garganta como um animal selvagem enquanto ela envolvia a dura longitude dele. O homem era enorme e ele já estava úmido e preparado.

Tomou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, beijou-a apaixonadamente enquanto ela o acariciava. O corpo dela tremia com ardor ao pensar em tê-lo dentro dela.

Ele se separou dela, tirando-se rapidamente suas botas. Gina conteve seu fôlego enquanto ele agarrava o fechamento e o baixava.

Ela o olhou em um atordoamento entre apaixonado e paralisado enquanto deslizava suas calças para baixo e tinha a primeira visão dele em toda sua glória.

Não tinha roupa interior!

Não havia nada mais sexy que um homem que se atrevia a não levar nada sob sua roupa. Por outra parte, não havia nada mais sexy que o homem diante dela.

Ele era atrevido e entristecedor. Selvagem. E a fazia tremer de um modo incontrolável.

Atirando suas calças em uma esquina, ele a afastou da parede. Gina estava agradecida que seu provador fosse o maior. Este tinha sido desenhado para dar capacidade à mulheres com carrinhos de bebê ou meninos. E este lhes dava muito espaço para manobrar.

Harry se moveu, aproximando-se de suas costas. Lhe olhou fixamente no espelho. Ele era uma cabeça completa mais alto que ela e o faminto sorriso torcido em sua cara a desfez.

—É tão formosa —disse ele, sua voz profunda e faminta.

Ela nunca havia se sentido assim. Normalmente, evitava olhar-se em espelhos. Mas havia algo terrivelmente erótico na imagem dos dois refletida nas três paredes espelhadas.

Ele apartou o cabelo do pescoço dela, logo mordiscou a sensível pele ali, deslizando sua língua ao redor das contas do colar.

Suas mãos apartaram seus seios antes que ele arrastasse uma de retorno ao centro de seu corpo entre suas pernas.

De algum modo, ele conseguiu abaixar seus corpos devagar, em uníssono, ao piso. Ela não estava realmente segura de como tinha feito para não romper sua união. O homem era incrivelmente forte. Ela se recostou contra ele, seu corpo estava quente e excitante. Masculino.

A língua dele percorreu sua orelha, logo a afundou profundamente ao mesmo tempo que a penetrava por detrás. Gina gritou ante o prazer de senti-lo enchendo-a.

Ele levantou sua cabeça para poder olhar em seu rosto enquanto se empurrava ainda mais profundamente.

Gina não podia falar ou pensar enquanto o prazer a afligia. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era olhá-lo lhe fazer amor. Olhar a mão dele lhe dando prazer ao compasso que ele investia.

Harry grunhiu outra vez ao senti-la molhada, lhe dando a boas-vindas ao seu corpo. Seu corpo era muito mais suave que o de uma loba. Nascidas lutadoras, elas tinham duros e resistentes músculos. Uma loba tentaria mordê-lo. Ela agarraria seu braço, exigindo que lhe desse mais satisfação. Exigindo que se movesse mais rápido e mais duramente até que ela acabasse outra vez.

Mas não Gina.

Ela não fazia nenhuma demanda enquanto ele tomava seu tempo, com golpes lentos e simples. Ela não tentou rechaçá-lo. Em troca, recostou-se contra seu peito e fazia os mais incríveis sons de prazer com cada golpe que seu corpo lhe dava ao dela. Rendeu-se completamente a ele.

A confiança que teria que ter para fazê-lo...

Ele nunca conheceu nada como isso.

Ele tinha passado tantos meses sonhando como seria em seus braços. Agora sabia.

Ela era divina. Ela se estirou por sobre sua cabeça para afundar sua mão no cabelo dele e poder mantê-lo perto. —OH, Harry —suspirou, esfregando sua bochecha contra a sua.

Ele sentiu que seus poderes cresciam enquanto beijava a bochecha dela e acelerava o movimento de seus dedos. Ela se sacudiu e gemeu em resposta. Ele se sentiu voltar-se ainda maior. O lobo nele grunhiu de satisfação.

Uivou ao sentir seu quente e molhado corpo envolvendo o seu. E como sempre, isto fez que seus poderes mágicos surgissem. O sexo sempre carregava a sua espécie, fazendo-os mais fortes.

Mais perigosos.

Ela cobriu a mão dele com a sua. A visão dela estendida enquanto ele empurrava fez que seu coração pulsasse ainda mais duramente. Seus poderes tremeram por seu corpo, provocando e dançando até deixá-lo em carne viva.

Gina não podia respirar ante a intensidade de seu prazer. Este era o encontro mais incrível de sua vida. Ele estava tão dominante dentro dela. Tão dominante. E de uma maneira bastante estranha, ela se sentia como se ele estivesse cada vez maior. Ele a enchia completamente, mas isso não era nem minimamente incômodo.

E quando ela esvaiu-se esta vez, foi até mais intenso que o anterior. Ela gritou com tal satisfação que a fez ficar rouca. Débil. Seu corpo sacudindo de modo incontrolável enquanto ele seguia lhe dando inclusive mais.

—Isso, Gina —lhe sussurrou ele— Só mais um pouco dentro de você.

E ela o fez. Em uma forma em que nunca tinha conseguido antes. Isto era tão primitivo e poderoso que ela não estava segura de como tinha sobrevivido. OH piedade! Como algo se podia sentir tão maravilhoso?

Cada investida que ele continuava lhe dando a fazia voltar a ter um orgasmo. Fazia todo seu corpo sensível. Este tinha que ser o clímax mais comprido de sua vida!

Harry manteve um firme agarre sobre ela enquanto sentia que seu próprio prazer aumentava. Ele acelerou suas investidas ao aproximar-se do topo.

Gina girou seu rosto para o dele e depositou o beijo mais doce imaginável sobre seus lábios. Isto lhe enviou diretamente às alturas.

Ele a envolveu em seus braços enquanto se liberava profundamente dentro de seu corpo. A diferença de um humano, ele não terminaria rapidamente com isto. Seu orgasmo duraria durante vários minutos.

Sustentando-a apertadamente, ele usou seus poderes para aumentar o prazer dela e ocultar o tempo que ele ficou dentro de Gina enquanto seu corpo acabava. Ele apoiou sua cabeça contra seu pescoço e somente se deleitou em seu aroma. Deleitando-se nela.

Ele se enterrou profundamente, então com cuidado a balançou em seus braços enquanto que sua liberação e uma infundada sensação de paz se derramassem por ele.

Harry não podia tirar seus olhos de Gina enquanto seu corpo finalmente se relaxava. Lentamente. Plácidamente.

Ele a sustentou em seu corpo e viu o leve sorriso que ainda se abatia sobre as comissuras dos lábios dela. Esta mulher era uma deusa. Pura e simples. Viçosa e plena, ela era tudo que um homem alguma vez poderia desejar.

—Isto foi incrível —sussurrou ela, estirando-se para deslizar seus dedos ao longo da mandíbula dele.

—Sim, foi —suspirou ele brandamente, ainda assombrado pelo que tinha sentido dentro de uma fêmea humana.

Talvez Acheron tinha tido razão depois de tudo. Talvez havia mais de humano nele do que pensava. Essa era a única razão em que podia pensar de por que se sentia deste modo agora mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>Então... No próximo teremos mais mistérios solucionados.<strong>

**launogueira: Meus deuses! Você finalmente conseguiu fazer um review curto... rsrsrs. Obrigada, L.**

**Floka: Olha quem ta aqui lendo! rsrsrs, Oi F. Wow Tom Fletcher!**

**fermalaquias: Sim! colocarei o Fang... Sabe, estou achando melhor permanecer com alguns personagens da história. De modo que a parte geral dos dark hunters permanecerá intacta.**

**Emmerlyk: Hey! Obrigada pelo review... Espero que esteja gostando.**


	4. O Santuário

_Talvez Acheron tinha tido razão depois de tudo. Talvez havia mais de humano nele do que pensava. Essa era a única razão em que podia pensar de por que se sentia deste modo agora mesmo._

O telefone soou fora do provador.

Ela saltou em seus braços e logo comprovou seu relógio de pulso. —Ah, não —suspirou ela—. Essa é provavelmente Tabitha. Devo me encontrar com ela e sua irmã para jantar esta noite.

Harry suspirou. Por alguma razão que não podia explicar, não queria deixá-la ir. Não queria que ela se separasse de seu lado.

Se ela fosse uma de sua gente, ela não pensaria em deixá-lo até o amanhecer.

Mas ela não o era.

E o desejo de ficar ali era louco. Ele era um lobo sob sentença de morte e ela era uma humana.

O que eles tinham compartilhado tinha sido excepcional, mas este era o momento de tirá-la de seus pensamentos.

Para sempre.

Beijando sua bochecha, ele se retirou dela e começou a vestir-se.

Gina se sentiu um pouco incômoda enquanto Harry lhe passava sua roupa. Não lhe pediu seu número de telefone ou algo mais enquanto colocava suas calças e botas.

Lamentava ele o que tinham feito?

Ela queria lhe pedir seu número, mas seu orgulho não a deixaria. Talvez estivesse sendo estúpida mas dadas as ações do Dino, não queria arriscar-se a sofrer outro machucado em seu ego esta noite.

Harry lhe fechou o vestido, logo colocou sua camiseta sobre a cabeça. - Seu carro está por perto? —perguntou ele.

—Está estacionado ali atrás, mas vou caminhar até o restaurante. É só umas poucas ruas de distância.

Lhe penteou o cabelo com seus dedos. Havia um ar de repentina tristeza nele.

—Você gostaria que eu caminhasse contigo?

Ela assentiu.

Ele sustentou a cortina aberta para ela. Ela a esquivou e deu volta para olhar como colocava sua camiseta em seu jeans. Ele passou a mão por seu cabelo para colocá-lo de novo em seu lugar.

Toda a alegria se foi dele agora. Havia algo quase predatório nele.

Ele foi esperar lá fora enquanto ela punha o alarme e fechava a porta.

Ela se sentiu ainda mais torpe enquanto tratava de lhe sorrir ao sair da loja. O ar estava um pouco fresco, mas ele não parecia notá-lo. Passou-lhe um braço ao redor de seus ombros enquanto se dirigiam para o restaurante favorito da Tabitha, o Acme Casa de Ostra.

Eles não falaram enquanto caminharam. Gina o queria, mas o que dizia uma mulher a um cara que acabara de lhe dar o melhor sexo de sua vida?

Um cara que ela não conhecia.

Um cara que ela muito provavelmente nunca veria outra vez.

Ah, como odiou isso. Esta era a primeira vez em sua vida que tinha tido uma relação de uma só noite. Mas era desconcertante ter estado tão intimamente com um completo desconhecido.

Ele foi desacelerando os passos à medida que se aproximavam do restaurante.

Gina jogou uma olhada na grande janela grafite. Ela tinha tido razão, suas amigas estavam já ali e viu que Tabitha marcava um telefone celular. Sem dúvida Tabitha tinha sido quem havia lhe chamado, e se Gina não entrasse logo, ela começaria a preocupar-se.

—Bem —disse ela, separando-se de Harry—. Suponho que é aqui onde nos dizemos adeus.

Ele assentiu e lhe ofereceu um amável sorriso. —Obrigado, Gina.

—Não —disse ela, tocando o colar que lhe tinha dado—. Eu que agradeço.

Ele beijou sua mão, voltou-se, colocou suas mãos dentro de seus bolsos, e andou devagar rua abaixo para o Bourbon Street. Com seu coração pesado, ela olhou aquele masculino rebolado.

— Gina?

Ela deu a volta para ver que Mina Devereaux estava de pé na entrada aberta.

—Está bem? —perguntou.

Assentindo, Gina se obrigou a entrar. Mina a conduziu a uma mesa perto da janela onde sua irmã, Tabitha, estava sentada.

—Oi, Gina —disse Tabitha, em seu modo próprio de saudação enquanto desempacotava uma bolacha—. Está bem? Parece um pouco distraída.

—Não sei —disse Gina enquanto tomava o assento frente a Tabitha—. tive o dia mais estranho de minha vida e penso que pude acabar de cometer o maior engano de todos os tempos.

Só que não estava segura se o engano tinha sido deitar-se com alguém a quem ela não conhecia ou havê-lo deixado ir.

* * *

><p>Com o coração pesado pelo remorso, Harry caminhou pelo French Quarter por volta do 688 da Avenida Ursulines onde o bar O Santuário se erguia na esquina. O edifício de tijolos vermelhos tinha as típicas portas de um salão do oeste com um pôster para fora que tinha a silhueta de uma motocicleta recortada contra uma lua cheia sobre uma colina.<p>

Uma atração turística, o bar de motociclistas estava lotado como sempre por aldeões e turistas. Havia já várias motocicletas alinhadas sobre a calçada que pertenciam a uma banda de motociclistas locais que se chamavam a si mesmos os Cães do Vieux-Doo(. A primeira vez que tinha visto os rudes motociclistas entrar no edifício, Harry havia rido. Os motociclistas humanos não tinham nem idéia que O Santuário não era um lugar para eles. Este era um dos estranhos refúgios para os de seu tipo.

Em todo mundo, e em vários períodos de tempo, certas famílias dos Were-Hunters tinham estabelecido lugares como este onde os membros Katagaria podiam ocultar-se enquanto escapavam de seus inimigos. Mas de todos os refúgios para animais conhecidos, O Santuário de Mamãe Vas Peltier era o mais respeitado e renomado. Sobre tudo porque o seu era um dos poucos estabelecimentos que davam as boas-vindas aos Dark Hunters, Apolitas, Daimons, e deuses por igual. Enquanto viesse em paz, permitiriam-lhe partir com todas as partes de seu corpo intactas.

Assim o lema do Santuário era: Não me morda e não te morderei.

Qualquer um que violasse essa regra rapidamente seria sacrificado por um dos onze filhos de Mamãe Peltier ou seu excepcionalmente grande companheiro. Era um fato conhecido que Papai Urso Peltier não jogava com ninguém salvo Mamãe Vas.

Embora Mamãe e seus moços eram ursos em sua forma natural, eles davam boas-vindas a todos os ramos da Katagaria: leões, tigres, falcões, lobos... Não havia um só grupo conhecido que ao menos não tivesse um membro que se ocultasse aí.

Demônios, havia até um drakos, e no geral os dragões poucas vezes faziam do século vinte e um seu lar. Devido a seu tamanho, os dragões tinham uma tendência a viver em suas vidas passadas onde uma população humana menor e campos abertos faziam mais singelo para eles ocultar-se.

Os Peltiers até tinham um Sentinela Arcadiano quem cuidava do lugar. Os Arcadianos eram Were-Hunters que tinham corações humanos e eles eram inimigos mortais dos Katagaria, quem tinha corações de animal. De fato, as duas espécies tinham estado em guerra durante milhares de anos.

Os Arcadianos eram supostamente o ramo mais amável da gente de Harry, mas sua experiência lhe dizia que isto era fazer-se ilusões de sua parte. Ele mais confiaria facilmente em um Katagaria com um coração de animal que em um Arcadiano com um coração humano qualquer dia.

Ao menos os animais lhe atacavam abertamente. Eles não eram nem de perto, tão traidores como um humano.

Mas ao fim, nenhuma fêmea Katagaria tampouco o tinha abraçado do modo em que o tinha feito Gina. Nenhuma, jamais, tinha-o feito sentir tão estranhamente protetor que quão único queria era voltar para restaurante onde a tinha deixado, tomá-la em seus braços e a levá-la a casa com ele.

Isto não tinha nenhum sentido.

Ele cruzou de um limiar pelas portas do bar para encontrar ao Dev Peltier sentado sobre um alto tamborete na entrada. Dev era um dos quadrigêmeos de Mamãe Vas. Embora eles parecessem idênticos, cada um dos quadrigêmeos tinha uma personalidade e porte muito distinto.

Dev era fácil de levar e lento de zangar. Ele exsudava um ar de poderosa graça e se movia metodicamente como a maior parte dos ursos, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. Mas Vane sabia que o urso podia ser tão condenadamente rápido para mover-se como qualquer lobo. A primeira vez que ele tinha visto o Dev arremeter contra seu irmão menor Serre em um jogo de luta, ele tinha desenvolvido um saudável respeito pelas habilidades do urso.

Esta noite, Dev levava uma camiseta negra que logo que cobria a marca do arco da Artemisa sobre seus bíceps que tinha como advertência aos Daimons e os Apolitas que ocasionalmente se aventuravam dentro do bar. Ele jogava cinco cartas com o Rudy, um dos empregados humanos que não tinha nenhuma idéia que a metade da "gente" no bar era realmente parte animal que andava em duas pernas.

Rudy tinha o murcho cabelo negro recolhido em uma rabo-de-cavalo, e uma cara áspera que mostrava cada signo de quão dura tinha sido vida do ex-estelionatário. Ele tinha uma barba negra entupida e cada polegada de pele exposta estava coberta de uma espécie de tatuagem colorida.

O homem era realmente imundo e, a diferença dos Were-Hunters quem fez desse lugar sua casa, ele não era atrativo. De fato, esse era o modo mais fácil de diferenciar aos humanos dos animais. Já que a gente de Harry valorizava a beleza em cima de todo o resto, era estranho encontrar a um Were-Hunter pouco atrativo.

Como seus irmãos, o encaracolado cabelo loiro do Dev caía de qualquer maneira por suas costas. como sempre, levava-o solto. Ele usava um par de jeans ajustados, descoloridos e botas negras.

Dev o saudou com uma inclinação de cabeça. —Hey!, lobo, está bem?

Harry se encolheu de ombros enquanto se aproximava deles. —Só cansado.

—Talvez deva tirar um cochilo na casa —disse Dev enquanto tomava duas cartas mais.

A Casa Peltier estava junto ao bar. Era ali onde eles podiam assumir suas formas de animal sem medo a ser descobertos. Os Peltiers tinham mais sistemas de alarmes que Fort Knox e ao menos dois membros da família estavam de guarda em todo momento contra qualquer intruso, humano ou de outra classe.

—Está bem —disse Harry—. Ele ganhava seu sustento e o de Fang. A última coisa que queria é que alguém pudesse acusá-lo de receber caridade do clã Urso, então ele trabalhava em médio dez horas por dia, cada dia, para os Peltiers. —Disse a Nicolette que substituiria a Cherise na barra esta noite.

—Sim —disse Rudy enquanto dava uma tragada em seu cigarro, logo acomodando suas cartas—. Cherise está louca para ir para casa mais cedo. Nick vai levar Antoine para seu aniversário.

Harry tinha esquecido os aniversários humanos. Por alguma razão, eram especiais para as pessoas. Provavelmente porque tinham tão poucos deles.

Harry se desculpou e se dirigiu para a barra. Ele passou pelas mesas onde Wren, um estranho leopardo branco Katagaria, estava limpando. Marvin o macaco (o único animal no Santuário que não podia adotar a forma humana) estava sentado sobre o ombro do leopardo e sustentava o loiro cabelo do Wren.

Esses dois tinham uma estranha relação. Como Harry e Fang, Wren tinha vindo ao Peltiers como um exilado. Ele se mantinha reservado e poucas vezes falava com algum outro que Marvin. Ainda assim, havia algo mortal nos olhos do leopardo que dizia a todo mundo que o deixassem sozinho se valoravam suas vidas.

Wren olhou enquanto Harry passava pelas mesas que estava limpando, mas não disse nada.

—Hey!, Harry! —disse Cherise Gautier, seu rosto se iluminou quando o viu. Ela era uma formosa mulher loira no começo dos quarenta anos. Seu sorriso sempre preparado e um bom coração poderiam persuadir a quase todo mundo—. Está bem, carinho? Parece cansado.

Ainda o assombrava quão intuitiva era Cherise para ser uma humana. Harry levantou a seção traseira da encimera da barra e entrou na área de servir.

—Estou bem —disse ele, mesmo que não sentisse assim.

sentia-se como se algo lhe faltasse. Como se devesse voltar para Gina.

Quão estúpido isso era?

—Está seguro? —perguntou ela.

Ele podia sentir sua preocupação. E isto o fez sentir extremamente incômodo. Ninguém que não fora seu irmão e ou sua irmã jamais tinham dado nada por ele.

Cherise era uma humana estranha.

Ela atirou a toalha branca com a que tinha estado limpando a barra sobre seu ombro. —Sabe, meu filho é da sua idade.

Harry lutou contra o impulso de rir disto. Nick Gautier tinha vinte e seis anos, em anos humanos, enquanto ele tinha quatrocentos e sessenta anos. Mas certamente, Cherise não tinha nem ideia da verdadeira idade de Harry. Tudo o que ela sabia era que seu filho trabalhava para os Dark-Hunters, quem eram todos imortais caçadores de vampiros.

—E sei como vocês, moços, descuidam-se. Tem que te cuidar mais, carinho. Juro que não tiveste um dia livre desde que Mamãe te contratou. Por que não toma a noite por uma vez e vai obter um pouco de diversão?

* * *

><p><strong>Bom, vocês conheceram "O Santuário". Lugar onde muitas coisas acontecem...<strong>

**Acho que esse capítulo ficou meio atordoado devido ao acréscimo de personagens. E sei que ficou meio confuso.**

**Enfim, quem quiser se inteirar mais desses personagens ao redor da história, os livros da série "Dark Hunters" estão disponíveis em diversos sites para download.**

**Floka: Que bom que você é uma amiga muito legal, rsrsrs. Amei o Trevo *-***

**fermalaquias: Obrigada ^^ E sim, eu tbm fico muito vermelha nesse capítulo, rsrs. **

**EmmerlyK: Obrigada... Sou apaixonada pela série, e toda vez que vejo esse casal nos livros relaciono com Harry e Gina. Não sei por que!**

**YukiYuri: Oie! Estou adaptando Jogo Noturno (Night Play) cujo casal é Vane e Bride '-' Espero que esteja gostando.**

**yukiyuri: Siiim! Felizmente, ela tinha o Harry para consolá-la. E a Gina é realmente corajosa. Obrigada pelos reviews *-***


	5. A Marca

—_E sei como vocês, moços, descuidam-se. Tem que te cuidar mais, carinho. Juro que não tiveste um dia livre desde que Mamãe te contratou. Por que não toma esta noite e vai obter um pouco de diversão? _

—Está bem. —disse ele tranquilamente enquanto pegava o pano do ombro dela — Além disso, Rudy disse que era seu aniversário.

Lançou-lhe uma framboesa.

—Sou muito velha para aniversários. Eu prefiro te ver desfrutar da juventude enquanto ainda a possui. - sorriu ela.

—Sim —disse Kyle Peltier, o mais jovem dos ursos, trazendo uma grande bandeja de copos limpos do quarto de trás. Da idade do Nick, Kyle era apenas jovem demais e os Were-Hunters não maturavam até seus vinte anos. —Por que não desfruta dos seis segundos que ficam de sua juventude, Harry?

Harry deu-lhe as costas, logo empurrando Cherise gentilmente para o seu balcão. - Vai pra casa, Cherise.

—Mas...

—Vai —grunhiu Harry—, e tenha um bom aniversário.

Ela suspirou, logo lhe acariciou o rosto.

— Bem — ela pegou seu suéter e a carteira do balcão.

- Levarei-te daqui —disse Kyle, levantando a encimera do balcão para que ela pudesse passar.

—Obrigada.

Harry começou a tirar os copos da bandeja e a guardá-los em seu lugar enquanto Kyle foi ajudar ao Wren com as mesas.

Colt Theodorakopolus perambulou até o balcão. O Urso Arcadiano se deteve a altura de Harry, quem sentiu uma imediata aversão pelo Were-Urso.

Embora, para ser sincero, Colt parecia bastante decente. O companheiro de sua mãe tinha sido assassinado quando ela estava grávida dele. Ao saber que ela morreria assim que seu ursinho nascesse, veio ao Santuário e pediu que os Peltiers criassem a seu filho por ela.

Por isso, sabia Harry, Colt nunca se encontrou com outro membro dos Ursos Arcadianos. Como Sentinela, Colt deveria ter um lado de seu rosto coberto pelas estranhas marcas geométricas que apareciam ao crescimento dos sentinelas quando alcançavam a maturidade. Mas Colt, como muitos Sentinelas que viviam fora de seus clãs ou em isolamento, decidiu ocultá-las com seus poderes.

Ninguém sabia quão capitalista era Colt até que se cruzava com ele. Então era muito tarde.

Um Sentinela que se oculta era a coisa mais perigosa.

A diferença de outros ursos, Colt tinha o cabelo curto negro e com um definido corte.

—Me dê um uísque. —disse ele à Harry— E mantém a pitada humana.

Harry assentiu sabendo que significava que Colt queria o licor que embriagava completamente um humano com um só gole. Já que sua espécie tinha um metabolismo mais alto, eles podiam digerir muito melhor o álcool.

O lobo lhe serviu uma medida grande no copo, logo o colocou sobre o balcão diante de Colt. No instante que retirava sua mão, sentiu uma estranha sensação de queimadura.

Urrando de dor, Harry soprou sobre sua palma. E logo em seguida se moveu para um dos abajures do balcão a fim de ver o que havia causado tal alarde.

Enquanto olhava, um intrincado e estranho desenho se gravava em sua pele.

— Merda —suspirou, enquanto via o símbolo tomar forma.

Colt se agachou sob o balcão e passou atrás dele. Seu queixo caiu.

—Está acasalando? —perguntou-lhe incrédulo.— Quem é a loba afortunada?

Harry não podia respirar enquanto via a marca. Como podia ser isto?

—Isto é impossível.

Colt riu. — Confia em mim, isso só acontece com os melhores de nós.

—Não. —disse Harry, encontrando o olhar do urso— Ela é humana. Sou um lobo. Não posso ser emparelhado a uma humana. Isso não é possível.

A cor desapareceu do rosto de Colt enquanto o completo impacto da situação de Harry o golpeava.

—Você, bastardo desafortunado. Não é usual que os Arcadianos se emparelhem com um humano, mas passa.

—Não sou Arcadiano —grunhiu Harry. Não havia nada humano nele. Nada.

Colt tomou sua mão e a sustentou até ver a linha na mão do lobo.

—Argumente isso o quanto quiser. Mas enfrenta, Harry. Suas três semanas estão correndo. Ou reclama à humana ou viverá o resto de sua vida sem voltar a sentir o contato de outra fêmea.

* * *

><p>—Ouch! —Gina gritou enquanto sua mão começava a queimar. Rapidamente, ela a pressionou contra seu copo de água.<p>

— O que te passa? —perguntou Mina, enquanto escolhia outra ostra para comer.

—Não sei. —disse Gina— Minha mão, só começou a doer.

Tabitha tocou a palma de Gina. —Não está quente. Cortou-te a mão com uma concha de ostra?

—Não —disse ela, estendendo sua mão de volta para que olhasse. Havia um formoso desenho sobre sua palma. Este recordava a um antigo desenho grego. —Que diabos?

Mina franziu o cenho enquanto o olhava. —Fez-te uma tatuagem com heena?

—Não. Não fiz nada. Juro-o. Isto não estava ali faz cinco segundos.

Tabitha se inclinou para olhá-lo. —Que estranho —disse—. E vindo de mim, significa algo.

Isso era verdadeiramente certo. Tabitha Devereaux era o epítome do estranho.

—Alguma vez viu algo como isso? —perguntou Gina a Tabitha.

—Nop. Talvez todas estejamos alucinando. Talvez isto se parece com a teoria do Platão e não há nada ali, salvo a pele. Talvez nós somente vemos o que queremos ver.

Mina riu enquanto vertia o molho de enfeite picante sobre sua ostra.

— Só porque vive em um estado de loucura constante, Tabby, não significa que o resto de nós o faça.

Gina riu delas.

Ela seguiu o desenho sobre sua palma com o dedo e se perguntou como tinha chegado ali.

* * *

><p>Colt dirigiu a Harry um olhar duro.<p>

—Olhe, sei que não pode me suportar. Mas te substituo. Vá ver sua mulher e te cobrirei aqui no balcão.

—Não necessito que...

—Deixa de ser tão condenadamente obstinado. —disse Colt com os dentes apertados— Têm uma companheira aí, Harry, e já seja Arcadiano ou Katagaria, conhece a única lei que governa a todos. A segurança de sua companheira está por cima de todo o resto.

Colt tinha razão e Harry sabia. O animal dentro dele já tironeaba da metade humana. Esta queria a sua companheira. Essa a exigia.

Normalmente sua parte humana e animal coexistiam em um delicado equilibro. Os hormônios e a tensão facilmente poderiam perturbar esse equilíbrio, e então ele se voltaria realmente perigoso. Se o animal tomava o comando dele.

Muitos dos sua classe, tanto machos como fêmeas, perdiam-se naquela metade animal. Incapazes de dirigi-la, voltavam-se loucos por ela e se faziam desumanos assassinos que matavam aqueles que lhes cruzassem. Esta era similar a uma infecção de raiva e não havia nenhuma solução para isso.

Era por isso que os Arcadianos tinham Sentinelas. Seu trabalho era rastrear e matar aos que não podiam controlar sua alma animal. Assassinos. Certamente, os Arcadianos pelo general eram mais bem liberais aplicando o término "Assassinos" a um dos seus. Era suficiente que qualquer Katagaria se cruzasse por seu caminho para ser classificado como um assassino com ou sem evidência.

—Vamos, Harry —disse Colt, impulsionando-o para a porta.

O urso tinha razão. Era inútil lutar contra sua natureza. Esta era uma batalha que ele nunca poderia ganhar.

Deu ao Colt o pano e rapidamente abandonou o balcão.

Fora na rua, Harry se assegurou que ninguém pudesse vê-lo e logo mudou, tomando a forma de lobo. A diferença de seu irmão, era um lobo completamente branco. Ele também era maior, pesando ao redor de uns cinqüenta quilogramas.

Era por isso que seus companheiros de manada lhe tinham temido mais em seu estado animal. Tão capitalistas como eram, ele o era mais. E ele não respeitava as hierarquias como os outros o faziam.

Ele poderia ser um animal, mas ao fim do dia, ainda quando o negasse, tinha o suficiente de humano para rechaçar seguir a qualquer um docilmente.

Ele tinha nascido alfa e todo mundo ao redor dele sabia.

Harry correu a grande velocidade pelas ruas de Nova Orleans, cuidando de manter-se nas sombras da escura noite. Tinha aprendido fazia muito que a gente tinha uma tendência a distingui-lo por ser um cão grande se o viam, mas de todos os modos quão último precisava era uma carrocinha atrás dele querendo levá-lo ao canil.

Ele tinha uma larga história de encontros com os de controle animal. Nenhum dos quais tinham sido bons para os humanos.

Não tomou muito tempo retornar ao Iberville e ao Acme Oyster House onde tinha deixado Gina. Elevando-se sobre suas patas traseiras para ficar de pé contra o vidro, ele olhou atentamente dentro do restaurante para vê-la sentada com outras duas mulheres.

Uma delas tinha o cabelo castanho escuro e uma cicatriz desigual em um lado do rosto. Se não fosse pela horrorosa marca, poderia ser excepcionalmente atrativa. A outra era uma mulher muito bonita com quem compartilhava traços similares.

Entretanto, nenhuma das magras mulheres lhe chamou a atenção.

Só Gina o fez. A imagem dela o comoveu intensamente, lhe fazendo doer de necessidade. Ela podia alegar ser humana, mas havia mais magia em seu sorriso do que toda sua manada de lobos possuía.

Ela era absolutamente sedutora e aqueles lábios fizeram as coisas mais assombrosas a seu corpo.

A seu coração...

As três mulheres falavam e riam enquanto terminavam uma fonte de ostras. Nenhum delas parecia notar algo diferente em Gina.

Talvez ela não fosse sua companheira, depois de tudo.

Mas este era um pensamento inútil. O sinal só aparecia depois que um Were-Hunter tinha tido sexo com sua companheira, e no geral dentro de um prazo curto. Harry não tinha estado com nenhuma outra mulher fazia meses.

Não podia ser ninguém mais.

Suas marcas na mão deveriam encaixar exatamente com as dele, eram os emblemas que mostravam sua linhagem paterna e só podiam ser lidos por outro de sua classe.

Mas por outro lado talvez fosse diferente porque Gina era humana. E se o sinal de emparelhamento não vinculava a uma fêmea humana?

Ele se congelou ante esse pensamento.

Ele estaria fodido. Literalmente.

A única esperança que jamais teria de uma família descansava em sua capacidade de reclamar a sua companheira.

Mas ela devia estar disposta...

Gina e suas amigas se levantaram e saíram do restaurante. Harry se agachou enquanto tentava decidir o que fazer.

—Estou falando sério, Gina —disse uma delas enquanto iniciava o caminho para a rua—. Nossa irmã Ti pode enfeitiçar a qualquer um. Dê sua palavra e converteremos ao Dino em um eunuco.

Gina riu disso. —Não me tente.

A ruiva com cicatrizes se deteve e o viu entre as sombras. —Olá, coisa fofa —disse amavelmente, lhe apresentando sua mão para que ele a cheirasse.—Quer carinho da Tabby?

—Tabitha! —gritou a outra mulher—. Deixa esse cão de rua em paz. Juro-o, um destes dias vais contrair a raiva.

—Ele não tem raiva —disse Gina.

—Vê —disse a que chamavam Tabitha—. A filha de um veterinário deveria sabê-lo.

Gina lhe apresentou sua mão.

Harry foi para ela imediatamente e cheirou sua mão. Seu aroma o percorreu, penetrando-o e excitando-o, com as imagens de como ela se via completamente rendida a ele. Os sons de seu prazer.

Esfregando com seu nariz os dedos dela, obrigou-a a abri-los para poder ver seus piores medos confirmados.

Ela estava marcada.

Maldição.

O que ia fazer agora?

—Ele parece gostar de você, Gina.

Tabitha não tinha nenhuma ideia do quão verdadeiras eram suas palavras.

—Acredito que goste de suas sobras —disse Mina com uma risada.

Gina se ajoelhou enquanto acariciava suas orelhas. Ela tomou entre suas mãos sua cabeça e o examinou com cuidado.

—Acredito que é um lobo.

—Um lobo? —perguntou Tabitha—. Está louca? Como fez um lobo para chegar à cidade? Além disso, ele é muito grande para um lobo.

—É um moço grande, verdade? —disse Gina enquanto Harry fuçava seu rosto. Ela elevou a vista a sua amiga—. Contrariando a opinião popular, Tabby, os lobos são maiores do que os caninos. Mas acredito que ele poderia ter algo de sangue misto.

Ah, se ela soubesse...

Gina se levantou e começou a ir embora com suas amigas.

Harry a seguiu. Em forma de lobo, isto era compulsivo. Sua metade humana tinha muito pouco controle agora. Ele ainda poderia entender e escutar, mas seu animal o governava nesse estado.

Enquanto ele estivesse em sua atual forma, seria selvagem e mortal.

Gina tinha uma sensação estranha descendo por sua coluna. Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para trás sobre seu ombro para encontrar o lobo branco vindo atrás dela. Ela poderia jurar que seus olhos eram da exata cor verde avelã dos de Harry e o modo como a olhava...

Para elas...

Era como se entendesse exatamente que estavam fazendo e dizendo.

Era realmente estranho.

Tabitha e Mina a acompanharam de volta a sua loja.

—Está segura de que não quer ir pra minha casa esta noite? —perguntou Mina— Posso facilmente despachar meu noivo...

—Ou em meu apartamento —ofereceu Tabitha—, não tenho a nenhum tipo para despachar, e já que minha gêmea se ficou com meu cão e Allison quis conseguir uma companheira de quarto mais segura, tenho todo o espaço do mundo.

—Acreditava que María vivia contigo agora —disse Mina.

—Nah —disse Tabitha—. Suas coisas estão ali mas esteve todo o tempo na casa de seu noivo. Nunca a vejo.

Gina sorriu por sua bondade. —Está bem, garotas. Tenho que me acostumar a estar sozinha outra vez. Sério. Eu só quero me ajeitar com um bom livro e tirá-lo de minha cabeça.

Mas o que mais lhe inquietava era que tudo o que tinha que fazer era pensar em Harry e todos os pensamentos sobre o Dino voavam de sua cabeça.

Talvez seu "encontro" com ele tinha sido uma boa coisa depois de tudo.

* * *

><p><em>Eu sei que todos estão muito ansiosos para Harry tomar a Gina de uma vez e ela dizer algo como "Sim, eu pretendo passar minha eternidade com você" ...Mas acho que o livro não seria tão bom sem um pouco de enrolação.<em>

yukiyuri: Muito obrigada! Eu amo fantasy lover...Julian da Macedônia e Amanda, não é? Estou lendo agora o Seize the Night... Obrigada pelo review e prometo não demorar para postar o próximo.


	6. Companheira

_Mas o que mais lhe inquietava era que tudo o que tinha que fazer era pensar no Harry e todos os pensamentos sobre o Dino voavam de sua cabeça._

_Talvez seu "encontro" com ele tinha sido uma boa coisa depois de tudo._

- Hei! Siga sonhando com esse cara que conheceu. - disse Tabitha, piscando um olho.

Gina franziu o cenho ante esta horripilante coincidência. Certamente, Tabitha proclamava ser capaz de ler mentes. Em momentos como este Gina quase podia acreditar.

Sim. - coincidiu Mina - Talvez ele possa voltar.

Gina suspirou melancolicamente.

- Tenho a sensação que vi pela última vez o Senhor Prodigioso.

Mina lhe deu um abraço de irmã.

- Me chame se necessitar.

- Farei. Obrigada.

Tabitha também a abraçou e lhe acariciou as costas.

- Lembre, se necessitar os joelhos do Dino quebrados, tenho uma chave enorme e jamais direi a polícia quem me pediu isso.

Gina riu, agradecida por suas amigas e sua bondade para com ela em sua hora de necessidade.

- Está perturbada.

- Digo a sério, embora se mudar de opinião, disca meu número. Posso estar em sua casa em menos de vinte minutos.

- Há ta! - disse Mina - Com sua forma de dirigir? Estaria em menos de dez e isso com um pneu furado e contra o tráfego.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça ante sua brincadeira enquanto tirava as chaves de seu bolso e abria a porta do lado de seu edifício que conduzia ao pátio e à escada de ferro forjado na parte de trás. Sua loja ocupava o andar de baixo inteiro do edifício, mas os três andares superiores tinham sido convertidos em apartamentos por sua avó. A escada traseira conduzia a cada um dos apartamentos superiores. Havia um pequeno apartamento mais atrás, perto da garagem, que estava acostumado a usar como celeiro nos dias em que Nova Orleans fora pavimentada.

Até que Dino lhe havia dito que se mudasse com ele, ela tinha vivido no apartamento maior no último andar. Agora todos os apartamentos estavam alugados exceto o estúdio de trás. Era tão pequeno que ela nunca havia se sentido bem de cobrar dinheiro por ele. Em muda, Gina o usava como armazém.

Agora este ia ser seu lar doce lar por um tempo.

Ela desejava chorar outra vez, mas se negou. Se a pior coisa que jamais lhe tinha passado era que Dino a abandonasse, então ela realmente estava perdida.

De todos os modos, isso realmente doía. Profundamente.

Enquanto Mina e Tabitha iam, o lobo avançou para olhá-la de perto.

- É formoso, verdade? - perguntou-lhe, agachando-se para lhe acariciar as orelhas outra vez.

Lambeu sua mão antes de esfregar-se contra suas pernas como faria um gato.

- Vamos. - disse ela, indicando o pátio com a cabeça - Realmente não quero estar sozinha esta noite e tu me olha como se pudesse apreciar um lugar seco e quente para dormir.

Ele passou brandamente pela porta enquanto ela a fechava e se dirigia ao renovado apartamento.

Com o coração pesado, Gina estava agradecida de ter este pequeno lugar abandonado, se não estaria em um quarto de hotel esta noite. Ou pior, na casa de seus pais. Ela não estava de humor para responder suas perguntas ou ver o olhar de decepção na cara de sua mãe enquanto lamentava o fato de que se Gina não se casasse, ela não teria algum outro neto.

Ao menos aqui, em seu próprio lugar, ela tinha um pouco de comodidade.

Talvez.

Ela abriu a porta e acendeu as luzes. Por sorte, a água e a eletricidade para este apartamento estavam conectadas da mesma linha que proporcionava a água e a eletricidade a sua loja.

O lobo vacilou enquanto olhava os trinta metros quadrados de caixas e ilustrações.

- OH, - disse ela alegremente - está sendo delicado, né?

Se ela não soubesse bem, juraria que ele sacudiu sua cabeça antes de entrar e começar a farejar ao redor de suas caixas.

Depois de fechar a porta, Gina foi ao poeirento escritório e deixou cair suas chaves em cima dele. Então ela tirou a coberta do sofá e tossiu enquanto desenterrava uma peluda capa de pó.

- Realmente te odeio, Dino. - disse ela silenciosamente enquanto sorvia as lágrimas - Espero que te afogue nas tiras da tanga de sua magra nova namorada.

Como se ele sentisse sua tristeza, o lobo se aproximou e se esfregou contra suas costas. Gina se agachou ao piso para tomá-lo em um apertado abraço.

O lobo não se queixou absolutamente enquanto ela deixava cair suas lágrimas em seu pelo nervoso. Ele se sentou ali silenciosamente com sua cabeça sobre o ombro dela enquanto a dor a alagava.

Como podia ter sido tão estúpida para pensar durante um minuto que amava ao Dino? Por que lhe tinha dado tanto de sua vida e de seu tempo quando ele só a estava utilizando?

Estava ela realmente tão desesperada por amor que mentiria a si mesma sobre ele?

- Somente queria a alguém que amasse a mim. - lhe sussurrou ao lobo. - Isso esta tão mal?

* * *

><p>Harry não podia respirar enquanto Gina o sustentava em um apertão de morte e suas palavras o atravessavam. Pior, ele entendia exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Exilado por todos exceto por seu irmão e irmã, ele sabia que a única coisa que o tinha salvado de ser o lobo Omega em sua manada tinha sido sua disposição a matar a qualquer que tentasse tomá-lo a ele ou ao Rony como bode expiatório.<p>

Cada vez que tinham tentado meter-se com eles, Harry se tinha defendido, e com a maturidade, ele tinha crescido a tal tamanho que ninguém ousou desafiá-lo outra vez.

Nem sequer seu pai.

Como alguém podia lhe fazer um dano como esse? Seu coração pulsava grosseiramente enquanto o lobo dentro dele clamava pelo sangue do homem que a tinha feito chorar.

Ele não entendia que tipo de homem poderia deixá-la ir voluntariamente. Uma vez que sua espécie se juntava, era eterno. Inquebrável.

E agora que ele tinha a confirmação que ela era de fato sua companheira predestinada, estava obrigado por sua honra a protegê-la até que ela terminasse o ritual de união, aceitando-o ou separando seus caminhos.

O último não a afetaria absolutamente. Mas como lobo, ele nunca seria capaz de ter sexo com outra fêmea enquanto Gina vivesse.

Isto era completamente inaceitável para ele. Não é que Harry Kattalakis Potter não pensasse cumprir com o celibato. A idéia de passar as próximas décadas impotente, era suficiente para fazer sofrer a qualquer um.

Mas como um humano podia aceitar a um animal como seu companheiro?

Condenava as Destinos por isso. Elas eram perversas bruxas que não viviam para nenhum outro objetivo que fazer sofrer a outros.

O telefone soou. Gina o soltou e foi respondê-lo enquanto Harry farejava ao redor do pequeno e lotado quarto. Este era um lugar deprimente.

- Hei! Tabby. - Gina tirou um lençol da mesa e fez cair uma caixa.

Harry uivou e a esquivou.

Gina acariciou sua cabeça, logo moveu a caixa.

- Não tem que fazer isso, sabe? - Ele podia sentir que ela estava um pouco irritada com sua amiga, mas no fundo parecia contente - Bem, saio para te deixar entrar.

Gina desligou o telefone, logo agarrou suas chaves e abriu a porta. Harry a seguiu ao exterior, até a rua, onde ela abriu a porta de ferro forjado para deixar passar a Tabitha, quem estava de pé do outro lado com um carro com rodas carregado de sacolas, no pátio.

- Deus Santo! - disse Gina enquanto via as sacolas - O que fez?

Tabitha deu de ombros.

- O bem-estar material que cada mulher deveria ter. - Ela deu um pacote de seis cervejas Coroa Light a Gina, logo entrou com carro.

Gina fechou a porta e seguiu a Tabitha.

Harry se arrastou atrás delas.

Uma vez que estavam dentro do pequeno apartamento, Tabitha lhe sorriu.

- Eu tinha a sensação que ainda estaria aqui.

Ela tirou um osso do saco superior e o desembrulhou.

Ele fez uma careta por dentro enquanto ela o deixava sobre o chão. Não havia nenhum modo no inferno que lhe fizesse mastigar isso.

Seu olhar se dirigiu a Gina. Ela era o único brinquedo mastigável que lhe interessava.

E no momento, estava de pé com suas mãos em seus quadris.

- Tabitha...

- Não, Gina. Como membro recente do Clube não tenho um homem e nunca mais quero outro, sei que a última coisa que precisa é passar sozinha esta noite. - Ela tirou um jogo de lençóis de seda do saco.

- O que é isso?

- Disse, bem-estar material. Temos tudo aqui. Krispy Kreme, cerveja, refrigerantes, creme horns, batatas fritas, molhos, e suficientes DVDs com machões para afundar ao Titanic. É hora de um festival de bons homens que não lhe podem romper o coração. - Tabitha lhe deu uma pequena bolsa.

Gina sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Obrigado, Tabby. Realmente aprecio isto.

- Não há problema.

Harry voltou a sentar enquanto Tabitha conectava a TV e o aparelho de DVD enquanto Gina abria as caixas que tinha os pratos e o faqueiro.

- Estou contente de ter guardado tudo isto. - disse Gina enquanto sacudia o pó de uma caixa e a punha sobre uma mesa de centro diante da TV - Draco não queria todas minhas coisas misturadas com as suas. Deveria saber então, verdade?

Tudo o que podia fazer Harry era permanecer em sua forma de lobo. Ele queria tanto reconfortá-la, mas não se atrevia. Sobre tudo não com a Tabitha presente.

- Não pense nisso carinho. - disse Tabitha enquanto abria a cerveja com sua mão nua e a dava a Gina - Nós nunca vemos os sinais que não queremos ver. Sabe? Olhe o lado positivo de tudo isto, ao menos seu homem não te abandonou por ser louca.

- Você não é louca.

Tabitha lançou uma risada incrédula ante isto.

- Sim, claro. Deixando de lado a Amanda, só frutas e avelãs vêm em minha árvore genealógica. Mas... Hei! Ao menos somos divertidas.

Gina lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação.

- Sabe o que Mina diz disso?

- Mina? Ela está mais louca que eu. Viu sua coleção de equipes antigas para matar vampiros? Juro que foi ela quem fez aquela oferta anônima no Sotheby's por aquele equipamento para matar vampiros do século passado.

Tabitha meteu um doce inteiro na boca e o engoliu completamente.

Gina enrugou seu nariz ante a ação.

- Por favor, me diga como pode permanecer assim tão magra comendo da forma em que o faz. Apenas como meia Pop-Tart e ganho quinze quilos. Juro que te vi comer mais esta noite que o que eu como em uma semana inteira.

Tabitha lambeu o açúcar de seus dedos.

- Fala como Amanda.

- Por que ela diria isso? Vocês são as gêmeas e ela é parte por parte tão magra como é você.

- Sim, mas ela está uns bons sete quilos mais gorda que eu e me odeia por isso. Não sei por que vocês se queixam, ao menos tem dois seios. Tenho o corpo de um menino de doze anos.

Gina brincou.

- Quando quiser nós mudamos de corpo.

Harry grunhiu ante isso. Quão último queria era uma companheira magra. Não havia nada equivocado no Gina, e se ele estivesse em forma humana, demonstraria-lhe exatamente o que essas curvas viçosas lhe faziam.

Infelizmente, ele necessitava que sua amiga partisse primeiro.

- Algo anda mal moço? - perguntou Tabitha enquanto se aproximava.

Ele trotou para a Gina.

Tabitha o olhou boquiaberta.

- Bem, acabo de ser esnobada pelo Benji. Jesus. Acredito que recolheste a um amigo para toda a vida aqui, Gina. Só espera até que averigue que seu papai é o rei de "se você o amar, castre-o".

Harry se sobressaltou ainda em sua forma de lobo.

Eles não se atreveriam...

- Shh, Tabby, assustará ele. - Ela olhou pra baixo enquanto lhe acariciava o queixo - Mas tem razão, ele não foi operado.

E maldita seja tampouco ia operar.

- Talvez devesse levá-lo a papai amanhã e fazê-lo revisar.

- Então vai ficar com ele? - perguntou Tabitha.

Gina levantou a cabeça dele para poder olhá-lo diretamente aos olhos.

- Que pensa você, Senhor Lobo? Quer ficar comigo por um tempo?

Ela não tinha nem idéia. Se conseguisse o que queria, ele seria uma adição permanente.

Harry estava de pé em forma humana fora do banheiro enquanto Gina tomava uma ducha. Tabitha tinha ido fazia pouco, depois de ameaçar uma última vez de perseguir o ex de Gina e lhe fazer dano.

Se Harry alguma vez pusesse as mãos em cima do bastardo, não deixaria muito dele para que Tabitha se incomodasse. Não, não deveria sentir-se dessa maneira. Depois de tudo, se Gina não tivesse estado magoada por esse homem, não teria estado nua em sua frente ontem à noite.

E ele poderia não saber nunca que era sua companheira.

Mas este era o raciocínio humano e o raciocínio humano não tinha um lugar em seu mundo animal.

- Não sou humano. - suspirou, sentindo a profunda dor daquela declaração. Ao menos não era totalmente humano.

Ninguém, nem sequer ele, estava realmente certo do que era.

Era um maldito híbrido que não pertencia a nenhum verdadeiro grupo. Metade Arcadiano, metade Katagaria, Harry tinha nascido na forma natural de um filhote de lobo só para encontrar sua forma de nascimento mudada a humano uma vez que alcançou a puberdade.

Ele estremeceu ao recordar o dia que tinha mudado. O terror disso. O medo. A confusão. Toda sua vida tinha existido unicamente como lobo, e logo, durante uns meses, contra sua vontade, tinha estado encerrado dentro de um corpo humano e incapaz de transformar-se de novo em um lobo, absolutamente. Seu novo corpo lhe tinha sido alheio. Não sabia como comer como um homem, como sobreviver ou adaptar-se. Inclusive caminhar tinha sido difícil no princípio. Tinha sido atacado por emoções e sentimentos humanos. Sensações humanas.

O pior de tudo tornou-se fraco. Necessitado.

Nada tinha sido mais desagradável que compreender que não podia defender-se. Que estava totalmente dependente de seu irmão para sobreviver.

Cada noite tinha rezado para que ao chegar à manhã pudesse ser animal outra vez, e cada manhã se dava conta com horror que era um homem.

Se não fosse por Rony e Luna, sua manada o tinha matado. Por sorte, seu irmão e sua irmã o tinham protegido de outros e o tinham ajudado a ocultar o fato que já não era mais um lobo puro.

Durante séculos tinha ocultado de todo mundo, até de si mesmo, o fato que depois de sua puberdade tinha um coração humano.

Como tal mudança podia ter sido possível?

Entretanto aqui estava ele: uma contradição vivente. Uma impossibilidade vivente.

E estava unido a uma humana.

Harry apertou sua mão marcada. Ele não podia ocultar a verdade de sua mudança física das Destinos. Eles sabiam o que era e tinham procurado atá-lo a uma mulher humana.

Por quê?

A vida como híbrido era bastante difícil. A última coisa que queria era gerar meninos que seriam ainda mais estranhos do que ele era.

Seriam humanos ou Were-Hunters?

E todos esses argumentos lhe diziam por que não podia juntar-se com a Gina não serviam de nada quando o coração humano dentro dele ansiava à mulher do outro lado daquela porta fechada.

Inclusive agora podia imaginar como se exibia ali, nua. A água que se deslizava contra sua pálida pele, como suas mãos se deslizavam sobre seu corpo, ensaboando suas coxas, seus...

O lobo nele exigia que chutasse a porta e a reclamasse.

O homem nele somente queria sustentá-la muito perto e protegê-la.

Nunca tinha estado tão dividido. Tão confuso.

Tão condenadamente quente!

Harry arrastou sua mão sobre o lindo pijama de seda que Gina tinha tirado de uma de suas caixas e tinha deixado sobre a cadeira ao lado da porta. Eles mantinham seu aroma único de pot-pourri de morango e mulher. Ele levantou o sutiã e inalou a riqueza dela enquanto sua virilha ardia e aumentava.

Era tudo o que podia fazer para não meter-se na ducha e tomá-la outra vez. Pois isso não faria outra coisa que aterrorizá-la.

Ela era humana e não sabia nada de seu mundo. Ela não sabia nada dele.

Uma onda de desespero o consumiu. Ele não sabia como fazer a corte a uma fêmea humana. Sem mencionar que ter sido unido a ela, realmente não a afetava absolutamente.

Ela poderia abandoná-lo e viver uma vida agradável, normal com outro homem. Ela poderia apaixonar-se por alguém e ter os filhos do homem.

Deixá-la fazer isso seria a coisa mais decente de fazer. Segundo as leis que governavam a sua raça, não podia obrigá-la a tomá-lo como seu companheiro. Seus próprios pais eram a prova disso. Durante três semanas seu pai tinha mantido a sua mãe encadeada contra sua vontade. Ele brutalmente tinha tentado obrigá-la a que aceitasse a um macho Katagaria como seu companheiro.

Nenhuma quantidade de violência tinha funcionado.

Sua mãe Arcadiana tinha resistido, até depois de saber que estava grávida. Para ela, todos os Katagaria eram animais que deveriam ser mortos sem compaixão. Vicioso até para as normas Katagaria, seu pai nunca tinha tentado lhe mostrar outro lado de si mesmo.

Por outra parte, seu pai nunca tinha tido um lado mais sensível. James era violento normalmente, mortal no pior dos casos. Harry e Rony tinham muitas cicatrizes internas e externas, para demonstrar isso.

Então a janela das três semanas de oportunidade de ficarem juntos se fechou para seus pais e os tinha deixado a ambos frígidos e estéreis. Após, seus pais tinham vivido em guerra aberta com a raça de cada um.

E com seus próprios filhos.

- Não me olhe com os olhos da puta, filhote. Arrancarei a sua garganta. - De fato, seu pai tinha passado toda a vida de Harry tratando de não olhá-lo.

Uma vez Harry se encontrou com sua mãe, ela tinha esclarecido sua própria posição.

- Minha forma básica é humana e é somente por isso que você e seu irmão Katagaria estão vivos. Eu não poderia matar enquanto eram filhotes necessitados ainda quando sei que deveria havê-lo feito. Mas agora que cresceste, não tenho nenhum semelhante remorso. Todos vocês são animais selvagens para mim e se voltar a ver-te outra vez te matarei como a tal.

Francamente, ele não podia culpá-la por isso, considerando o que seu pai lhe tinha feito. Ele nunca tinha esperado bondade de outros e até agora não tinha sido decepcionado.

Exceto com o clã do urso. Ele ainda não entendia sua tolerância para ele e ao Rony. Sobre tudo com o Rony, quem não podia proteger nem trabalhar para manter-se.

Por que os recolheriam quando seu próprio clã lobo os mataria se os encontrassem?

Harry soltou um profundo suspiro como se a realidade caísse estrepitosamente sobre ele. Tinha estado vivendo sob pena de morte sem uma manada que o ajudasse a proteger-se ou a crescer. Nenhuma manada para proteger a sua companheira. Ele não podia expor a Gina ao perigo que era uma parte diária de sua vida.

Não importava o que as Destinos tivessem decretado, ele não podia ter uma companheira humana. Gina nunca o aceitaria a ele e a seu mundo. Ela não pertencia a isso mais que o que sua mãe tinha pertencido a seu pai.

Eles eram de diferentes espécies.

Seu trabalho era estritamente protegê-la até que seu sinal se fosse. Então ela estaria livre e ele...

- Serei um afeminado de merda. - grunhiu ele, sussurrando, odiando a idéia mesma disso.

Mas que mais havia?

Mantê-la encadeada como seu pai tinha feito com sua mãe? Golpeando-a para que se submetesse?

Nada disso funcionaria. Além disso, Gina era sua companheira. Ele não podia imaginar a si mesmo machucando-a de maneira nenhuma. A diferença de seu pai, ele entendia o que significava "protetor".

Harry tinha passado sua vida inteira protegendo a Luna e ao Rony. Apartando a sua manada e o abuso de seu pai a eles. Ele não podia machucar a pessoa que as Destinos tinham designado para ele.

* * *

><p>Ele ouviu que Gina fechava a água. Retornado de novo a sua forma de lobo, ele se obrigou a não entrar no quarto onde encontraria a tentação.<p>

Mas claro, o não teve que fazer. Gina saiu uns segundos mais tarde envolta em uma toalha.

Ele chiou seus dentes ante a imagem dela parada ali com a toalha úmida que se aderia a cada curva desse corpo úmido e voluptuoso. Pior, a toalha era muito pequena e deixava um grande espaço de suculenta carne nua a seu olhar.

Ela deixou cair à toalha ao piso.

Teve que fazer um esforço para não uivar, especialmente quando ela se inclinou para revisar uma caixa de roupa para procurar sua roupa íntima.

Gina começou a ouvir um estranho som de seu novo mascote. Dando volta, viu que o lobo a olhava fixamente com uma intensidade que era extremamente selvagem e inquietante.

Um tremor de medo a atravessou.

- Não vai atacar-me, verdade, menino?

Ele lhe aproximou meneando sua cauda. Levantou-se de um salto de improviso e lhe lambeu sua bochecha, logo depois de um salto se voltou para outro lado do quarto.

Bem, isto era estranho.

Franzindo o cenho, ela agarrou suas calcinhas e as pôs então rapidamente se vestiu com seu pijama. Ficavam um pouco justo, era por isso que estavam guardados. Sua mãe lhe tinha dado um novo guarda-roupa completo fazia dois anos quando ela tinha seguido uma dieta de proteína líquida que lhe tinha feito baixar doze quilos. Isso tinha funcionado, mas em um ano cada grama de peso tinha retornado e mais outros cinco quilos.

Gina suspirou e tirou o assunto de sua mente. Que se foda Dino e suas dietas. Como sua mãe e avó antes que ela, estava destinada a ser uma irlandesa redonda, e por muito que fizesse nada mudaria o fato que cromossomicamente estava danificada.

- Eu deveria ter nascido nos anos cinqüenta quando estava na moda ser rechonchuda.

Suspirando, aproximou-se do sofá para dormir. O lobo lhe aproximou e encostou seu nariz perto do dela.

- Sinto muito, menino. - disse, acariciando sua cabeça - Não há espaço para ti esta noite. Amanhã conseguiremos uma cama verdadeira, certo?

Ele fuçou seu rosto.

- É uma boa companhia, verdade? - Parecia que gostava mais quando ela o acariciava sob seu queixo. Ele fechou seus olhos e meneou sua cauda enquanto ela com cuidado o acariciava ali. - Vejamos... como vou chamar-te?

Ela o meditou, mas só um nome apareceu em sua mente.

- Não seja estúpida. - se disse a si mesmo - Seria ridículo chamá-lo por algo de uma só noite.

E ainda assim...

- Importaria se te chamasse Harry?

Ele abriu seus olhos ante isso e lhe lambeu o queixo.

- Bem então, será Harry Dois. Harry para abreviar, entretanto.

Gina se levantou sobre sua cabeça para apagar o abajur, logo se arrumou para dormir.

Harry se sentou na escuridão, olhando-a silenciosamente. Ele não podia acreditar como ela ia chamar-lo em sua forma de lobo. Se ele não soubesse melhor...

Mas não, ela não tinha nenhum dos poderes psíquicos. Talvez só gostasse de seu nome.

Esperou que ficasse profundamente adormecida antes de mudar a sua forma humana outra vez e assegurar-se que todas as portas e janelas estivessem fechadas. Uma vez que esteve certo que ela estaria bem por um momento, transportou-se de seu apartamento de volta a seu quarto no Santuário.

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpem-me pela demora. A vida real é um terror!<strong>

**Mila Pink: rsrsrs, sorry. Mas não se procupe, já voltei a atualizar lá, ok? rsrs, eu também amei o Harry em modo lupino, e viciei completamente nele! '-' Delícias devem ser valorizadas, rsrs.**

**Lilian Jackson: Sou cruel. Me processe. MUAHAHAHAHA. Não, por favor, não faça isso... Sou uma pobre leitora de fics que as vezes possui uns hiatus estranhos, rsrs. Obrigada por acompanhar ;)**

**yukiyuri: Ah, é! '-' é Julian e Grace! Esqueci que a Amanda era com o Kyrian... Enfim, espero mesmo que você esteja gostando da série! Sou uma completa viciada em Dark-Hunters e sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pelo Ash... (qualquer coisa mesmo!)**


	7. Acheron

_Esperou que Gina ficasse profundamente adormecida antes de mudar para sua forma humana outra vez e assegurar-se que todas as portas e janelas estivessem fechadas. _

_Uma vez que esteve certo que ela estaria bem por um momento, transportou-se de seu apartamento de volta a seu quarto no Santuário._

Também estava escuro naquele estabelecimento. Ele abriu a porta e se dirigiu ao quarto seguinte, onde estava Rony.

Como havia estado desde a noite que Harry havia lhe trazido aqui, seu irmão estava em forma de lobo, jazendo em estado comatoso sobre a cama.

Harry suspirou fatigado, enquanto cruzava o quarto.

- Vamos, Rony. - disse, movendo-se para a cama - Desperta. Sinto saudade irmão, e eu realmente necessitaria a alguém com quem falar agora mesmo. Tenho sérios problemas...

Mas era inútil. Os Daimons tinham tomado mais que do sangue de seu irmão. Tinham roubado seu espírito.

A vergonha pela qual tinha passado Rony era mais do que um lobo podia enfrentar. Harry entendia. Ele mesmo havia sentido quando tinha averiguado que era humano.

Não havia nada pior que ser atacado e ser incapaz de defender-se. Estremeceu enquanto as lembranças o atacavam.

A primeira vez que se converteu em humano tinha estado em meio de uma luta com um javali zangado. A besta o tinha investido de tal forma que ainda sentia dor em suas costelas se se movia da maneira incorreta. Em um minuto, era um lobo, e o seguinte estava de costas enquanto o javali o mordia, arranhava-o com suas garras e lhe cravava as presas.

Se Rony não tivesse vindo...

- Te levante irmão. – sussurrou - Não pode seguir vivendo assim.

Rony não o reconhecia absolutamente.

Harry deslizou sua mão sobre a pele clara de seu irmão e se voltou para deixá-lo ali.

Lá fora, no corredor, passou por Aimeé Peltier. Em sua forma humana, ela sustentava uma tigela de sopa de vitela em suas mãos enquanto ia em direção à escada.

A única filha do clã Urso, era loira, alta, magra e com um rosto excepcionalmente formoso. Seus irmãos tinham um grande trabalho para impedir que os homens humanos fossem atrás dela sempre que trabalhava no bar que estava ao lado a casa.

Era um trabalho que tomavam muito seriamente.

- Está comendo? - perguntou-lhe Harry.

- Às vezes. - disse tranqüilamente - Consegui lhe dar um pouquinho de sopa no almoço, esperava que pudesse tomar um pouco mais esta noite.

Ela tinha sido um dom do céu para ele. Só Aimeé parecia ser capaz de chegar ao Rony. Seu irmão parecia de algum modo mais alerta sempre que ela estava perto.

- Obrigado. Realmente aprecio que cuide dele por mim. - De fato, ela passava muito tempo com Rony. Era suficiente para fazê-lo sentir admiração, mas Rony não se moveu de sua cama nem uma vez desde a noite em que Harry havia lhe trazido aí.

Ela assentiu.

- Aimeé? - Perguntou-lhe enquanto ela passava em frente a ele.

Ela se voltou.

- Não importa. Era um pensamento estúpido. - Não havia nada entre seu irmão e a ursa. Como poderia haver?

Harry seguiu caminhando pelo corredor, para a escada.

Ele baixou, cruzou o vestíbulo, e entrou no pequeno hall onde uma porta unia a Casa Peltier com o bar O Santuário do outro lado.

Esta dava à cozinha do bar onde dois Were-Hunters, Jasyn Kallinos e Wren, protegiam-na do inocente pessoal humano da cozinha, quem não tinha nenhuma ideia de por que somente uns poucos escolhidos podiam passar pela entrada, ao outro lado. Era sobre tudo por aqueles do clã Urso que tinham filhotes no último piso da Casa Peltier. De vez em quando, um dos filhotes podia tentar escapar de sua babá e rodar escada abaixo.

A última coisa que os Peltiers precisavam era a alguém chamando controle animal porque eles tivessem feito um zoológico não autorizado de sua casa.

Certamente, a ideia de um humano entrando e encontrando lobos, panteras, leões, tigres, e ursos dormindo em suas diversas camas era bastante divertida a Harry. Ou ainda pior, o dragão que dormia enroscado no apartamento da cobertura. Alguém realmente deveria ter uma câmera. No caso de ver.

Harry inclinou sua cabeça para Jasyn, um Were-Hawk loiro, que era um dos habitantes condenados a morte da casa. O preço pela cabeça do Jasyn fazia a sentença de morte de Harry ser ridícula. Sobre tudo porque, a diferença do Jasyn, Harry só matou quando teve que fazê-lo. Com um verdadeiro coração de animal de rapina, Jasyn estava nisso pela emoção de matar.

Jasyn tinha vivido para espreitar e mutilar.

Enquanto Harry se aproximava da porta vaivém que conduzia a área do bar, esta foi lançada para trás. Kyle Peltier vinha atravessando correndo à forma humana como um morcego fugindo do inferno.

Harry saiu do caminho.

Remi Peltier, um dos quadrigêmeos idênticos com o cabelo loiro comprido encaracolado, atirou Kyle ao piso justo diante dos pés de Harry e começou a esmurrar o seu irmão mais jovem. Kyle tentou pará-lo, mas foi impossível. Remi era um urso muito mais velho, mais forte, que gostava de lutar.

Harry agarrou ao Remi e o separou antes que lhe fizesse mal ao filhote.

- O que faz?

- Matando ao Gilligan. - grunhiu Remi, tentando passar por Harry para agarrar Kyle outra vez.

- Acontece que eu gosto da canção. - disse Kyle defensivamente, limpando o sangue em seus lábios enquanto se movia para esconder-se atrás do aborrecido Jasyn.

Wren deu ao filhote uma toalha para secar seu rosto.

Remi curvou seus lábios.

- Sim, mas é que não ouvimos essa condenada canção do inferno, por isso, idiota. A metade da fodida clientela saiu correndo pela porta.

Mamãe Ursa entrou do lado da Casa Peltier para ver o Kyle sangrando.

- Que diabos? - perguntou, tomando-o pelos ombros para poder examinar seu corte no lábio. - Mon Angie, o que aconteceu?

Toda maturidade abandonou ao Kyle quando viu a sua mãe. Até deixou que uma parte de seu curto cabelo loiro caísse sobre seus olhos azuis.

- Remi me atacou.

Remi arrancou seu braço do afeto de Harry.

- Ele pôs "Sweet Home Alabama" na máquina de discos, mamãe.

Nicolette girou seus olhos para seu filho mais jovem.

- Kyle, sabe que só a pomos quando o Dark Hunter Acheron atravessa nossas portas como uma cortês alerta a nossa clientela. Em que estava pensando?

Harry sufocou uma risada. Acheron Parthenopaeus era o líder dos Dark-Hunters.

Era um homem de muitas dicotomias e de um poder incrível e, mais que ninguém, Harry sabia o que era aterrar-se e cagar-se de medo dele. Sempre que entrava no bar, a maior parte dos Weres, e todos os Daimons se dirigiam à porta. Sobre tudo se tinham algo que ocultar.

Kyle dirigiu a ela um olhar mal-humorado.

- É que é uma boa canção, mamãe, e queria ouvi-la.

Remi se dirigiu à garganta de Kyle, mas Harry o afastou.

- Ele é muito estúpido para viver. - grunhiu Remi - Penso que nós deveríamos cortar sua garganta e economizar a angústia.

Wren soltou uma estranha risada enquanto Jasyn punha cara de pedra.

O pessoal humano ficou sabiamente à margem, e voltaram para seus assuntos como se nada passasse. Já estavam acostumados aos irmãos e a suas constantes discussões entre eles.

Nicolette grunhido a seu filho.

- Todos fomos estúpidos nessa idade, Remi. Inclusive você. - Ela acariciou ao Kyle no braço e o impulsionou para a porta da Casa Peltier - Melhor está longe do bar pelo resto da noite, cherie. Papai e seus irmãos necessitarão tempo para esfriar seus temperamentos.

Kyle assentiu e logo voltou a olhar a seu irmão e lhe mostrou a língua.

Remi fez um som de urso que causou que cada humano na cozinha o olhasse fixamente.

A expressão de Mamãe dizia que já pagaria uma vez que tivesse a seu filhote maior longe do olhar e dos ouvidos dos humanos.

- Penso que é melhor voltar para bar, Remi. - disse Harry, deixando-o ir.

- Bem. - grunhiu Remi - Faça-nos a todos um favor, mamãe. Coma a seu caçula.

Esta vez foi Jasyn quem riu, então ficou sério imediatamente quando Nicolette lhe jogou um olhar ameaçador.

Sacudindo sua cabeça, ela disse ao pessoal de cozinha que voltasse a trabalhar.

Harry começou a ir ao bar.

- Harry, mon cher, espera.

Ele a olhou.

Ela se moveu para parar a seu lado.

- Obrigado por salvar ao Kyle. Remi nunca aprendeu a dominar esse caráter dele. Há vezes que temo que nunca vá fazer.

- Está bem. Ele me recorda muito ao Rony. Quando não está comatoso, obviamente.

Ela olhou para baixo, logo franziu o cenho. Levantando a mão dele, olhou fixamente a sua palma marcada.

- Está acasalando?

Ele fechou sua mão em um punho.

- Isto passou esta noite, mais cedo.

A mandíbula dela se afrouxou antes que o encaminhasse para dentro de sua casa. Ela fechou a porta, logo o enfrentou.

- Quem?

- Uma humana.

Ela amaldiçoou em francês.

- OH, cherie. - suspirou ela - O que vais fazer?

Harry se encolheu.

- Não há nada para fazer. Protegerei-a pelo tempo que dure, e a deixarei seguir sua vida.

Deu-lhe um olhar perplexo.

- Por que te condenará a tantos anos sem nenhuma mulher ou companheira? Se a deixa ir, pode ser que nunca te satisfaça outra vez.

Harry começou a partir, mas ela o puxou para que se detivesse.

- O que deveria fazer Nicolette? - perguntou, usando seu verdadeiro nome em vez de Mamãe, como chamava a maioria - Sou um exemplo vivo de por que temos que nos reproduzir dentro de nossa própria espécie. A última coisa que quero é estender minha doença a outra geração.

Ela parecia horrorizada por suas palavras.

- Você não está doente.

- Não? Então como o chamaria?

- Estas bendito, como o está Colt.

Ele a olhou boquiaberto e incrédulo por suas palavras. Era uma palavra que nunca aplicaria para si mesmo.

- Bendito?

- Oui. - disse ela sinceramente - A diferença do resto de nós, você sabe o que é o outro lado. Foste tanto animal como humano. Nunca saberei o que é ser humano. Mas você sim.

- Não sou humano.

Ela deu de ombros.

- O que queira cherie... Mas conheço outros Arcadianos que se uniram com humanos. Se desejar posso fazer com que falem contigo.

- Com que objeto? Eles eram de sangue mesclado como eu?

- Não.

- Então o que vão dizer? Se minha companheira tiver meninos, serão humanos ou lobos? Eles mudarão sua forma após a puberdade? Como explico a uma companheira humana que não sei como serão nossos filhos?

- Mas você é Arcadiano.

Ele odiava o fato de que Nicolette, Acheron, e Colt pudessem ver o que ele tinha sido capaz de ocultar dos outros. Ele não sabia como eles eram capazes de detectá-lo, mas realmente, odiava. Inclusive seu próprio pai não tinha sabido que ele era um Arcadiano.

Certamente ajudava o fato que seu pai apenas o olhasse.

- Sou Arcadiano? - perguntou, baixando sua voz a um sussurro zangado - Não sinto o lado humano da maneira que Colt o faz. Como posso ter sido um filhote de lobo e logo me converter em humano durante a puberdade? Como é isso possível?

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Há muito neste mundo que não entendo. Há muito poucos sangues mesclados, você sabe isso. A maior parte dos humanos que se converteram em companheiros são estéreis. Talvez a tua seja também.

Isto lhe deu alguma esperança, mas ele não era bastante tonto para apegar-se a isso. Sua vida nunca tinha sido fácil. Sempre que tinha estendido a mão para algo que queria, tinha sido esbofeteado sem piedade.

Era difícil ser otimista em uma vida onde o otimismo nunca tinha sido recompensado positivamente.

- Esta é uma oportunidade que não posso pegar. - disse calmosamente, mesmo que uma parte dele desejava essa oportunidade com um desespero que o assustava - Me nego a lhe arruinar a vida dessa maneira.

Nicolette se afastou dele.

- Muito bem. Isso é algo exclusivamente teu, mas se mudar de opinião...

- Não farei.

- Bem. Por que não usa as próximas semanas e fica com sua companheira enquanto ela está marcada? Cuidaremos do Rony enquanto isso.

Atreveria-se a aceitar essa oferta?

- Esta segura?

- Oui, cher. Pode confiar em alguns animais, inclusive nos ursos. Prometo-te que seu irmão estará a salvo aqui, mas sua companheira, ela não está a salvo, enquanto leve sua essência nela.

Nicolette tinha razão. Se, como suspeitava, sua manada estava atrás deles, seus exploradores poderiam encontrar seu aroma perto de Gina. Ela o levaria enquanto tivesse seu sinal, e um Were-Hunter treinado seria capaz de farejá-la.

Nem queria dizer o que seus inimigos poderiam lhe fazer.

- Obrigado, Nicolette. Devo-te uma.

- Sei. Agora fica com sua humana enquanto possa.

Harry assentiu, logo se transportou, retornando ao lado de Gina.

* * *

><p>Ela estava ainda adormecida sobre o sofá. Jazendo sobre suas costas, parecia extremamente incômoda. Suas pernas estavam encolhidas e ela tinha um braço sobre sua cabeça enquanto o outro pendurava no ar.<p>

A ternura o alagou enquanto recordava a forma em que ela se exibia enquanto gozava por ele. A imagem de seu rosto no espelho enquanto ele a sustentava.

Era uma mulher apaixonada. Uma que morria por provar uma e outra vez. Contra seu sentido comum, ele estendeu a mão e tocou sua suave bochecha.

Seus olhos se abriram de repente e ofegou.

Gina se levando gritando pensando que via Harry vigiando-a.

- Harry?

O lobo andou silenciosamente até o sofá para sentar-se ao lado dela.

Confusa, olhou ao redor, logo lançou uma risada nervosa.

- Menino, estou alucinando ou o que? OH sim. Looney Tunes, aqui vou.

Sacudindo a cabeça, voltou a deitar-se e tentou voltar a dormir, mas assim que o fez, pôde jurar que cheirava o aroma de Harry sobre sua pele.

Durante dois dias, Harry ficou na forma de lobo enquanto cuidava de Gina, mas com cada minuto, sentia-se como se estivesse sendo brutalmente torturado. Seu instinto natural era reclamá-la.

Se ela fosse uma loba, ele estaria dentro dela inclusive agora, lhe mostrando sua destreza e sua autoridade.

A besta dentro dele exigia o cortejo. O humano nele...

Isso era o que mais o assustava. Nenhuma parte escutava seu tranqüilo e calmo raciocínio. Não é que ele realmente tivesse algum no que ela estava preocupada. Perto dela, ele tinha uma furiosa quebra de onda hormonal tão profunda que fazia que um tsunami parecesse como uma onda em uma piscina de meninos.

Sua necessidade de tocá-la se fazia tão feroz que até temia estar com ela agora.

Fazia uns minutos, em forma de lobo, tinha saído correndo à porta para tentar e conseguir controlar-se antes de voltar para a loja dela para mais torturas. Sempre que ela se movia, esquentava seu sangue. O som de sua voz, a forma em que lambia seus longos dedos, cheios de graça enquanto folheava as páginas de suas revistas, era toda uma tortura para ele.

Estava matando-o.

A desejava.

Realmente, estava começando. A morte tinha que ser preferível a isto. Onde estavam os lobos assassinos quando se necessitava? Sem dor. Essa era a resposta. Nada como uma severa dor para conter seus apetites sexuais.

Pensa em algo mais.

Harry tinha que conseguir afastar sua mente de Gina e de seu corpo. Mais importante ainda, afastá-la do que ele queria lhe fazer "a" e "com" seu corpo.

Determinado a tentar, ele parou diante de uma pequena loja no Royal Street. Era uma loja de bonecas de todo tipo. Ele realmente não sabia por que estava aqui, exceto uma das bonecas na vitrine recordava a uma que Gina tinha em uma caixa perto de sua TV.

- Bem, não fique aí fora de pé, jovem, venha entre.

Uma diminuta anciã estava de pé na entrada. Seu cabelo era cinza, mas seus olhos eram agudos e inteligentes.

- Está bem, só estava olhando. - disse Harry.

E logo sentiu o aroma de algo estranho. Uma greta de poder no ar que era ainda mais forte que um Were-Hunter.

Acheron?

A anciã lhe sorriu.

- Vêem para dentro, lobo. Há alguém com quem acredito que quer falar.

Ela sustentou a porta aberta enquanto ele entrava na pequena e escura loja, coberta de estantes e caixas de bonecas feitas por encomenda. Sem uma palavra, lhe conduziu atrás do mostrador e apartou um par de pesadas cortinas cor borgonha.

Harry se deteve de repente quando viu o mais estranho que tinha visto em seus quatrocentos anos de vida.

O poderoso Dark-Hunter Acheron Parthenopaeus sentado no chão do quarto com suas pernas cruzadas enquanto brincava de bonecas com sua companheira demônio e uma criatura humana.

Harry não podia se mover enquanto olhava à pequena menina sentada sobre o joelho dobrado coberto de couro do Ash, enquanto o Dark-Hunter a sustentava ali com uma grande mão sobre seu ventre. Vestida com um vestidinho tipo avental rosado e sapatinhos negros, ela era formosa, com curtos cachos castanho escuros e um rosto gordinho e angelical.

Ash sustentava um boneco em sua mão direita enquanto a pequena menina mastigava a cabeça de uma Barbie ruiva que se parecia de uma estranha maneira à deusa grega Artemisa, quem tinha criado e governado aos Dark-Hunters. A demônio sentada diante deles sustentava uma boneca loira. A demônio tinha o cabelo negro com uma raiz vermelha que fazia perfeita combinação com o cabelo do Ash.

- Olhe, eu sabia que a bebê Marissa era raça de qualidade. - disse a demônio ao Ash. - Olhe como se come a cabeça ruiva da boneca da Artemisa. Simi tem que lhe ensinar a arrotar fogo e logo apresentar a mesma deusa vaca.

Ash riu.

- Não acredito, Simi. Marissa não está realmente pronta para isso, não, doce?

A pequena garotinha se esticou e colocou uma mão molhada ao queixo do Ash enquanto ria dele. Ash beliscou brincando sua mãozinha enquanto a demônio tomava sua boneca e a fazia dançar com a sua.

- Penso que minha boneca necessita um par de corninhos, akri. - disse a demônio ao Ash - Cre que Liza me fará uma boneca demônio como eu?

Os chifres apareceram imediatamente sobre a cabeça da boneca, com o cabelo vermelho e negro.

O demônio chiou de prazer.

- OH, obrigado, akri. Esta é uma boneca Simi! - Inclinando sua cabeça, a demônio olhou à garotinha na cintura do Ash - Sabe, Marissa é uma linda bebê, mas ela estaria ainda mais bonita com uns corninhos também.

- Não, Sim, não acredito que Amanda ou Kyrian apreciariam a volta de sua filha com um par de chifres em sua cabeça.

- Sim, mas ela é assim... tão... pobre sem eles. Eu poderia fazê-los realmente bonitos. Talvez rosados para que combinem com seu vestido?

- É suficiente, Simi.

A demônio pôs uma cara má.

- OH pooh, não é divertido, akri. - Ela sustentou ao boneco. - Vê isto, Marissa? Bem, agora isto é o que passa quando ele faz que Barbie fique louca. Ela consegue seu molho de churrasco e o come.

Ash rapidamente tomou a boneca da mão do Simi antes que ela pudesse colocá-la em sua boca aberta.

- Não, não, Simi. É alérgica à borracha.

- Sou?

- Não recorda que ficou doente quando comeu aqueles pneus do caminhão que lhe deixavam louca?

A demônio o olhou realmente decepcionada.

- OH. Isso foi o que me fez adoecer? Pensei que era porque a deusa vaca estava por ali.

Ash colocou um rápido beijo ao topo da cabeça da bebê, logo a entregou a Simi.

- Cuida da Marissa durante uns minutos e não lhe coma ou a deixe comer algo.

- Não se preocupe, akri. Eu nunca comeria a bebê Marissa. Sei quanto sentiria falta se o fizesse.

Ash deu a demônio um abraço carinhoso antes de levantar-se e caminhar tranqüilamente para o Harry. Alto e magro Ash era o epítome de um jovem no começo de sua vida. Não havia muitas pessoas mais altas que Harry, mas Ash era um deles.

E não era somente sua altura o que intimidava. Havia algo primário e poderoso no Dark-Hunter. Algo que até o animal no Harry temia.

Ainda assim, conheciam-se o um ao outro desde muitos séculos. De fato, Ash tinha sido o que tinha ajudado ao Harry a encontrar a sua mãe. Até este dia, Harry não estava certo por que o Dark-Hunter o tinha ajudado.

Pois bem, ninguém entendia ao Acheron Parthenopaeus.

- Sabe, não é agradável espiar as pessoas, lobo.

Harry soprou ante isto.

- Como se alguém alguma vez pudesse te espiar. - Ele olhou de novo a demônio e à pequena garotinha - Nunca te imaginei como babá.

Ash jogou uma olhada à mão de Harry, logo o olhou fixamente. Havia algo extremamente desconcertante nos olhos cor prata líquida do Ash que formavam redemoinhos com o poder místico e o antigo conhecimento.

- Nunca te imaginei como um covarde.

A ira queimou ao Harry ante o insulto. Ele virou de costas para Ash, só para que o Atlante saísse de seu alcance.

- Não faça. - Essa só palavra trouxe o suficiente controle ao Harry para deter-se.

Ash olhou por sobre seu ombro à anciã que ainda estava de pé abrindo as cortinas.

- Liza, traria para o Harry uma xícara de chá, por favor?

- Não bebo chá.

-Liza?

- Volto em seguida com ela. - A anciã saiu na loja.

- Não bebo chá. - reiterou Harry.

- Beberá o dela e você gostará.

O olhar de Harry se obscureceu outra vez.

- Não sou um de seus Dark-Hunters, Acheron. Não danço sob suas ordens. Não preciso nada de um Dark-Hunter. Jamais.

Ash soltou um suspiro lento e profundo.

- Sinto muito por Luna, Harry, mas era o que tinha que ser.

Harry fez uma careta ante a oferta de compaixão; seu coração ainda estava quebrado por sua perda.

- Não me fale sobre o destino, Dark-Hunter. Estou de saco cheio com esse tema.

Para seu assombro, Ash esteve de acordo.

- Conheço o sentimento. Mas isso não muda o que acontece a ti, verdade?

Ele cortou ao Ash com um olhar furioso.

- O que sabe sobre isso?

- Tudo. - Ash cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito enquanto olhava ao Harry com um olhar que o pôs nervoso. - A vida seria mais fácil se tivéssemos todas as respostas, verdade? Sua manada virá por ti? Rony será normal outra vez? Gina alguma vez te aceitará como seu companheiro?

Harry ficou frio ante suas palavras.

- Como sabe sobre Gina?

Ele não respondeu.

- Sabe, os humanos são assombrosos em sua capacidade de amar. Não deixe de aceitá-lo porque tem medo do que poderia acontecer. Em troca, talvez devesse se preocupar no que acontecerá se a abandonar.

Isso era fácil de dizer para ele. Ele não era o que estava sendo caçado.

- O que sabe você sobre o medo?

- O suficiente para ensinar um curso de toda uma vida sobre isso. - Ash olhou além dele para ver a bebê levantar-se ao lado da demônio sobre as pequenas pernas cambaleantes que ainda estavam aprendendo como sustentar o peso do bebê. - Ela é formosa, verdade?

Harry deu de ombros. Estava muito longe de ser um perito sobre o que significava "formoso" em um bebê humano.

- É difícil acreditar que se Kyrian não tivesse tido fé na Amanda e em seu futuro juntos, ela nunca existiria. Ninguém teria ouvido a beleza de sua pequena risada ou visto a preciosidade de seu sorriso... Pensa nisso, Harry. Uma contábil que só queria uma vida normal e um Dark-Hunter que pensava que o amor era uma fábula. Se Kyrian tivesse se afastado, ele ainda viveria sozinho como um Dark-Hunter. E Amanda, tendo que aprender em como sobreviver entre os Apolitas e Daimons querendo roubar seus poderes, provavelmente estaria casada com outro agora.

- Eles teriam sido felizes? - Harry não estava certo de por que fez essa pergunta.

Ash deu de ombros.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas olhe seu bebê. Ela vai crescer como a filha de uma bruxa e um Dark-Hunter. Ela saberá coisas sobre este mundo que poucas pessoas jamais saberão. Em realidade, ela já faz. Agora imagine se ela nunca existisse. O que teria perdido o mundo sem ela?

- O que ganhou com ela?

Ash não vacilou em responder.

- Ganhou uma alma realmente formosa, que crescerá para ajudar a todos que a necessitem. Em um mundo cheio de maldade, ela nunca fará mal. E duas almas que nunca conheceram o amor agora se têm um ao outro.

Harry riu disto.

- Alguma vez pensaste em escrever novelas românicas, Ash? Isto poderia derrubar-te em ficção, mas me deixe te contar sobre o mundo verdadeiro. Essa pequena menina crescerá, romperão-lhe o coração, e estará acostumada a que a raça tire proveito dela.

- E seus pais arrancarão o coração de quem o tente. A vida é uma aposta, Harry. É áspera e dolorosa a maior parte do tempo, e isso não é para um tímido. Os despojos é para o vencedor, não para quem não se destacou na batalha.

- O que está dizendo?

- Acredito que já sabe. Gina terá uma melhor vida sem ti? Quem pode dizer? Talvez haja algum humano por aí que possa apreciá-la. Mas ele alguma vez a apreciará tanto como você?

Não. Harry sabia no profundo de seu coração. Seu delicado contato não tinha preço para ele.

- E se a matarem por minha culpa?

- A morte é inevitável para as pessoas. Ela morrerá um dia. Mas a verdadeira pergunta é; ela, alguma vez, viverá? - Ash começou a afastar-se, mas se deteve - E você?

Harry esteve de pé ali, em silêncio, enquanto meditava no que Ash lhe havia dito.

Liza voltou com o chá e Harry lhe agradeceu antes de provar.

Para sua consternação, Ash tinha razão. Estava bom e realmente gostava.

Ash recolheu ao bebê e voltou para ele.

- Você sabe, sempre resta possibilidade que Gina não te aceite. Encontre-a como homem, Harry. Dê-lhe o que seu pai nunca deu a sua mãe. Deixe-lhe ver o homem e ao animal e logo a deixe decidir por si mesmo.

- E se me abandona, deixa-me?

- É a isso ao que teme mais?

Harry apartou o olhar. Maldito Ash por sua sagacidade. Não, seu pior medo consistia em que o aceitasse e que não fosse capaz de mantê-la a salvo de seus inimigos.

- Tudo o que realmente pode fazer, Harry é te dar por inteiro e confiar em que tudo dará certo.

- Realmente confia nas Destinos?

A resposta do Ash o surpreendeu.

- Para nada. Elas cometem enganos tanto como todos outros. Mas ao final, temos que acreditar em algo. - Ash abraçou ao bebê contra seu peito - Então o que escolherá?

* * *

><p>A pergunta do Ash ficou na mente de Harry enquanto voltava para a loja de Gina. Ele não sabia que opção tomar e Ash realmente não tinha ajudado.<p>

Em forma de lobo, ele farejou seu caminho à porta da pequena boutique. Desde que se tinha mudado com ela, Gina tinha um hábito de deixar a porta da loja entreaberta cada vez que saía.

Como se soubesse que ele voltaria.

Também lhe tinha feito uma cômoda plataforma atrás de seu mostrador para que ele pudesse ficar ali silenciosamente e olhá-la enquanto trabalhava. E realmente gostava de olhá-la, especialmente quando interagia com outra pessoa. Havia uma bondade nela para com os outros da qual ele carecia.

Em particular gostava de vê-la com a Tabitha. As duas eram extremamente divertidas. Ao menos quando não discutiam sobre quantos membros do gênero masculino, com exceção de seus pais, prestavam.

Ele meio esperava que Tabitha tentasse castrá-lo somente porque era macho.

Agora mesmo, Gina se sentou sobre seu banco de madeira ao lado de sua registradora enquanto terminava de comer a metade de um sanduíche comprado.

- Aqui está. - disse rindo dele - Perguntava-me o que tinha acontecido.

Ofereceu-lhe a outra metade de seu sanduíche e o deixou comer de sua mão. Harry o terminou, logo colocou sua cabeça sobre seu colo. Ela acariciou-lhe suas orelhas e a ternura disso o destroçou.

Talvez Ash tivesse razão. Não devia a ambos, pelo menos, dar uma oportunidade?

* * *

><p><strong>Estou postando agora antes que surte pela nova maré de provas que vem aí! <strong>

**Espero que estejam gostando :3**

**Mila Pink: Obrigada ^^ muito bom receber o seu review '-' Acredito que não demorará muito para que Gina enfim descubra a terrível verdade que é a vida de Harry. Enquanto isso, eu acho que o nosso lobo vai estar cuidando para que ela confie nele, e ao mesmo tempo para que Rony se recupere logo. Espero que continue acompanhnado '-' bjbj**

**Infinity21: Oi! Obrigada pelo review :3 Aqui no Brasil a série não foi publicada (e nem sei se vai ser...) por isso encontrei uma imensa dificuldade para achar grande parte dos livros traduzidos, rsrs. Mas acho que não haveria tanta graça se não houvesse um pouco de busca enlouquecida de minha parte. Obrigada! E pretendo continuar sim...**

**YukiYuri: A vida real é de fato um terror! Odeio simplesmente não poder viver nas histórias direto, e ter que voltar para essa realidade angustiante. Valha-me Deus, eu queria ter um Hunter só para mim! rsrs... Para mim, os melhores livros da série são: Jogo Noturno (Vane e Bride) Prazeres Noturnos (Kyrian e Amanda) e o Dança com o Diabo (Zarek e Astrid). *-* Chorei em cada um desses livros.**


	8. Dino Thomas

_Talvez Ash tivesse razão. Não devia a ambos, pelo menos, dar uma oportunidade?_

Harry Kattalakis Potter nunca tinha permitido que o medo o governasse. Mas claro, nunca tinha perdido a ninguém que amava até oito meses atrás.

Em uma noite, tinha perdido tudo.

Deuses, estava tão cansado de estar sozinho. Tão cansado de não confiar em ninguém.

De não ter a ninguém que risse com ele.

Talvez Gina fosse seu futuro.

Talvez devesse tentar e ver.

Mas como?

O que faziam os humanos que se cortejavam?

Gina sentou sobre o banco enquanto se limpava depois de seu almoço e sacudia os restos no lixo. Os dois dias anteriores tinham sido horríveis enquanto se acomodava em seu pequeno apartamento e fazia todo o possível para esquecer a Dino e sua crueldade. Exceto que bastardo rato ainda tinha que lhe devolver seus pertences.

- Por favor, não me faça ter que ir buscar. - disse enquanto repassava um novo catálogo de mercadorias para seu registro.

Se o fizesse, levaria Tabitha com ela só por vingança.

E se Tabitha pensava em lhe atirar um machado... Bem, não era como se Gina pudesse contê-la... Este era um país livre, depois de tudo. E se o machado terminasse por cair contra os joelhos de Dino uma, duas, três... Dúzias de vezes, bom os acidentes realmente acontecem.

Contente com a ideia, abaixou-se e mimou o seu lobo atrás de suas orelhas e imediatamente se sentiu melhor.

Durante os dois últimos dias, Harry tinha se tornado seu companheiro constante. Sentava-se como agora atrás da registradora em seus pés, completamente contente de estar com ela. Ah, se ela pudesse encontrar a um homem tão leal.

A porta de sua loja se abriu.

Ela levantou a visão e viu Dino entrar. Seu coração parou. Ele era alto e arrumado naquela falsa maneira de televisão. Usava um par de calças cáquis e uma camisa pólo Ralph Lauren preta.

Cruzou o limiar da loja como se fosse o dono. Como se não lhe importasse que lhe tivesse quebrado o coração só uns dias atrás.

- Olá, Gina. - lhe disse com esse perfeito sorriso de dentes embainhados que tinha - Está sozinha?

Seu lobo começou a grunhir.

- Olá, Dino. - disse ela, alargando sua mão para tocar e acalmar a seu companheiro - Exceto por meu mascote, sim.

- Mascote? - Ele jogou uma olhada por sobre o mostrador para olhar ao Harry, que agora estava sobre suas patas com as orelhas de pé.

Dino deu um passo atrás.

- É um demônio de mascote o que tem aí. Seu pai lhe deu isso?

- O que quer? - perguntou ela - Sei que não vieste só para conversar comigo.

- Tenho, hum, tenho suas coisas ai fora e quero saber o quer fazer com elas.

Ela olhou para fora para ver uma pequena caminhonete de mudanças estacionada atrás do Alfa Romeo vermelho de Dino.

- Supõe-se que devia ter trazido dois dias atrás.

Ele fez um som de desgosto.

- Sim, bom, estive ocupado. Sabe, em realidade tenho uma vida.

Ela pôs seus olhos em branco enquanto a ira a invadia.

- Sabe? Eu também.

- Sim. - disse ele com uma gargalhada - Comer caramelos e olhar a TV consome muito tempo.

Jogou um olhar de recriminação.

- É um idiota. O que vi em você alguma vez?

Ele estendeu seus braços como se apresentasse a si mesmo e sorriu.

- A mesma coisa que cada mulher vê em mim, neném. Enfrenta, ambos sabemos que nunca terá outro tipo tão bom como eu, esteja interessado em ti.

Harry saltou para ele.

- Não! - disse Gina bruscamente, mas era muito tarde. O lobo já havia se jogado sobre o braço do Dino.

Dino gritou de dor.

Gina agarrou ao lobo e o puxou para trás. Harry lutou contra ela, ladrando e grunhindo ferozmente quando finalmente deixou o braço de Dino.

Ela o empurrou para dentro do quarto traseiro e o encerrou.

Dino sustentava seu braço que sangrava contra seu flanco.

- Isso. Considere-te processada.

- Nem tente. - disse ela, seu próprio temperamento se abria passo enquanto ia se aproximando onde ele estava de pé - Está em minha propriedade. Direi à polícia que me ameaçava.

- Sim? De acordo, quem acreditaria nisso?

- Qualquer apresentador das outras duas estações que lhe odeiam tanto como eu.

Ficou pálido.

- Sim, Dino. - disse ela malvadamente - Recorda que a todos os que esta pequena garota gorda conhece nesta cidade. Sou a última pessoa a quem quisesse foder.

Ele girou sobre seus calcanhares e saiu.

Gina o seguiu e o ouviu lhe gritar às pessoas da mudança.

- Só atirem suas merdas sobre a rua.

- Não te atreva!

- Façam. - grunhiu ele aos homens.

Para o imediato desgosto dela, os homens abriram a parte traseira do caminhão e começaram a pôr as caixas sobre a calçada.

Gina estava horrorizada.

- Pagarei-lhes trezentos dólares para levá-las a meu apartamento lá atrás.

Os homens se olharam um ao outro, logo assentiram com a cabeça e se dirigiram à porta.

- Dobrarei o que ela lhes oferece se deixarem seus pertences sobre a rua como o lixo que é.

Eles levaram as caixas de novo sobre a calçada.

- Seu bastardo incrível!

Ele abriu sua boca para responder, logo a fechou enquanto uma moto vinha rugindo para eles.

Gina franziu o cenho, o condutor saltava o meio-fio diante do Alfa e estacionava justo fora de sua loja. No instante que o motorista tirou seu capacete, seu coração começou a palpitar.

Era Harry, e não o peludo.

Vestindo uma jaqueta negra de couro e jeans descoloridos, via-se tão malditamente saboroso...

Dino o olhou fixamente enquanto Gina cortava a distância entre eles.

Harry baixou o pé de sustento da moto, passou uma longa e masculina perna sobre ela. Em um movimento fluido, ele a atraiu para si e a beijou de uma forma alá hollywood.

E sua incrível beleza punha em ridículo os traços de moço bonito que Dino possuía.

- Olá, Gina. - ele suspirou contra seus lábios.

Sorriu-lhe.

- Olá.

- Que demônios é isto? - perguntou Dino.

Harry lhe jogou uma olhada que dizia que Dino não lhe importava muito.

- Sou seu amante, e quem demônios é você?

Gina mordeu o lábio enquanto a felicidade se abria dentro dela. Poderia beijá-lo outra vez por isso.

- Sou seu namorado.

- Ah. - disse Harry - É o sujo filho de puta.

Voltou-se a olhar sua Gina.

- Pensei que tinha se livrado deste perdedor.

Ela sorriu ainda mais quando ele lançou um olhar maligno a Dino.

- Fiz, mas voltou... Rogando.

Harry olhou sobre seu ombro os trabalhadores, que rapidamente amontoavam os móveis e caixas dela sobre a calçada.

- O que estão fazendo?

Ela lançou um derrotado suspiro ante a crueldade do mocinho bonito.

- Dino lhes paga para deixar meus pertences sobre a rua como lixo. Tudo o que tente lhes pagar para que o levem a meu apartamento, ele os paga o dobro.

Harry parecia menos contente por isso.

- Sério? - Ele levantou seu queixo - Hei! Rapazes?

Eles fizeram uma pausa para olhar a Harry.

- Dez mil dólares por levar seus pertences para dentro e os pôr em qualquer parte onde ela queira.

O mais alto deles riu.

- Sim, correto. Levamos para cima?

Harry se afastou dela. Ele tirou seu telefone celular de seu cinto e o deu ao homem.

- Pega e chama a Wachovia. Chama pela Leslie Daniels, ela é a presidente do banco, e dê a ela seu número de conta bancária. Ela encaminhará imediatamente a sua conta, ou ao Western Union se o preferir.

O homem o olhou cético, mas fez o que Harry lhe pediu. Assim que pediu pela Leslie, seus olhos se arregalaram.

Ele olhou ao resto dos peões e logo foi ao caminhão para tirar seu talonário de cheques.

Harry piscou os olhos a ela.

Uns minutos mais tarde, o peão retornava e devolvia o telefone ao Harry.

- Ela quer falar com você para assegurar-se que seja o Senhor Potter.

Harry tomou o telefone.

- Olá, Leslie, sou eu... Sim, sei. - Enquanto escutava, jogou-lhe um olhar zangado ao Dino - Sabe o que... Transfira-lhe quinze mil. Parecem uns homens malditamente decentes. Sim, ok. Falarei-te mais tarde. - Ele desligou o telefone e olhou aos homens.

O responsável lhe dirigiu uma cabeçada de admiração.

- Ok, rapazes, ouviram o Senhor Potter. Tomem cuidado com os pertences da dama e ponham em qualquer parte onde ela queira.

Harry lhe lançou o que somente poderia chamar um enorme sorriso de desprezo a Dino.

- Tem vontade de duplicá-lo agora?

Dino começou a se dirigir para eles, mas o olhar selvagem no rosto de Harry o fez dar um passo atrás.

Dino fez um gesto de desgosto com a boca.

- Te dou de presente a gorda cadela.

Antes que ela pudesse piscar, Harry tinha atirado Dino através do capô de seu carro e estava com a mão ao redor de sua garganta.

Gina correu para eles enquanto Harry golpeava a cabeça do Dino contra o capô.

- Harry, detenha-se, por favor! Alguém chamará a polícia.

Grunhindo, Harry deixou-lhe ir.

- Se alguma vez voltar a insultar a Gina, juro que te arrancarei a garganta e alimentarei aos crocodilos do pântano contigo. Entende-me?

- Está louco. Pedirei uma ordem de afastamento contra ti.

Harry riu em insulto.

- Por favor, tenta. Tudo o que tenho que fazer é pressionar dois números em meu telefone por meu advogado. Golpeará com tantos delitos por tantos anos que seus netos serão os que irão aos tribunais.

Escapulindo do capô do automóvel, Dino estreitou seus olhos, mas sabia claramente que tinha sido dirigido por um melhor estrategista. Com sua respiração entrecortada, abriu a porta de seu carro, entrou e saiu chiando.

- Hei! Senhora? - perguntou um trabalhador - Quando estiver pronta para nos mostrar onde pôr seus pertences, por favor nos avise.

Gina deixou a Harry o suficiente para abrir a porta e lhes mostrar seu estudo na parte traseira. Quando voltou, encontrou a Harry apoiado contra um lado de seu edifício, olhando a caminhonete de mudanças.

Seu coração palpitou.

- Obrigado. - disse brandamente - Estou realmente contente com que chegasse e pelo que fez.

Ele alargou um braço para brincar com um cacho solto que ela tinha sobre seu ombro.

- Eu também.

- Eu, hm... Terei que te pagar pela mudança.

- Não se preocupe por isso. É um presente.

- Harry...

- Não se preocupe por isso. - ele insistiu - Disse que o dinheiro não tem nenhum valor verdadeiro para mim.

Quanto dinheiro tinha que ter para ser capaz de dizer isso sobre quinze mil dólares? E por que um homem tão rico passava o tempo com ela?

- Bem, isso tem valor para mim e não quero ficar devendo a ninguém.

- Não está devendo para mim, Gina. Jamais.

- Não, tenho que lhe devolver isso.

- Então janta comigo e não falaremos mais.

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça para ele.

- Esse não é nenhum modo de te devolver.

- Pois digo a você que é.

Ela abriu sua boca para responder, logo se lembrou do seu outro Harry.

- Ah não, tenho que ir libertar meu lobo. Ele deve estar fora de si!

Harry ficou pálido por suas palavras, mas ela não o notou já que estava retornando a sua loja.

Ele olhou ao redor para assegurar-se que os trabalhadores não podiam vê-lo, logo se transportou de volta ao armário no quarto de atrás como lobo.

Ele apenas o tinha feito antes que ela abrisse a porta.

- Aí está, menino. - disse ela, ajoelhando-se diante dele como mascote - Sinto muito, tive que lhe pôr aqui. Está bem?

Ele a fuçou com cuidado.

Deu-lhe um abraço forte e logo se levantou.

- Vamos, bebê, tenho alguém que quero que conheça.

Harry chiou seus dentes ante suas palavras. Como diabos poderia encontrar-se consigo mesmo? Ele era poderoso, mas isto estava além de suas habilidades.

Mudo, ele se largou pela porta entreaberta e seguiu correndo até que esteve certo que estava fora de seu campo de visão.

Gina saiu correndo atrás de seu lobo.

- Harry! - chamou-o ela, precipitando-se pela porta. Ela não podia ver rastro dele em nenhuma parte.

- Chamou?

Ela saltou, logo girou para ver o humano Harry detrás dela.

- Não, meu lobo...

- Chama-se Harry?

Ela abriu sua boca enquanto ficava vermelha

- Essa é uma longa história.

Sorriu-lhe.

OH, Deus, como conseguia meter-se nestes apuros?

- Bem, eu não me preocuparia com ele. Estou certo que voltará.

- Isso espero. Acostumei-me a ele.

O coração de Harry se afundou. Esta era a última coisa que queria que ela dissesse. Mas na verdade, ele também se encontrou atado a ela. O que era uma loucura.

Ele deixou cair sua mão de seu cabelo mesmo que realmente o que queria era atraí-la a seus braços e beijar aqueles lábios. Ambas as partes dele não queriam nada mais que lhe pegar, lhe tirar a roupa e esfregar-se contra ela. Sentir sua pele suave deslizando-se contra ele. Provar sua carne com sua língua.

Gina tragou ante a expressão na cara dele. Olhava-a como se ela era fosse uma torta que ele estava a ponto de devorar.

Nenhum homem jamais lhe tinha brindado um olhar tão faminto, tão necessitado. Estava paralisada por isso.

- Hei! Senhora?

Ela saltou ante a chamada do trabalhador.

- Sim?

- Onde quer que ponhamos a cama?

Ela levantou o olhar para o Harry.

- Voltarei, de acordo?

Ele assentiu. Ela se foi de seu lado e sentiu seu quente e pesado olhar sobre ela todo o caminho enquanto ia com os trabalhadores. Harry lutou por respirar enquanto a olhava afastar-se dele. Esta mulher tinha o melhor traseiro que jamais tinha visto. E ele amava e odiava o modo em que ela tinha recolhido seu cabelo. Os cachos caindo, roçando seu pescoço, fazendo que ele quisesse lamber cada centímetro dessa sedutora carne.

Todos os lobos se sentiriam assim com suas companheiras? Ou era algo em Gina? Ele não sabia com segurança. Mas agora ele era humano como ela. Que Deus ajudasse a ambos.

Nunca, em toda sua existência, Gina havia se sentido mais torpe. O que dizia uma mulher a um homem que a tinha salvado de um dos piores momentos de sua vida?

"Obrigado" era tão inadequado para o que ela sentia. Ele era realmente um herói para ela.

Ela deixou o apartamento e se dirigiu de volta a sua loja enquanto os trabalhadores seguiam descarregando seus pertences.

A princípio, não viu Harry por nenhuma parte. Partiu?

Sua moto ainda estava onde ele a tinha estacionado.

Franzindo o cenho, olhou dentro da loja e o encontrou olhando uma prateleira de vestidos muito justos que tinham entrado mais cedo essa manhã.

Ele se deteve ante um elegante vestido negro que tinha chamado a atenção dela. Era feito de pesada seda com o corpete armado que ficaria genial em alguém do tipo da Tabitha. Ela os tinha pedido por impulso porque sabia instintivamente que o vestido realmente faria ressaltar a gargantilha que Harry tinha comprado para ela.

Ela a princípio tinha pensado usar os dois artigos juntos.

Gina abriu a porta e se dirigiu para ele.

- Quer provar um? - perguntou ela brincando.

Ele riu disto. Seu rosto inteiro se iluminou e seus olhos verdes brilharam. Meu Deus, nenhum homem deveria ser tão formoso.

- Não acredito que tenha o decote para levá-lo e provavelmente fará que meu traseiro se mostre realmente magro.

Ela riu.

Ele tirou o maior e o alcançou.

- Em ti por outro lado... Formoso.

- OH não. - disse ela, acariciando a fresca seda com sua mão - Isto é muito apertado para mim. Além disso, eu não gosto de nada que mostre meus braços.

Ele pareceu confuso por suas palavras.

- Por quê?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Faz-me sentir realmente tímida.

Ele olhou o vestido, logo a ela, como se imaginasse nele.

- Sim, provavelmente tenha razão. Muitos homens lhe comeriam com os olhos, então eu teria que lhes fazer dano.

Ele estava sério. Assombrada por isso, Gina arqueou suas sobrancelhas enquanto lhe tirava o vestido e o devolvia ao lugar.

Harry a olhou muito de perto enquanto seu aroma o rodeava. Pensando nela nesse vestido...

Estava tão excitado por ela que tudo o que podia fazer era estar parado ali e não saltar. Ele olhava fixamente a carne nua de seu pescoço, querendo pressionar seus lábios ali e saborear a deliciosa pele.

Em seu hábitat natural, ele não teria vacilado em atirar-se em cima dela e beijá-la até que pedisse piedade. Mas os humanos que tinha visto não se comportavam assim. Havia protocolos no namoro sobre os quais não estava certo.

Ela virou-se para ele.

Harry a olhou, temeroso de que ela pudesse sentir quão terrivelmente a desejava. Quão incerto estava.

Em seu reino, um lobo tímido era um lobo morto. No reino humano...

O tímido triunfaria ou perderia?

Maldição, deveria ter prestado mais atenção.

- E então, que fazemos com o jantar? - perguntou, tentando estar a meio caminho entre o tímido e o poderoso. - Quer que te dê um par de horas para que os trabalhadores arrumem tudo e logo volte?

Ela se mordeu o lábio.

- Não sei.

- Por favor?

Ela assentiu logo se ruborizou graciosamente.

Por alguma razão que não podia explicar, tinha vontades de uivar de triunfo. Ele se esticou para alcançar o vestido do lugar e o tirou do cabide.

- Poderia usar este? - perguntou esperançoso.

Gina o olhou duvidando, mas a expressão na cara dele fez que ela tomasse. Ele tinha sido tão amável com ela até o momento...

- Só se juras que não rirá de mim nele.

Seu olhar a chamuscou.

- Eu nunca riria de ti.

Ela suspirou ante o feroz tremor que a atravessou pela profunda sinceridade de suas palavras. Ele realmente era muito atrativo para seu próprio bem.

- Bem. A que hora estará de volta?

Ele comprovou a hora em seu celular.

- Às seis? - É um encontro.

A satisfeita expressão em seu rosto enviou uma emoção desconhecida através dela. Gina, não o faça. A última coisa que precisa é de ter seu coração quebrado pelo Mr. Bodylicious.

Talvez ele fosse diferente.

Ou talvez fosse pior.

Ela não saberia a não ser que arriscasse.

Respirando profundamente, tomou o vestido de suas mãos. Gina Weasley nunca tinha sido uma mulher tímida. De vez em quando tinha sido estúpida, como quando tinha deixado Dino usá-la, mas nunca covarde.

Gina enfrentava a vida e ela não ia ter medo com Harry.

-Às seis em ponto. - repetiu.

- Verei-te essa hora. - disse Harry. Ele se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo extremamente casto sobre sua bochecha.

Ainda assim, isto a excitou quase tanto como uma carícia verdadeira. Gina o olhou enquanto saía de sua loja.

Fora, ele em realidade fez uma pausa para olhá-la de novo e lhe sorrir antes de colocar seus óculos de sol.

Assobiando ante a esplêndida visão dele, ela olhou como ligava sua moto, logo a tirava da calçada, para a rua.

- OH, por favor, Harry. - sussurrou ela sem fôlego - Não quebre meu coração também.

Gina levou o vestido ao provador e fez todo o possível para não recordar o bem que era ver Harry nu ali. Quão bem o tinha sentido dentro dela. A imagem de suprema satisfação sobre seu rosto enquanto a balançava com cuidado entre seus braços.

Ela pendurou o vestido e foi procurar os acessórios para complementá-lo. Não sabia aonde ia levá-la, mas ia exibir-se da melhor maneira possível, embora isso a matasse.

Harry retornou à loja de bonecas onde tinha deixado Ash.

Ele tinha um encontro.

Com Gina.

O pânico já estava se estabelecendo. Que diabos faziam os humanos em um encontro além de fazer sexo?

Ele tinha visto que as pessoas no bar interagiam um com o outro, mas aqueles encontros tinham sido similares aos que os lobos tinham. Alguém entrava, olhava ao redor, encontrava a companheira que queria reclamar, e a levava a casa para deitar-se com ela. Dev lhe havia dito desde a primeira noite que esse não era o modo em que o mundo humano normalmente funcionava. Que alguns costumes no Santuário eram diferentes.

E outra, muitos de quão humanos foram já estavam juntos ou casados um com o outro. Eles em geral pareciam fazê-lo bem... A não ser que brigassem. Mas Harry nunca tinha prestado muita atenção.

Ele não sabia nada sobre como devia atuar um humano "como" ele, em realidade. Ele tinha passado os últimos quatrocentos anos de sua vida matando aos que ameaçavam a seus irmãos ou tentando espantar ao resto.

O que faria Gina se apaixonar por ele o suficiente para que aceitasse ser sua companheira?

Depois de estacionar sua moto sobre uma rua transversal, ele voltou a Liza para pedir um pouco de ajuda.

Harry vacilou ao entrar no quarto dianteiro onde duas mulheres olhavam a coleção de bonecas enquanto falavam com a Liza. Uma das mulheres era uma cópia exata da Tabitha, exceto que não tinha a cicatriz sobre seu rosto.

Ela devia ser a esposa do Kyrian Hunter, Amanda. Harry tinha cruzado com o Ex-Dark-Hunter de vez em quando, mas nunca se encontrou com sua esposa. Marissa estava nos braços de Amanda, brincando com o cabelo de sua mãe. A outra mulher, uma morena baixa, conhecia-a bem. Era a Doutora Grace Alexander, a psicóloga humana que lhe disse que nada ajudaria a seu irmão até que Rony estivesse preparado para ser ajudado. Grace sustentava o seu filho em seus braços enquanto Amanda se detinha na metade da oração.

As três mulheres deram volta para olhar fixamente ao Harry, quem vacilou justo ao entrar pela porta.

- Ele está ainda lá atrás. - disse Liza, como se ela soubesse a quem procurava.

- Obrigado.

Ele ouviu a Liza explicar quem e o que era a Amanda enquanto se dirigia ao quarto de trás.

Harry passou pelas cortinas e viu onde demônios tinha chegado ao perceber Kyrian, Nick Gautier e Julian Alexander falando com Ash.

Ele conhecia o Nick de todas as vezes que o jovem humano tinha ido ao Santuário ver sua mãe, Cherise. Nick era estranho, mas como servia aos Dark-Hunters e eles amavam sua mãe, os ursos o tratavam como a outro de seus filhotes. Kyrian era ligeiramente mais alto que Julian, mas com o cabelo loiro em um tom mais escuro. Inclusive embora eles fossem a sua maior parte humanos, os dois homens possuíam suficiente autoridade e habilidade para que Harry os respeitasse.

- Que aconteceu, lobo? - perguntou Ash enquanto se reclinava sobre uma mesa de trabalho que estava coberta com partes de bonecas e tecidos. Ash tinha seu traseiro apoiado sobre ela, com suas pernas esticadas diante dele e suas mãos firmadas a cada lado de seu comprido e magro corpo.

Nick, Julian e Kyrian estavam de pé formando um semicírculo entre ele e Ash.

Harry vacilou. Não lhe agradava a ideia de uma consulta pública, mas já que dois os homens estavam casados com mulheres modernas e Nick sabia muito de encontros, talvez eles pudessem lhe dar uma mão.

- Preciso de aulas sobre encontros. Rápido.

Ash arqueou uma sobrancelha ante isto.

- Sou inútil. Nunca estive em um.

Os três homens humanos deram a volta para olhá-lo atônitos.

- O que? - perguntou-lhes Ash defensivamente.

Nick começou a rir.

- OH homem, isto não tem preço. Não me digam que o grande Acheron é virgem?

Ash lhe jogou um olhar cômico.

- Sim, Nick. Sou branco como uma açucena.

- Como passaste pela vida sem um encontro? - perguntou Kyrian ao Ash.

- Isso não era uma questão então. - disse Ash de maneira cortante.

- Sim, bom, isto é uma questão séria pra mim. - disse Harry, aproximando-se deles. - Julian, como conheceu sua esposa?

Julian deu de ombros.

- Meu irmão o deus do sexo me amaldiçoou e me meteu em um livro durante dois mil anos. Grace se embebedou em seu aniversário e me convocou.

Harry pôs seus olhos em branco.

- Isso é inútil. Kyrian? O que passou contigo?

- Despertei algemado a Amanda.

Harry poderia trabalhar com isso.

- Então tenho que conseguir um jogo de algemas?

- Não no primeiro encontro. - disse Ash com um sorriso satisfeito - A assustará de morte se a algema.

Kyrian zombou.

- Isso funcionou para mim no primeiro encontro.

Ash lhe jogou um olhar aborrecido.

- E também ter a um Daimon louco tratando de matar aos dois. Mas não penso que Harry deseje seguir esse caminho.

- O que fazem vocês os lobos em um encontro? - perguntou Nick.

- Não temos encontros. - disse Harry - Quando uma mulher está em zelo, lutamos por ela e logo ela escolhe quem ela deseja.

Nick bocejou.

- Está brincando? Não tem que comprar seu jantar? Quer dizer que nem tem que falar? - Ele deu volta para o Acheron - Demônio, Ash, me faça lobo.

- Você não gostaria de ser lobo, Nick. - disse Ash - Teria que comer a carne crua e dormir ao relento.

Nick deu de ombros.

- Isso me soa típico do Mardi Gras.

- Que mais? - perguntou-lhes Harry, interrompendo o relato do Nick de seus hábitos do Mardi Grãs - O que faziam rapazes, quando eram humanos?

Kyrian pensou nisso antes de responder.

- Bem, em nossos dias - disse ele, olhando ao Julian - levávamos as mulheres a corridas de carros e jogos.

- OH, Jesus. - disse Nick - Vocês meninos, são patéticos. Corridas de carros, minha bunda. - Ele deu um passo para frente e passou seu braço ao redor dos ombros de Harry. - Bem, me escute, lobo. Consegue alguma roupa e impressiona com muito dinheiro em efetivo. Tem que levá-la a algum lugar para comer. Há um lugar, baixando, no Chartres onde pode conseguir um jantar dois por um...

- Nicky!

Todos eles deram a volta para ver a Amanda, que estava de pé entre as cortinas, lhes olhando zangadamente.

- O que? - perguntou Nick.

- Não te atreva a lhe dizer o que fazer em um encontro. - Amanda veio e deu sua filha ao Kyrian - Notaram alguma vez que o Senhor Suave poucas vezes tem um encontro duas vezes com a mesma mulher? Há uma razão para isso.

Grace falou baixo aos homens enquanto lhes unia.

- Juro, que deveríamos fazer todos vocês fazerem um curso básico sobre encontros. É incrível que se casasse.

Julian lhe ofereceu um diabólico sorriso zombador a sua esposa.

- Não te ouvi queixar quando...

Ela cobriu sua boca com sua mão, logo pôs a seu filho em seus braços.

- Vocês dois vão pra casa antes que se metam em mais problemas.

- E você - disse Amanda ao Ash - é bastante velho e bastante sábio para fazer melhor.

- Não fiz nada. - disse Ash, mas havia um brilho em seus olhos prateados que desfazia sua defesa.

- Sim, bem... - disse Amanda afugentando-o para a porta.

Ash passeou tranqüilamente como se estivesse enormemente divertido pelas mulheres.

Nick começou a segui-lo, mas Amanda o agarrou por braço.

- Você espera aqui.

- Por quê? - perguntou Nick.

Amanda lhe tirou um jogo de chaves de carro do bolso de sua camisa.

- Porque vais emprestar seu carro ao Harry esta noite.

- É o inferno. Desde quando um lobo pode dirigir um Jaguar?

Grace olhou ao Harry.

- Pode dirigir?

- Sim.

- Isso está decidido, então. - disse Grace. Ela se voltou para o Nick - Leva o Jaguar para uma lavagem e por todos os céus retira todas as caixas de Mc Lanche Feliz dele.

- Hei! - disse Nick, com cara ofendida - Isso é um golpe baixo. Essas caixas são de coleção.

Grace não deu bola.

- A que hora é seu encontro? - perguntou ao Harry.

- Às seis.

Amanda deu as chaves ao Nick.

- Bem, Nick, tenha o carro em casa às cinco e trinta.

- Mas, mas…

- Nenhum mas, somente faz.

Elas obrigaram ao Nick sair, logo giraram para enfrentar ao Harry com as mãos sobre seus quadris.

Era algo bom que Harry não fosse um ganso. Ainda assim, sentia-se perfeitamente cozido quando as duas mulheres o olharam assim. Ele tinha certo pressentimento de que elas estavam a seu favor.

- Bem. Quer um encontro com uma humana? - perguntou Amanda.

Ele assentiu.

- Então vêem conosco e escuta bem.

Gina comprovou em seu relógio. Eram seis e não havia nenhum sinal de Harry.

- Ele estará aqui. - se dizia a si mesmo enquanto olhava seu cabelo e maquiagem outra vez no espelho, tentando não olhar nada debaixo de seu queixo.

Se o fizesse, iria querer mudar de roupa, e lhe tinha levado muito tempo controlar seus nervos para usar o vestido que o Harry tinha gostado. Ela abriu a porta de rua de seu apartamento só para não encontrar sinal algum de nenhum dos dois Harry. Seu lobo não tinha retornado desde que tinha fugido dela.

Esperava que não fora um mau sinal.

- Controle-se. - disse a si mesma. Não tinha estado tão nervosa há anos.

Mas por outro lado, não tinha estado perturbada por um homem...

Nunca.

Alguém soou uma buzina diante de sua porta.

Gina olhou com cenho franzido ao Jaguar prateado que tinha aparecido. Esse era o carro de Harry? Ela agarrou sua bolsa, fechou a porta, e cruzou o pátio dianteiro para ver um homem no assento do condutor que não reconheceu.

- Posso lhe ajudar? - perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

Mais ou menos de sua idade, o homem era extremamente arrumado, com uma barba de aproximadamente um dia em seu rosto. Vestido em uma áspera camisa Havaiana azul, tinha o cabelo negro e um sorriso zombador encantado.

- Você é Gina? - perguntou.

- Sim.

Ele saiu do carro e tirou seus óculos de sol para lhe mostrar um par de formosos olhos azuis.

- Nick Gautier. - disse, lhe oferecendo sua mão - Sou seu chofer, ou quase.

- Meu chofer?

- Sim, Harry está retido, e eles me disseram que colocasse meu traseiro aqui e me assegurasse que você estaria no restaurante a tempo e sem demora. Ele disse que a encontraria lá.

Nick caminhou até o lado de passageiros do carro e abriu a porta para ela.

Gina entrou e ajustou o vestido enquanto Nick voltava para outro lado.

- Você trabalha para o Harry? - perguntou enquanto ele fechava de um golpe.

Nick riu a gargalhadas.

- Não. Mas aprendi a não discutir com a esposa do meu chefe. Ela pode parecer muito agradável e doce, mas é uma coisa repugnante quando você consegue irritá-la. Amanda me disse que fizesse isto, assim não vou zangá-la.

Ele pôs em marcha ré o carro e quase lhe tira de lugar a cervical enquanto dava a volta e pisava forte no acelerador.

Gina de repente tinha outros pensamentos sobre estar no carro com o Nick. Ele era um homem estranho.

Que não podia dirigir.

Ele os conduziu umas ruas pelo Royal Street, que agora estava aberta ao tráfico, e se deteve frente ao Restaurante Brennan.

Gina esperou que Nick saísse outra vez e abrisse a porta para ela, mas ele não o fez.

- Ele disse que ele a encontraria lá dentro assim que pudesse.

- Bem... - ela saiu.

Nick partiu, fazendo chiar seus pneus, no minuto que ela esteve sobre a calçada.

Bem… Ele deve ter tido algo mais para fazer.

Gina ajustou seu xale adornado com pedras ao redor de seus ombros nus e jogou uma olhada para dentro, esperando ver um sinal de Harry.

Não havia nenhum.

Juntando a coragem que ficava, abriu a porta e entrou. Uma jovem vestida com uma blusa branca e a saia negra estava no suporte de livro do maitre.

- Posso ajudá-la?

- Hum... sim. Encontrarei com alguém para jantar, Harry Kattalakis Potter.

A moça revisou seu livro de reservas.

- Sinto muito, não temos nenhuma reserva para alguém com esse nome.

O coração de Gina se afundou.

- Está segura?

A mulher girou o livro de reservas para mostrar-lhe.

- É com "K" correto?

Gina comprovou os nomes. Seu estômago se apertou até que descobriu um nome familiar.

Dino Thomas.

Ela quis morrer justo aí, no vestíbulo. Brennan era seu restaurante favorito e Dino se negou a levá-la ali. Ele sempre dizia que era muito caro para ele e que não podia gastar essa quantidade de dinheiro em uma só comida.

O que tinha acontecido é que não tinha querido gastar com ela.

Ela era uma idiota.

- Obrigado. - disse Gina afastando-se. Ela envolveu suas mãos em seu xale enquanto decidia o que deveria fazer.

De repente, pareceu que tinha quinze anos outra vez, esperando que seu par de formatura aparecesse.

Ele nunca foi.

Tinha encontrado a alguém mais para levar e nem se incomodou em dizer-lhe. Ela tinha se informado disso no dia seguinte por um amigo. E quando Tabitha o tinha averiguado, ela tinha posto água quente nas partes intimas do cara e erva venenosa em sua roupa íntima.

Gina amou a Tabitha esse dia por isso.

Mas não havia nenhuma Tabitha aqui esta noite para fazê-la melhor. Certamente Harry não seria tão cruel.

Ou sim?

Tudo isto tinha sido uma espécie de teatro?

Não. Ele estaria aqui.

Em seu estômago fez nós, ela esperou dez minutos completos antes que a porta se abrisse. Gina deu a volta, esperando ver o Harry. Em muda, era Dino com uma mulher alta, de cabeleira negra. Ela não era muito bonita, mas a mulher tinha corpo de ginásio.

Draco se aproximou no instante em que a viu.

Gina teve um pequeno e malvado segundo de satisfação ao ver que tinha um olho arroxeado de seu encontro mais cedo com o Harry.

Ele quis fazer uma brincadeira.

- Encontra-te com seus pais aqui, Gina?

- Não. - disse ela - Espero para um encontro.

Ele se inclinou e sussurrou algo no ouvido da mulher. Ela olhou a Gina e riu.

Naquele momento, Gina se sentiu tão pequena que tudo o que pôde fazer foi não sair correndo do restaurante. Mas ela resistiu para lhe dar satisfação.

O maitre se aproximou da parte traseira do restaurante.

- Posso ajudá-lo, senhor?

- Sim, temos uma reserva para dois para Dino Thomas. E assegure-se que nos dêem uma mesa romântica, isolada.

O maitre comprovou seu nome na lista e assentiu.

- Serão só uns minutos, Sr. Thomas.

Dino passou ao homem uma gorjeta. O maitre se virou para ela.

- Posso ajudá-la, senhora?

Ela sentiu que seu rosto ardia.

- Houve uma confusão com nossas reservas. Somente espero que meu acompanhante chegue.

O homem assentiu outra vez enquanto Dino ria dela.

- Isso é o que acontece quando anda com perdedores. - lhe disse a mulher que estava com ele.

O primeiro instinto de Gina foi lhe devolver o insulto, mas de verdade compadeceu-se da acompanhante troféu do Dino. A pobre mulher não tinha nenhuma ideia com que serpente iria jantar.

Ela somente esperava que a mulher nunca averiguasse.

Gina puxou seu xale grande mais alto sobre seus ombros e se sentiu três vezes mais tímida. Certamente, não ajudou que Dino e sua acompanhante seguissem observando-a, sussurraram e logo riram.

Ela quis morrer.

Justo quando estava a ponto de partir, a porta finalmente se abriu e entrou Harry.

Ele estava devastador. Vestido com um traje de Armani negro, ele tinha deixado sua camisa negra aberta no pescoço, exibindo os poderosos tendões de seu pescoço bronzeado. A cor ébano realmente remarcava o verde de seus olhos. Seu cabelo escuro, ondulado caía solto e seu rosto estava barbeado.

Ele nunca tinha estado mais perigoso. Mais atrativo.

Sexy.

Gina ouviu que a acompanhante do Dino continha bruscamente o fôlego ao vê-lo.

Ela meio esperou que Harry olhasse a mulher. Ele não fez. Ele tinha olhos só para ela.

Caminhou diretamente a seu lado, colocando suas grandes e cálidas mãos sobre seus ombros e beijando-a ligeiramente na bochecha. Ela se derreteu imediatamente ao inalar o aroma masculino dele e sua loção de barbear.

Fez tudo o que pôde para não ronronar.

- Por que está esperando na porta? - perguntou enquanto se retirava ligeiramente.

- Não temos reservas.

Harry lhe franziu o cenho.

- Nunca faço reservas. Não preciso. - Ele tomou sua mão e a conduziu ao balcão.

O maitre apareceu imediatamente.

- Senhor Potter. - disse sorrindo - É tão bom lhe ver outra vez.

- Olá, Henri. - disse Harry, colocando seu braço ao redor da cintura de Gina - Minha mesa está preparada?

A risada se apagou de Henri quando seu olhar se dirigiu a Gina. Ele olhou-a imediatamente arrependido.

- OH, não me dei conta que ela era sua acompanhante. Ela disse... - Ele olhou para a Gina - Madame, por favor aceite minhas mais profundas desculpas por havê-la feito esperar. Foi Tiffany quem a deixou esperando sem localizá-la? Ela é nova, mas a repreenderei imediatamente por isso.

- Está bem. - disse ela, sorrindo felizmente ao Harry enquanto seu coração palpitava com alívio.

- Estas segura? - perguntou Harry.

- Sim. Não foi sua culpa.

Henri suspirou com alívio.

- Falarei com ela e isto nunca voltará a acontecer outra vez. Prometo.

A mulher com o Dino soprou forte.

- Por que eles conseguem uma mesa sem esperar, Dino? Ele não está na TV.

Harry olhou para eles com um olhar penetrante e franzindo o cenho que os fez calar a ambos imediatamente.

- Por favor, me sigam. - disse Henri - Temos sua mesa no terraço esperando.

Gina olhou sobre seu ombro a Harry enquanto Henri conduzia pelo restaurante.

- Como consegue tão ótimo serviço?

- É bom ser rei. - disse ele encolhendo os ombros enquanto colocava suas mãos em seus bolsos - O dinheiro fala e muito dinheiro canta e dança.

Sim, mas ainda assim...

Dirigiram a uma mesa em um canto com uma formosa visão ao pátio inferior. Tinha uma visão impressionante da fauna e a flora. Henri sustentou uma cadeira para a Gina, que se deslizou nela.

Harry tirou sua carteira e lhe deu vários bilhetes de cem dólares ao Henri.

- Me faça um favor. Aquele tipo abaixo... Dino. Dê-lhe a pior mesa na casa.

Os olhos do Henri dançaram, divertidos.

- Para você, Senhor Potter, qualquer coisa.

Harry se sentou enquanto Henri ia.

- Isso é muito mau vindo de você. - disse ela com um sorriso tímido.

- Quer que o detenha?

- Dificilmente. Eu simplesmente te advertia que isso estava mau.

- O que posso dizer? Só sou um grande lobo mau. - Harry tomou sua mão e lhe deu um doce e íntimo beijo em sua palma onde estava a estranha marca. Era bastante curioso que parecesse não notá-la. - E você é bastante boa para te comer.

O calor explorou através de seu rosto.

- Obrigado. Exibe bastante riquíssimo você mesmo.

- Sinto ter chegado tarde. - disse ele, tirando uma única rosa vermelha de seu terno e dando-lhe. - Demorou um pouco mais de tempo do que eles pensaram para ter meu traje preparado.

- Comprou um traje novo para nosso encontro?

- Bem, sim. Não sou realmente um homem desta classe de traje. Sou bem mais uma pessoa natural.

Dois garçons se aproximaram da mesa vestidos com casacos negros e gravatas. Um era maior, com uma aparência de cavalheiro distinto, baixa estatura, com sotaque, e de cor. Gina o tomaria por um Cajún. O outro era um homem mais jovem, com cerca de vinte anos.

- Senhor Potter. - o saudou o mais velho - Que agradável vê-lo com companhia para variar.

Harry lhe dirigiu um cálido e ardente olhar.

- Sim, isso é agradável, verdade?

- Você quer seu vinho habitual? - perguntou o garçom.

- Sim.

Eles olharam a Gina.

- Evian, por favor.

- Quer algum vinho? - perguntou Harry.

- Não, água está bem. Sério.

Ele franziu o cenho enquanto os garçons foram conseguir suas bebidas.

Gina recolheu seu menu e notou que Harry não se incomodava em olhar o seu.

- Quão freqüentemente vem aqui?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Duas ou três vezes por semana. Eles têm um café da manhã realmente bom e estou viciado em suas Bananas Foster. E você? Veio alguma vez aqui?

Ela esmagou a dor que sentiu ao pensar no Dino e sua companhia, e a resistência do Dino de trazê-la aqui.

- Não em muito tempo, mas sim, amo sua comida.

Harry pareceu aliviado por isso.

Gina tentou ler o menu, mas era difícil já que ele não tirava seus olhos dela. Havia algo extremamente animal e poderoso no modo em que a tratava. Na maneira em que a olhava.

Era adulador e, ao mesmo tempo, quase lhe atemorizava.

Ela levantou o olhar para ele.

- O que?

- O que? - perguntou ele de volta.

- Por que me olha fixamente?

- Não posso parar. Fico imaginando que não seja real.

Suas palavras a aniquilaram.

Os garçons voltaram com suas bebidas.

- Estão preparados para pedir agora?

Gina deixou seu menu.

- Quero a salada Brennan sem o queijo, por favor.

Ele o anotou.

- E? - perguntou Harry.

Gina levantou a visão para ele.

- E o que?

- Que mais quer comer?

- Somente a salada.

Harry franziu o cenho ante isso.

- Bernie. - lhe disse ao garçom - Por favor, poderia nos dar um minuto?

- Certo Senhor Potter. Tome seu tempo.

Harry esperou até que eles se foram antes de inclinar-se para diante.

- Sei que tem fome, Gina. O que comeu no almoço? Meio sanduíche?

Sua pergunta a surpreendeu.

- Como sabe isso?

- É uma conjetura já que posso ouvir o barulho do seu estômago.

Ela pôs a mão sobre seu estômago.

- Não me dava conta que eu era tão desagradável.

Grunhiu-lhe. Gina se moveu nervosamente ante o som que não era muito humano.

- Olhe Gina. - disse ele, sua voz profunda e ressonante - Vou ser honesto com você. Não sei o que faço esta noite, bem? Nunca tive um encontro antes e me disseram que às mulheres gostam que as levem a algum agradável para comer. Grace e Amanda disseram que deveria ser eu mesmo e não tentar lhe impressionar. Assim, aqui estamos, em meu restaurante favorito, mas se você não gosta dele podemos ir a algum outro lugar e comer o que você queira.

Os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas ante suas palavras e o que elas significavam.

- Perguntou a alguém como ter um encontro comigo?

Ele soltou um suspiro e jogou uma olhada para suas mãos apertadas.

- Genial. Agora te deixei triste outra vez. Sinto muito. Isto foi uma idéia realmente má. Somente te levarei para casa e poderá esquecer que alguma vez pousou seus olhos em mim.

Ela estendeu suas mãos e tomou a dele entre as suas.

- Bem, sejamos honestos um com o outro. Eu não sei o que faço, tampouco. Faz uma semana, eu sabia o que queria. Era proprietária de um negócio bastante bem-sucedido, saía com um homem ao que bobamente pensei que amava e com o que pensava me casar algum dia. Uma tarde, minha vida inteira se desabou e logo depois de repente este grande homem vem como um cavalheiro andante em sua brilhante armadura. Ele é magnífico, forrado, e me diz todas as coisas corretas. Ele me faz sentir que posso voar, e cada vez que aparece, ele faz tudo melhor. Não estou acostumada a isso, ok? E não estou acostumada a estar com um homem tão incrivelmente atrativo que me faz sentir como prêmio ao pior.

- Penso que é formosa, Gina.

- Vê! - disse ela, gesticulando para ele - Aí está sendo perfeito outra vez. Penso que necessita que lhe examinem a cabeça.

Ele a olhou extremamente ofendido por isso.

Gina se retirou e se sentou muito direita.

- Bem, vamos tentar outra vez.

Ofereceu-lhe sua mão.

- Olá, sou Gina Weasley. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Sua expressão disse que pensava que ela era quem necessitava que lhe examinassem a cabeça. Ele tomou sua mão na sua.

- Olá, sou Harry Kattalakis Potter e estou faminto. Você gostaria de jantar comigo, Gina?

- Sim, Harry. Eu gostaria.

Ele riu dela.

- Bem, então agora vem a parte onde compartilhamos histórias sexuais?

Gina se pôs a rir tão forte que várias pessoas por perto viraram as cabeças para olhá-la. Cobrindo sua boca, ela o olhou.

- O que?

- Isso é o que Nick disse que deveria fazer para chegar a conhecer uma mulher.

- Nick? - perguntou ela com incredulidade. - O que levava a horrível camisa, eu não posso encontrar minha saída em uma bolsa de papel Nick?

Os olhos de Harry se obscureceram. Perigosos.

- Ele te ofendeu quando te buscou? Diga a palavra e o matarei.

- Não, mas se eu fosse você, não pensaria em seguir dele, conselhos sobre encontros.

- Por quê? Ele consegue mulheres todo o tempo.

- Sim, mas alguma vez conserva alguma delas?

- Bem… Não.

- Então não siga seus conselhos.

- Ok. - Harry fez gestos aos garçons que esperavam perto - Quer compartilhar o Chateaubriand Bouquetière comigo? Já que supõe que o servem para dois, eles se assustam quando o devoro sozinho.

Ela se mordia para não rir de suas palavras.

- Eu adoraria.

Harry levantou a visão enquanto Bernie retornava.

- Começaremos com dois Crepes Barbaras como aperitivos, depois o Chateaubriand Bouquetière.

- Muito bem, Senhor Potter. Muito bem.

* * *

><p><strong>Mil desculpas pelo atraso de um mês (e alguns dias) mas vocês sabem como é fim de ano, certo?<strong>

**Mila Pink: rsrsrs, me desculpe por certos "termos". É que esse livro está basicamente no português de Portugal, porque ele ainda não é vendido no Brasil, e nem sei se um dia será. E sim, eu amo essa bebê! Essa é a dádiva dos dark hunters: diferença.**

**Lilian Jackson: Ah, não acredito que te fiz esperar! Estamos em época de trimestrais e recuperações, então não deu para fazer a atualização. Mas prometo postar o próximo cap muito em breve! Obrigada pelo review.**


	9. Markus Kattalakis Potter

_Harry levantou a visão enquanto Bernie retornava._

_- Começaremos com dois Crepes Barbaras como aperitivos, depois o Chateaubriand Bouquetière._

_- Muito bem, Senhor Potter. Muito bem._

* * *

><p>Harry lhes entregou os menus, logo se inclinou para frente.<p>

- E te assegure de guardar espaço para a sobremesa.

- Não sei se posso, mas tentarei. Se quiser a uma mulher que pode comer tudo isso, precisa ter um encontro com minha amiga Tabitha.

Ele tomou sua mão outra vez e a massageou como se fosse algo indiscretamente precioso.

- Não quero um encontro com a Tabitha. - disse ele, pondo sua mão contra sua própria suave bochecha - Só quero estar contigo.

Gina nunca se havia sentido assim em toda sua vida. Sentia-se tão desejável perto dele. Tão... feminina.

Ele de algum modo até conseguia fazê-la sentir-se pequena.

- E como é que um homem como você nunca teve um encontro antes?

Harry tomou um gole de vinho enquanto pensava como responder sua pergunta. Ele não queria lhe mentir, mas não podia lhe dizer exatamente que ele era um lobo que tinha crescido vivendo nos bosques, dormindo em guaridas com outros lobos.

Isto poderia assustá-la um pouco.

- Cresci em uma espécie de comunidade.

Ela parecia nervosa agora e recordou a um coelho esquecido.

- Que tipo de comunidade? Não é um desses loucos religiosos que vão seqüestrar-me e lavar o meu cérebro por meu dinheiro, verdade?

Harry sacudiu sua cabeça. Esta mulher tinha as ideias mais estranhas.

- Não. Definitivamente não. Só cresci de um modo em que a maioria das pessoas não o fez. E você?

- Cresci aqui. Meus pais, ambos são veterinários. Eles se conheceram na universidade e se casaram quando terminaram a faculdade. Não há realmente muito para contar. Tive uma vida muito normal, comum.

Harry tentou imaginar tal coisa. Em seu mundo, onde eles podiam dirigir a magia, os elementos, e até mesmo o tempo, normal realmente não era um fator. De algum jeito, invejava a Gina por seu mundo humano onde o impossível não era realidade.

- Isso deve ter sido agradável.

- Era. - Ela tomou um gole de sua água - E seus pais, o que fazem?

- Imaginam modos criativos de matar um ao outro. - Harry se abateu por ter aberto sua boca. Estava tão acostumado a usar a frase que não pensou nisso até que se ouviu dizê-la.

- Não, sério.

Harry olhou ao longe, incômodo.

Gina ficou de boca aberta quando compreendeu que ele não estava brincando.

- Por que eles fariam isso?

Harry em realidade se retorceu um pouco antes de responder.

- Isso é uma longa história. Minha mãe escapou não muito depois que nasci e meu pai me quer morto, assim aqui estou... Contigo.

Ela não sabia que pensar disto.

- Este… hum… Esta loucura na família, não é hereditária, verdade?

- Não parece. - disse ele sério - Mas se ele se aproximar de mim, tem permissão de me dar um tiro.

Ela não estava segura se queria dizer isso ou não. Por isso, repentinamente agradecida que estivessem em um lugar público, ela decidiu mudar o tema para um mais certo.

- Como é que tem tanto dinheiro? Depois do que disse, não acredito que seus pais lhe tenham dado isso, verdade?

- Não. Faço investimentos. Às vezes vendo artefatos.

Agora isso soava interessante.

- Que tipo de artefatos?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Isto e aquilo.

Os garçons trouxeram seus aperitivos. Gina se apoiou na cadeira e olhou como Harry começava a comer. Ele parecia real e refinado enquanto comia na tradicional maneira européia.

- Sabe, para alguém que cresceu em uma comunidade, tem maneiras impecáveis.

Uma profunda e escura tristeza se abateu sobre ele.

- Minha irmã me ensinou. Ela dizia… bom, ela sentia que se deveria comer como as pessoas e não como animais.

Gina ouviu como sua voz se quebrava ao falar de sua irmã. Era óbvio que sua irmã significava muito para ele.

- Onde está ela agora?

Sua tristeza aumentou dez vezes enquanto tragava. A dor em seus olhos era tão profundo que a fez sofrer por ele.

- Ela morreu faz uns meses.

- OH, Harry, sinto muito.

- Sim, eu, também. - Ele limpou sua garganta.

Seu coração se rompeu por ele, Gina estendeu a mão e acariciou com seus dedos sua bochecha para lhe oferecer consolo. Ele girou seu rosto para o braço dela e lhe beijou o interior de seu pulso.

A imagem de seus selvagens olhos a fez tremer.

- É tão suave. - ele suspirou logo lhe beijou sua mão e se afastou ligeiramente dela - Se seguir te cheirando, nós poderíamos dar um espetáculo aqui esta noite.

- Que tipo de espetáculo?

- Eu simplesmente poderia te atirar sobre meu ombro e te levar daqui para poder te violar outra vez.

Ela riu ante a idéia.

- Poderia realmente?

Ela viu a crua verdade, em seus olhos.

- Sim poderia, se me tivesse deixado.

Gina colocou ao seu lado na mesa e passaram o resto do jantar em uma conversação ociosa, segura. Harry era engenhoso e quente. Um estranho prazer.

Uma vez que tinham terminado o jantar e a sobremesa, eles voltaram a descer as escadas onde ela viu o Dino e a sua companheira sentados ao lado da porta da cozinha. Nenhum dos dois parecia contente.

- É muito mau, Harry. - disse ela outra vez, rindo ao vê-los.

- Hei! Isto é amável comparado com o que quero lhe fazer. Ao menos desta maneira, ele ainda respira.

Henri lhes desejou boa noite enquanto se retiravam e voltavam para a casa dela.

- Se importa de caminhar? - perguntou ela - Está realmente agradável esta noite.

- Caminhar não me incomoda.

Ela tomou sua mão e lhe conduziu para o Iberville.

Harry olhou a maneira em que a luz da lua brincava com os cachos de seu cabelo castanho e refletia sobre a gargantilha que lhe tinha comprado. Seu vestido fazia ressaltar suas curvas à perfeição e a bordo do sutiã lhe recordava quão fácil deveria ser deslizar sua mão dentro dele e tomar seu peito com cuidado na palma de sua mão.

Sua virilha se apertou. Uma e outra vez lhe recordando como a havia sentido. Quão cálidas e sensíveis tinham sido suas carícias.

Ele ansiava isso agora. O lobo nele uivava por prová-la.

Gina estava um pouco nervosa sob o intenso olhar de Harry. Havia algo animal nela. Devorador.

Havia vezes quando estava com ele que se sentia como presa por sua natureza predatória.

Eles não falaram muito caminhando de retorno a seu apartamento. Na porta, ela chamou a seu lobo.

- Não acredito que eles o apanharam, verdade?

- Não. - disse Harry - Estou certo que está bem. Ele provavelmente está desfrutando da noite.

- Acredita?

Ele sorriu abertamente maliciosamente.

- Sim, acredito.

Ela suspirou.

- Isso eu espero. Odiaria que algo mau lhe acontecesse.

Ele a seguiu até a porta de seu apartamento. Gina a abriu, logo vacilou.

Harry baixou sua cabeça para a curva de seu pescoço onde inalou seu aroma. Ele posou suas cálidas mãos sobre seus ombros.

- Quero estar dentro de ti outra vez, Gina. - Ele levantou sua cabeça e a inclinou de uma forma que lhe fez recordar ao lobo Harry. - Me convidará para entrar?

Gina estava desconcertada. Ela o queria também, mas que tipo de relação era essa?

Ela começou a rir de modo incontrolável.

Harry a olhou com cenho franzido.

- O que é tão gracioso?

- Sinto muito, só que ouvi esse clichê horrível em minha cabeça "Ainda me respeitará pela manhã?"

Ele a olhou confuso.

- As pessoas não se respeitam um ao outro depois de que fazem sexo?

- Você sabe, quando diz coisas assim, parece como um ser do espaço.

- Sinto-me como um ser do espaço. Muitíssimo.

Que coisa estranha para dizer.

- Quanto tempo viveu nessa sua comunidade?

- Toda minha vida. Até oito meses atrás.

- OH, meu Deus. E sério?

Ele assentiu.

Não lhe assombrava que não soubesse nada de encontros. Ela não podia imaginar-se vivendo isolada do mundo.

Ele passou sua mão sobre seu ombro.

- Depois estive ficando com... Amigos, que são os donos do Bar O Santuário no Ursulinas. Eles me ensinaram muito sobre como as pessoas se comportam, mas Amanda disse que eu não apreciaria as frases e os movimentos com que os homens no bar fazem levantar às mulheres que conhecem ali.

Gina tratou de não concentrar-se em quão cálida era sua mão sobre sua pele nua. Quão bem sentia sua caricia. Esta enviava calafrios através dela, diretamente a seus seios, que se endureceram, clamando por seu contato.

- Amanda o que?

- Hunter.

Gina se deu conta do nome.

- A irmã gêmea da Tabitha?

Ele assentiu.

Santo céu! Que pequeno é o mundo. Mas se ele conhecia a Amanda, isso era um alívio. Amanda, a diferença de sua irmã gêmea, não era uma louca e em geral, não andava com psicóticos. Se Amanda realmente tinha ajudado ao Harry, então ele era provavelmente muito certo.

- Disse que ninguém tinha encontros em sua comunidade. O que fazia quando encontrava a uma mulher que gostava?

Ele a olhou um pouco frustrado.

- "Gostar" não tem o mesmo significado de onde eu venho que para você. Sério, nós não gostávamos de ninguém. Se estiver atraído por alguém, dorme com ele e logo segue adiante. Não deixamos que nossas emoções se misturassem com nossos corpos da maneira que vocês o fazem.

- Como isso é possível? É a natureza humana.

Harry suspirou. Isso poderia ser a natureza humana, mas isso não era a natureza animal.

- Somente pensamos de maneira diferente.

Ela ficou rígida com a indignação.

- Então você não pensa em nada na hora de dormir comigo e logo seguir adiante a seguinte mulher?

Merda!

- Não. Isso não é o que quis dizer. - Ele jogou com um cacho que roçava seu ombro nu - Quero estar contigo, Gina. Só contigo. Quero que me aceite.

- Por quê?

- Porque te preciso.

- Por quê?

Harry chiou seus dentes. Como poderia lhe explicar o desejo selvagem dentro dele por reclamar a sua companheira? Essa loucura infecciosa que não descansaria até que eles estivessem unidos.

Ele nunca tinha entendido o que tinha levado a seu pai a atacar a sua mãe. Agora entendia. Cada parte dele ardia a fogo lento por ela. Era febril e cru e não estava certo de como controlá-lo.

Como se juntava um lobo com uma humana?

- Estou te assustando. - disse ele enquanto cheirava seu medo - Sinto. Deixarei-te sozinha agora.

Ele começou a afastar-se dela.

Gina tomou sua mão. Era estúpida e sabia. Harry não tinha feito nada para lhe fazer dano. Ele tinha feito o esforço de fazê-la feliz e tinha sido amável.

Do que tinha medo?

O mero feito de que ele estivesse disposto a se afastar havia dito a ela que nunca lhe faria mal.

Antes que ela pudesse deter-se, baixou os lábios dele para os seus e o beijou profundamente.

Cada hormônio em seu corpo ardeu ante o sabor dele. Ele a esmagou contra ele, sustentando-a com esses braços fechados que ela recordava tão bem.

Era assombrosamente masculino.

Com sua respiração desigual, ele se separou dela.

- Me diga para ir, Gina, e o farei.

Olhou-lhe sob a luz da lua e viu a sinceridade daqueles olhos cor avelã.

- Fica comigo, Harry.

Seu sorriso fez que seus joelhos se debilitassem enquanto girava sua cabeça e soltava um horripilante uivo.

Antes que ela pudesse mover-se, ele a tomou em seus braços e a levou através da porta de seu apartamento.

* * *

><p><em>- Tinha razão. Eles não estão mortos.<em>

_Markus Kattalakis Potter levantou a visão da fogueira onde sua manada de lobos estava reunida enquanto a fúria se apropriava dele. Durante os dois meses passados, sua manada tinha estado nos bosques de Nebraska, cuidando de suas crias e esperando o tempo até que os filhotes fossem os suficientemente grandes para saltar períodos de tempo sob a luz de uma lua cheia._

_- O que? - perguntou a seu segundo em hierarquia, Stefan._

_- Seus sentidos estavam corretos sobre o Harry e Rony. Eu fui ao Santuário e por mim mesmo e vi o Rony ali._

_- Por que não o matou?_

_- Ele não estava sozinho. Um dos ursos estava com ele. Sua cachorrinha. Parece que os Peltiers lhe deram boas-vindas. Não posso golpear a nenhum deles enquanto eles estão ali. Não a não ser que deseje uma luta com os Peltiers._

_Markus fez uma careta ante as notícias. Era tentador. Mas lobos e ursos..._

_Tinha passado muito tempo desde que o clã Katagaria tinha lutado com o clã. Atacar aos ursos, que eram renomados por manter um dos poucos santuários do Were-Hunters, era um suicídio. Se os ursos e seus descarados não matavam a seu clã, fariam os outros. Os Peltiers eram respeitados por todos._

_Empreendê-la contra eles seria romper sua primeira e única regra cardeal._

_Maldição._

_- Por uma vez, mostraste bom julgamento. - disse ao Stefan. Maldição, embora ele necessitasse a esses dois mortos. Ele deveria ter enviado alguém antes, ficar esperando que os Daimons que tinha enviado pelo Harry e Rony voltassem com a notícia de suas mortes tinha sido um engano._

_Ele tinha esperado que os Daimons simplesmente fugissem com os poderes de Harry e Rony. Ele deveria saber que não teria tanta sorte._

_- Terá que apanhá-los fora dos perímetros do Santuário. Toma uma patrulha E..._

_- Pai, não pode._

_Markus deu a volta para ver sua filha menor adotada, Matarina, que estava de pé detrás dele. Apenas cinqüenta anos, ela não parecia ser maior que uma adolescente humana. Ela era jovem, e desesperadamente devota de seus dois meio-humanos filhos que uma vez tinha criado com sua companheira Arcadiana._

_Matarina nunca acreditaria que Harry e Rony representavam uma ameaça para sua manada._

_Só ele sabia, e tinha a intenção de mantê-lo assim._

_- Eles têm que morrer._

_- Por quê? - perguntou ela, aproximando-se - Pela Luna? Isso foi um acidente. Sei que Harry nunca teria permitido morrer. Ele a amava..._

_- Suficiente! - rugiu Markus - Seu irmão não sabe nada disso, menina. Nada. Eles estiveram encarregados de ver que seus filhotes chegassem a salvo a casa e em troca lhes deixaram morrer. Não permitirei que tais abominações vivam enquanto Luna e seus filhotes estão em sua tumba._

_Pelo olhar em seus olhos, ele podia dizer que ela sabia que ele estava mentindo. A vingança pela Luna era só um dos vários motivos pelos que necessitava ao Harry e ao Rony mortos. Enquanto Luna tinha vivido, ele tinha tido parcial controle de seus dois filhos were-wolf._

_Com sua morte eles seriam incontroláveis. E não parariam. Zeus tivesse compaixão deles se Harry alguma vez voltasse para casa._

_Ele se voltou para o Stefan._

_- Beba uma taça e vá terminar com sua sentença de morte. Mata a qualquer ou algo que tente te deter._

_- E os Peltiers?_

_- Só se for necessário e nunca em sua casa. Se matas a algum, o ocultas, mas não vacile em fazer o que for necessário para terminar com isto._

_Stefan inclinou sua cabeça antes de sair para seguir as ordens do Markus._

_Markus suspirou, mas isto não lhe ajudou a relaxar-se. Cada instinto animal que possuía lhe disse que cedo ou tarde Harry voltaria para exigir vingança sobre todos eles._

_Ele era, depois de tudo, o filho de sua mãe._

* * *

><p>Harry a pôs com cuidado sobre a cama. Estava extremamente contente esta noite por ter pagado aos trabalhadores para que acomodassem seus móveis. Isto ia ser muito mais fácil que pensar em compartilhar aquele velho sofá com ela.<p>

Tirou-lhe as fivelas de seu cabelo castanho e o deixou cair ao redor de seu rosto redondo. Ela tinha um rosto tão delicado e formoso. Colocando sua bochecha contra a sua, inalou seu fragrante aroma.

Tirava-lhe o terno enquanto ele saboreava a suavidade de seu corpo sob o seu.

Ela atirou seu terno ao piso, logo deslizou suas mãos por seu traseiro. Harry conteve seu fôlego bruscamente enquanto o intenso prazer o consumia. Ele sabia por que odiava ser humano. Se ousasse usar seus poderes, ambos estariam nus em um instante e poderia sentir cada centímetro dela. Carne contra carne.

Mas isto muito provavelmente a aterrorizaria.

Então em muda, restringiu seus poderes e ocultando as marcas de seu corpo dela, sobre tudo a de sua palma. Por uma vez em sua vida, estaria com uma mulher não como um lobo ou um guerreiro.

Ele passaria esta noite com a Gina como um homem.

Gina saboreou a sensação de Harry pressionando-a enquanto lhe tirava os sapatos e logo suas meias com uma habilidade consumada. Seus músculos se ondulavam sob suas mãos enquanto sua língua dançava com a sua.

Hmmm, este homem sabia beijar como ninguém.

Ela nunca se cansaria do modo com que ele fazia. Era crua e decadente. Desejável e quente.

Ele se sustentou sobre seus braços enquanto ela devagar desabotoava sua camisa para revelar, centímetro a centímetro, aquele peito magro, forte. Ela liberou a seda para deixá-la cair aberta enquanto deslizava suas mãos sobre a carne bronzeada. Ela passou seus dedos com cuidado pelo pêlo masculino que salpicava seu peito e abdômen, logo os deslizou sobre suas magras costelas.

O beijo dele se fez mais profundo e ela sentiu seu coração palpitar sob suas mãos. Ele beliscou seus lábios, esfregando seu corpo contra o dela de uma forma que aumentou e provocou uma excitação incrível.

Gina o olhou e viu a fome pura em seu rosto. Como um homem como este podia desejá-la tanto?

Uma parte lhe dizia que devia ter mais confiança em si mesmo, mas não era uma carência de amor próprio o que o fazia tão difícil de acreditar. Ela era uma realista. Os homens que eram como Harry não saíam com mulheres que eram como ela. Eles, simplesmente, não o faziam.

Nem sequer Dino era tão delicioso e ele só a tinha usado. Ela não queria ser machucada outra vez. Não assim e sobre tudo não pelo Harry.

Relaxe, Gina.

Harry se afastou.

- Está bem?

- Só tento entender o que vê em mim. - admitiu ela.

- Eu vejo uma mulher formosa. - disse ele com seriedade, baixando para mordiscar a pele sensível debaixo de seu ouvido - Cujo amável coração brilha em seus olhos e cujo espírito é ilimitado. - Ele se afastou para poder olhá-la nos olhos - O modo em que enfrentou a Dino esta tarde... - Seu meio sorriso fez com que seu coração palpitasse - Jamais deixaria que ninguém roubasse o melhor de ti, verdade?

- Penso que não.

Ele rodou sobre suas costas e a atirou para pô-la atravessada sobre ele. A escura ternura sobre seu rosto se abrigou ao redor de seu coração e o fez espremer-se.

- Sobre tudo, eu gosto do fato que te compartilha comigo. Que não tenho que te demonstrar minha força. Que não tenho que machucar ou ser machucado para estar contigo.

Havia um tom em sua voz que lhe dizia quão importante era isso para ele.

Que coisa estranha para dizer a uma mulher.

De que tipo de comunidade vinha? Definitivamente soava como aquelas estranhas, onde as pessoas tinham que fazer todo tipo de coisas estranhas para pertencer.

Ela deslizou sua mão sobre a suavidade áspera de seu rosto.

- Há algo dentro de ti que me assusta, Harry. Está certo que é normal?

Ele riu ligeiramente ante isso.

- Não sei o que é normal. Mas nunca te faria mal, Gina. - Seus olhos a queimaram com sua sinceridade - Nunca.

Ele tomou seus lábios com os seus, logo moveu suas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço para desabotoar o sutiã de seu vestido e seu colar. Ele colocou o colar sobre a caixa ao lado da cama, logo brincou brandamente com seus seios. Suas ásperas palmas raspavam seus mamilos, fazendo-os endurecer-se com o peso de suas mãos, enviando prazer por seu corpo inteiro.

Gina queria derreter-se nele. Nenhum homem jamais a tinha feito sentir da maneira que ele o fazia.

Harry mal podia respirar pelas emoções que lutavam dentro dele. Ele deveria deixá-la ir. Ele não tinha direito a unir-se com alguém. E, entretanto, ele não podia separar-se dela. Esta noite poderia gerar meninos com ela. Esta era a primeira vez em sua vida adulta que isto era uma preocupação.

No fundo de sua mente, podia imaginar-lhe com seu bebê. Vê-la amamentá-lo com o amor em seus olhos...

Como poderia deixá-la ir?

Como inclusive podia pensá-lo?

As Destinos tinham decretado que estivessem unidos. Quem era ele para argumentar contra as deusas?

Harry tinha passado sua vida inteira lutando. Por que não deveria lutar por isso? Somente por uma vez ele não merecia a alguém que o amasse?

E se ela nunca o amasse o que faria?

Tal como sua mãe nunca tinha amado a seu pai.

A pergunta ficou pesada em seu coração. O que faria se não a persuadisse até o final de suas três semanas?

Não, essa não era uma opção. Ele a ganharia e ele a conservaria.

Preso no que pensava, ele tomou sua mão e a conduziu até seu peito para que ela pudesse sentir como pulsava seu coração. Incapaz de suportar estar sem ela, ele abriu suas calças e se liberou.

Gina ofegou enquanto ele movia seus quadris e a enchia de improviso. Mmm, ele era tão grosso e duro dentro dela. Tão dominante.

Mordendo seu lábio, ela o olhou como ele levantava seus quadris e se conduzia profundamente dentro dela.

Nenhum homem jamais tinha estado tão impaciente de estar com ela. Isto a fez sentir estranhamente poderosa. Desejável.

A expressão de prazer no rosto dele abrasou o coração. Isto a fez sofrer por ele. Ainda dentro dela, ele desabotoou as costas de seu vestido e o tirou por sua cabeça.

Completamente nua, ela o olhou. Sua camisa estava aberta, mas ainda sobre seu corpo. Ele só tinha deslizado suas calças o suficiente para poder tomá-la.

Ela levantou uma das mãos dele de seu seio e beijou seus nódulos cheios de cicatrizes enquanto o cavalgava lento e fácil.

Ela o olhou com sua boca ligeiramente separada, seus olhos escuros e fechados. Sua expressão mostrava a ela quanto saboreava seu corpo. Seu contato.

Isto a fez exaltar-se mais que tudo.

Ele colocou suas mãos sobre seus quadris e a manteve imóvel enquanto ele assumia as investidas. Gina estava assombrada com a força que ele tinha para fazer isto.

Mas não lhe importou lhe ceder o controle enquanto ele acelerava seus profundos e penetrantes golpes. Cada um a atravessava, quente e agridoce. Ela se inclinou para frente em seus braços, deixando que seu cabelo caísse sobre eles enquanto seu corpo palpitava e ansiava mais dele.

Seu prazer cresceu até que ela gritou a doce liberação.

Harry olhou seu rosto enquanto ela culminava em seus braços. A alegria se rasgou por ele ao vê-la, a cálida doçura de seu corpo balançando o seu. Ele reclamou seus lábios e se moveu ainda mais rápido, querendo seu próprio momento de perfeição.

Fechando seus olhos, ele o encontrou. Ele se retirou de seus lábios para grunhir profundamente em sua garganta enquanto seu corpo explorava em uma doce liberação.

Ainda unido a ela, ele a atraiu a seu peito e a sustentou silenciosamente enquanto seus corações pulsavam ao mesmo tempo e seu corpo continuava culminando durante vários minutos. Ele deslizou suas mãos pelas costas dela, encantado desse momento de tranqüilidade.

Esta era a única paz que tinha conhecido alguma vez em sua violenta vida. Não havia nenhum temor aqui com ela. Nenhum terror de que ela tivesse os poderes para desmascarar seu coração humano e matá-lo por isso.

Só eram eles.

Gina não se moveu durante muito tempo. Ela jazia sobre seu peito, saboreando a força dos braços que a sustentavam.

Ela esfregou seu rosto contra seu peito, logo beijou seu mamilo antes de separar-se.

Enquanto ela começava a mover-se da cama, ele pegou ligeiramente em seu braço para detê-la.

- Aonde vai?

- Ia me arrumar.

- Por quê? Estou longe de terminar contigo.

Ela riu até que compreendeu que ele não brincava. Ele rapidamente tirou sua camisa e a atirou sobre seu terno. Suas calças, sapatos, e meias os seguiram rapidamente.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele a tinha agarrado e a tinha colocado de costas sobre a cama. Ele apartou suas pernas com seus joelhos, logo deslizou seus quadris e virilha entre elas.

Gina gemeu ante a sensação dele estando sobre ela. Ele já ficava duro outra vez.

Ele tomou seu tempo explorando sua boca, mordiscando seus lábios, e provando-a, até que ela pensou que podia passar de sua aprazível exploração.

Eles ficaram assim pelo resto da noite. Pele com pele, corpo com corpo. Gina nunca tinha tido uma experiência como essa. Harry tinha mais resistência do que ninguém que ela jamais soube. Quando amanheceu, estava esgotada e dormiu encolhida entre seus braços.

Ele dormiu silenciosamente acomodado detrás dela, com uma perna recostada entre suas coxas.

Isto era o céu. E pela primeira vez em um longo tempo, ela sentiu a sensação de pertencer. De aceitação. Harry não se preocupava que ela não fosse magra. Não lhe importava que estivessem sobre uma raquítica cama velha em um apartamento pequeno.

Ele pareceu feliz somente por estar com ela.

E essa era a parte mais agradável de tudo isto.

Harry jazia ali silenciosamente, escutando o suave ressonar de Gina enquanto ela dormia em seus braços. Seu aroma impregnava sua cabeça. Não havia nada que fosse mais perfeito que seu aroma misturado com o seu. Que a sensação dela em seus braços.

Ele estava dolorido e esgotado. E amava cada partícula disso. Ele olhou para a mão dela e retirou sua magia para que seu sinal fosse visível, também.

Companheiros.

Ele pressionou sua marca com a dela e entrelaçou seus dedos juntos. Eles teriam que fazer amor com suas mãos unidas para, desta maneira, poder completar seu ritual de união.

Gina teria que aceitá-lo.

E ele teria que abrir-se a ela.

Nos primeiros raios de luzes da alvorada, isso não era tão espantoso para ele como deveria ter sido.

Fechando seus olhos, ele deixou que o sonho se derramasse sobre ele, e pela primeira vez em meses não esteve atormentado por pesadelos. Só sentia a paz de sua companheira recostada contra ele.

Mas o que passaria uma vez que sua companheira averiguasse que ele não era o homem que pretendia ser?

Ela poderia alguma vez aceitar o lobo que vivia dentro dele?

Ele não sabia, mas prometeu que seria honesto com ela. Uma vez que ela estivesse acordada, ele seria claro em relação a tudo.

Ele só esperava que ser honesto com ela não fizesse a perder para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse cap saiu meio curto, mas eu quis deixar o amanhecer para o próximo, onde várias mudanças ocorrem...<strong>

**YukiYuri: eu sei como é! O fato de não ter os livros publicados em português brasileira só me causa mais inveja das minhas amigas de Portugal, mimimi. Outra coisa: não temos nenhum site brasileiro, ou portugues de DH... É como se fosse uma série fantasma '-' rsrsrs. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, bjbj.**

**Mila Pink: definitivamente, o Harry é perfeito em todos os aspectos. E eu não posso culpar a Gina por se perguntar o que ele vê nela... Eu também me perguntaria se fosse comigo :3 mas, infelizmente, Harry não está no Brasil, rrsrsrs. Obrigada pelo review ^^**


	10. Fury

_Ele só esperava que ser honesto com ela não fizesse que a perdesse para sempre_.

Gina despertou quinze minutos depois da hora de abrir sua loja. Enquanto se separava de Harry, o braço dele se apertou ao redor dela só um segundo antes que ele despertasse.

Os profundos olhos verdes se abriram, logo entortaram contra a luz brilhante do sol da manhã que entrava pelas janelas.

- Que horas são? - perguntou sua voz profunda e rouca.

- São quinze para as dez.

Ele esfregou sua mão sobre seu rosto e gemeu.

Gina reprimiu um sorriso por isso.

- Não é madrugador?

- Não. - disse ele bruscamente, rodando sobre suas costas. Ele ficou com um braço sobre seus olhos para proteger-se da luz.

Gina teve que suspirar na imagem que ele apresentou jazendo nu em sua cama. As mantas estavam retorcidas sobre seu corpo, mal cobrindo aquelas longas e masculinas pernas. Seu peito estava completamente nu, exibindo os músculos de seu abdômen, peitorais, e braços. Suas escuras costeletas adicionavam uma masculinidade quase mortal a seu rosto, que era coroado por seu comprido cabelo caprichoso.

Santo céu, ele era espetacular.

Ele moveu o braço mais acima do rosto para olhá-la com um olho.

- Só dormimos durante quatro horas, por que está acordada?

Ela colocou seu chambre rosado sem levantar-se da cama.

- Tenho que trabalhar.

Ele estendeu sua mão para afundá-la profundamente no cabelo dela.

- Alguma vez tem um dia livre?

- Só se fizer planos com a Tabitha adiantado para que ela ou alguém de seu pessoal venha e me cubra. E certamente fecho os domingos. Mais que isso, não.

Ela beijou sua mão, logo se separou de seu braço. Ele o deixou cair de novo na cama sem fazer nenhum comentário.

Levantando-se, ela o deixou na cama e foi tomar banho.

Harry jazeu silenciosamente enquanto escutava a água caindo no outro quarto. Seu corpo inteiro lhe doía pelos esforços da noite passada, mas a dor era por ter desfrutado e não vinha nem das costas, o peito ou os braços por ter sido atacado com garras. Ele tinha tido muita diversão com Gina ontem à noite e a diversão era algo que faltava profundamente em sua vida.

Ele fez uma careta ante o resplendor da luz da manhã. Ele realmente odiava as manhãs.

Forçando-se a levantar-se, colocou suas calças e fechou seu zíper, mas deixou o botão desabotoado quando se dirigiu à cozinha. Gina gostava de comer duas torradas com geléia pela manhã.

Enquanto o pão torrava, ele cortou sua bergamota para ela e a orvalhou com uma colherada de açúcar, logo lhe serviu um copo de suco de laranja.

Ele punha a geléia sobre a torrada quando ela saiu do banheiro e parou para olhá-lo fixamente.

- O que? - perguntou perplexo pela profunda expressão no rosto dela.

- É esse seu café da manhã?

Harry fez uma careta.

- Não. Eu ia fritar um pouco de bacon para mim.

- Então como sabia que eu gostava de comer isto?

Harry fez uma pausa enquanto se dava conta que o homem Harry não saberia o que o lobo Harry sabia. Limpando sua garganta, encolheu-se de ombros.

- Eu abri o refrigerador e vi a geléia e a bergamota. A maioria das pessoas só come isso no café da manhã então me imaginei que não te importaria.

Ela pareceu aceitá-lo enquanto tirava a toalha de seu cabelo e a punha sobre sua cadeira.

- Obrigado. - disse ela, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Harry fechou seus olhos enquanto seu corpo se endurecia imediatamente. Sem pensá-lo tomou-a em seus braços para beijá-la com um beijo muito mais satisfatório. Ele arrastou seus lábios por seu pescoço enquanto lhe abria a frente de seu roupão e atraía seu corpo nu contra o dele.

Gina gemeu ao sentir seu fresco e duro corpo contra o seu. Ela deslizou sua mão sobre os músculos de suas costas e sentiu as cicatrizes que ele tinha ali. Seu queixo e bochecha barbudos raspavam delicadamente contra sua pele.

- Se continuar com isto, nunca conseguirei abrir minha loja.

- Mantenha fechada e fica comigo.

Ela tomou sua cabeça em suas mãos enquanto sua língua brincava com cuidado em sua garganta.

- Não posso.

Ele se afastou.

- Sei. Eu só o desejava. - Ele a liberou, logo atou o cinto de seu roupão - Tome seu café da manhã.

Gina se sentou em sua pequena mesa de estilo bistrô enquanto ele voltava para a cozinha para fazer seu bacon. Ela mordiscou uma das torradas e o olhou.

- Tem muita coragem para fritar bacon sem uma camisa. Não tem medo que isso te machuque?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Isso realmente não dói.

Ela franziu o cenho enquanto ela remontava várias cicatrizes com seu olhar.

- Como obteve tantas cicatrizes, Harry?

Harry se debateu em como lhe responder. Ela não estava pronta para a verdade... Que eram cicatrizes de batalhas, de quatrocentos anos de perseguição por parte dos Arcadianos quem pensavam que ele era um Assassino Katagaria. Em realidade, eles pensavam que qualquer macho Katagaria era um Assassino. Que tinha sido forçado a lutar contra sua própria manada para manter o seu irmão a salvo. Algumas delas eram por lobas com que tinha estado.

Algumas eram por chicotadas.

- Não tive uma vida fácil, Gina. - disse ele tranqüilamente enquanto punha o bacon em uma frigideira. Ele girou para olhá-la - Nunca tive nada pelo que não tivesse que pagar com sangue e osso. Até você.

Gina estava sentada ainda quando o verde olhar a transpassou. Havia algo em sua aberta expressão que lhe intrigava. Ele se mostrava sem ocultações, ela o sentia.

Deus, seria tão fácil amar a este homem. Não lhe pedia nada e era tão incrível dando. Esse momento se mostrava surrealista para ela. Ela nunca tinha conhecido a ninguém como ele.

Isto era muito fácil.

Essa inquieta voz no fundo de sua cabeça rondava desagradável, por sua cabeça. Nada era perfeito. Nada era tão fácil.

Tinha que ter mais dele que ela não via. O que, se não o havia?

E se ele realmente era tal como parecia? Ela não podia ver nenhum engano. Talvez fosse porque não havia nenhum.

- Obrigado por ontem à noite, Harry. - disse ela.

Ele inclinou sua cabeça a ela, logo voltou para seu bacon. Ele o tirou da frigideira e o colocou sobre um prato, apagou o fogo e levou seu prato à mesa.

- Quer uns? - perguntou.

Gina tomou duas crocantes tiras enquanto ele se servia um copo de suco. Havia algo tão íntimo sobre compartilhar o café da manhã com ele. Ela não sabia o que era, mas em cinco anos com o Dino, ela nunca tinha experimentado nada parecido a isto. Isto era maravilhoso.

Ela comeu rapidamente, logo se levantou.

- Pare. - disse Harry enquanto ela levantava com o que tinha usado - Se eu preparei eu limparei.

- Realmente é muito bom para ser verdade. - disse ela, beijando o topo de sua cabeça antes de lançar-se sobre seu guarda-roupa.

Harry tentou não olhá-la vestir-se, mas não podia deter-se. Excitou-se só de vê-la colocar sua roupa íntima e seu vestido.

Inclinando sua cabeça, deu-se conta que ela nunca levava calças. Sempre tinha vestidos soltos nos tons escuros da terra ou negro. Ela deslizou seus pés em um par de sapatos planos e escovou o cabelo. Então o atou naquele nó familiar.

Harry estava encantado por suas ações. Havia tantos detalhes complicados em sua rotina durante a manhã. Como na forma em que colocava a maquiagem e logo o pó. Os movimentos exatos ao colocar a máscara de cílios e o lápis labial.

Ele gostava de olhar o modo em que ela artisticamente se vestia e dava forma a seu cabelo.

Gina fez uma pausa quando encontrou os olhos dele no espelho.

- Algo está mau?

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Somente penso que estou contente de não ser mulher. Não posso imaginar colocando tudo isso a cada dia.

Ela riu dele e seu coração palpitou.

Assim que terminou, recolheu suas chaves e se dirigiu à porta.

- Você fecha? - perguntou-lhe ela.

Harry assentiu.

Soprou-lhe um beijo, logo o deixou sozinho em seu apartamento. Fora, ele podia ouvi-la chamando o lobo enquanto caminhava para sua loja.

Ele se abateu por isso. Ia ter que lhe dizer.

Quanto mais demorasse, mais difícil seria.

- Bem. Vou fazer.

Depois de tomar banho.

E vestir-se.

E limpar.

Uma hora mais tarde, enquanto Gina tirava o pó em sua loja, ela sentiu que lhe arrepiavam os cabelos da nuca.

Ela girou a espera de ver alguém atrás dela.

Não havia ninguém ali.

Ela esfregou seu pescoço e jogou uma olhada ao redor. De todos os modos o sentimento estava ali. Era quase maligno.

Como isso era estranho?

Franziu o cenho, foi olhar às janelas. Não havia ninguém aí.

- Gina?

Ela gritou e se deu volta para encontrar ao Harry que vinha do quarto detrás.

Ele acelerou seus passos para chegar a seu lado.

- Está bem?

Gina riu nervosamente de sua infantilidade.

- Sinto muito. Não te ouvi vir pela porta de atrás. Somente me assustou.

- Está segura que isso é tudo?

- Sim. - disse ela, inspirando profundamente.

Harry estava vestido com suas calças negras e sua camisa. Ele devia ter deixado seu terno em seu apartamento. Distanciando-se dela, ele se mostrava estranho e parecia aborrecido consigo mesmo.

OH Deus, aqui vem...

- Tem que retornar a sua vida, né? - perguntou ela, tentando ser valente, enquanto por dentro, ela lutava para não chorar.

- Que vida? - Ele a olhou confuso por sua pergunta - De que falas?

- Esta não é a parte onde me diz que nos divertimos e rompe comigo?

Ele a olhou até mais confuso.

- É isso o que supõe que devo fazer?

- Bem, não. Penso, não sei. Não é a isso aonde se dirigia?

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Não. Eu somente ia dizer que... - A voz de Harry se arrastava quando ele olhou além dela, à porta.

Gina deu a volta para ver duas mulheres entrar na loja.

Harry se distanciou enquanto ela as saudava. Elas começaram a olhar, mas seus olhos voltavam para o Harry, quem se moveu para parar perto de seu balcão.

Gina se ocupou reorganizando o mostruário de colares. Ela podia confiar em que Harry queria falar com ela, mas quando aquelas duas clientes se foram, três mais entraram.

Harry olhou enquanto Gina mostrava sua mercadoria às mulheres. Ele realmente queria terminar com isto, embora o último que precisasse era uma audiência quando lhe dissesse que era um were-wolf.

Mais clientes entraram.

Ah, isto ficava mau.

Ele poderia usar seus poderes para fazer que as mulheres se fossem, mas não queria interferir em seu negócio.

- Vou esperar lá fora um momento. - lhe disse ele enquanto ela atendia por telefone uma cliente.

- Está bem? - perguntou ela.

- Bem. - disse ele - Estarei atrás.

Ele se dirigiu ao depósito, logo foi pela porta traseira que conduzia ao pátio.

Maldição.

- Está bem. - respirou ele. Ele teria muito tempo para falar com ela mais tarde. Ele somente queria terminar com isto o quanto antes.

- Harry.

Um tremor frio desceu por sua espinha enquanto ouvia a voz baixa e grave dentro de sua cabeça.

Ele ficou rígido e foi à porta para ver se via um sinal do que tinha feito com que seu corpo se gelasse. Vindo do Iberville estava um dos últimos animais que ele esperava ver.

Era Fury em forma humana.

Igual em altura ao Harry, Fury tinha o cabelo loiro comprido até os ombros e os olhos que eram uma sombra mais escura que turquesa. Ele levava seu cabelo recolhido em um rabo de cavalo e jeans azul apertado com uma camisa negra de manga longa.

O lobo se aproximou dele com um passo mortal e cuidadosamente moderado. Poder e força exalavam de cada molécula de seu corpo. Este era um dos poucos lobos com o que Harry nunca tinha procurado lutar.

Não, não é que ele pensasse que não podia com o Fury. Ele estava certo que poderia, mas Fury não era o tipo de lobo que lutava limpo. Era muito mais provável que arrancasse sua garganta enquanto dormia.

Havia um brilho divertido nos olhos do lobo quando parou ao lado de Harry e jogou uma olhada para onde Gina estava de pé dentro de sua loja.

- É descuidado, adelfos.

- Não somos irmãos, Fury. Que diabos faz aqui?

Sua risada se converteu em tortuosa, maligna.

- Queria te advertir que seu pai sabe que você e Rony estão vivos. Eu era um dos escolhidos para matá-los.

Harry ficou rígido.

- Relaxe. - disse Fury - Se te quisesse morto, eu teria atacado.

- Por que não quer?

- Devo-te uma, recorda?

Isso era verdade. Ele tinha salvado a vida do Fury quando o lobo se uniu pela primeira vez a sua manada.

- Esperou um longo tempo para pagar.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Sim, pois algumas coisas levam tempo.

- Não entendo por que rompe com a manada para me ajudar.

Um sorriso sinistro encurvou seus lábios.

- Porque mijaria no velho. Odeio-o, ele te odeia, então acredito que isso me faz seu novo melhor amigo.

Isto era uma novidade para o Harry.

- Por que o odeia?

- Tenho meus motivos e eles são todos meus e não para consumo público.

- Então por que ficaste na manada todos estes séculos?

- Outra vez, tenho meus motivos.

Sim, Fury era uma criatura estranha.

- Se eles alguma vez averiguarem que me disse isso, matarão-lhe.

O lobo deu de ombros despreocupadamente.

- Todos morreremos algum dia. - Fury levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto Gina ia se aproximando pelo canto, logo retornou porque mais clientes se aproximaram de sua pequena boutique. Ele sentiu algo no ar. Seus olhos se alargaram. - Está marcado.

Harry o agarrou pela garganta e o empurrou contra o edifício.

- Tranqüilo, Harry. - disse Fury. Não havia nenhum medo na besta. Só entretenimento e honestidade - Não farei mal a sua companheira, mas Stefan e os outros farão.

Harry não duvidava disso. Stefan entregaria ambos os testículos para ter a oportunidade de lhe fazer dano.

- Quais caçam?

- Eu, Stefan, Aloysius, e Petra.

Harry amaldiçoou. Cada um deles tinha um motivo pessoal que resolver com ele, sobre tudo Petra, quem o odiava porque ele a tinha evitado quando ela tentou unir-se com ele, e logo se colocou entre ela e Rony. Se eles alguma vez soubessem de Gina, matariam-na sem vacilação... Somente para feri-lo. E isso era se eles fossem amáveis. Os machos de sua manada fariam muito pior se a encontravam.

Sempre que um macho marcado rompia com a manada, a manada devolvia o golpe castigando a sua companheira.

Harry mataria a qualquer um que fizesse isso a Gina. Qualquer.

- Vai tirar sua mão de minha garganta agora ou tenho que te machucar primeiro?

Harry pensou, logo o liberou.

- Agradecido. - disse Fury enquanto arrumava sua camisa com um puxão. - Olhe... - disse Fury, seu tom terrivelmente sério. - Eu nunca tive um problema com você ou com o Rony, sabe isso. Francamente, vocês eram os dois únicos Strati que jamais pude suportar. Imagino que foi suficientemente difícil perder a Luna. Não necessitam esta merda só porque seu pai tem medo que vás apoderar-te de sua manada.

Harry amaldiçoou.

- Não poderia me importar menos a manada.

- Sei. Acredite ou não, odeio a injustiça tanto quanto você. A última coisa que quero é ver os dois únicos lobos decentes da manada mortos.

Essas foram palavras inesperadas. Mas por outro lado, Fury tinha se mantido a distância de outros na manada muito mais que o Harry o tinha feito. O lobo não confiou em ninguém. Não acreditou em ninguém.

Fury começada a afastar-se dele.

- Fury, espera.

Ele o olhou, com sua sobrancelha arqueada.

- Obrigado por avisar-me.

Fury inclinou sua cabeça.

Nesse momento, ele sentiu uma estranha afinidade com o lobo. Para não mencionar o fato que agora devia ao Fury, e Harry sempre pagava suas dívidas por completo.

- Por onde estará?

Fury deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Suponho que sou um lobo solitário. - Ele uivou baixo - Um clichê infernal, verdade?

O lobo realmente estava louco.

Harry olhou de novo a Gina pelas janelas de sua loja e um pensamento o golpeou.

- Posso confiar em ti, Fury?

- Não. - respondeu ele francamente - Sou um lobo e sempre vou fazer o que for melhor para mim. Por quê?

Harry vacilou, mas ao final, não tinha nenhuma outra opção exceto fazer um pacto com o lobo.

- Como preciso ajuda pelo próximo par de semanas. Não posso estar em dois lugares de uma vez.

- Hum. - Fury suspirou com incredulidade - Nunca pensei que viveria para ver o dia em que Harry Kattalakis Potter pedisse a outra alma vivente ajuda.

Ele não fez caso ao sarcasmo.

- Se me ajudar até que Gina esteja livre ou totalmente unida a mim, assegurarei-me que nunca tenha que caçar para outra manada jamais.

Fury não disse nada.

- Sei o quanto você gosta de estar sozinho, Fury. - disse Harry, sua voz traindo sua própria dor ao ter sido abandonado pela sua própria. - Você me ajuda na defesa e te jurarei irmandade.

Isto era algo que jamais se fazia as pressas. Tomar um juramento de lealdade de sangue era quase tão comprometedor como o acoplamento. Este era um juramento inquebrável. Fury não tinha ninguém mais sobre esta terra. Sua família estava toda morta e ele tinha vindo a eles como um jovem assustado e inexperiente.

Fury olhou à distância antes de assentir.

- Bem, Harry. Farei.

Harry soltou um lento suspiro enquanto apresentava sua mão ao Fury. Por qualquer razão, sentiu-se como se acabasse de fazer um pacto com Lúcifer.

Fury vacilou, logo estreitou sua mão.

- Então o que necessita que eu faça?

Harry viu que Gina se dirigia de novo para eles.

- Por agora, preciso que finja ser eu, como lobo. Estive me fazendo passar pelo mascote de Gina para protegê-la, e agora que estou em forma humana, realmente não poderia estar perto como lobo sem levantar suas suspeitas. - Sobre tudo ele não se atrevia a lhe dizer a verdade sobre ele até que encontrasse algum modo de tirar os caçadores de seu rastro.

Fury riu disto.

- Que condenada boa coisa que ambos tenhamos pele branca, não?

- Sim. Agora poderia tomar sua forma de lobo?

Fury parou fora da linha de visão de Gina e se transformou em lobo. Dois segundos mais tarde, ele levantava sua pata perto do pé de Harry.

- Faz, Fury, e vou castrar você.

Ele poderia ouvir Fury rindo em sua cabeça.

- OH. - Fury disse em sua cabeça. - A propósito, esqueci de te dizer que outros sabem que Rony está no Santuário.

Harry ficou gelado uma vez mais.

- O que?

- Sim. Seu pai lhes disse que não o atacassem enquanto os ursos estavam presentes. Mas ao minuto que esteja sozinho...

- Cuida de Gina.

- Que…

Harry se transportou imediatamente ao Santuário.

Fury ficou sentado na rua, completamente confuso sobre o que devia fazer.

- Harry?

Ele não respondeu.

Ah! Merda. Como lobo ele não tinha nenhum modo de dizer a Gina onde tinha ido Harry, e a última coisa que queria era tratar com uma fêmea humana angustiada que não podia encontrar a seu companheiro.

Isso não estava bem.

Voltando a forma humana, Fury rapidamente recolheu sua roupa da rua e se vestiu. A diferença de Harry, sua força era física, não mágica. Ele poderia dirigir a magia, mas nem de perto com tanta precisão como Harry. Se ele tentasse colocar sua roupa com seus poderes, teria a metade corretamente colocada e o resto, por aí. E não seria estranho que uma meia terminasse como uma camisa, então ele se apressou a vestir-se enquanto rezava para que ninguém o encontrasse com meio traseiro nu na esquina da rua.

Quando Gina deu a volta pela esquina, ele tinha tudo exceto seus sapatos.

Ela se deteve de repente quando o viu colocando sua bota.

- Uma pedra em meu sapato. - explicou sem convicção. A mentira tampouco era seu forte.

- Ambos os sapatos? - perguntou ela.

- Estranho, não?

Jogou-lhe um estranho olhar antes que explorasse o pátio detrás dele.

- Se buscas ao Harry, ele não está aqui.

- Conhece-o?

- Uh, sim.

Lançou-lhe um penetrante olhar.

- E você é?

- Fury.

- Fury?

- Sim, sei. Minha mamãe estava colocada com crack quando me pôs o nome.

Pela imagem de seu rosto ele poderia entender que provavelmente deveria manter sua boca fechada.

- Uh-huh. - disse Gina, dando um passo para afastar-se dele.

Fury deu um passo para frente. Ela estava se assustando agora, ele podia cheirá-lo.

- Sério, está bem. Não vou fazer dano. Harry me disse que te vigiasse até que ele retornasse.

- Aonde ele foi?

Fury se assustou com a pergunta. Condenados humanos com suas naturezas inquisitivas. Várias mentiras apareceram em sua cabeça, mas todas elas provavelmente conseguiriam colocar ao Harry em um problema então se decidiu a que era menos provável que a ofendesse.

- Ele foi urinar.

Sim, isto foi estúpido, ele se deu conta assim que seu rosto ficou vermelho.

- De onde vem?

Como poderia responder a isso. Se lhe dissesse que se transportou a si mesmo de Nebraska a Nova Orleans uma hora atrás ela teria saído para chamar os policiais.

Ele assinalou rua abaixo.

- Daquele lado.

Ela estava ainda mais nervosa que antes.

Fury lhe ofereceu um sorriso que esperava que não fosse muito sinistro. Não estava acostumado a tentar que as pessoas não lhe tivessem medo. Normalmente se deleitava fazendo que os humanos se molhassem de terror.

Isto era uma estranha mudança de pautas para ele.

- Sério, - disse ele - juro que sou certo.

- E eu deveria acreditar, por quê?

Ele fez uma pausa antes que lhe desse uma resposta que esperava que a calmaria.

- Sou o irmão de Harry e ele me daria patadas em minha bunda se te fizesse mal.

Gina olhou fixamente ao estranho extraordinariamente formoso homem diante dela. Apesar de suas palavras, havia um ar de sinistro perigo nele. Ele se parecia com pessoa que poderia cortar a garganta de alguém e logo rir disso.

- Não te parece com o Harry.

- Sei. - disse ele - Eu saí a nossa mãe e ele a nosso pai.

- Uh-huh.

Ele suspirou e deixou suas botas sobre a terra.

- Olhe, basicamente me cago nas aptidões sociais, ok? Somente finge que não estou aqui até que Harry retorne. Vigiarei-te, você me ignorará e o teremos bem. Soa bem para ti?

Ela não estava segura. Algo sobre ele a fazia querer correr para dentro e fechar a porta. Ela poderia confiar nele?

- Hei Gina? Pode me atender?

Ela olhou para a entrada de sua loja onde uma de suas clientes regulares estava parada com um vestido em suas mãos.

- Claro Teresa. Estarei ali. - disse ela, afastando-se do homem estranho diante dela.

Ele colocou suas botas, logo a seguiu.

- O que faz? - Perguntou ela enquanto ele a arrastava para dentro de sua loja.

- Te vigiando. Só não me faça caso.

Era difícil não fazer caso a alguém que era muito mais alto e horripilante que ela.

- Por quanto tempo Harry foi? — ela perguntou enquanto caminhava através de sua boutique.

- Não sei, ele deve ter tido que ir desesperadamente. Poderia ser uma coisa da bexiga. Não estou certo.

Ela ficou boquiaberta ante ele.

Ele a olhou extremamente incômodo.

- Simplesmente, vou calar-me agora e estarei aqui observando. Isso é no que sou melhor.

Ele o fez e ela teve que estar de acordo. Embora silencioso Fury era bastante intimidador. Ela tinha que lhe dar crédito ao homem, ele definitivamente conhecia seu forte.

Harry se materializou na Casa Peltier, fora da porta do Rony. Ele estava totalmente quieto, escutando.

Sentindo.

Não havia nenhuma perturbação. Nenhum aroma de alguém mais. Nenhuma sensação de sentimentos provando o plano dele ou do Rony.

Tudo parecia completamente normal.

Relaxado, empurrou para abrir a porta e encontrou ao Rony tal como Harry o tinha deixado. Sozinho em sua cama.

Harry entrou lentamente no quarto, só para assegurar-se que Rony estivesse bem.

Ele foi ao lado mais afastado da cama. Rony não se moveu ou suspirou. Sua garganta se oprimiu. Rony parecia não respirar.

- OH Deus, não. - disse ele, afogando-se no pânico.

Harry agarrou a seu irmão, quem imediatamente ladrou e grunhiu.

Ele apertou seu abraço sobre a pele do Rony.

- Maldito seja, bastardo! - grunhiu com ira - Morre sobre mim e juro que te arrancarei a garganta.

Rony o mordeu até que Harry o liberou. Seu irmão se recostou de novo na cama em seu estado comatoso.

- Rony, escuta. Pai sabe que estamos aqui e enviou um esquadrão atrás de nós. Vamos, me fale.

Ele não o fez. Rony simplesmente, ficou deitado aí, olhando fixamente ao vazio.

- Vamos, Rony, isto não é lindo para mim. Não sei o que fazer para te ajudar. E a senhorita Luna tampouco - Ele tentou fazer que Rony o olhasse - e eu sinto saudades.

Imóvel, seu irmão não lhe respondeu.

Harry quis matá-lo por sua obstinação.

E então sentiu uma estranha ondulação no ar ao redor dele. Jogou uma olhada sobre seu ombro para ver que Stefan estava de pé ali com um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto.

Sem pensá-lo um segundo, Harry atacou.

Harry agarrou a Stefan pela cintura e os dois atravessaram a dura porta de carvalho, saindo no corredor.

Aimeé Peltier saltou para afastar-se deles e começou a gritar por ajuda enquanto Harry atirava ao Stefan ao piso e o esmurrava com força e com fúria.

Em vez de atacá-lo, Stefan trocou a sua forma de lobo e correu pelas escadas. Harry correu detrás dele. Mas antes que Stefan pudesse escapar deles, Wren, que em sua forma humana saltava para eles, agarrou ao lobo pelo pescoço e o arrastou de retorno ao corredor.

Stefan grunhiu, tentando morder ao Wren. O leopardo o sustentou com uma confiada força que deu ao Harry um descanso. Ele não tinha nem idéia que o jovem e tranqüilo Katagaria fosse tão forte.

Harry se deteve, respirando entrecortadamente, enquanto Nicolette saía de seu quarto ao final do vestíbulo.

Aimeé correu para sua mãe enquanto Wren mantinha preso ao lobo que grunhia.

- O que é o que se passa aqui? - perguntou Nicolette.

Harry assinalou ao lobo.

- Ele estava no quarto do Rony.

Stefan trocou a sua forma humana, colocado em sua roupa, logo apartou ao Wren dele.

Wren apenas se afastou um passo e a imagem de seu rosto prometia um Armagedon se Stefan o tocava outra vez.

Aquele áspero olhar conseguiu tranqüilizar a Stefan e se afastou outro passo do leopardo.

- Eu não estava fazendo nada. Eu só comprovava se eles realmente estavam aqui. - Stefan curvou seu lábio para o Harry - Harry me atacou.

Stefan se voltou para o Nicolette com uma expressão que era quase receosa.

- Pensei que era contra as regras do Santuário atacar a alguém sem provocação.

Harry estreitou seus olhos enquanto começava a entender. Ele compreendeu muito tarde que tinha sido tudo preparado.

Stefan foi mais preparado que Harry, nisso terei que lhe dar o crédito.

- Harry? - Nicolette o olhou - O que ele diz é verdade? Atacou-o?

- Ele devia matar ao Rony. Você sabe que sim.

- Mas ele o atacou?

Harry ficou rígido enquanto olhava ao Stefan.

- Ele teria feito a não ser se fosse tivesse detido.

- Ele atacou primeiro, ou o fez você? - insistiu Nicolette.

A ira de Harry rompeu seu controle.

- O que é você? Uma advogada de merda?

- Cuida seu tom, Harry. - advertiu Nicolette severamente - Sou a lei suprema aqui e você sabe.

Harry se desculpou embora ficasse entupido por fazê-lo.

Wren lhe brindou um pormenorizado olhar que dizia que também gostaria de esquartejar ao Stefan. Seu corpo inteiro se retorcia por fazê-lo, mas ficou quieto.

Nicolette levantou seu queixo aceitando a desculpa de Harry.

- Agora me diga a verdade. Quem atacou primeiro?

Harry queria mentir, mas Nicolette o sentiria e isso só pioraria as coisas.

- Eu.

Ela fechou seus olhos como se isto lhe doesse. Quando os abriu, sua expressão dizia quanto lamentava o que estava a ponto de dizer.

- Então não tenho nenhuma opção exceto te mandar embora, Harry. Sinto muito.

Os olhos do Stefan brilharam.

Naquele momento, Harry os odiou a todos por igual. Assim que isto era o que conseguia. Ele era castigado por proteger a seu irmão.

Assim seja. Esta não seria a primeira vez que isto lhe passava. Ao menos Nicolette não o tinha açoitado como castigo.

- Bem... - disse com os dentes apertados.

Harry se dirigiu ao quarto do Rony para recolher a seu irmão, só para descobrir que Aimeé Peltier se precipitava a detê-lo. Ela fechou de repente a porta, logo correu para bloquear seu passo até a cama.

Ele tentou passar ao redor dela, mas ela não o deixou.

- Harry, me escute. Mamãe só está zangada. Dê-lhe tempo...

- Não, Aimeé. - disse Harry em um tom terrivelmente baixo, enquanto lutava por não descarregar sua ira nela - Eu conhecia as regras e as rompi. Sua mãe nunca me perdoará por isso e você sabe.

Aimeé levantou seus braços enquanto ele tentava passar por diante dela.

- Deixa Rony aqui. - insistiu ela - Você, eu e até mamãe sabemos o que Stefan está fazendo. Assegurarei-me que Rony nunca fique sozinho. Ficarei com ele eu mesma cada momento do dia e da noite. Ninguém lhe fará mal enquanto ele resida no Santuário.

Sua oferta o confundiu. Ele não entendia por que se preocuparia com o que lhes passasse.

- Por quê?

Seus olhos pálidos eram suaves e amáveis quando ela levantou a visão para ele e deixou cair seus braços a seus lados.

- Porque ninguém deveria ser machucado da maneira com que vocês foram. O que eles fizeram foi cruel e desnecessário. Esse foi um castigo humano, não um animal. Perdi a irmãos e sei diretamente a dor que vocês sentem em seu coração por Luna. Não deixarei morrer a Rony, juro.

Ela jogou uma olhada à mão dele onde seu sinal estava escondido, logo ela contemplou a porta detrás dele como se tivesse medo que alguém pudesse ouvi-la por acaso. Ela baixou sua voz.

- Agora tem a outra para proteger. A última coisa que precisa é ao Rony contigo neste estado. Vá e proteja-a. Pode me chamar em qualquer momento, dia ou noite, para averiguar sobre seu irmão.

Harry a tomou entre seus braços e a abraçou amavelmente.

- Obrigado, Aimeé.

Acariciou-lhe as costas.

- Até qualquer momento. Agora vá, e espero que de patadas a esse lobo de merda ali fora.

Ele riu com pouco entusiasmo antes de afastar-se dela e retornar ao vestíbulo.

Stefan arqueou uma sobrancelha provocativamente, aguilhoando-o para que Harry lhe fizesse mal.

Mas ele não era estúpido.

De acordo, Harry lhe faria mal, mas não o faria na propriedade de Nicolette.

Em troca, Harry deu a volta para a Nicolette para assegurar-se que Stefan entendia o que ele tinha intenção de fazer.

- Rony não rompeu nenhuma das regras. Está a salvo para ficar?

Nicolette assentiu e jogou um conhecedor olhar a Stefan, que amaldiçoou.

- Ele está sob nosso amparo e nos asseguraremos que não sofra nenhum dano.

Ver a cara do Stefan não teve preço. E isto lhe disse algo. Isto estava longe de terminar.

Vamos, te atreva...

Harry se dirigiu à escada.

- Isto não terminou. - grunhiu Stefan.

- Conheço o clichê. - disse Harry fatigosamente enquanto fazia uma pausa para olhar de novo ao lobo - Isto não terminará até que um de nós esteja morto. - Ele lançou um sorriso satisfeito e insultante ao Stefan. - E para que conste, esse não serei eu.

Stefan grunhiu baixo em sua garganta, mas sabiamente manteve sua distância.

Enquanto Harry ia até a porta da rua, Stefan tentou segui-lo, Wren o deteve.

- As regras do Santuário. - disse tranqüilamente - Harry tem uma vantagem e se tenta segui-lo, estará mancando... Permanentemente.

Harry tentava decidir o que deveria fazer. Uma parte dele estava aterrorizada de ir a qualquer lugar perto de Gina para não dirigir ao Stefan e a outros diretamente a ela. A outra parte estava aterrorizada de deixá-la sozinha.

Sobre tudo com o Fury ali.

Não havia nenhum modo de que ela pudesse defender-se contra qualquer um deles.

Ele se abateu enquanto recordava as cicatrizes no rosto e no pescoço de sua mãe, as que ela tinha recebido ao lutar com seu pai e seu tessera. Tesseras eram os pequenos grupos de lobos enviados como soldados ou exploradores. Eles, em geral, matavam a tudo com o que entrassem em contato.

E ele mataria a qualquer um que tocasse a sua Gina. Ninguém jamais lhe causaria dano. Inclusive se ela o abandonasse, ela ainda seria sua companheira, e ele passaria o resto de sua vida assegurando-se que ela tivesse tudo o que necessitasse.

Quanto ao Rony, ele estava a salvo sob o amparo dos ursos. Harry não tinha dúvida disto.

Mas Gina...

O que deveria fazer? Ele desejava poder tirar o sinal das mãos de ambos. De todos os momentos para encontrar uma companheira, este o pior deles.

Se ela fosse Katagaria, ele só teria que esperar que ela decidisse terminar sua união. Muito poucas fêmeas Katagaria abandonavam a seus companheiros. Se elas o fizessem, o macho permaneceria completamente impotente até que a fêmea morresse. A fêmea por outra parte seria livre de tomar tantos amantes quanto quisesse, mas nunca seria capaz de ter filhos com eles.

Isto era pelo que os machos tomavam muito a sério agradar a suas fêmeas e as cortejar durante o período de união de três semanas.

Embora seu conhecimento dos humanos fosse limitado, ele não acreditava que Gina aprovaria que ele aparecesse, de repente, nu em sua cama para logo oferecer a ele mesmo a sua eterna lealdade.

Isso poderia inclusive, assustá-la.

Não é que ele estivesse nem sequer pensando em unir-se com ela, de todas as maneiras. Ele não tinha nem idéia do tipo de meninos que produziriam. O que faria ela se dava a luz a um filhote?

Ao menos sua mãe humana tinha tido a suficiente decência de não matar os próprios filhotes. Ela os tinha deixado com seu pai e tinha desaparecido.

Mas por outro lado, sua mãe tinha sido uma Arcadiana. Ela sabia e entendia o que seu pai tinha sido. E odiava a seu pai por isso desde esse dia. Ela odiava a todos eles por isso.

Não é que nada disso importasse. Harry tinha que voltar e conseguir afastar a Fury de Gina. O lobo era imprevisível no melhor e terrivelmente preciso no pior dos casos.

Harry se transportou para dentro da loja dela, tomando cuidado em escolher um armário no quarto traseiro onde ele duvidava que ela estivesse. Não faria nada para assustá-la

Ele saiu e foi ao pátio traseiro onde encontrou ao Fury fora da porta em forma humana.

- O que está fazendo? - grunhiu Harry. Ele nunca tinha querido que Fury estivesse em sua forma humana perto dela.

- Indo?

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Fury trocou a sua forma de lobo.

Gina entrou no pátio um segundo mais tarde.

Harry o amaldiçoou enquanto se obrigava a voltar invisível a roupa do Fury para impedir que ela a visse.

- Ah bom, retornou. - disse ela com um sorriso enquanto fechava a porta de sua loja. - Pensei que tinha caído lá dentro.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Caído dentro do que?

- Seu irmão disse que tinha ido ao banheiro.

Ele agora estava mais confuso.

- Meu irmão?

- Fury. - Gina olhou ao redor. - Onde ele foi? Ele estava justo aqui, cuidando da porta de trás enquanto fechava durante uns minutos para almoçar.

- Vamos, Harry. - disse Fury em sua cabeça - Eu não pude pensar em nada melhor.

Ele olhou zangadamente a Fury.

- E por que estava em forma humana perto dela para começar, Fury? Deveria ser um lobo.

- Eu me assustei. Além disso, queria conhecê-la.

- Por quê?

O lobo recusou lhe responder.

- Você sabe, se não me tivesse convertido em humano, ela teria pensado que te escapou dela sem dizer adeus. Não podia lhe falar como lobo, não sem que lhe desse um ataque.

- Harry? - perguntou Gina - Está bem?

Harry entrecerrou ainda mais seus olhos.

- Fury teve que partir. - É melhor ficar longe como homem se quiser seguir respirando.

Fury grunhiu profundamente em sua garganta.

- OH. - Ela olhou para baixo e sorriu ao Fury - Aqui está meu doce. Estava preocupada com você.

Fury saltou para pôr suas patas contra seus seios e lhe lamber a cara.

- Já, pra baixo. - grunhiu Harry, fazendo retroceder ao lobo - Não faça isso.

- Não importa. - disse Gina generosamente.

Fury meneou sua cauda e riu malvadamente, logo tentou olhar para cima por debaixo do vestido de Gina.

Harry o agarrou rapidamente pelo pescoço.

- Para! - grunhiu mentalmente ao Fury - Ou te arrancarei a cabeça.

Gina lhes olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Você não gosta de meu lobo?

- Sim. - disse Harry, acariciando-o bruscamente na cabeça - Ele é meu novo melhor amigo.

- Sou seu único amigo, imbecil.

Harry apertou seus dedos na pele do lobo como uma advertência.

- Sabe que tem que ser firme com os lobos. Deixar-lhes saber quem manda.

- Seu pai?

Harry lhe deu uma palmada na cabeça ao Fury.

- Owww.

- Sim. - disse Gina. - Isto é o que meu pai diz sobre todos os caninos.

- Seu pai?

Ela assentiu.

- Ele é o Doutor Weasley, o principal perito na Luisiana sobre o cuidado dos cães. Ele é veterinário no Slidell. Deve ter visto sua publicidade. "Se quiser a seu mascote castre-o". Ele fez a campanha completa.

- A sério. - disse, sorrindo abertamente ao Fury - Talvez nós deveríamos fazer uma consulta.

- Sim, claro. Tenta e morrerá.

Harry apertou seus punhos enquanto tentava ocultar sua ira a Gina. Ele estava só a um passo de distância de afogar ao lobo diante dela.

Gina franziu o cenho enquanto ela brincava uma olhada ao Fury.

- Que estranho... - ela procurou sua pata traseira - Não recordo que tivesse uma mancha marrom ali.

Harry lançou uma maldição enquanto compreendia que Fury não era idêntico a ele. Maldição, ela era observadora.

- Talvez só não notou antes. - disse ele, tentando distraí-la.

- Talvez.

Gina lhes conduziu através do pátio traseiro. Abriu a porta de seu apartamento e deixou entrar o lobo. Ela fez uma pausa na entrada.

Harry apoiou sua mão contra o marco da porta em cima de sua cabeça e lhe sorriu.

- Está nervosa. - ele disse brandamente - Por quê?

- É que não estou segura do que faz aqui ainda.

- Estou falando contigo.

Ela riu disso.

- Sabe, precisamente não tenho um manual de etiqueta sobre o que fazer quando um homem magnífico passa por minha vida um dia, dá-me um colar caro pelo que estive morrendo, temos o melhor sexo de minha vida, e desaparece. Então aparece de novo assim que preciso um herói e pagando mais dinheiro do que esses peões provavelmente fazem em seis meses só para me dar uma mão. Leva-me a um grande restaurante e logo passa uma noite inteira fazendo que minha cabeça de voltas. Não sei aonde nos dirigimos

- Tenho que dizer é a primeira vez para mim, também. - Ele estendeu a mão e deixou que seus dedos roçassem a mecha de seu cabelo que descansava contra sua bochecha - O que posso dizer? É irresistível para mim. - suspirou ele.

Era difícil ficar normal e racional quando ele a olhava assim. Como se estivesse sedento pelo sabor dela.

- E agora está ainda mais nervosa. - Ele suspirou, logo deu um passo atrás.

- Sinto. - disse ela calmamente - Não é você. Sério. É só que não estou acostumada a que coisas como estas me aconteçam.

- Tampouco eu. - Baixou sua cabeça e a beijou. Ele saboreou seu sabor até que recordou que tinham uma coisa para resolver.

Abrindo os olhos, viu o Fury lhes olhar fixamente com muita curiosidade.

Ele odiava a esse lobo. A contra gosto, Harry se retirou.

- Por que não fecha a loja durante uma hora e come um verdadeiro almoço comigo?

Gina vacilou, logo assentiu. Almoçar com ele seria maravilhoso.

- Acredito que o farei. Tenho espaguetes no refrigerador. Nós poderíamos ir à loja que está a uma rua de distância e conseguir um bom vinho para acompanhá-los.

Ele pareceu bastante incômodo com sua sugestão enquanto explorava o pátio exterior. Procuraria a seu irmão?

- Isso seria agradável. - disse ele, mas sua linguagem corporal desdizia o tom despreocupado.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Gina teve uma idéia realmente radical. Ela olhou seu relógio. Eram quase duas e trinta e ninguém tinha entrado em sua loja durante há meia hora. As sextas-feiras pela tarde eram tradicionalmente lentas para ela...

- Sabe que? - disse ela antes de acovardar-se - Por que não fecho cedo?

Seu olhar ardeu com interesse.

- Pode fazer isso?

Ela assentiu.

- Me dê uns minutos para fazer o trabalho administrativo.

- Tome seu tempo. Sou todo teu.

O olhar em seus olhos lhe disse exatamente o que queria dizer isso.

Gina mordeu seu lábio ante seu convite. Quão freqüentemente uma mulher ouvia algo assim da boca de um homem que se mostrava como este?

Gina retornou a sua loja e rapidamente fez o arquivamento da caixa registradora. Ela fez seu trabalho administrativo enquanto Harry a contemplava através das estantes.

Era difícil concentrar-se em classificar talões de pagamento enquanto ele estava ali, distraindo-a. Estava dando as costas enquanto olhava as gavetas com anéis. Ele tinha o traseiro mais bonito que jamais vira em um homem. Pior, ela poderia ver seu rosto refletido no espelho.

E ele poderia ser seu...

Suspirando, ela se obrigou a encher um envelope de depósito bancário. Ele passou por trás enquanto ela colocava todo dinheiro dentro e fechava. Apoiando seus braços de cada lado dela, ele se inclinou e respirou em seu cabelo como se a saboreava.

- Tem idéia do que me faz Gina?

- Não. - respondeu ela francamente.

Harry estava de pé ali, seu coração palpitando grosseiramente. Seu corpo duro e dolorido.

Sua presença aqui era uma loucura. Ele havia limpado seu rastro antes de aparecer aqui, mas Stefan e outros eram tremendamente bons no que faziam.

Não passaria muito tempo antes que eles o encontrassem.

Certamente, enquanto Gina levasse seu sinal, levasse seu aroma, e inclusive se ele a abandonasse, eles provavelmente aproveitariam isso e apareceriam enquanto ele os procurasse.

Mais que isso, já que Gina não sabia ocultar-se.

Ele estava desesperado por seu sabor e ele sabia que ela não se negaria. Mas ele não podia tomá-la outra vez. Não a menos que ela entendesse o completo impacto dessa decisão.

E os perigos inerentes.

Ele não deveria estar aqui, na forma humana. Mas a diferença de Fury, sua encarnação mais forte era de humano. Era como podia proteger-se melhor.

Isto também o fazia inclusive mais vulnerável a ela.

Inclinando-se, ele roçou a pele exposta de seu pescoço com seus lábios.

- Desejo que seja minha. - ele respirou, inalando o aroma quente de sua pele.

Gina não podia respirar enquanto ouvia o tom profundo, como um grunhido, de sua voz.

Ela se sentia como em uma espécie de estranho sonho. Como isto podia ser real? Ela se inclinou para trás contra o peito de Harry para poder levantar o olhar para ele.

O olhar sobre seu rosto a abrasou.

Uma risada brincalhona aliviou a intensidade de seu olhar.

- Tomamos as coisas muito rápidas, verdade?

Ela assentiu.

- Sinto-o por isso. Quando eu vejo algo que quero, tenho a má tendência de tomar primeiro e pensar mais tarde sobre se realmente deveria ter.

Ele afastou-se dela e se dirigiu à porta.

- Vamos. - disse ele, indicando a porta com sua cabeça - Acompanharei-te ao banco e conseguiremos o vinho.

Ela se deslizou de seu banco e o seguiu. Lá fora, havia um indício de frio no ar. E uma auréola de perigo ao redor de Harry. Ela tinha a sensação que ele prestava muita atenção às ruas que os circundavam. Cada vez que alguém se aproximava, ele o olhava atentamente como se esperasse que saltasse sobre eles.

Ela fez seu depósito e logo o deixou escolher o vinho depois que cruzaram a rua e entraram em uma loja sobre Canal Street. Quando ela tentou pagar, poderia ter jurado que lhe grunhiu como um animal.

- Eu o faço. - disse ele.

- Sabe, posso cuidar de mim mesma.

Ele riu disso enquanto tomava a garrafa de vinho do empregado.

- Sei. Desde onde venho a única coisa mais letal que um homem é uma mulher. Acredite, tenho um incrível respeito pelo que uma mulher muito zangada pode fazer.

Ele falava da comunidade outra vez? Por qualquer razão ela não acreditou.

- De onde vem?

- Nasci na Inglaterra.

Gina fez uma pausa ante isso, surpreendida. Mas por outro lado, Harry tinha o hábito de surpreendê-la constantemente.

- Sério?

- Aye, amor. - disse ele em um perfeito acento inglês - Nascido e criado.

Ela riu.

- Fala bem.

Ele abriu a porta da loja para ela sem comentários.

- Gracioso. - disse ela, entrando na loja. - Realmente nunca pensei que as inglesas fossem particularmente cruéis.

Ele bufou ante isto.

- Sim bem, você nunca conheceste a minha mãe. Ela faz que Atila o Huno se pareça com um coelhinho fofo.

Havia muita ira e dor em seu tom e em seu rosto quando disse isso. Sua mãe realmente não devia ter um verdadeiro instinto maternal.

- Alguma vez a vê?

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Ela esclareceu faz muito tempo que não estava interessada em ter nenhum tipo de relação comigo.

Gina enlaçou seu braço ao redor do dele e lhe deu um ligeiro apertão.

- Sinto muito.

Ele cobriu sua mão com a sua.

- Não o faça. Os de minha espécie não têm mães como...

Gina fez uma pausa na rua.

- Sua espécie?

Harry se deteve aí, petrificado pelo que lhe tinha escapado da boca. Maldição. Com a Gina era muito mais fácil falar que o que devesse ser. Ele estava acostumado a estar em guarda perto das pessoas.

- Lobos solitários. - disse, bobamente tomando emprestado o termo do Fury.

- Ahh, então você é um desses tipos machos "não preciso nenhum tipo de ternura".

Ele estava acostumado a ser, mas depois de passar um tempo com Gina...

O que sentia por esta mulher o assustava como a merda.

- Algo assim.

Gina assentiu enquanto retorna para sua loja.

- Assim são somente você e seu irmão, não?

- Sim. - disse ele, com sua garganta apertada enquanto recordava a sua irmã - Somos só nós. E você?

- Meus pais vivem no Kenner. Tenho uma irmã em Atlanta a que vejo duas ou três vezes por ano, e meu irmão trabalha para uma assinatura no distrito comercial.

- Esta unida a eles?

- OH sim. Mais unida do que quisesse às vezes. Eles ainda acreditam que deveriam dirigir minha vida.

Ele sorriu. Assim era com Luna estava acostumada a relatar as coisas a ele e a Rony. Isto trouxe uma dor agridoce a seu peito.

- Você deve ser a mais jovem.

- Sabe? Juro que minha mãe ainda me da carinho sempre que vou para casa.

Ele era incapaz de imaginar uma mãe tão carinhosa como essa. Devia ter sido agradável conhecer semelhante amor.

- Não recuse.

- A maior parte das vezes não faço. - Gina franziu o cenho para ele - Por que segue fazendo isso?

- Fazendo o que?

- Vigiando a rua como se tivesse medo de que alguém vá saltar sobre nós.

Harry esfregou a parte de atrás de seu pescoço com nervosismo. Ele tinha que dar seu crédito, ela era realmente observadora. Sobre tudo para uma humana.

Quão último podia lhe dizer era que realmente o que temia era isso.

Se Stefan ou outros alguma vez o detectavam...

Ele não queria pensar nas conseqüências.

- Suponho que não poderia te dizer que fechasse sua loja durante um par de semanas e fosse a alguma ilha exótica comigo, verdade?

Ela riu dele.

- Estaria bom.

Sim. Ela sabia pouco, ele era bastante sério. Uma parte dele estava tentada a seqüestrá-la, mas depois do que tinha passado entre seus pais, ele soube que era melhor não arriscar-se.

Quatrocentos anos mais tarde, sua mãe ainda estava emocionalmente ferida porque seu pai a tinha seqüestrado contra sua vontade. Ele não queria destruir a bondade de Gina. Sua risada aberta. Deus a ajudasse, ela confiava nas pessoas, e isto era tão estranho que ele faria algo para mantê-la assim.

Ela abriu a porta de seu jardim e o conduziu a seu apartamento onde Fury os esperava.

Precipitando-se para eles, Fury foi diretamente à virilha de Harry para atormentá-lo na maneira típica de um cão.

- Para. - gritou, apartando ao lobo.

- Ele gosta de você.

Gosta de me incomodar.

- Sim, notei.

Gina franziu o cenho enquanto se dirigia ao aparelho de som, que tocava a todo volume a velha canção dos Troggs, Wild Thing.

- Que estranho. - disse ela, apagando-o - Não deixei o rádio ligado.

Harry intensificou seu apertão sobre o pescoço do Fury.

- Isso dói, Harry. Deixe-me.

Ele o fez de muito má vontade.

- Que mais fez?

- Nada, sério. Só olhei um pouco de TV, examinei seus CDs... Ela tem realmente umas boas merdas... E fiz um pouco de café.

- Fury... Era claro que não te moveria!

- Disse vigia, que não implica movimento.

Ele se esticou para o Fury, quem se lançou para a Gina.

- Talvez tenha um fantasma. - disse Harry - Isto é Nova Orleans, depois de tudo.

- Não é gracioso. - disse ela.

Ela tomou o vinho que ele tinha e se dirigiu à pequena cozinha onde o pôs perto de sua cafeteira de duas taças. Ela tirou a jarra e a olhou.

- Que diabos esta acontecendo aqui?

- O que?

Ela encontrou o olhar fixo de Harry.

- Fez café esta manhã?

- Oops. - disse Fury. - Em certo modo o fiz. Eu provavelmente deveria havê-lo atirado uma vez que tinha terminado.

- Acredita?

- Seja agradável comigo, homem. Não tenho que ficar aqui.

- E realmente não tenho que te deixar viver, tampouco.

- Está bem? - perguntou Gina enquanto substituía a jarra.

Harry sorriu e obrigou a relaxar sua expressão.

- Estou bem.

- Este café é fresco. - Ela olhou para o Fury, logo sacudiu sua cabeça. - De maneira nenhuma. Isto é simplesmente estúpido.

- O que?

- Nada. Nem sequer o direi por medo de que me encerrem pelo resto de minha vida.

Ela pôs o vinho no congelador para que esfriasse enquanto abria os armários e tirava uma caçarola e uma panela.

Sem pensar, Harry foi à pequena despensa procurar o molho de espaguete. Por alguma razão, gostava de ajudá-la sobre tudo.

- Como sabia que estava ali? - perguntou.

Harry se encolheu. Maldição, ele não deveria ter sabido onde o guardava.

- Este me pareceu o lugar mais provável.

Ela apareceu aceitar isso.

Fury se levantou de um salto e o empurrou para o Gina. Harry tomou fôlego bruscamente quando seus corpos chocaram e sentiu suas curvas viçosas contra ele.

Ela levantou a visão, seus lábios separados por seu suspiro de surpresa.

- Sinto. - disse ele, seu coração palpitando - O cão me golpeou.

- Não sou um cão.

- Vai ser comida para cães se não parar.

- OH vamos, idiota. Ela é sua companheira. Segue adiante.

- Não posso obrigá-la. Acredite-me, é algo que não farei.

Para sua surpresa, Fury assentiu com sua cabeça e o olhou para cima.

- Sabe, acredito que somente por isso te respeito. É um bom lobo, Harry. Agora me dê sua camisa e me deixe sair.

- Para fazer que? - Harry estava tão atordoado que falou em voz alta.

- O que? - perguntou Gina.

- Nada. - disse ele, perguntando-se em que ponto dessa noite ela ia decidir que ele estava completamente louco.

- Confia em mim. - disse Fury - Usarei seu aroma para dirigir outros para longe daqui. Ao inferno, quando acabar com o Stefan, ele estará perseguindo sua cauda em círculos.

Harry estava impressionado. Essa era uma boa idéia.

- Posso confiar em ti para que não o traga aqui?

- Sim, pode.

Que resposta desacostumada para o Fury. Harry o olhou enquanto debatia se realmente podia confiar nele.

Ao final, ele não teve nenhuma outra opção.

Fury foi arranhar a porta.

- Deixarei sair. - disse Harry, dirigindo-se ao lobo.

- Obrigado. - disse Gina enquanto tirava o macarrão que tinham sobrado.

Harry seguiu ao lobo ao pátio traseiro. Tirou sua camisa, logo fez aparecer uma nova enquanto Fury se transformava em forma humana para pega-la.

- Ponha um pouco de roupa, Fury. Se não vou ficar cego.

- Cala-te. - replicou Fury - Não sou tão talentoso como você com meus poderes e não permaneço como humano o tempo suficiente para me preocupar. Somente quero-te dizer que seja cuidadoso. Ela parece uma mulher bastante agradável, para um ser humano. Seria uma maldita pena ver que algo lhe acontecesse.

- Sei.

Um carro se aproximava da porta.

Fury deu um passo nas sombras e desapareceu. Harry não se moveu enquanto olhava o carro aproximar-se. Era a artista que vivia em um dos apartamentos de acima.

Aliviado de que fora um carro amistoso, ele retornou para dentro para encontrar a Gina revolvendo o molho na panela.

Ele tinha que encontrar algum modo de conseguir que ela aceitasse partir com ele até que eles pudessem separar-se definitivamente.

Harry a olhou e sentiu algo muito peculiar. Em seu mundo ninguém cozinhou para ele. Ele comia a carne crua ou a comprava em forma humana, logo a cozinhava ele mesmo.

Ninguém jamais tinha feito o alimento para ele exceto quando ele pagava para fazê-lo. Isto era quase caseiro. Não é que ele entendesse quão caseiro era.

Talvez essa era a estranha sensação em seu estômago. Ele sentiu dentro o impulsionou de tocá-la inclusive quando não deveria.

- Gina? - perguntou, aproximando-se - Acredita no impossível?

Ela tirou uma terrina de salada de seu refrigerador.

- Impossível como?

- Não sei. Fadas? Duendes? Lobos que podem converter-se em humanos?

Ela riu.

- Ahh, o loup-garou. Não estará comprando lendas locais, verdade?

Ele deu de ombros enquanto seu coração se estremecia. Era muito esperar que ela fosse algo mais que uma humana típica.

- Embora - disse, fazendo com que seu coração se aliviasse - realmente tenho uma amiga que persegue vampiros de noite. Ela está louca, mas a amamos.

Maldição.

- Sim. - ele suspirou - Tabitha está um pouco louca, verdade?

Gina ficou quieta.

- Como a conhece...

- Todo mundo em Nova Orleans conhece a caçadora de vampiros local. - disse rapidamente - Tabitha Devereaux esteve por aí por muito tempo.

Gina riu.

- Terei que lhe dizer que é uma lenda. Isso a agradará até não poder.

Harry se voltou para ela.

- Mas quanto a você? Não acredita em coisas estranhas, verdade?

- Não realmente. A coisa mais horripilante que alguma vez vi é a minha contabilidade em abril.

Na aparência, ele riu disso, mas por dentro tremia. Ela nunca estaria aberta para seu mundo. À realidade de que, às vezes, a raça que passava pela rua não era realmente gente, absolutamente. Que eles eram o pior tipo de predadores.

Deixe-lhe ter suas ilusões. Seria cruel tirar-lhe. E com que objetivo? Para que ele pudesse lhe mostrar um mundo onde perpetuamente os dois seriam perseguidos?

Onde seus filhos seriam caçados?

Não, isto não seria justo para ela. Ele não necessitava uma companheira, e estava malditamente certo que não necessitava filhos.

- Está bem? - perguntou ela enquanto dispunha dois pratos.

- Sim, bem.

Ele só esperava que ambos estivessem bem até que o sinal desaparecesse de suas mãos.

Não tomou a Fury muito tempo encontrar ao Stefan e a outros que estavam em forma humana no Bourbon Street tentando recapturar o aroma de Harry.

Três deles estavam fora de um bar, cheirando a todos paroquianos que entravam e saíam.

Como sempre, surpreendeu-se pela beleza de sua raça, mas por outro lado, deveria ser esperado. Em seu mundo, o feio ou diferente rapidamente era reparado ou aniquilado... Em geral este último. Os animais não tinham nenhuma piedade por alguém ou algo.

Não sequer os animais que enganavam a si mesmos acreditando que eram em sua maior parte humanos. Ele tinha estado com os Arcadianos suficiente tempo para ver por si mesmo que quando diziam que eram humanos, eles enganavam a si mesmos.

Tal como as pessoas o faziam.

Não havia nada humano na humanidade. Ao final do dia, eles eram todos animais apenas com instintos de sobrevivência.

Era "o cão come ao cão". E Fury sabia mais sobre aquele princípio do que gostava de recordar.

Stefan se virou quando encontrou o aroma do Fury.

- Bem, bem... - disse Fury, lhe dando de presente um sorriso satisfeito - Estive de pé aqui o tempo suficiente para havê-los matado a todos antes que vocês sequer me sentissem. Está ficando velho, Stefan.

- Isso é um desafio?

Fury o percorreu com um olhar divertido. Ele tinha a total intenção de desafiar ao lobo mais velho e um dia matá-lo.

Agora entretanto, ele não estava de humor.

- Não me faça te machucar, Stefan. Pode fazer cambalhotas como um Alfa se quiser, mas sabemos quem sustenta sua corda.

Stefan o agarrou, mas Fury se liberou de suas garras.

- Não o faça, velho lobo. Não quero te envergonhar.

- O que quer Fury? - falou bruscamente Petra.

Fury lhe dirigiu um sorriso zombador rápido e direito. Do grupo, ela era a que odiava mais ao Harry. Durante anos a loba tinha querido ser sua companheira, e quando ele a tinha esnobado, ela tinha ido atrás do Rony. Ela tinha espreitado ao Harry para distração. Já que ele era o maior dos filhos do então líder, assumia-se naturalmente que seria Harry quem um dia herdasse a manada. Inclusive embora seu pai o odiasse, Harry era sem uma dúvida o mais forte de todos eles.

Só Fury sabia por que. Harry não era Katagaria e o resto deles era muito estúpido para compreendê-lo.

Ele o tinha cheirado no Harry no momento em que se encontraram. Aquele som vibrante que só vinha dos genes humanos. Um suposto coração humano. Mais que isso, o aroma vinha da maior parte da elite dos Arcadianos. Harry não era somente um Arcadiano. Ele não era só um Sentinela.

Ele era um Aristos. Uma classe estranha que tinha a capacidade de dirigir a magia sem esforço. No reino Arcadiano, os Aristos eram considerados deuses e eram protegidos com muito entusiasmo pelos were-wolves quem com muito gosto morreriam por eles.

Era pelo que ele, ele mesmo, odiava ao Harry.

Mas a paciência era uma virtude. Não só dos humanos, mas também sobre todos nos animais.

Petra cheirou, e logo franziu o cenho. Ela se aproximou até que enterrou seu nariz contra a camisa de Fury.

- Harry. - ela inalou - Você o pegou?

- Onde se esconde? - perguntou Stefan imediatamente.

Fury lhe lançou um olhar encoberto ao Stefan.

- São todos tão patéticos. Nenhum de vocês jamais aprendeu que a metade da diversão da matança é persegui-lo no terreno?

Petra inclinou sua cabeça.

- Isso quer dizer?

- Sei onde está Harry. Mas não é suficiente matar a seu inimigo. Primeiro fodes com sua cabeça.

Gina empurrou a salada ao redor de seu prato enquanto tentava não olhar para Harry. Havia algo irresistível nele. Também era desconcertante estar perto de alguém tão lindo e musculoso. Ao menos com o Dino, ele tinha sido mais magro que ela, mas ele não fazia exercício, e adorava dirigi-lo a sua maneira.

Não havia um grama de excesso de gordura em todo o corpo de Harry. Seu rosto ardeu enquanto recordava quão magnífico exibia-se nu.

- Está bem? - perguntou ele.

- Bem.

- Por que não come?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Suponho que não tenho fome depois de tudo.

Ele tomou o garfo de sua mão e envolveu os espaguetes ao redor, logo o sustentou para ela.

- Não sou um bebê, Harry.

- Sei. - seu ardente olhar a abrasou - Come para mim, Gina. - disse ele em um sob tom de mando - Não quero que passe fome. Não há nada bom em te privar de comida.

Pelo tom de sua voz, ela podia entender que ele falava da experiência.

- Passaste fome?

- Toma um bocado e te responderei.

- Não sou uma menina.

- Acredite, eu sei, - Ele meneou o garfo diante ela.

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça ante seu jogo sério, logo abriu sua boca.

Ele com cuidado colocou o garfo dentro para que ela pudesse fechar sua boca ao redor dele antes de deslizar o garfo para trás.

Gina mastigou enquanto ele girava o garfo em sua massa.

- Sim, passei fome. Meus pais não criavam ou não se preocupavam como os seus filhos. Assim que um macho é o suficientemente grande, eles o deixam e aprende... a sobreviver ou morrer.

O coração de Harry se retorceu enquanto recordava sua juventude. A dor e fome constante. Ele quase tinha morrido mais vezes que podia contar aquele primeiro ano sozinho. Até que alcançou a puberdade, ele tinha sido um filhote de lobo. Virtualmente da noite para o dia, ele tinha se transformado em humano. Seus poderes mágicos tinham sido novos para ele e ficou em forma humana quando precisava ser um lobo.

Não acostumado a ser humano, não podia rastrear ou matar uma presa. Tinha sido bombardeado com sentimentos e emoções desconhecidos que os lobos não tinham. O pior de tudo, seus sentidos estavam presos em sua forma humana. As pessoas podiam ver melhor na luz do dia, mas não podiam ouvir tão claramente, mover-se tão rapidamente, ou cheirar a seus inimigos ao redor deles. Não tinham a força física para lutar mano a mano contra outros predadores e animais por comida e amparo.

Tampouco podiam matar tão facilmente. Eles eram consumidos pela culpa, horrorizados pelo derramamento de sangue.

Mas como Darwin tinha escrito esta era a sobrevivência do mais apto, e então Harry tinha aprendido como sobreviver. Eventualmente. Ele tinha aprendido a receber golpes e mordidas sem render-se à agonia de suas feridas.

No final do primeiro ano de sua idade de adulto, tinha voltado para sua manada zangado e controlado. Um humano que sabia o que significada ser um lobo. Um humano que estava decidido a controlar a parte de si mesmo que aborrecia.

Também tinha retornado a casa com mais poder que qualquer um deles tinha ousado sonhar.

De todos os modos ele não teria feito isto se Rony não o tivesse salvado. Ao princípio, tinha sido Rony quem tinha matado para ambos para que pudessem comer. Rony foi quem o protegeu e cuidou em seu estado humano enquanto Harry tinha que aprender de novo até a mais simples das tarefas. Quando os outros o teriam abandonado, Rony tinha ficado a seu lado.

Isto era pelo que sempre protegeria a seu irmão, não importava o que custasse.

- Isso deve ter sido difícil. - disse Gina, devolvendo-o ao presente.

De retorno a ela.

Harry lhe deu de comer outro bocado.

- Acostuma-se a isso.

Ela o olhou como se entendesse o sentimento.

- É assombroso que possa te acostumar verdade?

- O que quer dizer?

- Só que às vezes deixamos que outras pessoas nos tratem mal porque queremos ser amados e aceitos tão desesperadamente que faríamos qualquer coisa por isso. Dói saber que não importa quanto o tente, quanto o queira, eles não podem te amar ou te aceitar como é. Então odeia todo o tempo que perdeu tentando agradá-los e te perguntando o que é tão horrível em ti que ao menos não podem fingir que lhe querem.

Ele viu a raiva ante suas palavras e o dano que brilhava tristemente em seus olhos âmbar.

- Dino é um idiota.

Gina alargou seus olhos ante o profundo e intenso grunhido de sua voz.

Harry deixou o garfo de lado e colocou sua mão sobre a bochecha dela. Ele estudou seu rosto e acariciou sua pele com seus dedos.

- É a mulher mais formosa que jamais tinha visto e não há nada em ti que alguma vez tentaria mudar.

Sentia-se tão bem ouvi-lo dizer isso, mas ela não se enganou sequer um minuto. Ela sempre seria a menininha rechonchuda que não queria colocar um traje de banho em público. A que fingia ter seus períodos nas festas para que ninguém fizesse brincadeiras de seu peso.

Quantas vezes tinha admirado às magras putitas entrando em sua loja, para provar os vestidos muito justos que ela vendia, mas que nunca podia usar?

Somente uma vez em sua vida, ela desejava poder levar um dos mais vergonhosos conjuntos da Tabitha e não ver que os olhos de um homem imediatamente se afastavam dela como se procurassem a alguém mais desejável.

- Segue falando assim, Harry, poderia me obrigar a te conservar.

- Se me segue olhando assim, eu só poderia te deixar pela força.

Ela tremeu ante suas palavras.

- É muito bom para ser verdade. Aí esta essa voz no fundo de minha cabeça que segue me dizendo que tenho que escapar antes que seja muito tarde. É um assassino em série, verdade?

Ele piscou, logo franziu o cenho.

- O que?

- É como o homem em "O silêncio dos inocentes". Você sabe esse que está fazendo um papel de mulher, um que é tão encantador para poder seduzir e seqüestrar a uma mulher por sua pele.

Em realidade ele parecia horrorizado por suas palavras, até ofendido. Que significavam que ele era inocente ou um grande ator.

- Vai lançar-me nua em um fosso e me afogar em loção de bebê, verdade?

Ele realmente riu disto.

- Vive em Nova Orleans, onde eles nem sequer podem cavar um tumulo. Então me diga onde vou encontrar essa fossa?

- Esta é uma fossa de superfície.

- Apenas prudente.

- Mas possível. - ela insistiu.

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Não te rende verdade?

- Olhe, sou realista e acabam de me arrancar o coração. Não quero estar envolvida com ninguém agora. Foste muito amável comigo e não sei por que. É só que coisas como esta não acontecem na vida real. O príncipe Encantado não vem ao resgate todo o tempo. A maior parte do tempo, ele está muito ocupado com a perfeita irritação depreciada e seus pequenos pés perfeitos de adolescente para sequer notar ao resto de nós.

Ela podia dizer que ele estava irritado.

Suspirando, ele tomou o copo.

Gina franziu o cenho enquanto tinha uma visão da palma da mão dele e as estranhas marcas ali. As marcas que não tinham estado ali ontem à noite ou ela as teria visto.

Seu coração deixou de pulsar.

Estendendo sua própria mão, ela tomou a dele na sua e a olhou fixamente.

Harry se amaldiçoou por dentro enquanto compreendia que tinha se esquecido de mascarar sua marca quando se transportou ao quarto e armazenagem. Parte dele queria liberar sua mão, outra parte não podia mover-se enquanto ela comparava suas palmas.

- Queimou-me?

- Não. - disse ele, ofendido que ela pensasse tal coisa.

Ela estava entrando em pânico. Ele podia cheirar seu medo.

- Não te fiz mal, Gina, juro.

Não lhe acreditou.

- Saia!

Ah, isto era mau. Ele não sabia como convencê-la. Ela se levantou e agarrou sua vassoura do canto.

- Fora! - gritou, batendo-a contra ele.

- Gina!

Ela não escutaria.

- Saia ou vou... Vou chamar à polícia!

Harry conteve uma maldição. Isto não ia do modo que necessitava. Mas talvez isto fosse do modo que deveria.

Ao menos não podia ser tentado por uma mulher que o odiava e acreditava que ele era insano.

Saindo pela porta, ele esteve de pé ali enquanto ouvia que a fechadura se fechar.

- Gina. - disse ele, olhando-a fixamente pela janela - Por favor, me deixe entrar.

Ela fechou as persianas sobre ele.

Harry apoiou sua cabeça contra o fresco da janela e deixou que a guerra dentro dele quebrasse seu controle. A parte de animal dele a queria, independentemente da razão.

A parte humana sabia que seria melhor deixá-la ir.

Infelizmente, quando as duas metades dele se enfrentavam assim, a maioria das vezes, o animal ganhava.

Isto era em geral para melhor.

Esta vez não seria. Suspirando, olhou ao redor para assegurar-se de estar sozinho e transformou-se em lobo. Ele somente esperava que Fury não voltasse como lobo e fizesse cair seu disfarce.

Gina poderia aceitar a um lobo em sua porta, mas dois... Era muito.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo com fim meio triste :(<strong>

**Mila Pink: Pois é, parece que Gina finalmente vai saber a verdade sobre Harry. (Mesmo sendo do jeito errado)**

**Vamos ver como os dois se saem nisso. Obrigada pelo review! bjbj**

**YukiYuri: Aparentemente, estão falando de lançar dark hunters no Brasil *_* já lançaram a capa do Julian na internet. Parece que é um pouco diferente da original... Enfim, veremos. Obrigada pelo review!**

**Stephaniee s: Obrigada! É um prazer passar Dark Hunters para o mundo de Harry Potter, até porque são as duas séries que eu mais gosto no mundo. O Harry é realmente perfeito, e o ambiente de Nova Orleans me fascina. Obrigada por ler, e espero que continue acompanhando.**

**Lilian Jackson: rsrs, que bom! Eu simplesmente amo esse livro, ainda que não esteja na minha lista de favoritos. A história é envolvente e adoro essa mistura de deuses gregos, sexo, amor e animais. rsrsrsrs. Enfim, obrigada por acompanhar.**

**Lola: Obrigada pelo review! sim, vou continuar. Harry é viciante, rsrs.**


	11. Kyrian e Mandy

_**Desculpe a demora ;) Se quiserem me cobrar, a vontade: ClaraWyrda**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyrian e Mandy<strong>_

_**Gina poderia aceitar a um lobo em sua porta, mas dois... Era muito.**_

Gina estava de pé no centro de seu quarto, agarrando sua vassoura. Ela tremia com terror. Até pensou em chamar a seus pais, mas não quis assustá-los. Eles viviam o suficientemente longe para que quando chegassem pudesse estar morta.

Pensou em chamar a polícia, mas o que ela lhes diria? Que um homem arrumado estava comendo com ela, pondo-a toda quente e umedecida, e logo ele pôs sua mão na dela e ela enlouqueceu?

Não era que Harry tivesse feito algo. A polícia não podia detê-lo a não ser que ele fizesse algo para machucá-la.

Tabitha...

Ela tragou ao pensar em chamar a amiga. Se havia uma coisa que Tabitha sabia era defesa pessoal, e a mulher andava armada até os dentes.

Gina correu a seu telefone celular e rapidamente ligou para a loja da Tabitha. Por sorte, ela estava ali.

- Tabby. - disse, olhando pelas janelas ao redor para ver se Harry ainda estava por ali. - Por favor, vem. Acredito que meu novo namorado vai matar-me. Realmente me matar, do tipo "vou esconder seu corpo no bosque".

- O quê?

- Explicarei quando chegar aqui. Estou assustada Tab. Sério, realmente assustada.

- Bem. Fica ao telefone comigo enquanto vou. Hei, Marla. - Tabitha chamou sua encarregada. - Fica a cargo da loja um pouquinho. Tenho uma emergência. Me chame no meu celular se necessitar.

Gina suspirou, apenas parcialmente aliviada. A loja da Tabitha sobre o Bourbon Street estava só a umas quantas ruas de sua casa. Não tomaria a Tabitha mais de dez ou quinze minutos chegar aí a pé.

- Está ai ainda? - perguntou Tabitha.

- Não sei. O coloquei para fora e fechei a porta e tenho essas horríveis imagens dos filmes maus onde as pessoas demoníacas abrem caminho pelas janelas para me agarrar.

- Ele não é um zumbi, verdade?

Ela pôs seus olhos em branco ante a sugestão da Tabitha. Para a maioria das pessoas isso seria uma piada. Para a Tabitha era sério.

- Apenas.

- O lobo está contigo?

- Não. - disse Gina, com seu peito apertado - Ele saiu e não retornou ainda. OH Deus, não pensará que tem feito mal a meu lobo? Verdade?

- Não se preocupe. Estou segura que o lobo pode defender-se.

Gina podia dizer que pela dificuldade para respirar da Tabitha que sua amiga agora estava correndo. Deus a proteja. Tabitha era o melhor em uma crise. Todo mundo deveria ter uma amiga como ela.

Não havia nada que Tabitha não faria por um amigo ou por sua família.

- Ainda está ai? - perguntou Tabitha.

- Sim.

Gina tagarelava com ela todo o tempo a respeito de nada enquanto olhava para fora para ver se Harry estava ainda ali.

Não estava.

Depois de uns minutos, ela ouviu seu lobo grunhindo fora da porta.

- Shh. - Tabitha disse pelo telefone - Sou só eu menino.

- Já está aqui?

- Sim. - disse ela - Desliga e abre a porta.

Gina o fez. Para seu alívio, ali fora só estavam o lobo e Tabitha.

- Isto está claro. - disse Tabitha enquanto o lobo entrava correndo ao apartamento - Ele deve ter partido.

Gina suspirou de alívio, mas ainda fechava a porta bem segura.

- Nunca estive mais aterrorizada, Tabby. Isto foi horrível.

Tabitha explorou o apartamento.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou enquanto abria as portas e olhava pelas janelas.

- Não sei. Nós estávamos em um almoço tardio e tudo estava genial até que eu vi isto... - Ela sustentou sua palma para que Tabitha pudesse ver a estranha tatuagem sobre sua palma - Ele tinha um idêntico sobre sua palma.

- Está brincando!

- Não, e a parte mais estranha é que não sei como o obtive. Recorda quando nós comíamos e somente apareceu?

Tabitha tomou a mão de Gina na sua e estudou a tatuagem.

- Ele me marcou ou algo, verdade? - perguntou Gina - Ele colocou seu sinal sobre mim e agora vai matar-me. Eu sabia que era muito bom para ser verdade.

Tabitha sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Francamente, não posso te responder a isso. Não houve nenhum assassinato deste tipo no estado, e sei bem.

E Tabitha o fazia. Ela tinha feito um trato através de um amigo no departamento de polícia para estar em todas as investigações de assassinato.

- Então que pensa?

Tabitha sustentou sua mão mais perto de seu rosto.

- Isto parece Grego em princípio. Façamos isto, vamos fazer uma visita à casa de minha irmã. Podemos lhe perguntar a seu marido o que acha.

- Qual irmã?

- Minha gêmea. - Tabitha deixou sua mão.

Gina retrocedeu ao pensar em ir a casa de Amanda.

- Amanda conhece meu psicótico namorado convertido em assassino serial. Se até ela arrumou as coisas para nosso encontro!

Tabitha fez um som de desgosto.

- Imagine. Mandy sempre foi uma terrível juíza de caráter. Jesus! Nunca deixe que lhe apresente a nenhum homem.

- Pensei que isso era o que diziam sobre ti, Tabby?

Tabitha não fez conta.

- Sabe, poderia ser uma ideia boa para ti arrumar uma bolsa e acampar na casa da Amanda ao menos por esta noite, até que nós tenhamos averiguado mais sobre seu amigo assassino em série. Se ele realmente conhece a Amanda, então ela sabe o suficiente para te deixar tranqüila.

Gina não discutiu. Com toda honestidade, não queria estar em casa só, embora com seu lobo para protegê-la. Se Harry realmente era um psicótico, ele poderia matar o seu mascote e logo a ela.

- Bem, me dê um segundo.

Tabitha mimava ao lobo enquanto Gina agarrava uma muda de roupa, sua maquiagem, e algo com que dormir.

Harry baixou sua cabeça enquanto olhava a Gina arrumar-se. Sentia-se aliviado por suas ações e a sugestão da Tabitha. Kyrian vivia em uma casa em que nem sequer Harry poderia irromper. Esta não estava protegida somente contra os criminosos humanos, também contra intrusos de outros mundos.

Ali, o resto de sua manada não poderia passar a não ser que Kyrian o permitisse, e o antigo Dark Hunter sabia que era melhor não permitir entrar nenhuma manada de Were-Hunters.

Ele fuçou a perna da Tabitha, agradecido que ela não fosse uma completa lunática.

Em um momento, Gina tinha arrumado a bolsa. Ela apagou as luzes e abriu a porta.

Elas tentaram deixá-lo, mas Harry se recusou.

- Deixa-o vir. - disse Tabitha enquanto Gina tentava arrastá-lo de seu SUV.

- Sim, mas sua irmã não tem ao Terminator agora?

- Sim, mas ele é bastante amistoso com outros cães. É aos vampiros aos que odeia.

Gina não comentou isto. Em troca, deixou ao lobo no assento traseiro de seu Jipe Cherokee. Ela pôs sua bolsa ao lado dele, logo entrou e esperou que Tabitha saltasse dentro. Elas saíram e o coração de Gina se deteve quando viu a moto de Harry fora de sua loja.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Tabitha.

Ela assinalou para a motocicleta.

- Ele ainda está aqui.

- Eu lhe darei um tiro. - disse Tabitha enquanto tirava seu Glock e comprovava sua antecâmara.

- Santo céu, Tabitha. Não pode lhe dar um tiro.

- Confia em mim, posso. - Tabitha tocou a cicatriz sobre seu rosto - Agora vamos antes que nos encontre.

Gina fez como ela disse.

Não tomou muito tempo chegar a casa da Amanda e a mansão anterior à guerra de secessão do Kyrian no Garden District. A casa estilo Renascimento grego era uma das melhores conservadas no estado. Era também uma das maiores.

Gina entrou no caminho de entrada e fez uma pausa diante das grades de ferro que tinham que ser abertas por dentro.

Tabitha usou seu telefone celular para chamar a Amanda.

- Por que simplesmente não tocamos a campainha? - perguntou Gina.

- Por que Kyrian pode ser um maldito imbecil sobre me permitir entrar às vezes.

Gina franziu o cenho.

- Por quê?

- Tentei matá-lo uma vez e ele não me perdoou. Juro, que esse homem pode manter um rancor melhor que ninguém. - Ela fez uma pausa - Hei! Mandy, sou eu. Estamos aqui fora no caminho de entrada. Poderia-nos abrir a porta? - Piscou um olho a Gina - Sou eu e Gina Weasley... Sim, bem.

As portas se abriram.

- Obrigado, irmã. Vejo-te em um minuto.

Elas subiram pelo caminho de entrada e Gina assobiou baixo. Ela nunca tinha estado dentro das portas antes, mas todo mundo na cidade sabia sobre essa casa.

Era ainda mais formosa de perto do que o era da rua.

Subiram o caminho semicircular até a porta de entrada, a que se abriu de repente quando elas se detiveram. Amanda Hunter saiu, sustentando a sua pequena filha sobre seu quadril.

A bebê começou a saltar ao segundo que viu a Tabitha.

- Mamãe, mamãe, mamãe! - gritou a bebê em sua linguagem infantil, e se lançou para a Tabitha, quem a levantou e a abraçou.

Antes que o rosto da Tabitha tivesse sido marcado, o único modo de diferenciar às duas mulheres tinha sido seu guarda-roupa. Enquanto Tabitha preferia um estilo gótico moderno, Amanda era convencional ao extremo. Levava um par de calças negras e um fino suéter de caxemira, verde escuro.

- O que as traz aqui? - perguntou Amanda.

- Ela tem a um psicótico perseguindo-a. - disse Tabitha enquanto Gina tirava seu lobo do carro e agarrava sua bolsa.

Amanda a olhou com preocupação.

- Está bem, Gina?

Gina seguiu seu lobo.

- Isso acredito. Realmente sinto me impor.

- Não, nada disso. - disse Amanda enquanto se aproximava de Gina - Sei quanto lhe quer minha irmã. Odiaria que algo te acontecesse. - Amanda ficou gelada quando viu o lobo com ela e franziu o cenho.

- Importa-te, que o trouxesse? - perguntou Gina - Tabitha disse que estaria bem.

Ainda franzindo o cenho, Amanda olhou a Tabitha.

- Ok...

Amanda lhe apresentou sua mão ao lobo quem imediatamente se aproximou.

- Provavelmente queira ir para dentro, verdade, moço?

O lobo se voltou ao lado de Gina.

- Ou não. - disse Amanda - Bem então, por que não vamos para dentro e averiguamos um pouco mais sobre este louco que está atrás de Gina?

Eles seguiram a Amanda até a casa. Gina jogou uma olhada, um pouco intimidada pelo tamanho do lugar e a original coleção de antiguidades que pareciam pertencentes a um museu. Ela nunca tinha visto nada como isso.

Mas a parte mais estranha era que as antiguidades estavam equilibradas por móveis contemporâneos como os sofás felpudos negros e um caro sistema de entretenimentos.

Sem mencionar ao estranho boneco vampiro. Eles até tinham um caixão como mesa de café.

Muito estranho...

Um magnífico homem loiro entrou no quarto do vestíbulo à direita e amaldiçoou o instante em que viu a Tabitha no saguão.

- Também te quero, Kyr. - disse Tabitha com um sorriso aberto e amistoso.

Ele suspirou o que dizia que necessitaria paciência para tratar com a Tabitha.

- Matou algum vampiro ultimamente? - perguntou ele.

- Aparentemente não, você ainda respira, huh? - Tabitha estalou sua língua a Amanda - Quando pensa Geritol aqui presente, morrer de idade avançada, de todos os modos?

Kyrian estreitou seus olhos a sua cunhada antes de olhar a sua esposa.

- Sabe, eu sempre pensei que tinha enfrentado à encarnação do mal. E logo conheci sua irmã. Ela faz uma brincadeira total de todas as forças malévolas conhecidas.

- Poderiam parar os dois? - disse-lhes Amanda - Temos companhia, e falando do mal encarnado, por que não se dirige ao quarto dos meninos e muda a fralda da sua filha?

- Algo para afastar-me da Tabitha antes que a corrompa. Isso até merece que me enfrente com desperdícios tóxicos.

Tabitha bufou ante isso.

- Vamos pequena Marissa, e te assegure de fazer a Papai algo realmente repugnante enquanto te troque sim?

A bebê riu enquanto Tabitha a entregava a seu pai.

Kyrian virou para a escada, logo se deteve quando viu o lobo sentado silenciosamente atrás de Gina.

- É isso é quem penso que é? - perguntou-lhe Amanda.

Kyrian assentiu com sua cabeça.

- Sim, isso acredito.

O coração de Gina se deteve.

- Conhece seu dono?

Kyrian pareceu um pouco preocupado com sua pergunta.

- Ele realmente não tem um dono em si. Como ficou com ele?

- Ele apareceu em minha casa e o recolhi.

Kyrian e Amanda intercambiaram um olhar perplexo.

- Ele deixou?

- Bom, sim.

Tabitha abriu sua boca como se entendesse o que eles pensavam.

- OH, Meu deus, não me diga que ele é um de seus ridículos amigos.

- Eles são melhores que os teus. - disse bruscamente Kyrian - Ao menos os meus não são loucos.

- Sim, claro. Eles são só... - Tabitha fechou instantaneamente a boca, logo dirigiu um sorriso falso a Gina - Quer lhe mostrar sua mão? Estou segura que ele vai lhe explicar tudo sobre seu misterioso assassino em série.

Gina vacilou.

- Ele conhece assassinos em série?

- Ele sabe muito de gente realmente desagradável.

- E Tabitha é a primeira dessa lista.

- Kyrian! - disse-lhe bruscamente Amanda.

Tabitha cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito e deu de ombros despreocupadamente.

- Está bem, Mandy. Deixe-lhe buscar briga. Ao menos não sou a que lhe está tirando a linha de nascimento do cabelo.

O rosto dele de repente ficou cinzenta, Kyrian deslizou sua mão ao longo de sua linha de cabelo.

- Não estas ficando calvo. - disse bruscamente Amanda, então ela se voltou para sua irmã - Deixaria de meter-se com meu marido?

- Geritol começou.

Gina não estava segura do que pensar deles agora. Esta tinha que ser a casa mais estranha em que jamais tinha estado.

- Talvez devesse ter chamado à polícia.

- Não. - disse Tabitha em um tom irritado. - Sem dúvida seu assassino em série os mataria, também. Mostre-lhe sua mão.

Ligeiramente receada, Gina avançou para fazê-lo.

- Você alguma vez viu algo como isto?

Kyrian assentiu.

Ela tremeu de medo.

- Vou morrer?

- Não. - disse ele, posando seu olhar nela - Isto não é um símbolo de morte.

Gina soltou um suspiro, aliviada.

- O que é então?

Ele se envergonhou um pouco antes de responder.

- Isso realmente não lhe posso dizer. Mas posso te prometer isto, quem quer que tenha um sinal que faça par se mataria antes de te fazer dano.

Gina fechou sua mão.

- Isso é o que disse Harry.

O olhar do Kyrian foi para o lobo.

- Bem, pode confiar nele. Agora se me perdoam, tenho uma fralda com meu nome.

- Isso é tudo o que vai dizer? - perguntou Tabitha enquanto ele se afastava.

- É tudo o que posso lhe dizer. - disse Kyrian significativamente, dirigindo-se à escada.

Tabitha bufou.

- Bem, não é o Senhor Informação.

- Tabby. - disse Amanda, tomando seu braço e levando-a para as poltronas - Deixa-o só. - Ela sorriu gentilmente a Gina. - Posso lhes trazer algo para comer ou beber?

- Não, obrigado estou bem. Ao menos tão bem como posso devido à raridade deste dia.

Gina se sentou sobre o sofá diante das janelas enquanto seu lobo subia atrás de Kyrian pela escada.

- Ah não. - Ela saiu atrás dele.

- Está tudo bem. - disse Amanda, detendo-a enquanto rodeava o caixão da mesa de café - Deixa-o ir. Kyrian o trará de volta em uns minutos.

- Está segura que está tudo bem?

Amanda assentiu.

Kyrian acabava de terminar de mudar a fralda da Marissa quando sentiu uma presença do Were-Hunter fora da porta.

- É você, Harry?

Harry empurrou a porta aberta do quarto da menina.

- Obrigado por não me trair aí abaixo.

Kyrian atirou a fralda suja no lixo e levantou a Marissa. Pegou-lhe com a palma da mão molhada no rosto antes de lhe apertar sua bochecha brincando.

- Não há problema. O que acontece a vocês dois?

- Não sei. Ela é a humana pela que perguntava como ter um encontro.

- Imaginei isso quando a vi. Deveria ter nos dito que era Gina.

Harry suspirou com frustração enquanto ignorava isso.

- Como diz a uma humana o que é? Como reagiu Amanda quando ela averiguou que era um Dark-Hunter?

- Ela o dirigiu com uma graça notável e dignamente. Certamente, ajuda que essa gêmea dela seja demente. Então, considerando todas essas coisas, eu era o menor de dois maus.

Harry lhe jogou um olhar cômico.

- Gina tem alguns bobos em sua família? - perguntou-lhe Kyrian.

- Não que eu saiba.

- Então está fodido.

- Não tem nem idéia. - disse Harry em um sussurro - Minha manada sabe que estou em Nova Orleans. Eles já convocaram a uma multidão por mim.

Kyrian compadeceu-se do lobo. Ele tinha estado em uma situação similar e era difícil ser fiel a sua natureza sobrenatural enquanto seu coração estava preso com uma humana.

- Quer deixá-la aqui?

Harry olhou ao bebê nos braços do Kyrian e uma parte dele lhe doeu com a imagem. Ele realmente nunca tinha pensado em ter meninos antes de encontrar a Gina. E de verdade era estranho ver o antigo Dark-Hunter fazendo-se de papai.

Como seria sustentar o seu próprio filho?

No fundo de sua mente, ele podia ver uma pequena filha com o cabelo vermelho e a pele pálida... Como sua mãe.

- Não posso pôr em perigo a sua família. - disse Harry calmamente.

- Eu posso ser mortal agora, mas ainda sou capaz de lutar.

Harry sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Não, você não o está. Tampouco sua esposa. Minha raça vive suas vidas dirigindo a magia e as forças da natureza. Você nunca lutaste com os Katagaria antes e não tem nem ideia do que eles são capazes.

Kyrian trocou a sua filha de braço quando ela começou a incomodar-se.

- Então que vais fazer?

- Não sei. - E francamente, ele estava cansando de não saber. Um ano atrás, Harry sabia exatamente quem e o que era.

Sabia precisamente como viver sua vida e como matar a alguém que a ameaçasse.

Depois da noite em que Luna tinha morrido, ele tinha estado perdido.

E não foi até aquela tarde na loja de Gina em que ele não havia sentido outra coisa mais que desespero.

Agora não sabia o que sentia.

- Kyrian!

Ambos os homens não deixaram de escutar a chamada de Amanda de abaixo. Kyrian agarrou a sua filha enquanto corriam pelos degraus.

Harry estava na metade do caminho baixando a escada curvada quando ele viu algo que fez com que seu corpo gelasse.

Jasyn Kallinos, um dos Falcões Katagaria que vivia temporalmente no Santuário, estava no vestíbulo em sua forma humana, sangrando. Amanda estava de pé com sua mão sobre a base da porta. De onde ela o tinha convidado a entrar.

Harry saltou sobre o corrimão e aterrissou sobre o piso branco e negro de mármore agachando-se justo diante do Jasyn. Ficando de pé, ele não fez caso do fôlego alarmado de Gina.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Harry.

- Esses lobos de merda nos atacaram. - com sua respiração desigual, Jasyn encontrou o olhar fixo de Harry e o horror ali o abrasou - Eles mataram ao Rony.

Harry não podia respirar enquanto as palavras do Jasyn se repetiam em sua cabeça. Rony morto?

Não! Não podia ser. Seu irmão não podia morrer. Ele não poderia. Rony era tudo o que tinha deixado e ele tinha jurado ver seu irmão inteiro outra vez.

Ele uivou da dor que se deslizava por seu coração e o fez cambalear-se. Como poderia ter acontecido? Como poderiam ter chegado ao Rony?

Jasyn sustentou sua mão sobre seu ombro que sangrava enquanto ofegava de dor.

- Tentamos salvá-lo, Harry. Fizemos tudo o que podíamos.

Harry o olhou iradamente enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas de ira e agonia.

E agora ele faria tudo o que pudesse para assegurar-se que os lobos pagassem por isso. A raiva fervia a fogo lento e profundamente em sua alma. Não havia nenhum poder sobre esta terra que pudesse protegê-los agora.

Nenhum lugar que os mantivera a salvo de sua ira.

Ele os teria a todos, incluindo a seu pai.

Sua visão se obscureceu, Harry se dirigiu à porta só para encontrar ao Kyrian diante dela. Ele entregou a sua filha a sua esposa.

- Onde acredita que vai?

- Matá-los.

Kyrian se afirmou como se soubesse que estava a ponto de brigar com ele.

- Não pode.

- Me olhe. - Harry tentou transportar-se da casa só para descobrir que ele não podia - Que diabos?

- Não vou deixar se suicidar. - disse Amanda severamente. Ela entregou sua filha a sua irmã, logo avançou para estar de pé ao lado de seu marido - Não lhe deixaremos fazer isto.

Harry esteve tentado reverter o feitiço de sujeição de volta a ela, mas não quis lhe fazer dano. Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia com o que mexia e não sabia quão facilmente poderia romper seus poderes deixando-o intacto.

- Você não é tão forte como pensa que é, Amanda. Libera meus poderes.

- Não. A vingança não é a resposta.

- A vingança é a única resposta. - disse Jasyn atrás ele - Deixe-o ir.

Algo estranho atravessou a Harry com isso. Uma estranha fissura...

Ele deu a volta para olhar ao Jasyn.

O homem atrás dele se parecia com o falcão Katagari. Ele era da mesma altura e constituição.

Mas estava sangrando...

Ele estava ferido.

Harry fez uma pausa enquanto registrava esses fatos em sua mente. Para os Katagaria, era quase impossível manter sua forma humana enquanto estavam feridos. Só o mais forte dos fortes poderia fazê-lo. E em geral isto se fazia só quando não tinham nenhuma outra opção exceto harmonizar com o reino humano ou ficar em perigo ao ser descobertos. Manter a forma humana naquelas circunstâncias drenava seus poderes e esgotava sua força, tanto física como mágica. Isto os fazia extremamente vulneráveis de ser atacados e morrer.

Por que Jasyn faria tal coisa?

Inclusive sob a melhor das circunstâncias, Jasyn odiava tomar forma humana. Em realidade, Jasyn odiava a todos e a tudo. Por que os ursos lhe enviariam com estas notícias?

Por que Jasyn viria?

Harry estreitou seus olhos enquanto um mau pressentimento lhe sobrevinha.

- Quem é você?

O "falcão" lhe olhou fixo e sem expressão.

- Sabe quem sou.

- Kyrian, protege às mulheres. - grunhiu Harry enquanto ele pegava seus poderes da Amanda.

Amanda gritou, mas Harry não vacilou enquanto compreendia o que enfrentava.

- Alastor. - grunhiu, curvando seu lábio ao demônio.

O demônio riu.

- Você é intuitivo, lobo.

Tabitha começou a recitar um feitiço de desaparecimento em latim. O demônio alargou sua mão e a esmagou contra a parede distante.

Harry o agarrou aproximadamente pelo meio e tentou esmagá-lo de repente contra o marco da porta do vestíbulo. Antes que pudesse fazê-lo, o demônio desapareceu e deixou que golpeasse contra o marco com seu ombro.

Harry grunhiu com ira pela frustração e a dor enquanto seu ombro lhe doía.

Sem deter-se, fez aparecer seu telefone celular e chamou o Santuário.

- Nicolette. - disse ele assim que a Ursa Mãe respondeu a chamada - Rony ainda está vivo?

- Certamente, cher. Estou no quarto com ele e Aimeé agora mesmo.

- Está segura? - perguntou, pensando só em seu irmão e seu medo de deixar ao Kyrian e às mulheres desprotegida.

- Oui. Estou-o tocando, está vivo e relativamente bem.

Harry caiu sobre seus joelhos pelo alívio.

Rony estava vivo.

- Lhe proteja. - disse ele em um tom baixo e quebrado - Alguém chamou ao Alastor.

A Ursa começou a amaldiçoar em francês.

- Não se preocupe. - disse ela por fim - Ninguém fará mal a seu irmão. Se o demônio se mostrar por aqui, esse será o último engano de sua vida.

Harry ouviu que ordenava a sua filha que trouxesse dois dos repugnantes habitantes do Santuário para proteger ao Rony.

- Merci, Nicolette.

Ele desligou o telefone para ver a Amanda ajoelhar-se ao lado de sua irmã quem agora estava sentada, esfregando a cabeça.

Tabitha limpou o sangue de seu nariz enquanto amaldiçoava em um sussurro.

- Realmente odeio aos demônios. - resmungou asperamente.

Harry estendeu sua mão com poderes e a curou a ela e a parede.

Os olhos da Tabitha se alargaram antes de ficar de pé.

- Está bem, Tabby? - perguntou Amanda enquanto olhava de sua irmã a sua agora reparada parede.

Tabitha assentiu.

Harry se levantou devagar. Seu olhar foi para a Gina, quem se sentou sobre o sofá olhando-o.

- Fiz-te mal, Amanda? - perguntou Harry sem tirar seus olhos de sua companheira.

- Isso não foi exatamente cômodo. - disse Amanda - Poderia me ter advertido antes de dar o puxão.

- Sinto muito. Não havia o tempo.

- O que aconteceu? - Gina perguntou em voz baixa. Ela se sentou sobre o sofá como se estivesse em transe. - Que é o que se passa aqui?

Harry trocou um olhar incômodo com a Amanda e Kyrian. Como ia explicar lhe isto?

Kyrian recolheu a sua filha, quem não parecia ter sido afetada pelo fato que um demônio acabasse de visitá-los. Por outra parte, ela estava brincando com as bonecas como antes. Para a Marissa tais coisas eram provavelmente acontecimentos de todos os dias.

Kyrian foi até a Amanda e Tabitha.

- Acredito que nós deveríamos ir à cozinha e pôr um pouco de gelo em sua dura cabeça.

- Me deixe, Geritol, ou vais necessitar um pouco de gelo para sua virilha. - disse Tabitha enquanto se dirigia a caminho da cozinha.

Harry esperou até estar sozinho com a Gina.

Este tinha que ser o momento mais incômodo de sua vida inteira. Ele nem sequer sabia por onde começar. Mas ao menos ela não tinha medo dele neste momento.

Isso era algo, pelo menos.

Gina se sentou ali em atordoada incredulidade enquanto tentava lhe fazer ter sentido A... A... Ela nem sequer sabia como chamá-lo.

Ela não estava segura do que acabava de ver. Tudo tinha passado muito rápido. O golpe na porta, seguido de um homem ensangüentado quem acabava de desaparecer em um nada.

Ela se sentia desconcertada, e no fundo de sua mente, pensava que poderia estar no programa Scare Tactics. Câmera escondida? Seguia-se fazendo Câmera escondida?

Talvez este fosse algum reality show novo.

Como lhe Fazer Perder a Razão em uma tarde.

Seus pensamentos divagavam enquanto lutava por enfrentar a esses estranhos acontecimentos.

- Kyrian disse que não é um assassino em série psicótico. - Isto lhe soou estúpido até a ela mesma, mas não sabia que mais lhe dizer.

- Não. - disse ele em voz baixa, enquanto parava diante dela - Mas não sou humano, exatamente.

A voz zangada da Tabitha ressonava da cozinha.

- O que quer dizer, que ele é um fodido cão?

Ambos se giraram quando Tabitha se precipitou no quarto

- É um cão? - perguntou ao Harry.

- Lobo. - corrigiu Harry.

Gina se levantou e pôs o sofá entre ela e Harry. Isto não era real.

Não. Isto era um sonho. Ela tinha batido a cabeça. Algo.

- Jesus. - disse com desprezo Tabitha - Eu deveria havê-lo sabido aquela noite quando estava fora do restaurante. Pensei que parecia muito simpático para o meio das bestas.

Kyrian entrou no quarto e tentou levar a Tabitha de volta à cozinha.

Tabitha lhe escapou de entre as mãos.

- Gina me necessita. Ela não está acostumada a seus imbecis.

- Tenho que ir para casa. - disse Gina enquanto uma estranha lucidez caía sobre ela. Era como se sua mente recusasse tudo do que se inteirou.

Harry um cão...

Sim, claro. Bem, a maior parte de homens eram cães, mas isto só falando em sentido figurado.

Não. Este era um sonho estranho. Harry a tinha drogado durante o almoço e agora estava alucinando. Quando despertasse, definitivamente o denunciaria à polícia.

Ela se moveu para a porta só para fazer que Harry se materializasse diante dela.

- Não pode partir.

- OH, sim posso. - lhe gritou com ira - É minha má e psicótica ilusão e posso fazer o que quiser nela. Só olhe. Vou converter-me em um pássaro agora...

Ok, ela não o conseguiu.

Gina esperou durante um minuto completo.

- Por que não sou um pássaro? Quero ser um pássaro.

- Porque não está sonhando. - disse Harry, colocando suas mãos sobre seus braços - Isto é real, Gina. Em cada um de seus fodidos aspectos.

- Não, não, não. - insistiu ela - Isto não é real. Recuso tudo. Tenho... - Gina se deteve na metade da oração quando viu o Kyrian passar por diante para ver sua filha. Marissa entrava no quarto engatinhando. O bebê se deteve perto do sofá, e se sentou, rindo.

Ela estendeu seu pequeno braço e seu vasinho com sorvete que estava sobre a mesa em forma de caixão voou para sua mão estendida.

- Rissa, copo, Papai. - disse ela felizmente ainda quando a bebê era muito pequena para falar.

- Sim. - disse Gina enquanto Marissa bebia sorvos de suco e Kyrian recolhia a sua filha do piso - Sou definitivamente o remo curto do bote.

Ela começou a passar por Harry e ele pegou ela para detê-la.

- Por favor, Gina, tem que escutar porque sua vida está em perigo, mas não por mim.

Ela examinou esses magnéticos olhos cor verde-avelã e se perguntou se a imagem dele era parte de sua alucinação, também.

Talvez nada disto jamais tinha acontecido. Talvez estivesse ainda na cama com o Dino e tudo isto tinha sido um muito comprido e incomum sonho.

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça a Harry.

- Não posso aceitar o que acabo de ver. Isto não é possível.

Ele sustentou sua palma com a mesma tatuagem que a sua.

- Não sei como te ajudar a aceitar isto. O impossível foi parte de minha vida desde o momento em que nasci. Eu…

Harry suspirou, deixando cair suas mãos de seus braços e pegando seu telefone celular outra vez ligou.

Estava fazendo uma chamada? Agora?

Sim, por que não? Isso tinha mais sentido que todo o resto.

O que tinha comido para o jantar? Devia ter sido algo excelente. Melhor tomar nota para não comê-lo outra vez.

O olhar fixo de Harry permaneceu sobre ela.

- Acheron, preciso um favor de você. Não me importa o que custe. Estou na casa do Kyrian com minha companheira e preciso de você aqui para protegê-la até que fique liberada de mim.

- Companheira? - repetiu ela - Como "amiga"?

- Como "esposa". - disse Tabitha.

Gina ficou boquiaberta.

- Não estou casada.

Harry desligou o telefone.

- Não, não está, Gina. - Ele tomou a bochecha dela com uma mão cálida e lhe dirigiu um olhar de triste desejo. - Ninguém vai fazer te nada que não queira fazer, ok?

Ele acariciou sua maçã do rosto com seu polegar.

- Permanece aqui, onde as coisas são em sua maioria normais e onde estará a salvo durante as duas próximas semanas, e eu não te incomodarei outra vez, jamais. Juro. Somente mantém a salvo por mim.

Era difícil ter medo de um homem que a olhava do modo com que Harry o fazia nesse momento. Com aquela sinceridade que queimava profundamente em seu olhar. Com tal imagem de desejo e necessidade.

Ela estava desconcertada.

Assustada.

- O que é você? - perguntou ela.

Ele baixou o olhar, suspirou, logo tomou um profundo fôlego e levantou sua cabeça.

Gina ofegou quando viu que a metade de seu rosto estava coberta de uma tatuagem vermelha profunda similar ao que estava sua palma.

- Sou humano. - disse ele em um tom atormentado - E não o sou. - Ele deixou cair sua mão do ombro dela - Eu nunca conheci a suavidade, - suspirou - não até o momento em que me tocou em sua loja. Minha vida é violenta e perigosa. É escura e retorcida e não é lugar para alguém como você. Tenho mais pessoas que me querem morto que as que posso contar. Eles não pararão ante nada, e você... - Ele chiou seus dentes antes de voltar a falar - A você nunca voltará a faltar nada outra vez em sua vida. Juro sobre o pequeno pedacinho de alma humana que deixei.

Ele se distanciou e se dirigiu à porta.

- Cuida dela por mim, Kyrian.

Então se foi.

Gina se sentiu esgotada por sua repentina ausência, e por motivos desconhecidos, seu coração lhe doía.

Ela olhou a Tabitha, que tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Cão ou não. - disse Tabitha - Isto foi... - Ela se precipitou ao lado de Gina e a impulsionou para a porta - Não o deixe partir, Gina. Vá por ele.

Ela não tinha que dizer aquelas palavras; Gina já se dirigiu à porta.

- Harry! - Lhe chamou, buscando-o.

Não havia nenhum sinal dele por nenhum lado.

- Harry! - Ela o tentou outra vez, ainda mais forte esta vez.

Só a umidade, o ar fresco lhe responderam.

Rompeu-lhe o coração, ela voltou para a casa e se chocou com a Tabitha.

- Não posso acreditar que eu o deixei ir.

- Não posso acreditar que o idiota se foi.

Gina entrou em pânico quando ouviu aquela voz. Essa não era a Tabitha. Era o demônio.

Em um abrir e fechar de olhos, tudo ficou negro.

Harry caminhava pela rua afastando-se da casa do Kyrian, fazendo todo o possível para ignorar o chamado de Gina. Seu coração se fazia pedaços ante a idéia de perdê-la.

Ele tinha feito o correto. Tinha deixado ela ir. Então porque doía tanto?

E isto realmente doía. Isto doía e queimava profundamente dentro de seu coração até que ele esteve certo de que não poderia suportá-lo.

Era para melhor.

Ela era humana e ele...

Ele era o lobo que a amava. Harry amaldiçoou a realidade daquela declaração. Ele queria desesperadamente negar e não podia. Ela era tudo pra ele.

Não havia nada nela que ele mudaria. Gostava do modo em que o olhava como se estivesse louco. A forma em que cantarolava em voz baixa enquanto tirava o pó das estantes. A forma em que sempre se assegurava de compartilhar sua comida com ele.

A forma de senti-la entre seus braços quando alcançava o orgasmo, e o som de sua voz sem fôlego quando dizia seu nome durante as convulsões quando culminava.

Inferno, até gostava da forma em que se apropriava dos lençóis.

- OH, a merda com isto. - grunhiu ele. Ele não ia deixá-la ir.

Ele a amava e ele não ia precisamente ir. Não sem lutar e não sem ao menos dizer tudo. Ele virou e se dirigiu de novo para a casa.

- Harry! Vêem rápido.

Ele fez uma pausa ante a profunda voz do Kyrian. Na urgência que ele ouviu no tom do antigo Dark-Hunter.

Transportando-se de retorno à casa, Harry se materializou no vestíbulo para encontrar Kyrian ali com sua filha e Tabitha. Gina não estava em nenhuma parte.

Um mau pressentimento o consumiu.

- Onde está Gina?

- O demônio a levou. - disse Tabitha.

O animal dentro dele saltou e grunhiu por vingança. Ele estendeu a mão e não encontrou nada no ar. Nenhum aroma, nenhum rastro.

Isso não importava. Alastor tinha pegado a sua companheira.

Harry a encontraria, e quando o fizesse, haveria um demônio menos no universo.

Gina quis gritar, mas não podia. Suas cordas vocais pareciam estar paralisadas.

A visão lhe voltou tão de repente que lhe fez mal nos olhos.

Ela piscou para encontrar-se dentro do que parecia uma velha cabana ou casa de algum tipo. Era longa e estreita com um antigo fogo ardendo livre sem chaminé ou uma verdadeira contenção.

- Não tenha medo. - disse o demônio, liberando-a.

Ele contornou ao redor dela. Em vez do arrumado loiro que tinha sido mais cedo, ele agora era horrível. Sua pele era de um profundo e escuro púrpura e ele tinha o cabelo e os olhos de um vermelho fogo.

Seus pés estavam retorcidos e pareciam mais bem paus muito crescidos. Ele coxeou enquanto caminhava para a porta e a abria.

- Bryani! - chamou então ele a olhou de novo e cheirou como um animal. Seus grandes dentes eram muito grandes para sua boca, e quando falou sussurrou - Ninguém vai te fazer dano, barrilzinho.

Gina estava seriamente cansada de que as pessoas lhe dissessem isso.

- Onde estou?

Ele limpou o nariz.

- Não se preocupe barrilzinho. Está a salvo aqui.

- Eu estava a salvo onde estada. - Em certa forma, digamos.

Que tipo de fodida alucinação era esta? Se estivesse por perder a cabeça, por muito preferiria perdê-la com o Harry que com uma feia e monstruosa coisa que apenas podia falar.

O demônio correu para deixar passar a uma formosa mulher que recordava a Gina a uma jovem Grace Kelly, só que esta mulher tinha três atrozes cicatrizes sobre seu rosto e pescoço fazendo com que as da Tabitha parecessem uma brincadeira.

Debaixo das cicatrizes, a mulher levava uma tatuagem vermelha muito similar em desenho a de Harry.

Ela não parecia ter mais de uns vinte e cinco anos e ainda assim, a mulher se movia com o porte de uma majestosa rainha. Ela entrou no quarto como se lhe pertencesse e desafiaria a qualquer que questionasse sua autoridade.

Tranças loiras estavam enroladas ao redor de sua cabeça em um elegante desenho que estava sustentado em seu lugar por um anel de ouro decorado com o que parecia ser diamantes muito grandes, rubis, e safiras.

Gina olhou com o cenho franzido a roupa da mulher. Ela levava algo que parecia ser tirado de um episódio da Xena. Esta era uma armadura de couro que cobria seu torso, mas deixava seus braços nus, exceto por mangas e pulsos de couro. Sua saia quadriculada de um vermelho vibrante e verde escuro era volumosa e com muitas camadas.

O mais impressionante, a mulher lhe tinha uma espada, um arco, e uma caixa com flechas atadas com uma corrente a suas costas.

OH sim, Gina decidiu que estava definitivamente louca. Sua mente se quebrou completamente. Talvez até estivesse morta.

Agora mesmo, estava a ponto para mais ou menos qualquer explicação.

Grace Kelly, ou Bryani como o demônio a tinha chamado, esquadrinhou a Gina.

- Ele te tem feito mal, menina?

Gina olhou ao demônio.

- Defina "dano". Quero dizer, realmente não queria estar aqui, a qualquer parte onde aqui seja.

- Não Alastor. - disse Bryani em forma instantânea com um acento diferente a qualquer que jamais tivesse escutado Gina - O outro. O lobo bastardo. Ele te fez mal?

Gina estava duplamente confusa.

- Quer dizer o meu mascote lobo ou meu namorado que pensa que é um lobo?

Bryani agarrou sua mão e a levou até seu rosto.

- Que se uniu contigo. Ele te violou?

- Não. - disse Gina energicamente enquanto atirava do braço que lhe agarrava a mulher - Ele não me fez nada.

Bryani soltou um suspiro aliviado, logo assentiu ao demônio.

- Chegou a ela a tempo. Obrigado, Alastor.

O demônio inclinou sua cabeça ao Bryani.

- Estamos à mão agora. - Ele desapareceu imediatamente e as deixou sozinhas.

Bryani não pareceu nem um pouco afetada pela singularidade daquela ação.

Ela apresentou sua mão a Gina.

- Vêem, menina. Eu te terei na mansão onde todos podemos te proteger enquanto leve o sinal de união.

Seu primeiro instinto devia ser escapar, mas Gina se obrigou a pegar a mão da mulher. Que diabos? Ela já tinha perdido a cabeça. O menos que poderia fazer era ver onde este episódio psicótico ia levá-la.

Com um pouco de sorte, este seria algum lugar mais agradável e mais quente que este quarto espartano.

Gina riu do pensamento.

- Viu alguma vez o episódio do Buffy onde Sarah Michelle Gellar se passa entre um manicômio e sua vida no Sunnydale como Caça Vampiros?

Bryani moveu sua cabeça.

- Quem é Buffy? Ela é uma Lykos também ou outra classe da Katagaria?

Gina ficou um pouco sentida porque sua escolta com poderes mágicos não tinha nem idéia de quem era Buffy.

- Não importa. Obviamente esta é minha versão do Sunnydale e despertarei realmente logo em minha cela acolchoada.

Bryani a soltou enquanto deixavam o quarto.

Gina a seguiu fora da choça só para encontrar-se em meio do que parecia ser um vale verde com montanhas que se elevam ao redor delas. Isto era encantador, embora frio para seu gosto.

Como a tinham levado ali, não tinha nem idéia. Isto não era Nova Orleans, que era onde tinha estado fazia cinco minutos.

Inclusive mais estranho é que todo mundo ao redor dela estava vestido com roupa antiga e falava uma língua que ela nem sequer podia começar a entender.

E cada pessoa perto delas fazia uma pausa para olhá-las fixamente enquanto elas passavam. O silêncio se estabelecia instantaneamente. Misteriosamente. As mulheres no improvisado poço. Aquelas que levavam cestas e conversavam. Inclusive os meninos deixaram de jogar.

Mas eram os homens quem capturou a atenção de Gina, sobretudo que cada um se detinha e dava volta para olhá-la fixamente como se ela fosse seu objetivo ou sua presa.

Ela compreendeu que à exceção do demônio, cada pessoa neste povo era literalmente um magnífico e impressionante espécime da fisiologia humana. Isto era definitivamente um sonho ou uma alucinação.

Nem sequer os Chippendales tinham esses espetaculares músculos. E nem o que dizer das mulheres. Elas eram o epítome de por que Gina recusava comprar revistas de modas. Se não soubesse melhor, pensaria que tinha caído no buraco do coelho das extras de Hollywood.

Gina seguiu a Bryani a um grande edifício de madeira que lhe recordou em algo a um filme do Rei Artur de baixo prestígio. Feito de madeira e mal pintado, era espartano por dentro exceto por ser grande o fogo que ardia no centro do edifício, rodeado por mesas longas e bancos de madeira. Algo que pareciam ervas secas estavam pulverizados sobre o piso de terra.

Assim que Gina entrou, encontrou-se rodeada por magníficos homens, alguns dos quais em realidade a cheiraram.

- Me perdoem? - disse ela, afastando-os - Esta é minha fantasia e eu preferiria que não fizessem isso.

Um homem alto e loiro levantou sua cabeça de uma maneira que lhe fez recordar a um cão. Ele dirigiu um fulgurante e cortante olhar a Bryani.

- Por que trouxe a puta Katagaria aqui?

Bryani separou a Gina dos homens e ficou a si mesmo entre eles.

- Ela não é uma puta. Ela é uma fêmea humana aterrorizada que não entende o que lhe passou. Ela pensa que esta louca.

O homem loiro riu.

- Acredito que nós deveríamos enviá-la de retorno a seu companheiro da forma que os Katagaria enviam a nossas companheiras quando devolvem. - Ele deu um passo para elas.

Bryani tirou a espada de suas costas e apontou com ela.

- Não me faça te matar, Arnulf. A trouxe aqui para protegê-la.

- Então cometeu um engano.

Bryani esta horrorizada.

- Somos humanos.

- Sempre. - ele esteve de acordo, deslizando um perigoso e satisfeito sorriso para a Gina - E eu procuro vingança quão mesmo você, minha princesa. Minha companheira está morta pelo abuso que sofreu. Digo que o devolvamos em suas fêmeas multiplicado por dez.

Enquanto os homens começavam a adiantar-se, um uivo soou.

Todo mundo se congelou.

Gina deu a volta para ver que a porta atrás dela se abria. Um ancião deu um passo para ela. Seu cabelo era branco e ele levava uma barba que lhe recordou os velhos vídeos do ZZTop. A seu lado estava um grande lobo cinza e marrom.

Como Bryani, a metade do rosto do ancião estava coberto com uma misteriosa tatuagem verde.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?

- Suplicamos a restituição moral. - disse Arnulf - Sua filha trouxe a companheira de um Katagaria a nossa manada. Queremos ela.

O ancião lhe dirigiu um olhar de censura a Gina, e logo olhou a Bryani.

- Tinha que fazê-lo Pai. - disse Bryani enquanto baixava sua espada - Não havia nenhum outro caminho.

O ancião ordenou aos outros que os deixassem sozinhos.

Os homens o fizeram muito a contra gosto. Mas antes que eles partissem, alguns uivaram como animais. Os outros olharam para trás com expressões que prometiam que eles tinham a intenção de renovar essa discussão.

Pela primeira vez, Gina estava assustada. Algo não estava bem nesta "fantasia".

Se ela não soubesse melhor, juraria que isto era real. Mas não podia ser.

Podia ser?

Uma vez que estiveram sozinhos, o ancião as conduziu para a mesa mais afastada no quarto; que estava sobre um soalho. Duas cadeiras que se pareciam com grandes tronos, esculpidos à mão coroados com cabeças de lobo estavam atrás da mesa.

- O que estava pensando, Bry? - perguntou a sua escolta.

- Quis protegê-la, Pai. Não é isso o que um Sentinela faz? Não devemos proteger ao mundo dos animais Katagaria?

Ele pareceu molesto por suas palavras.

- Mas ela está unida com um.

- Eles não se uniram. Ela só está marcada. Se a mantivermos aqui até que o sinal desapareça, então ela estará livre dele.

O ancião sacudiu sua cabeça enquanto seu lobo cheirava a Gina.

Gina o olhou fixamente, perguntando se era lobo ou se converteria em algo mais.

- Por que não somente matam a seu companheiro? - perguntou o ancião.

Bryani apartou o olhar.

O ancião soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Disse-te para matá-los faz séculos, filha.

A ira flamejou em seus olhos.

- Tentei matá-lo, recorda? Ele ficou muito forte.

O ancião fez um som de repugnância no fundo de sua garganta.

- Ela é tua para que a proteja. Reunirei a outros, e esta vez quando ele venha, terminaremos o que foi começado.


	12. Bryani

**Hey, guys... Entonces, depois desse longo hiatus eu só queria dizer que DARK HUNTERS É UMA SÉRIE PHODA! **

**uhules.**

**Wyrda se abriu. **

**Pronto, agora a gente pode continuar...**

* * *

><p><strong>- Ela é tua para que a proteja. Reunirei a outros, e esta vez quando ele venha, terminaremos o que foi começado.<strong>

Bryani assentiu, logo fez gestos a Gina para que a seguisse. Ela a conduziu através dos tronos, a um estreito corredor que levava a um grupo de quartos do edifício.

O lugar era principalmente espartano, mas tinha algumas comodidades interessantes, como uma grande cama acolchoada de peles, e romances do século vinte e um.

Gina pegou Kinley MacGregor "A Dark Champion" e riu. OH sim, bom sonho agora.

- Por favor, poderia fazer aparecer uma Coca Cola? - pediu a Bryani - Sinto a necessidade de uma.

- Não, não posso. Isto requereria que me adiantasse no tempo para conseguir uma e meus poderes para fazer isso me foram tirados. - Seu tom era zangado e amargo - É por isso que tive que convocar ao demônio para te trazer.

- Quem tomou seus poderes?

- Meu companheiro. - Bryani cuspiu as palavras - Ele me roubou muito, mas não tenho nenhum medo. Seu filho não te violará. Eu me ocuparei disso.

Gina devolveu o livro ao pequeno monte sobre a mesinha de noite.

- Sabe... Nada disto tem um pouco de sentido para mim.

Bryani pôs suas mãos sobre seus quadris parecendo que a enfrentava.

- Então quanto sabe sobre isto? O suposto homem que tomou Harry é um lobo a quem fui obrigada a dar a luz faz mais de quatrocentos anos. E se eu pudesse, mataria-o por ti.

- Perdão?

Bryani a ignorou enquanto se explicava.

- Como muitas mulheres, quando eu era jovem, era estúpida. Em minha primeira missão com minha patrulha de Sentinelas para caçar lobos Katagaria, fui capturada por nossos inimigos, que pensou que seria uma grande diversão que me violassem por turnos.

Gina se sentiu doente para ouvir a história do Bryani. Uma onda de dor pormenorizada a consumiu.

Esta pobre mulher. Ela não podia imaginar-se nada pior.

E ela era a mãe de Harry...

Com seus lábios contraídos de desprezo, Bryani sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Mas as Destinos são freqüentemente cruéis e eu, como você, encontrava-me unida com um daqueles animais que me tinham feito mal. O pai de Harry me manteve presa durante semanas enquanto abusava de mim, tentando me fazer aceitá-lo como meu companheiro. Eles não podem, você sabe. A aceitação está estritamente em nossas mãos. Não nas deles.

Isto não podia ser verdade. Não. Gina estava sonhando, embora por que estava sonhando isto, não tinha nem idéia.

- Você não se parece com o Harry.

Um ódio puro, inalterável, brilhou nos olhos cor avelã do Bryani.

- Ele se parece com seu asqueroso pai.

Gina franziu o cenho quando recordou ao Fury dizendo isto. Ah, sua mente brincava de novo com sua alucinação. Tinha sentido.

De alguma classe.

Mas por que inventaria um conto tão trágico? Gina nunca tinha sido o tipo de pessoa que desejassem o mal a alguém, ainda menos à mãe de Harry.

Isto poderia ser real?

Isto era possível?

Gina se moveu para a mulher loira e tomou suas mãos nas suas para estudar suas palmas.

- Você não tem um sinal.

- Não. Se a união não é consumada dentro de três semanas, o sinal desaparece e nós as mulheres somos livres para ir por nosso próprio caminho. Os homens se voltam impotentes pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Gina franziu o cenho para ela. Bryani era realmente alta.

- Você deixou o pai de Harry impotente?

Um brilho malvado apareceu nos olhos cor verde-avelã de Bryani.

- Deixei-lhe mais que isso. Uma vez que meus filhos nasceram, tomei a meus três meninos humanos e abandonei os meus três filhotes com ele, então castrei ao bastardo pelo que me tinha feito. Estou segura que não passa um dia onde ele não lamente não ter me matado quando teve a possibilidade.

Gina se abateu com o pensamento.

- Por estou sonhando isto? - perguntou-se - Não entendo este pesadelo.

Bryani sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Isto é verdade, Gina. Sei que no mundo humano coisas como as que descrevo não acontecem. Mas deve me acreditar. Há coisas que vivem junto a ti no mundo de todos os dias que você nunca compreenderia que estão ali.

Um segundo Bryani estava de pé diante de Gina e ao seguinte, a mulher era um enorme lobo cinza e branco que se parecia aterradoramente a seu mascote adotado.

Gina cambaleou para trás.

Não, isto não é verdade. Isto não o era.

- Quero ir para casa. - disse ela em voz alta - Tenho que despertar. Por favor, Deus, deixe despertar!

Harry saiu de seu transe quando compreendeu onde estava sua companheira.

Gina estava na pátria de sua mãe. Um lugar onde ele tinha jurado nunca voltar. Ele só tinha estado ali uma vez. Fazia muito, quando ele tinha feito um acordo com o Acheron Parthenopaeus para que o ajudasse a encontrar a sua mãe de nascimento.

Desde esse dia, Harry não sabia por que tinha querido encontrá-la. Talvez fossem todos os anos vivendo com um pai que o odiava e ele quis ver se havia alguma oportunidade de que sua mãe pudesse tolerá-lo.

Ou talvez porque tinha se transformado em humano, ele pensou que ela poderia aceitá-lo.

Em troca, ela tinha tentado matá-lo.

- Amaldiçoo o dia que te pari.

Suas palavras ainda ressonavam profundamente dentro dele e agora ela tinha atirado o golpe final. Ela tinha feito um acordo com um demônio para tomar a sua companheira. Nenhum Were-Hunter podia tirar a um humano de seu período de tempo sem a permissão do humano. Só os demônios e deuses estavam isentos dessa regra.

Mas por quê? Por que sua mãe tinha levado Gina à Era Escura da Grã-Bretanha? Ele não confiava em sua mãe. Seu ódio por ele e por seu pai era muito grande.

Harry não confiava em nenhum humano.

Não, Gina era sua responsabilidade, e a última coisa que ela precisava era ser deixada sozinha com uma manada Arcadiana no passado onde ele tinha nascido.

Ele teria que ir reclamá-la e devolvê-la para casa.

Só que esta vez, ele não tinha nenhum reforço. Ele entraria sozinho.

Ele só esperava sobreviver ao encontro. Se não, Gina poderia encontrar-se presa no passado pela eternidade.

Enquanto as horas passavam lentamente estando Gina estava confinada a seu pequeno quarto, ela aprendeu uma coisa.

Isto não era um sonho.

Ela não sabia como isso era real, mas não tinha nenhuma outra opção exceto aceitar o fato que este não era o episódio do manicômio do Buffy, ou uma ilusão. Toda esta raça era real e eles tinham a pior comida que ela tinha tentado comer.

Nada lhe assombrava que todos fossem tão condenadamente magros.

Apenas havia tocado em sua bandeja de mantimentos que estava sobre a mesa de noite com os livros. Gina perambulava pelo quarto, enquanto escutava as pessoas no corredor discutindo o que eles deveriam lhe fazer.

Isto ficava mais horripilante a cada minuto.

De repente ela sentiu um movimento atrás dela. Gina girou para encontrar-se a um homem parado que lhe lembrava Harry. Ele tinha o mesmo cabelo negro multicolorido e os olhos verdes, seu rosto era misteriosamente similar. Totalmente barbeado, ele levava seu cabelo mais comprido que Harry e estava vestido em couro antigo e peças de armadura. Como Bryani, ele tinha uma espada atada às costas com uma corrente.

Ele a olhou em uma maneira que definitivamente lhe fez recordar a de um animal selvagem que examina sua presa.

- Quem é você? - perguntou-lhe ela.

Ele não falou. Em troca, aproximou-se para poder tomar sua mão na sua e olhar sua palma marcada. O ódio ardeu em seus olhos.

Antes que ela pudesse piscar, ela se encontrou de algum modo tirada de seu quarto e no centro do edifício onde se encontrava o grupo mais zangado de gente do planeta. Ela se sentiu como se fora a única rocha quente em um ninho de víboras.

Suas vozes ruidosas aumentaram dez vezes seu volume quando ela apareceu.

- Der! - Soou o grito do ancião - Por que a trouxeste aqui?

O parecido ao Harry jogou um olhar malévolo a Gina.

- Peço um timoria contra seu companheiro.

A aceitação se ecoou na multidão.

- Não. - disse Bryani enquanto empurrava para abrir-se caminho entre a multidão para alcançá-los.

- O que acontece, Mãe? - Perguntou desafiante quando se voltou para o Bryani - Mudaram seus sentimentos pelos animais que nos caçam?

- Você sabe bem.

- Então nos deixe lhes devolver o que eles nos deram.

Bryani apontou sua espada sobre seu filho.

- Tomei o juramento de Sentinela para proteger...

- A uma puta Katagaria? - perguntou Der, interrompendo-a. Ele empurrou a Gina para a Bryani - Ela tem o seu aroma. Digo que o liquidemos de uma vez por todas.

Uma aclamação soou.

Gina tremeu com o terror.

- Pai? - disse Bryani ao ancião - É o modo em que deve ser?

O ancião tomou seu tempo explorando a multidão antes de enfrentar a sua filha.

- Deveria ter me consultado antes de trazê-la aqui, Bryani. Procurou o amparo de um de nossos inimigos quando não há uma só família entre nós que não tenha sido machucada pelos Katagaria. Deuses do Olimpo, olhe o que eles lhe têm feito a nossa própria família. Perdi a prudência de sua mãe e a todos meus filhos, salvo você, por eles. Você que conseguiu escapar de suas garras e isso só porque conseguiu afastá-los. Agora pede clemência para uma deles? Tornaste-te completamente louca, também, filha?

Ele dirigiu um olhar menos que pormenorizada a Gina.

- Poremos a timoria em votação. Quais de vocês dizem sim?

O rugido foi tão ruidoso que Gina teve que cobrir seus ouvidos.

- Quem diz não?

- Eu. - disse Bryani, mas era uma solitária voz na multidão.

O ancião agarrou sua fortificação e suspirou.

- Isto está decidido, então. Preparem à humana para a timoria.

Gina tinha realmente o mau pressentimento que a timoria não era algo bom, especialmente quando três mulheres avançaram para arrastá-la.

- O que esta acontecendo? - perguntou às mulheres que a agarraram - O que é uma timoria?

- Sinto muito, Gina. - disse Bryani antes que fosse afastada - Por favor, me perdoe.

Perdoá-la por quê?

- Me larguem! - gritou Gina histericamente enquanto tentava tirar as mãos das mulheres de cima dela. Era inútil. - Por favor, me digam o que vai acontecer!

A mais alta das mulheres se dirigiu a ela com um grunhido.

- Pela união com um Katagaria, só há um castigo. Darão aos homens sem companheira de nosso clã.

- Me dar a eles como?

A aparência do rosto da mulher o disse tudo. Eles tinham a intenção de violá-la.

Gina gritou e lutou com tudo o que tinha.

Ao Harry tomou um minuto conseguir orientar-se quando chegou à antiga Bretanha. As viagens no tempo sempre o desorientavam. Tomava muito de seus poderes saltar no tempo.

Também tinha que ser cuidadoso agora. Se ele enviava sondas para localizar a Gina, poderiam ser interceptados por sua mãe ou sua raça. Não é que ele lhes temesse. Mas não queria ir à guerra sem um exército.

Neste período de tempo, a raça de sua mãe governava. Seu avô era o Regis de um dos clãs de lobos mais poderosos e se dizia que os bons velhos Gramps tinham matado mais Katagarias que qualquer outro Sentinela em sua história.

Harry inspirou profundamente quando divisou o povo do outro lado dos arbustos onde ele estava agachado. Eles o esperariam.

Em certo modo.

Harry ouviu algo rangendo no bosque detrás dele. Girando-se, esperava que fora um animal selvagem ou alguém da raça de sua mãe.

Não o era.

Era Fury.

Harry não podia ter estado mais surpreso se tivesse encontrado a sua mãe diretamente frente a ele. Ao menos isto teria tido sentido. A presença do Fury não tinha, absolutamente.

O lobo trocou imediatamente a sua forma humana, ficando boquiaberto de horror por sua nudez ante o Harry, quem rapidamente afastou seu olhar.

- Que diabos faz aqui? - perguntaram-se um ao outro simultaneamente.

- Me ponha um pouco de roupa. - disse Fury grunhindo as palavras enquanto se tampava com suas mãos.

Antes de ficar cego, Harry rapidamente aceitou e vestiu ao lobo com jeans negros e uma camiseta.

- Por que está aqui, Fury?

Ele resmungou.

- Faço o que lhe disse que faria. Levo a tessera longe de ti e de Gina, só que você está aqui enquanto eles estão ali. - indicou Fury iradamente a uma colina não muito longe - Supõe-se que está em Nova Orleans, idiota, não na Bretanha.

Suspeitando do Fury, Harry franziu o cenho.

- Por que trouxe a tessera aqui?

Fury lhe dirigiu um olhar sinistro.

- Porque este era o caminho mais fácil que conhecia para eliminá-los de uma vez. Não posso fazê-lo só e pensei que as armas de Bryani conseguiriam cortar em pedacinhos a uma das tesseras do Markus.

Harry até estava mais confuso e suspicaz que antes.

- Você conhece a Bryani?

Fury pôs seus olhos em branco.

- Sim, ela alegremente me perseguiu e me deixou por morto vários séculos atrás. Quer ver as cicatrizes?

Harry sentiu o aroma do Stefan aproximando-se deles.

Fury o agarrou ao braço e o arrastou para um bosquezinho de árvores.

- Olhe, estamos em sério perigo aqui. O Arcadianos nos odeiam com paixão.

- Sei.

- Não, não sabe. - disse Fury, seu tom gravemente sério - Realmente não sabe quanto pagariam por ter a nós dois para o café da manhã. Temos que conseguir sair daqui.

Harry liberou seu braço.

- Gina está naquele povoado e não vou a nenhuma parte a não ser que ela esteja comigo.

Fury amaldiçoou.

- Quanto tempo esteve ali?

- Não sei, logo acabo de chegar. O tempo não flui da mesma maneira em ambos os períodos de uma vez, você sabe isso.

- Bem, temos que encontrá-la imediatamente e rezar para que não tenha estado ali muito tempo.

- Por que pensa que estou aqui?

Fury não pareceu ouvi-lo.

- Bem, pensa, pensa, pensa. - Ele levantou o olhar ao Harry - Ocorre-te algo?

- Entro ali e encontro a minha companheira.

- Bryani terá um feitiço para diminuir seus poderes.

Harry riu.

- Deixa-a tentá-lo.

- Deus, tenha consciência. - disse ele com respeito, em voz baixa - Que diabos? Não pode viver sempre. Só me prometa que se algo sair mal, matará-me antes de me abandonar a eles.

Havia tal sinceridade nessa petição que desconcertou a Harry. O que tinham feito ao Fury?

- Jura isso Harry.

- Juro.

Antes que Fury pudesse dizer algo mais, Stefan, Aloysius, e Petra abriram passos pelos bosques em forma de lobos. Suas cabeças baixas, os lobos os rodearam, grunhindo e ladrando.

- Merda! - grunhiu Fury enquanto os lobos se escondiam, preparando-se para atacar.

Um grito ressonou no povo.

Harry não vacilou. Agarrando ao Fury, ele os transportou justo quando Stefan estava a ponto de alcançá-los.

Gina cravou seus calcanhares na terra e mordeu a uma das mulheres que a sustentavam. A mulher grunhiu e lhe pegou com a mão. Gina a mordeu outra vez.

Que se condenassem se ela ia deixar elas atá-la! Ela poderia não ser Tabitha, mas podia morder e pegar no cabelo como a melhor delas.

Um dos homens avançou para rodear com sua mão o pescoço de Gina.

- Deixem-na... Ir... - A voz acerada de Harry retumbou enquanto pronunciava cada palavra lentamente.

Os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas quando ouviu o som mais bendito sobre o planeta. Ela olhou a sua direita para encontrar ao Harry em forma humana, parado ali, sem uma arma, e com seu lobo branco ao lado.

Por que não estava armado?

Os homens que estavam mais perto de Harry atacaram em massa. Atordoada, ela olhou como ele girava e os chutava ao chão. Ele se moveu tão rapidamente que ela mal pôde vê-lo.

Então Harry desapareceu, só para reaparecer a seu lado. As mulheres se voltaram para ele. Harry enviou a uma voando para a multidão, enquanto esquivava e fazia tropeçar à segunda. A terceira a atirou de cabeça ao chão.

Esquece Hollywood, não tinham nada que fazer frente à agilidade e velocidade de Harry.

Enquanto Harry desatava suas mãos, ela podia ouvir o lobo lutar e grunhir.

Gina o abraçou imediatamente que esteve livre e o abraçou enquanto as mulheres tentavam alcançá-los, só para retroceder ante o que parecia ser uma parede invisível de algum tipo.

- Fury. - chamou Harry.

O lobo foi correndo a seu lado. O homem que o perseguia também ricocheteou contra a parede.

Fury se materializou em um homem nu e riu malvadamente de seus perseguidores.

Gina estava completamente atônita pelo aspecto do irmão de Harry nu, que, tinha que reconhecer, tinha um grande corpo.

OH, santo céu, ninguém é o que parece?

Harry estalou seus dedos, e a roupa apareceu sobre o Fury.

Der os amaldiçoou.

- Pensei que havia dito que matou ao Fury, Mãe.

Fury se mofou de Der com um sorriso de desprezo.

- OH, tentou muito, irmãozinho. Mas os animais são grandes sobreviventes. - Ele olhou a Bryani. - Não são, Mãe?

Der enfiou para o Fury, só para encontrar-se arrojado para trás por nada.

De fato, cada homem que tentou alcançar a Gina, ao Fury, ou ao Harry se encontrou arrojado ao chão.

- O que é isto? - grunhiu Der, golpeando a parede invisível com sua espada.

Fury riu outra vez.

- Este é seu pior pesadelo, adelfos. Encontrar-te com o maior de nossa ninhada. - Ele assinalou para o Harry - Os poderes de Harry põem em ridículo a todo mundo aqui, até ao vovô. - Ele jogou uma olhada a Bryani - Tinha razão, Mamãe. A mescla do Arcadiano e o sangue Katagaria realmente produziu a um feiticeiro de poder sem par. Só que não era eu. Infelizmente.

O coração de Harry palpitava enquanto escutava e entendia. Fury realmente era seu irmão. Mas isto não era importante para ele neste momento, só a segurança de Gina o era.

Um dos homens Arcadianos foi por detrás de Harry. Ele girou e o fez voar, afastando o deles.

- Vocês têm sorte que não seja o animal que pensam que sou. - grunhiu aos Arcadianos - Mas se aproximarem de minha companheira outra vez, serei.

Der riu cruelmente.

- Bem, toma a sua mulher. A lua cheia não será até dentro de outras três semanas e isto nos dá muito tempo para te perseguir e te matar. Terá que dormir algum dia. Então será nosso.

Fury sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Não ouviu nenhuma palavra do que disse sobre o Harry, verdade? É uma pena que eu não fosse eu o que nasceu com seu poder. Eu os teria matado a todos vocês se o fosse. Mas suponho que ele é melhor homem que eu.

Harry riu com frieza a seu irmão "humano". Der se parecia muito ao Rony quando era humano. É uma pena que o ódio de seus pais de um pelo outro tivesse chegado a isto. Que isso tivesse crescido e envenenado uma nova geração completa.

Mas por outro lado, Harry nunca tinha pensado em coexistir com sua família Arcadiana. Eles os tinham expulsado e proscrito fazia séculos.

Harry riu malvadamente a Der.

- A diferença de ti, irmãozinho, não preciso nenhuma lua pestilenta para saltar no tempo.

E em uma piscada, Gina, Gina, e Fury estavam de retorno em Nova Orleans, certamente dentro da casa de Kyrian.

- Acredito que preciso Tylenol... Um frasco. - disse Gina enquanto se cambaleava ao afastar-se de Harry e se sentar sobre a poltrona mais próxima - E muita vodca para baixá-los.

Kyrian, Amanda, e Tabitha entraram correndo no quarto.

- Isso foi rápido. - disse Tabitha – Maldição Harry, você não te entretém, verdade?

Harry não fez caso à pergunta da Tabitha enquanto se ajoelhava diante de Gina.

- Está bem?

- Não sei. - respondeu ela francamente enquanto lhe olhava fixamente com entorpecida histeria - Meu namorado é um cão, sua mãe uma psicótica, e quase acabo de perder a oportunidade de ser a atração principal em uma espécie de filme pornô de baixo prestigio, com vestuário e comidas horríveis. Quero dizer... O que é isto? "Bem-vinda à família, agora tem que dormir com todos meus irmãos, e realmente quero dizer com todos meus irmãos, primos, amigos, demônios, todos?" Sabe a maior parte dos sogros só lhe oferecem um guisado, não uma vingança de quatro séculos.

Era tão bom ser capaz de dar esse enfático discurso, mas uma parte dela ainda estava aterrorizada. Nada parecia certo para ela agora. Nada.

- Estou a salvo, Harry? Ou alguém mais vai fazer... "zaz" na sala de estar e me agarrar e me levar a não sei onde? Não quero ver o verdadeiro dinossauro Barney com trogloditas nus perseguindo-o! Não quero ver outra coisa exceto minha vida normal aqui em Nova Orleans.

Harry tomou seu rosto entre suas mãos. Em algum nível, seu contato a consolou.

- Está a salvo, Gina. Não vou deixar que ninguém mais te alcance. Juro.

- E posso acreditar nisso, por quê?

- Porque te dou minha palavra.

- Bem, e isso resolve tudo, huh? - Gina sacudiu sua cabeça - Depois disto, não posso esperar para me encontrar com seu pai. Acredito que ele será um barril cheio de risadas. - Ela olhou fixamente ao Harry enquanto o horror das poucas horas passadas se equilibrava sobre ela - Algumas outras estranhas tradições de família que tenha que conhecer? Ossos ocultos no pátio traseiro? Tias loucas? Pulgas?

Ela olhou ao Fury.

- Não tenho que dormir com ele agora, verdade?

Tabitha arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas ante isso.

- A que tipo de lugar foi? Soa como se pudesse ser divertido.

- Quer ir? - perguntou Fury - Posso te levar.

- Fury. - grunhiu Harry - Tem bastante para responder já. Não confunda às pessoas.

- E a Tabitha, tampouco. - disse Kyrian.

Amanda deu uma cotovelada em seu estômago.

- O que? - perguntou Kyrian com inocência.

Harry se agachou sobre seus calcanhares e olhou ao Kyrian e a Amanda por sobre seu ombro.

- Tenho um escudo sobre a casa que não deveria deixá-los passar. Notem que isso deveria. Não tenho nem idéia de que mais é capaz de fazer o demônio, sobre tudo se Amanda o convida a entrar na casa outra vez.

- Nada.

Gina levantou a visão para o som de uma nova voz profundamente masculina. Bom, esta era sem dúvida a última pessoa que esperava ver aí.

Entretanto, por que estava surpreendida, ela não podia imaginar-lhe. Com o tipo de coisas que estiveram acontecendo, a mulher que tomava o pedido do supermercado muito bem poderia ser uma Were-Víbora ou uma zumbi.

Por que não?

- Ash? - perguntou Gina, reconhecendo ao homem extremamente alto e incrivelmente atrativo, que se somava ao quarto.

Dois metros embainhados em couro negro e possuindo uma auréola que só podia ser definida como de pura atração sexual, Ash Parthenopaeus era um homem difícil de esquecer.

- Conhece o Acheron? - perguntou-lhe Harry.

- Sim, ele vai a loja cada poucos meses com uma linda, embora estranha, namorada, que virtualmente compra o lugar inteiro. - Gina olhou de novo ao Ash. - Você é um dos insetos, também?

- Culpado. - disse Ash, lhe oferecendo uma risada encantadora.

- Genial. - suspirou Gina - Alguém mais que precise saber?

Os ocupantes do quarto se olharam entre si com vergonha.

Harry se levantou e enfrentou ao Ash.

- O que sabe sobre o Alastor?

- Que está enganchado. Sua mãe negociou com ele para seqüestrar à sua companheira e de Fury, e Rony. É um ingresso de ida. Levou a Gina a sua mãe e não há nada que ela possa fazer para negociar com ele outra vez.

- Está certo disso?

Ash cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito.

- Posso te dar minha garantia pessoal sobre isso.

- Então ele voltará quando Rony se unir? - perguntou Fury.

- Sim. - disse Ash - E respondendo sua próxima pergunta, sim outra vez. Ele virá por sua companheira, também.

Fury amaldiçoou.

- Sinto. - disse Ash - Mas olhe o lado bom; sua mãe faz "divertido" o disfuncional.

- Você não é simpático, Ash. - disse Harry - Pensei que fosse proteger a Gina por mim.

- Isso eu pretendia, mas não tive tempo. Mesmo eu não posso estar em dois lugares de uma vez.

- Que pena. - disse Harry - Se soubesse sobre o Alastor... Não me poderia ter dito antes?

- Você e eu não estivemos nos falando exatamente os últimos meses, Harry. Além disso, não é sábio interferir com uma ordem do Destino.

- Odeio quando começa com essa merda do Destino. Sou eu, Acheron, não um de seus fodidos Dark Hunters. Sei o que é e sei o que pode fazer. Maldito seja por brincar conosco.

O fogo rugia nos olhos do Acheron.

- Não brinco contigo, lobo, é melhor rezar para que nunca o faça.

Pelo rosto de Harry, Gina podia dizer que queria arremeter contra Ash, mas sabia que era melhor não tentar.

- Que mais sabe que não me tenha contado? - perguntou-lhe Harry.

- Toneladas dessas coisas. O último destino do mundo. O próximo presidente. Se os Saints ganharão este fim de semana. Demônios, até conheço os números da loteria para esta noite.

- De verdade? - perguntou Tabitha animando. - Quer compartilhá-lo? Vamos, Ash, preciso os números do Powerball. Por favor. Por favor, por favor, compartilha-os! Até deixarei ao Simi comer todas as pipocas se me disser isso.

Ash soprou, logo girou para o Kyrian, Amanda, e Tabitha.

- Acredito que Harry necessita um pouco de tempo só com seu irmão e sua companheira para falar.

Tabitha choramingou.

- Ash, me dê esses números!

Ele olhou a Tabitha graciosa.

- Seis.

Tabitha sustentou suas mãos em alto e lhe fez gestos por mais.

- E?

- Há definitivamente um seis em algum lugar nos números ganhadores.

- OH, corrompe... Grande coisa. - disse Tabitha, pondo má cara durante um segundo antes de encolher os ombros agradavelmente - Bem, agora que sabemos que Ash é realmente cruel e Harry não é um assassino em série, suponho que o melhor é voltar a minha loja. - Ela se deteve ao lado do Ash - Ainda vamos ver o filme de sexta-feira a noite?

Ash assentiu.

- Ali estarei como sempre.

- Genial, vejo-te então. - Tabitha fez uma rápida saída.

Kyrian o olhou com a boca aberta.

- Tem um encontro com a Tabitha?

Ash lhe dirigiu um sorriso zombador.

- Não, mas a vejo extremamente divertida. Ela grita as coisas mais fascinantes à tela e come mais pipocas que Simi. Tenho que dizer, que Tabby é definitivamente uma de minhas pessoas favoritas.

- É um homem doente, Ash. - disse Kyrian enquanto retornava à parte de atrás da casa.

- Acredito que é maravilhoso. - disse Amanda antes de ficar nas pontas dos pés para aproximar sua cabeça à sua. Ela beijou ao Ash na bochecha. Soltando-o, ela se deu volta na direção Kyrian que saiu e levantou a voz. - E meu marido dormirá no quarto de hóspedes pelas próximas duas noites.

A bebê começou a chorar no andar de cima.

- Eu vou. - disse Ash, desaparecendo imediatamente.

Amanda fez uma pausa perto do sofá.

- Estarei na cozinha se por acaso alguém necessitar de algo.

- Certo. - disse Gina - Você também vai fazer "zaz" Para sair daqui, Amanda?

- Não tenho essa capacidade. - Ela tocou a mão de Gina consoladoramente - Sei como se sente Gina. Realmente sei. Como você, pensei que minha irmã era uma louca gritalhona, e averigüei ao longo dos dois últimos anos que ela é estranhamente sábia. Somente respira profundamente e acredita no impossível. - Ela lhes brindou um sorriso alentador, logo os deixou sozinhos.

- Bem. - disse Fury enquanto esfregava a parte de atrás de seu pescoço - Suponho que agora é quando me dá o empurrão e saio disparado. Vocês moços que tenham uma boa vida.

- Espera. - disse Harry, ficando de pé - Você não me traiu, verdade?

- Não. Só pensei em trair ao Stefan e seu grupo de Arcadianos. Era um imperativo moral que foderia com suas cabeças, não com a tua. - Ele olhou ao Harry cautelosamente - Embora seja honesto, Harry. Odeio-te e você me incomoda até o infinito. Sempre o fez.

- Por quê? O que te tenho feito?

- Não tem nem idéia. - disse Fury, com sua expressão fria e zangada - Mamãe não foi sempre essa perturbada que conheceu. Ao menos não comigo.

Fury encontrou o olhar de Gina.

- Realmente sinto o que ela te fez, Gina. Mas tem que entender o que os Katagaria lhes tiraram. Depois que foi seqüestrada por meu pai, eles enviaram todos seus Strati para encontrá-la. Enquanto não estavam no povoado, outra manada do Katagarias entrou e matou a cada menino que pôde encontrar. Violaram e assassinaram a maior parte das mulheres. As que sobreviveram só o fizeram porque eles as deixaram, e a maior parte delas, como nossa avó, nunca voltaram a estar bem outra vez. É por isso que não viu muitas mulheres na cidade.

Fury suspirou e se voltou para o Harry.

- Você não sabe sobre nossa metade Arcadiana. Do primeiro nascimento de nossa raça, houve um Aristos na família materna como em cada geração. Seu irmão mais velho, que foi assassinado quando ela foi tomada, era um deles. Nosso avô era o outro. Quando ela voltou comigo, Der, e Star, eles pensaram que eu seria um, também. Eu tinha um aroma estranho que eles assumiram que era o poder.

- Mas você não é Arcadiano.

Fury sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Eu era o yin e você o yang. Eu era um menino humano, logo quando cheguei à puberdade, minha forma trocou para a de lobo.

Harry se estremeceu. Ele entendia tanto a seu irmão, que se preocupou.

- Sinto muito.

- Ah, você não tem nem idéia. Acredita que foi difícil pra você? Ao menos Luna e Rony ficaram contigo. Protegendo-te. Tentei me ocultar, mas ao minuto que Der averiguou no que me tinha convertido, o disse a Mãe. E ela se comportou, perdão pela grosseria, como uma filha da puta comigo.

Harry não esperava nada menos. Seu pai lhe teria feito o mesmo se ele houvesse alguma vez conhecido a verdade.

- Ela é uma Sentinela. Esse é seu trabalho, matar Katagarias.

- Sim, sei. Eu era muito jovem para resistir a ela. Ela me atacou com uma violência inimaginável e me cortou em tiras. - Fury fez uma pausa e se estremeceu, como se a lembrança fosse difícil para ele até agora - Fiquei sangrando durante dias enquanto tentava me ocultar dela e de outros. Quer saber por que não posso dirigir dignamente a maldita magia? Ninguém jamais me ensinou. Markus, com todos seus defeitos, ao menos se assegurou que vocês três fossem treinados depois que voltou de seu ano de sobrevivência. Durante cem anos, eu estive totalmente sozinho. Não ousei entrar em uma guarida Katagaria por medo que cheirassem o aroma do Arcadiano em mim. A única coisa que alguma vez aprendi a levar bem a cabo é camuflar meu aroma. Por isso sabe, poderia estar te mentindo agora.

Harry o olhou fixamente, duro. Perigosamente.

- Não o está.

- Como sabe?

- Ash não te teria deixado aqui comigo se o estivesse fazendo.

Fury zombou disso.

- Põe muita fé em um Dark Hunter que não poderia preocupar-se menos por nossa raça.

- Não, não faço. Ponho muita fé em um homem que alguma vez foi outra coisa que um amigo para mim. - Harry cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito - Então, porque veio a nossa manada?

- Pela mesma razão pela que você procurou mamãe. Queria conhecer como era o resto de minha família. Eu tinha toda a intenção de te contar quem era, mas assim que vi quanto Markus os desprezava a você e ao Rony, imaginei que seria um engano.

- Poderia nos ter dito isso. Teríamos-lhe dado boas-vindas.

- E outra vez, recordo-te que Der, meu companheiro de ninhada, que era meu melhor amigo, já me tinha traído. Ele entregou-me a nossa mãe preso. Fui criado acreditando que os animais são imprevisíveis e pouco confiáveis. Mas sabe o que? Os animais só matam por dois motivos: proteger e comer. Os humanos matam por muitos mais motivos. Apesar do que pensam, não somos nem remotamente tão perigosos como eles. Mas você sabe, verdade?

Harry assentiu.

Fury suspirou e se distanciou.

- Bem, moços tenham uma vida agradável ou algo assim.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou Harry.

Fury deu de ombros.

- A qualquer parte.

- Assim como se fosse simples? - perguntou Harry - Simplesmente se apresenta como meu irmão e logo segue seu caminho?

- Que mais há? Você não me quer por perto. Maldição você de verdade, não me necessita.

Harry o olhou com o cenho franzido. Fury não tinha nem idéia...

Não, não tinha. A única família que ele alguma vez tinha conhecido o tinha traído. Não era de se admirar que seu irmão o odiasse. Ao menos ele, Rony, e Luna se uniram contra um e todos os obstáculos e ameaças.

Fury tinha estado sozinho durante séculos. Ele sempre estava afastado na manada e nunca se dirigiu a ninguém. Enquanto outros Strati formavam círculos íntimos de amigos e aliados, Fury sempre permanecia solitário. Em realidade, ele poucas vezes lutava para reclamar a uma loba.

Isso deve ter sido horrível para ele, saber que eles eram da mesma família e nunca dizer uma palavra disso. Quão freqüentemente Fury os teria visto aos três rindo juntos? Vendo-os agrupar-se como família contra o resto da manada, sabendo ele que deveria ter sido incluído em seu grupo?

Por essa omissão de amizade, Harry sempre se sentiria culpado. Ele deveria ter sentido o laço de sangue que os unia.

Fury realmente era bom ocultando seu aroma.

- É meu irmão, Fury. - disse Harry sinceramente - A Família significa tudo para mim. Se soubesse algo sobre mim, deveria saber isso.

- Desde quando eu sou sua família?

- Do minuto em que nascemos e desde que veio me advertir sobre o Stefan. - Harry lhe estendeu sua mão - Não preciso um juramento para estar ligado a ti, irmãozinho. Somos uma família.

Fury vacilou, logo pôs sua mão na de Harry. Harry o puxou para frente e o abraçou.

A Gina lhe fez um nó na garganta ante a dor que refletia o rosto de Fury. Era óbvio que nunca tinha esperado a reação de Harry ou sua aceitação.

- Não te trairei, Fury. - disse Harry - Jamais. E se Rony alguma vez sair dessa, ele não vai fazer pouco de você.

Fury se separou e assentiu.

- E se sair por essa porta - disse Harry com os dentes apertados - eu deverei te machucar por isso.

Fury riu.

- Bem. Estou aqui por um tempo, suponho. - Ele limpou sua garganta e deu um passo para trás - Vocês dois, provavelmente, desejem falar agora. Irei estar na cozinha com a Amanda.

Harry esperou até que estiveram completamente sozinhos antes de voltar-se para a Gina.

- Que dia infernal, não?

Gina se sentou de novo no sofá e suspirou profundamente para ajudar-se a aguentar os incomuns acontecimentos das últimas vinte e quatro horas.

- Sim, OH sim. Tivemos bebês voadores, irmãos lobos, mães psicóticas, namorados assassinos em séries, amigas que matam vampiros, e não estou segura de que mais.

Isto estava além de sua capacidade de adaptar-se.

- Estou louca? - perguntou-lhe ela - Sério, seja honesto.

- Desejaria que fora tão singelo. Desejaria poder te dizer sim e que Grace poderia te arrumar, mas não, não está louca.

Ela temia isso. A pergunta agora era o que deveria fazer...

- Então me deixe ver se entendi bem a sua mãe. Este... - Ela deu volta em sua mão para mostrar o sinal - Significa que de algum modo nós somos algo assim como marido e mulher. Mas se te recusar passará o resto de sua vida impotente e sozinho? Mas, eu sou livre de viver minha vida como quero?

Ele assentiu.

- Realmente é ruim ser você, verdade?

Harry olhou ao vazio enquanto lhe esticava um músculo do queixo.

- Não espero que me aceite, Gina. Nunca lhe impus. Eu esperei aproximadamente uma hora ou duas, mas não sou estúpido e não vivo no mundo de... Bem, ok, realmente vivo em um mundo de fantasia, mas nunca me enganei.

Ele se ajoelhou no chão ante ela, tomou sua mão e a beijou na palma. OH, ele era tão terno com ela. Tão amável. Ela tomou entre suas mãos suas cálidas e barbudas bochechas.

Como poderia deixar a um homem como este?

Ele não é humano.

Não totalmente, de todos os modos. E vivia em um mundo aterrador, de magia, mistério e monstros arrepiantes capazes de todas as formas de crueldade.

- O que quer Harry? - perguntou desesperada por saber - Seja honesto comigo. Quer-me simplesmente devido a isto? - Lhe mostrou a palma de sua mão - Ou me quer? O que quero dizer é... Realmente não me conhece, verdade? Tampouco te conheço. Sei que é um grande homem em apuros e tem uma família que faz que os Addams pareçam normais. Mas não conheço verdadeiramente você.

Ele tomou a mão dela sobre seu rosto e a sustentou na sua calosa, olhando-a com aqueles penetrantes olhos cor verde-avelã.

- A verdade é não sei. Nunca desejei a nenhuma fêmea da maneira que desejo a ti, Gina. Mas francamente não sei se esse é o sinal ou não. Não sei.

Ao menos lhe havia dito a verdade. Isso era definitivamente uma coisa a seu favor. Ele nunca se deitaria com ela outra vez.

- Quanto tempo tenho para tomar uma decisão sobre isto? - perguntou ela.

- Duas semanas. Aproximadamente. Excluindo a qualquer demônio remoto ou interferência materna.

- Então que te parece se tentamos atuar normalmente? - Ela se pôs a rir ante o absurdo daquela declaração. Sim, justamente eles eram Jack e Jill subindo a colina do diabo. Ela só esperava que Jack não rompesse a cabeça ou que ela caísse depois.

Gina ficou séria.

- Bem, ao menos podemos fingir ser normais. Deixe-me ver o verdadeiro você em toda sua estranheza para que eu conheça o que tenho que atar-me e logo decidirei se posso dirigi-lo sem me voltar totalmente louca.

Ele parecia atordoado ante sua sugestão.

- A sério não está fugindo de mim?

- Eu provavelmente deveria, e não posso imaginar por que sequer o estou considerando. Mas realmente eu gosto do que conheço de você, Harry, e suponho que cada um tem seus problemas. Não tão profundos como os teus, sabe, mas ao menos contigo, quando disser às pessoas que meu namorado é um cão, não só será em sentido figurado.

Ele riu silenciosamente ante isto.

Gina apertou sua mão.

- Então me mostre o pior de ti, lobo. E te mostrarei o meu, e depois de duas semanas, veremos onde estamos.

Harry não podia acreditar. Ela era muito boa para ser real. Com toda honestidade, ele tinha esperado que lhe gritasse e saísse correndo pela porta, chamando a todos eles de loucos.

Mas lhe dava uma oportunidade.

E isto era algo que ele não tinha tido em muito tempo... Esperança.

A alegria estalou através dele ante a ideia de que em realidade ela poderia ficar com ele.

- Há tantas coisas que tenho para te dizer.

Ela se abateu.

- Não vai chupar meu sangue, verdade?

Maldição. Ela se agarraria a isso para ficar com medo dele. Bem, não tinha sentido ocultar nada a ela agora. Melhor que ele colocasse tudo ante ela para que não se zangasse porque lhe tinha ocultado algo. Como sua companheira, ela merecia ter respostas a todas suas perguntas.

- Não devo fazê-lo, não.

Ela o olhou com desconfiança.

- O que quer dizer, de maneira que não deve?

- Minha raça não é vampiro, mas há duas partes em um ritual de união. Primeiro é que me aceite como seu companheiro.

- Como faço isto? Parece-se com um casamento?

- Para minha raça, é. Só que o fazemos nus.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

- Com testemunhas? Esquece!

- Não. - disse ele, rindo-se de seu ultraje. Ela era formosa sempre que lhe coloriam suas bochechas. Isto fazia que seus olhos âmbar brilhassem - Isso será somente entre nós. Deito-me de costas, unimos nossas marcas, e você me toma em seu corpo, então fazemos nossas promessas verbais um ao outro.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça como se estivesse menos que segura de sua honestidade.

- Isso funciona?

Ele assentiu.

- É magia.

- Bem, suponho, e depois o que acontece?

- O seguinte é opcional e pode ser feito ou não sempre que nós o escolhamos. É onde combino minha força vital com a tua.

- Por que faria isso?

- Como você é humana, se não o fazemos morrerá em menos de cem anos, enquanto eu ainda tenho outros quatrocentos ou quinhentos anos antes que chegue a velhice.

Gina estava completamente estupefata enquanto recordava as palavras do Bryani. Em seu momento as tinha atribuído a sua própria loucura ou a de Bryani. Ao parecer, isso era verdadeiro, justo como o resto desta loucura.

- Você realmente tem quatrocentos anos?

- Quatrocentos e sessenta para ser exato.

Ela inspirou lenta e brandamente ante isso. Deus querido, como seria viver tanto tempo? Quanto poderia ver uma pessoa em todo esse tempo?

Isso era irresistível.

Mas mais que isso, isto vinha com uma compreensão aterradora. Uma que fazia que seu coração se apertasse enquanto uma horrível pena se abria dentro por ela.

- Eu certamente sobreviveria a todos os que conheço. - suspirou ela - Tabitha, meu irmão e minha irmã, minhas primas. Todo mundo teria ido antes que nem sequer envelhecesse?

Ele suspirou e assentiu.

- Isto não é fácil, mas terá minha família e amigos. - Sua expressão se aliviou como se uma idéia lhe tivesse ocorrido - A Sunshine Runningwolf. Conhece-a, ela é imortal.

Gina se sobressaltou por isso. Ela conhecia a Sunshine desde anos.

- Sunshine imortal?

- Sim.

- Vamos! Desde quando?

- Sempre. Tanto ela como seu marido o são.

Uau! Quem diria que a mulher que vendia a Gina os artesanatos que tinha penduradas em sua loja e em seu pequeno apartamento era imortal?

Ela fez uma pausa ante essa idéia. Agora espera um segundo... Isso não está bem!

- Por que não podemos ser imortais?

Harry deu de ombros despreocupadamente.

- Porque minha raça não é. Temos vidas longas, mas elas são finitas. - Seu apertão se esticou sobre as mãos dela - Há algumas desvantagens, entretanto. Se decidir te unir a mim, terei que tomar seu sangue e você terá que tomar o meu. Um intercâmbio de sangue é o único modo de fazê-lo. Em segundo lugar, se um de nós morre ambos fazemos.

Ela ficou pálida. Esse era um pensamento que a assustava.

Bem, por outra parte, comparado a outras coisas no mundo de Hary aquela era provavelmente uma das menores preocupações.

- Mas não tem que fazê-lo, Gina. - ele se apressou a assegurar - Ambas as decisões só são tomadas por você.

Ela suspirou enquanto considerava tudo isso. Era um compromisso infernal o que Harry lhe estava pedindo. Isto levava ao tradicional "até que a morte os separe" a um completo novo nível.

Mas enquanto ela o olhava ainda ajoelhado no chão, não podia menos que perguntar-se quão mal poderia ser a vida com este homem. Era considerado e generoso. Uma raridade em seu mundo.

Isso valia ao menos duas semanas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... Querem me bater? <strong>

** Lembrando que toda essa trama é crianção da diva absoluta Sherrilyn Kenyon, e eu só fiz algumas misturas para me divertir um pouco com os meus Direitos Não Autorais de ficwriter.**

**Ninha Souma: **voltei voltei, calma. Desculpa a demora, mas já estou de volta com o Hotie do Harry. E não fala assim do coitadinho do Fury...Ele é gente boa, você só precisa se familiarizar mais! ^^ Obrigada pelo review e espero que continue lendo.

**Gues**t: muy formosa essa história, não? rsrs...O crédito não é meu, você só pode me agradecer por ter colocado um pouco de harry potter e por ter postado aqui no FF. De resto, tudo vai para a amada Sherrilyn. Obrigada pelo review ^^

**YukiYur**i: rsrs, todo mundo quer ter um julian para si, não é mesmo? Eu tenho que dizer que amo o casal Talon e Sunshine... Mas agora eu vou terminar de ler a série e depois concluir qual me cativou mais. Zarek e Astrid são perfeitos juntos! Enfim, obrigada por ler e reviewzar! '-'

**Kiss Potter**: Hey, gostei do teu nome! Não se preocupe, daqui pra frente não demoro... O Harry é realmente perfeito e a Gina merece saber toda a verdade. Além do mais, não é todo dia que se encontra um lobo precisando de carinho. Obrigada por ler e deixar um review ^^


	13. Otto

**"Mas enquanto ela o olhava ainda ajoelhado no chão, não podia menos que perguntar-se quão mal poderia ser a vida com este homem. Era considerado e generoso. Uma raridade em seu mundo.**

**Isso valia ao menos duas semanas."**

* * *

><p>- Aqui está a direção. - Ash sustentou sua mão enquanto um cartão de visitas aparecia magicamente entre seus dois primeiros dedos. Ele entregou o cartão a Harry, que por sua vez deu um passo adiante para pegá-lo. - Vocês estarão a salvo ali. Confia em mim, ele é mais paranóico que uma comunidade de Apolitas. Ninguém vai entrar em seu lugar.<p>

Harry olhou o nome sobre o cartão e congelou.

- Estará de acordo com a nossa visita?

Ash deu de ombros.

- Sua casa é bastante grande. Só tentem manter-se fora do seu caminho. - Ele olhou além de Harry e ofereceu um sorriso a Gina - Ele está um pouco nervoso, Gina, mas Valerius é um bom homem enquanto que não lhe mencione o nome do Kyrian. Ele se assegurará que nada aconteça a vocês.

- Valerius? - perguntou ela.

Harry soltou um lento suspiro, logo girou para enfrentá-la.

- Ele é um vampiro com atitude séria.

* * *

><p>Quando Gina disse ao Harry que lhe mostrasse o pior dele e a deixasse ver o homem real, não tinha tido nem ideia do que estava pedindo.<p>

Ele poucas vezes fazia algo normal e ela começava a compreender quanto se esforçou por permanecer no mundo "normal" quando tinha fingido ser seu lobo.

Depois que Ash partiu, eles se dirigiram para baixo para recolher ao Fury. Em um momento, Gina estava dizendo a Amanda que a chamaria e, no seguinte, Harry e ela estavam dentro de outra casa, completamente diferente.

* * *

><p>- Realmente desejaria que me desse alguma advertência antes de fazer isto. - disse ao Harry enquanto olhava ao redor para conseguir orientar-se.<p>

Eles estavam em uma enorme sala de estar que era duas vezes maior que a da casa do Kyrian. A casa inteira era completamente escura e parecia uma tumba. Estéril. Fria. O lugar tinha um caro revestimento de mogno esculpido à mão e estava cheio com mais antiguidades das que Gina jamais tivesse visto antes em um lugar. Por não mencionar o piso de mármore com um intrincado desenho estilo romano. Este parecia um passeio por algum castelo europeu. Ou uma mansão. Tudo o que ela podia ver exalava educação aristocrática e bom gosto.

A diferença da casa do Kyrian, não havia nada moderno ou confortável aqui. Nenhum fofo sofá, nem televisão, nem, obviamente, telefone ou computador. Nada. Inclusive os livros alinhados nas graciosas estantes pareciam ser antiguidades encadernadas em couro. O sofá era obviamente da era georgiana e tinha muito pouco acolchoado debaixo do tecido borgonha.

Mas a coisa mais estranha de tudo era relativo às estátuas. As estátuas de duas mulheres que pareciam ser ninfas romanas nuas aos pés das serpenteantes escadas. O fato de que fossem antiguidades não era o estranho, era que pasteizinhos cor vermelho brilhante cobriam seus mamilos de pedra brancos.

- Que demônios? - perguntou ela.

Fury pôs-se a rir quando os viu.

- Jesus, Harry, chama antes de apresentar-se. Tem sorte que não te pegasse um tiro na bunda.

Gina deu a volta para ver um alto, e misteriosamente formoso homem entrar no quarto. Ele tinha o comprido cabelo negro até os ombros, agudos olhos marrom escuros, e barba de aproximadamente três dias.

Vestido com uma gritante camisa havaiana laranja e jeans rasgados, ele se movia como um homem que sabia que poderia matar a qualquer um que se aproximasse.

- Ele é o vampiro? - perguntou Gina em tom baixo.

- Não. - disse Harry enquanto olhava ao homem com incredulidade - Ele é da Máfia. Otto, que diabos faz aqui? Vestido assim? O que aconteceu com sua roupa? Parece como se tivesse se convertido com Nick Gaultier.

- Sofrendo a condenação eterna. - disse Otto, arranhando sua barba enquanto se aproximava deles - Eles transferiram meu traseiro para cá, contra meus desejos, para servir ao Rei dos Bodes, porque ele tem que ter a alguém que fale latim e italiano. Deus não permita que o homem tenha um normal escudeiro plebeu que só fale inglês. OH não, devemos ter um com educação. - Otto soou muito como Alfred Hitchcock com essa última palavra.

- Então por que está vestido como Nick? - perguntou Harry.

- Somente para incomodá-lo. Essa é realmente a única coisa que me mantém prudente por aqui.

Harry pôs-se a rir.

- Me deixe adivinhar, você é o homem dos pasteizinhos vermelhos?

- OH, demônios, sim. Não posso esperar até que se levante e lhe dê um ataque por isso. - Otto aprofundou sua voz geralmente baixa, lhe somando um acento que era quase italiano, mas não exatamente - Não toque, nem sequer respire em cima das estátuas, Escudeiro. A diferença de ti, isto não tem preço. - sua voz voltou a ser normal - Não, seu rosto não terá preço quando o vir esta noite.

Esta vez foi Fury quem riu.

- Não te conheço, - disse, caminhando para o Otto com sua mão estendida - mas já posso contar que vamos ser amigos. Fury Kattalakis Potter.

- Otto Carvalletti. - Ele estreitou a mão do Fury, logo olhou de um a outro lobo - Vocês dois são parentes?

- Irmãos. - disse Harry.

- Genial. - disse Otto, dando a volta para a Gina com um sorriso encantador - Você deve ser Gina. - Ele tomou sua mão ao mesmo tempo em que ela notava que ele tinha uma tatuagem de um tecido de aranha negra na parte de atrás de seus nós dos dedos - Bem-vinda à loucura que é nosso mundo, minha senhora, embora pessoalmente, penso que está louca para querer estar aqui.

Otto beijou sua mão e se inclinou ante ela. A ação obteve um profundo grunhido de Harry ao que Otto decidiu fazer caso.

- A propósito, Gina, pode relaxar. Sou tecnicamente humano, embora minha multidão de irmãos o negaria. E excluindo os pasteizinhos, não estou realmente psicótico. Quando conhecer a meu chefe, entenderá totalmente por que tenho que agitar sua jaula.

Otto se dirigiu à escada.

- Se algum de vocês dois bons lobos uivassem, eu poderia dizer o discurso "criaturas da noite, que fazem música" completo. - Ele os olhou de novo quando nem Harry nem Fury uivaram - Ou não. Bem, tomo nota mental que os lobos não têm nenhum senso de humor ou nunca têm lido Drácula ou nunca viram um dos filmes. Nenhum problema. Me sigam e lhes mostrarei seus quartos. Uma informação rápida das regras. Tentamos estar o mais silenciosos possíveis à luz do dia para não despertar ao Conde Penicula.

- Penicula? - perguntou Gina.

- Meu insulto favorito para o Valerius. Como o bom General Romano é dono desta casa, é uma combinação de pênis e Drácula.

Gina teria rido, mas tinha a sensação que isto só animaria ao Otto a ser mau.

Eles seguiram ao Otto, subindo a escada.

- Quando te fez tão falador, Carvalletti? - perguntou Harry - Eu sempre pensei que fosse um homem de poucas palavras.

- Normalmente o sou, mas estive encerrado nesta mansão tanto tempo que estou ficando louco. Penso que deveria ter ficado no Alaska. Infernos, se até estive falando com o Nick só para romper a monotonia.

Otto fez uma pausa na escada para olhá-los.

- Valerius não é um Dark Hunter, é um Daimon que me sangra até ficar seco. Não é assombroso que seu último escudeiro partisse. Reservo-me o direito de pedir minha transferência e meu pai segue me dizendo para ser homem e assumir minha atribuição com dignidade. Juro, melhor que esse homem não se debilite ou o encerrarei na pior casa de retiro que possa encontrar.

- Caraca, e eu acreditava que tinha problemas com meus pais. - disse Fury atrás de Gina - Os meus somente querem me matar e me tirar de minha miséria, nada mais.

- Sim. - disse Otto do topo da escada - Tem sorte. Desejaria que o meu quisesse me matar.

Otto lhes conduziu por um corredor enquanto Harry se inclinava e falava no ouvido de Gina.

- Não deixe que as atuais tolices bizarras do Otto lhe confundam. Ele era valedictorian em Princeton.

Ela ficou sem fala.

- E eu tinha um cérebro até que este lugar o matou. Tentem tratar com o Valerius e Nick e também se encontrarão com uma regressão à primeira infância em uma questão de dias. Mas pelo que mais queiram, não digam ao Amo Valerius que alguma vez pus o pé no chão de Princeton. Ele pensa que abandonei Barbizon, Escola de Modelagem.

Gina riu, logo olhou para o Harry.

- Então este é o mundo ao que me está trazendo? Não te ofenda, mas esta raça realmente está louca. Temos um graduado de Princeton que se veste como Dom Ho pondo pasteizinhos sobre estátuas, um cunhado que é um cão...

- Sim, mas não esqueça, Tabitha vem contigo. - recordou. - Você, - disse Harry - tem sua própria parte de loucos.

Ela levantou suas mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Bem, mas é só uma louca que carrego comigo.

- E seu papai castra para viver. - disse Fury atrás deles - Penso que é a coisa mais doente da que jamais me inteirei.

- Quer ir visitar meus pais, Fury? - perguntou Gina.

- Passarei.

Otto abriu uma porta que conduziu a um enorme dormitório com a mais elaborada cama antiga com dossel que Gina alguma vez tivesse visto. Cortinas de veludo azul profundo penduravam ao redor de querubins e anjos esculpidos à mão que decoravam a madeira antiga.

- Isto é magnífico.

- Valerius insiste no melhor. Você dois podem deitar-se aqui, e levarei ao moço cão mais longe pelo corredor.

- Hei! - protestou Fury com indignação.

- Te relaxe. - disse Otto - Isto não é como se te fizesse dormir na garagem ou algo assim.

Os dois deixaram a Gina e Harry sozinhos no quarto.

- Assim, aqui estamos. - disse Gina, insegura de si mesmo.

Harry pegou a mão dela para aproximá-la.

- É estranho não ter que me ocultar de você.

- Então pode fazer de tudo?

- Mais ou menos qualquer coisa. Posso viajar no tempo em qualquer direção. Eu poderia nos dirigir daqui a Paris ou a qualquer lugar que queria visitar.

Gina considerou isto. Ela poderia ter algo, mas havia só uma coisa que a faria realmente feliz.

- Pode me fazer magra?

Harry parecia menos que contente.

- Eu poderia.

- Faça-me.

Ele a olhou com o cenho franzido como se o pedido o confundisse completamente.

- Por quê?

- Por que sempre quis ser uma dessas pequenas mulheres pequenas e nunca fui.

Ele se moveu para parar atrás dela para assim poder empurrá-la contra ele e abraçá-la muito perto.

- Não te quero magra, Gina. Eu gosto de como é. - Seu fôlego fez cócegas em seu pescoço enquanto ele falava e enviou o calor por toda ela - Minha raça tem um refrão. A carne é para o homem, o osso para o cão.

- Sim, mas você é ambos.

- E quando me dão a escolher entre costelas e file, vou pela opção superior sempre.

Gina chiou enquanto ele colocou seus lábios contra seu pescoço e o mordiscou. Ela fechou seus olhos e inalou o quente aroma masculino dele. Sentia-o tão bem sustentando-a. Isso a fez sentir débil e sem fôlego.

- É isto tudo o que há entre nós, Harry? Só sexo?

Ele pôs sua bochecha contra a dela com tal gesto de carinho que lhe atravessou o coração.

- Não, Gina. O sexo é somente a demonstração física do que sinto por ti. - Ele tomou sua mão e a conduziu para seu coração onde ela o sentiu palpitar contra a palma de sua mão - Ninguém jamais me deixa tocado como você o faz. É como um sussurro. Aprazível, suave. Calmante. Em meu mundo, a raça só grita e dá alaridos. Mas você... Você é meu paraíso.

Ela tremeu ante suas poéticas palavras.

- Deus, é bom.

- Isto não é uma frase, Gina. Posso ser humano, mas também sou um animal e o animal em mim não mente ou engana. Nunca pensei que uma parte de mim seria domesticada, mas agora o está. Esta parte não quer repartir golpes à mão direita e sinistra a alguém. Esta parte somente te quer.

Como uma mulher poderia dizer não a isto?

Gina ofegou enquanto sua roupa desaparecia.

- Harry?

Antes que ela pudesse terminar de dizer seu nome, ambos estavam nus na cama, sob os lençóis.

- É um talento o que tem aí. - disse ela enquanto ele fuçava seu pescoço.

- Não tem nem idéia. - ele soprou em sua orelha antes de lambê-la.

A cabeça de Gina formou redemoinhos no êxtase de seu contato. Por uma vez ele não perdeu tempo com ela. Ele se deslizou dentro de Gina com uma estocada poderosa.

Eles gemeram em uníssono.

Gina levantou a visão para o cru prazer em seu rosto. Este não era de brincar com ele, Harry levava a sério o possuí-la.

Ela deslizou suas mãos sobre suas costas, sentindo a ondulação dos músculos enquanto ele empurrava dentro ela, forte e poderoso. Ele era o lobo e estava faminto. Seus olhos verdes a devoraram.

Harry não podia pensar claramente enquanto sentia sua suavidade debaixo dele. O animal nele queria a completa posse. Queria acoplar-se e dominar.

O homem nele queria sua ternura. Seu coração.

Sobre tudo, queria passar o resto de sua vida olhando dentro de seus olhos cor âmbar. Eles agora estavam escuros pela paixão. Seus lábios estavam ligeiramente separados enquanto ela ofegava de prazer.

Harry reclamou aquela boca. Ele grunhiu ante seu sabor. Com a sensação de sua língua contra a sua enquanto se empurrava profundamente dentro dela uma e outra vez.

Faminto dela obrigou-se a ser suave com seu corpo. Por recordar que ela era humana e frágil.

Ele morreria se alguma vez lhe fizesse mal.

Mas OH... A sensação de suas mãos sobre suas costas. A forma em que ela agarrava seu traseiro. Ela não só estava transando com ele. Ela fazia amor com ele. E isto significava para ele mais que qualquer outra coisa.

Inclusive se ele fosse imortal, nunca sentiria nada melhor que suas longas e suaves pernas entrelaçadas com as suas.

Gina estava sem fôlego enquanto Harry a devorava. Nenhum homem jamais tinha feito amor com ela como este... Como se ele não pudesse conseguir o suficiente dela. Como se estivesse desesperado para estar dentro de seu corpo.

Havia tanto poder e força nos braços envoltos ao redor dela. Os braços que a sustentavam meigamente. Com cuidado.

Cada poderoso golpe pulsava prazer através dela.

- Amo a forma com que suas mãos se tocam sobre mim. - ele respirava entrecortadamente enquanto ela tomava entre suas mãos seu traseiro - E amo ser capaz de pega-la assim.

- Como assim?

- Cara a cara. - disse ele, pontuando cada palavra com um golpe profundo, exuberante - Assim posso sentir seus seios sobre meu peito. Ver sua expressão quando goza em mim.

Então a beijou. Isto foi imperioso e devorador. Satisfatório.

Gina foi completamente arrastada por ele. Pelo intenso prazer dele tão grosso e amplo dentro dela. Pela forma em que o sentia deslizar-se contra seu corpo.

Harry deixou que seus poderes fluíssem através de ambos. Não havia nenhuma necessidade de refreá-los ou mascará-los. Ele deixou a sua paixão abastecer de combustível a seus poderes, carregando-os a seu nível mais alto.

A sensação disso o atravessou como um relâmpago, aumentando cada aspecto da carne dele contra a dela.

Ele soube o instante em que ela sentiu a elevação de seus poderes. Ela atirou sua cabeça para trás no último êxtase. Com sua respiração desigual, ela respondeu cada golpe com um próprio.

E quando ela gozou, ele teve que tampar seu grito com seus poderes para impedir que outros soubessem o que faziam.

Ele sorriu ante a imagem dela perdida nas convulsões de seu orgasmo. Ante a sensação de suas mãos sobre suas costas enquanto o agarrava fortemente.

Então Harry se permitiu unir-se a ela. Grunhiu enquanto se liberava dentro dela. Jazeu sobre ela, ofegando enquanto seu corpo continuava tremendo e estremecendo-se.

Todo o tempo ela pegou no cabelo dele e o aproximou contra si.

- Isso foi incrível. - suspirou Gina. Então franziu o cenho - Você realmente fica maior no final, verdade?

- Sim. - disse ele, mordiscando seus lábios - E não posso sair de ti durante uns minutos mais sem te fazer dano.

Gina ainda podia sentir seu corpo tremendo.

- Por que faz isso e como é que me manteve...?

- Usei um feitiço de tempo para que não fosse consciente de quanto tempo uso para terminar. - Ele gemeu enquanto outra onda de orgasmos o atravessava.

Harry quase esperou que ela o recusasse. Não o fez.

Em troca, ela embalou sua cabeça contra a dela e acariciou o seu cabelo até que ele tivesse terminado completamente.

Quando ele finalmente acabou, ele se deslizou fora dela e se derrubou a seu lado.

Ela deu volta para enfrentá-lo.

- Então assim é como é realmente?

Harry assentiu e esperou que seu coração deixasse de palpitar. Ela se deslizou sobre seu peito e beijou o duro mamilo direito dele. Ele grunhiu enquanto lhe dava uma ligeira e brincalhona lambida.

- Se segue fazendo isso estaremos nesta cama pelo resto do dia.

Gina brincou.

- Conheço vocês, homens. Necessitará ao menos umas horas para... - Sua voz se desvaneceu quando o sentiu endurecendo-se contra sua coxa.

- Não sou humano, Gina. O sexo nos revigora. Não nos deixa mais cansados.

Ela levantou o lençol para ver a verdade daquela declaração. Ele já estava duro outra vez.

- Então posso brincar contigo tanto como queira?

- Um-hmmm. Sou todo teu, querida.

Mordendo seu lábio, Gina deslizou sua mão para baixo para tomá-lo com cuidado e explorar a inteira longitude dele. Já que Dino nunca tinha feito amor com ela com as luzes acesas ou à luz do dia, realmente nunca tinha tido a possibilidade de examinar a um órgão masculino de perto.

Ele flexionou uma perna e não disse nada enquanto ela com cuidado aprendia cada traço de seu corpo.

Harry a olhou de muito perto enquanto brincava com os cachos de seu cabelo. Ele nunca tinha tido uma mulher com tanta curiosidade sobre ele. Às lobas não preocupava como se mostrasse, e sim que pudesse as satisfazer. Uma vez que o ato estava terminado, suas fêmeas os afastavam e partiam. Não havia nenhum compartilhar de corpos. Nenhuma importância por acariciar ou amar. Por abrigar um sentimento.

Isso era o que mais apreciava de Gina.

Seus dedos o examinaram meigamente. Ela com cuidado massageou seu saco e seu pênis. Calafrios se disseminavam sobre ele. Sua perna estendida em realidade se movia nervosamente.

Gina riu bobamente enquanto continuava acariciando-o.

- Você gosta, verdade?

- Sim. - disse roucamente enquanto sentia que seu pênis se endurecia ainda mais.

Ela levantou o olhar para ele, logo fez o inimaginável. Ela tomou em sua boca.

Harry jogou sua cabeça para trás e enterrou sua mão em seu cabelo enquanto o prazer o atormentava. Ele apertou sua mandíbula para impedir-se de uivar enquanto ela o lambia e provocava da base à ponta. Ela o deslizou profundamente em sua boca enquanto o chupava e brincava.

Ele pegou suas mãos em seu rosto enquanto seu corpo inteiro ardia. A generosidade deste ato...

Ele não sabia que tal coisa existisse. Uma fêmea Katagaria antes morreria do que tocar a um homem desta forma. Era o trabalho do macho satisfazer à fêmea, não de outra maneira.

Gina gemeu profundamente em sua garganta enquanto provava a mesma essência de Harry. Ela olhou para cima para vê-lo olhando-a, seus olhos cobertos pelo prazer e a incredulidade. Esta era uma combinação embriagadora.

Ele se mostrava como se lhe estivesse mostrando o céu. Ele retirou o cabelo do rosto dela, logo acariciou sua maçã do rosto com seu polegar enquanto ela passava a língua pelo lado interior dele.

Gina sentiu que o ar ao redor deles literalmente queimava. Fez uma pausa ante o som.

- Está tudo bem. - disse Harry ofegando - Isso é somente os meus poderes surgindo. Às vezes o fazem.

Ela retornou a ele.

Harry chiou seus dentes enquanto seu prazer se voltava incrivelmente alto. Em qualquer momento, ele gozaria outra vez. Com medo de machucar a Gina, ele a separou dele um instante antes que seu corpo explodisse.

Isso não foi o único. Cada lamparina no quarto se fez migalhas com a força de sua paixão, enquanto seus poderes brincavam com seu desejo no quarto.

Ele se cobriu com a manta e usou sua mão para ajudar a seu corpo enquanto tinha o orgasmo.

Ele sentiu a mão de Gina sobre si. Abrindo seus olhos, ele olhou enquanto ela tomava em sua mão e com cuidado o apertou até que seu corpo ficou completamente drenado.

- Não tinha que te separar de mim, Harry. - disse ela depois de uns minutos.

- Dobro-me de tamanho quando me gozo, Gina. Não quis ver-te machucada por isso.

Ela separou sua mão dele e beijou seus lábios.

Harry a sustentou perto dele, entesourando este novo momento com ela.

Ela se retirou para olhar as lamparinas feitas migalhas.

- Espero que nosso anfitrião não seja também... - Ela se deteve enquanto ele reparava cada lamparina com seus poderes.

- Esse é outro talento que tem por aí...

Riu-lhe maliciosamente.

- Prefiro o teu.

Ela estava confundida por isso.

- Não tenho nenhum talento.

- Sim o tem. Essa tua boca definitivamente é mágica.

- Mmm. - disse ela, beijando-o outra vez - Mas esta só trabalha para ti.

- Bem.

Gina se retirou enquanto compreendia algo.

- Espera um minuto. Você não pode me enganar jamais, verdade?

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Sem ti, sou um invalido total. Meus poderes diminuiriam, também. Uma vez que o sexo é afastado de nós, não temos nenhum modo de recarregar nossa energia. Eventualmente perdemos toda nossa magia.

- Então como seu pai é o líder de sua manada se ele não pode dirigir a magia?

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Como sabia que meu pai era nosso líder?

- Ouvi às pessoas medievais que falavam sobre isso.

Harry tomou um comprido e profundo fôlego antes de lhe explicar.

- Ele se fez o líder da manada antes que eu nascesse. A única razão pela que é ainda responsável é que é extremamente forte fisicamente como lobo e faz acordos com os Daimons por magia.

- Daimons?

- Vampiros. A diferença de sua televisão e filmes, os verdadeiros vampiros não vivem pelo sangue humano, gostam das almas humanas. Se eles tomarem a alma de um Were-Hunter ou de um humano psíquico eles então podem absorver seus poderes. Os Daimons que são realmente poderosos são capazes de compartilhar esse poder com alguém mais. Meu pai rotineiramente lhes faz sacrifícios para que eles deixem a sua manada tranqüila e desviar um pouco de magia para ele.

- Sacrifícios?

Ele suspirou como se o pensamento lhe doesse.

- Ele finge que alguém traiu à manada e simplesmente os joga para deixar-lhe aos Daimons. Meu irmão Rony e eu fomos os últimos sacrifícios que ele fez. Eu sabia que enviaria assassinos para nos matar uma vez que os Daimons não voltaram para compartilhar o poder com ele.

Ela não podia imaginar nada pior que isto. Seu pai o tinha sacrificado para morrer. Sua mãe o odiava e com muito gosto o mataria, também.

Seu pobre lobo. Não lhe assombrava que tivesse ido a ela.

- OH Harry, sinto muito.

- Está bem. Só estou surpreso que meu pai esperasse tanto tempo para nos trair. Penso que a única razão pela que não o fez antes foi que, apesar de todas suas faltas, ele queria a minha irmã Luna mais que a tudo, e ela nos amava. Enquanto que ela vivesse, não acredito que ele queria lhe fazer dano nos matando. Mas imediatamente depois que ela morreu...

- Ele foi atrás de vocês?

Ele assentiu.

Ela aproximou sua cabeça a seus seios e o sustentou ali, esperando fazer tudo ficar melhor, sabendo que não poderia. Mas ao menos Harry pareceu estar em paz com o passado e com seus pais e seu ódio irracional contra ele. Sua força a assombrou. Ela não conhecia nenhum outro homem que pudesse ter tido seu passado e sua dor e ser tão compassivo e carinhoso.

- Como era sua comunidade? - perguntou, pensando em que outras cicatrizes escondia com semelhante dignidade.

- Não sei. Vivemos como animais. Ficamos sobre tudo em forma de lobo a não ser que nos dirijamos às cidades para algo.

- Por comida?

- Ou sexo. O sexo é muito mais agradável como humano que como lobo. Há muita mais estimulação, sobre tudo para nossas fêmeas.

Isso era algo que ela não queria considerar. Não gostou de pensar no Harry com alguém mais. Mas ao menos ela não tinha medo de que ele a enganasse. Havia muito que dizer sobre isto. Sua própria irmã atualmente atravessava um divórcio por este mesmo tema.

- Assim viveu a maior parte de sua vida como lobo? - perguntou.

Ele assentiu.

- Para o Katagaria é realmente fácil já que o lobo é sua forma inicial. É a forma em que descansam ou se recuperam quando lhes fazem mal.

- Mas você é Arcadiano.

Ela pôde saber, pela forma em que ficou rígido, que isso o incomodava.

- Sim. Por isso para mim, era uma tortura implacável me manter em forma de lobo. Um dos motivos pelo que sou tão forte magicamente é que tive que aprender a canalizar meus poderes para poder permanecer lobo enquanto lutava, era ferido, ou dormia. Coisas que eu deveria fazer como humano.

- E a tatuagem sobre seu rosto?

- É mais uma marca de nascimento. - Ele soltou um profundo suspiro e esta reapareceu sobre seu rosto.

Gina percorreu o desenho cheio de voltas que era de uma maneira estranha, formoso.

- Os Sentinelas são guardiães Arcadianos. – explicou - Uma vez que um Arcadiano termina sua puberdade, as Destinos escolhem ao que eles pensam que é bastante forte para proteger o mundo dos Assassinos ou de quão animais estão aí fora para caçar aos Arcadianos e ao gênero humano.

Ela se estremeceu enquanto entendia o que lhe dizia.

- Então vivia com lobos quando te voltou humano, e logo te converteu em seu pior inimigo.

- Sim.

Seu coração sofreu por ele.

- Deve ter estado aterrorizado. Por que não foi embora?

- Provavelmente deveria tê-lo feito, mas eu era jovem e estava assustado. Eu não sabia nada sobre os Arcadianos e menos sobre os humanos. Recorda, eu era um lobo quando pequeno. Aos nossos jovens nunca lhes é permitido aproximar-se dos verdadeiros humanos. Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia de como me dirigir ou interagir com seu mundo. Por isso foi que fiz meu trato com o Acheron para que me levasse ao passado para encontrar a minha mãe. Pensei que se lhe dissesse que não era mais um animal, ela me ajudaria a me adaptar.

- Mas não ela o fez.

- Não. Ela me chamou de mentiroso e me afugentou.

Ela poderia matar Bryani por isso. Que tipo da mãe seria tão cruel? Mas claro, a crueldade existia em todas as partes do mundo mesmo que não devesse.

- Enquanto isso Fury passava pelo mesmo, mas ao reverso.

- Sim.

Ela não sabia qual dos dois o tinha sido pior. Era provavelmente Fury. A diferença de Harry, ele não tinha tido um irmão e uma irmã para aceitá-lo.

- Então voltou para sua manada depois de te encontrar com a Bryani?

Ele assentiu.

- Era tudo o que conhecia e não podia pedir ao Rony e a Luna que partissem por minha causa. Pensei que se meu pai me matasse, ao menos eles ainda teriam uma casa e estariam protegidos.

- E ninguém jamais soube a verdade sobre sua mudança de forma inicial?

- Somente Rony e Luna, e ao que parece Fury. Eu deveria saber quando ele veio a nós. Mas sempre se mantinha encerrado em si mesmo. Stefan e outros tentaram convertê-lo em um Omega, mas ele não aceitou. O que lhe falta de magia, compensa-o com força bruta e a iniciativa de matar a qualquer que lhe cruze o caminho.

Gina fez uma pausa, com sua mão no cabelo dele enquanto tentava entender seu mundo.

- Omega?

Harry beijou seu estômago.

- Em cada manada, há uma cabeça de turco que os outros lobos usam para se alimentarem. Este é sempre um macho e o chamam o lobo Omega.

- Isso é horrível.

Ele se levantou para olhá-la.

- Assim é a natureza e somos animais. Disse que queria me conhecer e estou respondendo todas suas perguntas sobre meu mundo, por mais horríveis que possam ser as coisas.

Gina tentou imaginar ao Harry que ela conhecia como um ser frio e desumano. Era difícil quando ele a olhava com tal amor e desejo em seus olhos.

- Alguma vez usou o Omega?

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Eu em geral estava entre o Omega e os outros. É pelo que a manada me odeia. Rony sempre pensava que eu era um idiota por me incomodar.

Seu coração se levantou ante isto. Ele era um homem bom, inclusive quando era um lobo. Ela não deveria ter duvidado dele.

- Não acredito que seja um idiota. Penso que é maravilhoso.

Ele a beijou por isso.

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Hei! Harry. - disse Otto do outro lado - Pensei em lhes dizer que o jantar é em uma hora, se vocês moços desejam comer com o Valerius, estejam no salão pontualmente ou ele terá uma fusão nuclear.

- Ele quer que nos vistamos para o jantar? - perguntou forte Harry.

- Certamente, mas levarei umas calças curtas e uma camiseta.

Harry sorriu.

- Ele vai matar-te, Otto.

- Isso espero. Vejo-os mais tarde moços. - Ela ouviu os passos do Otto que retrocediam pelo corredor.

Gina jazia de costas na cama, assombrada ao compreender que não estava nada preocupada em esconder seu corpo, perto de Harry. Ela deveria estar, considerando o bem formado que ele estava. Mas não estava.

Era tão estranho estar com um homem que a aceitava com defeitos e tudo. Ele não tentava mudar nada nela. Isto era uma grande mudança.

Ela pôs sua mão contra sua bochecha com costeletas e bebeu com os olhos sua magra e lânguida beleza.

Mas no fundo de sua mente estava essa horrível voz que seguia sussurrando... "Todas as coisas boas devem terminar".

- Acredita no amor eterno, Harry?

Ele assentiu.

- Quando se vive durante centenas de anos, vê todo tipo de coisas.

- Como alguém conhece a diferença entre isso e um amor?

Ele se sentou entre suas pernas, logo suspendeu seu braço para abraçá-la.

- Não acredito que haja uma diferença. Penso que o amor se parece com um jardim. Se te ocupar e o cuidar, converte-se em amor. Se o descuidar ou abusar morre. O único modo de ter amor eterno é não deixar nunca que seu coração esqueça o que é viver sem ele.

Sua sabedoria a deixou pasmada. Gina se afastou para lhe olhar fixamente com incredulidade.

- Isso é profundo, especialmente vindo de um homem.

- Era o que Luna sempre dizia. - A tristeza nos olhos dele fez que seu coração se encolhesse.

- Sinto não ter podido conhecê-la. Soa como se ela fosse uma mulher maravilhosa.

- Era.

Gina franziu o cenho enquanto uma idéia a golpeava.

- Você não pode voltar para passado e visitá-la? Ou ainda melhor, salvá-la?

Ele colocou sua cabeça sob seu queixo e acariciou seu braço.

- Em teoria, sim. Mas se supõe que não. O tempo é um objeto muito delicado e não é algo que deveria ser embrulhado ligeiramente. Quanto a salvá-la, não. As Destinos têm um modo repugnante de tratar com quem viola seu território. Uma vez que uma vida termina, tendem a estar realmente zangados com qualquer que os desafie.

- Soa como se já tivesse cometido o engano.

- Eu não. Mas conheço alguém que o fez.

- Rony?

- Não, e não trairei a essa pessoa nomeando-a. O destino é o destino e nenhum mortal deveria desafiá-lo.

- Mas como sabemos qual é nosso destino? Devo estar contigo ou não?

- Não sei Gina. O único que conheço que poderia responder isso é Ash e ele não fará.

Ela encontrou isso difícil de acreditar.

- Ash tem quantos... Vinte e um anos?

- Não. Ele tem onze mil anos e é mais sábio que qualquer que tenha conhecido. Não há nada, passado, presente, futuro, que ele não saiba. O único problema é que não compartilhará esse conhecimento. Isso realmente me enche o saco a maior parte do tempo. Tem a tendência a dizer que fazemos nosso futuro por nossas decisões, mas ele sabe o que vamos decidir antes que nós o decidamos assim, por que ele não nos diz isso não o entendo.

- Porque aprende de seus enganos. - disse ela enquanto compreendia a razão - E se você escolher mau e resultar mau, não pode culpá-lo porque ele te disse o que fazer. Da mesma maneira, se resultar bem, você pode tomar o crédito de ter tomado a decisão correta. Bom ou mau, esta é nossa vida para fazer o que acreditamos ser adequado. Jesus, esse moço é inteligente.

Harry riu de suas palavras.

- Ele não é um moço, mas o resto é bastante verdadeiro.

Ela esperou que lhe perguntasse que decisão estava contemplando, mas não o fez.

Em troca, ele a sustentou entre seus braços, como se estivesse simplesmente satisfeito com este momento. Parte de Gina também estava contente, mas a outra parte assustada. Qual seria a coisa correta a fazer?

Ela queria ficar com ele, mas onde? Ela não era um lobo para viver fora no hábitat natural e ele não era a classe de homem que estaria contente possuindo um negócio no French Quarter.

Ao fim do dia, Harry era selvagem e indomável. Ele não era somente um homem. Ele era um guardião.

E um lobo.

Ela se retirou para lhe olhar. Tudo o que ela queria era mantê-lo assim para sempre.

Mas ela realmente poderia domesticar a este homem? E ela a sério, realmente, queria passar o resto de sua vida olhando para trás por sobre seu ombro com medo que seus pais ou seu irmão Der viessem por eles ou por seus meninos?

Essa era uma proposição arrepiante.

E o relógio fazia tictac para eles. Em uns poucos dias teria que tomar uma decisão que poderia fazê-los extremamente felizes ou completamente miseráveis, ou...

Poderia matá-los.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys... <strong>

**Desculpe a demora e espero que tenham apreciado o momento _delicious _dos nossos pombinhos. E, além disso, também suplico pela cortesia dos meus queridos leitores em não me matarem...**

**Kiss Potter: **Sim! O homem da vez conseguiu salvar nossa querida Gina das garras de sua terrível mãe. Eu quase choro nesse capítulo... _sniff sniff. _Enfim, obrigada por mais um review maravilhoso!

**Mila Pink: **rsrs, eu também sairia do meu mundinho por um homem desses. E o Harry-Gostoso vai acabar conquistando o coração dela de vez, mesmo que Gina ainda se sinta um pouco insegura... Obrigada pelo review, e espero que continuem acompanhando.


	14. Valerius

**Hey yah! Devem ter se passado uns seis meses, não é? Oh Damn. Minha vida deu uma volta tremenda nos últimos seis meses. Mas agora sinto falta das fics, por isso voltei a ler e a postar.**

**Espero que estejam bem e aproveitem o cap! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"E o relógio fazia tictac para eles. Em uns poucos dias teria que tomar uma decisão que poderia fazê-los extremamente felizes ou completamente miseráveis, ou...<em>**

**_Poderia matá-los."_**

Uma hora depois Gina descia sozinha. Harry tinha "criado" um vestido muito bonito de veludo cor verde esmeralda escuro. Ele a tinha deixado na casa de Valerius com o Fury enquanto ia ao Santuário ver se um dos Were-Hunters ou qualquer pessoa poderia lhe dizer um pouco sobre o estado de saúde do Rony ou possivelmente rescindir seu desterro o tempo suficiente para checar a seu irmão.

Gina alisou seu cabelo nervosamente enquanto baixava a escada. Não estava segura do que esperar de um vampiro que caçava Daimons. A diferença da Tabitha, ela nunca tinha conhecido a um antes. E isso teria ajudado se Otto não tivesse saído da casa tão logo depois de Harry.

Enquanto baixava a escada, notou que os pasteizinhos não estavam nas estátuas. Ela sorriu, a seu pesar.

Entrou no elegante salão para encontrar a um homem alto, de cabelo negro que estava de pé lhe dando as costas enquanto olhava fixamente pelas janelas o jardim traseiro. Sua postura era rígida, inflexível. Ele levava seu cabelo preso em um perfeito rabo de cavalo e estava vestido com um traje negro de seda feito sob medida, obviamente caro.

Ele inclinou sua cabeça como se sentisse sua presença.

Enquanto se girava, ela se deteve.

Ele era um homem incrivelmente formoso. Os olhos negros olhavam fixamente de um rosto esculpido cuidadosamente pela classe correta de genes. Tinha um nariz longo, saliente e os lábios estavam apertados em uma linha firme que era inflexível e áspera. Ele era, sem dúvida, a pessoa mais intensa que Gina jamais encontrou.

Não era assombroso que Otto estivesse em tão mau momento. Era óbvio que este homem não tinha nenhum senso de humor e tomava tudo muito seriamente.

- Você deve ser Gina. - disse naquele estranho acento italiano que Otto tinha marcado perfeitamente - Sou Valerius Magnus. Bem-vinda a meu lar.

Com seu porte real, ela sentiu um momentâneo impulso de fazer uma reverência ante ele.

- Obrigado por me deixar ficar aqui.

Ele inclinou sua cabeça com a rígida formalidade da realeza.

- Por favor. - disse ele, indicando uma poltrona de veludo negro - Sente-se. O jantar estará servido pontualmente sobre a mesa em cinco minutos. Farei que um criado lhe traga vinho enquanto esperamos.

Gina nunca tinha estado mais complexada em sua vida que quando ia caminhando através da sala para sentar-se naquela cadeira. Este vampiro realmente parecia antigo e poderoso.

Sobre tudo, tinha boas maneiras e era a encarnação da criação Patrícia.

Valerius se moveu para um intercomunicador onde pressionou um botão e, em efeito, ordenou vinho para ela.

Uma vez que terminou, ele voltou para seu lado.

- Peço desculpas por que minha casa não estava em ordem quando chegaram.

Ela olhou ao redor do quarto perfeitamente acomodado

- Como que?

- As estátuas. - disse ele com apenas um leve gesto de desprezo em seu lábio. - Pode estar tranqüila que Tony Manero foi apropriadamente castigado por suas ações. - Ela o ouviu resmungar pelo baixo - É uma pena que nestes dias e época não se possa golpear aos serventes.

- Tony Manero? - perguntou ela, assombrada de que um homem como Valerius conhecesse o personagem de um filme como Saturday Night Fever.

- Otto. - disse ele com desdém - Ainda não posso acreditar que o Conselho me enviasse isso. Pedi-lhes um Escudeiro italiano, não um olho-italiano.

Gina pôs-se a rir. Ela não pôde conter-se. OH, Valerius tinha bom senso de humor. Só que era um muito, mas muito, seco.

Seu rosto se abrandou um grau ante o som da risada dela, e nesse momento, Gina suspeitou que Valerius não era nem tão frio e nem tão formal quanto parecia. Que uma parte secreta dele em realidade gostava de compartilhar a risada, mas que seu comportamento gelado mantinha a todos afastados dele.

Fury apareceu na sala, justo diante deles. Como ela, ele ainda se movia nervosamente com sua roupa, que estava um pouco enrugada.

- Maldição. - disse Fury baixo - Um dia dominarei esta merda se não me matar. - Ele levantou o olhar e se ruborizou como se não fosse consciente que já tinha chegado - Lamento chegar tarde. - Ele limpou sua garganta e se endireitou.

Valerius arqueou uma majestosa sobrancelha ao Were-Hunter.

- Você deve ser Valha. - disse Fury, estendendo sua mão.

- Valerius. - O homem lhe corrigiu com um olhar de fulgor ártico. Ele olhou ironicamente a mão do Fury e não fez nenhum movimento para tomá-la.

Fury levantou seu braço e cheirou sua axila.

- O que? Eu tomei banho. - Sacudindo sua cabeça, Fury colocou ambas as mãos em seus bolsos - Otto tem razão. Alguém tem que te tirar esse pau do rabo e te golpear com ele.

Gina cobriu sua boca para evitar rir de algo que Valerius obviamente não encontrava gracioso. A ele poderia gostar de rir, mas não dele mesmo.

- Como disse? - grunhiu Valerius, dando um passo adiante.

- Vinho para a senhora?

Gina deu volta para ver um homem mais velho vestido com jaqueta negra e gravata, entrando com uma taça de vidro com vinho tinto para ela.

Valerius pareceu manter-se sob controle.

- Obrigado, Gilbert. - disse, voltando de novo para sua pomposa superioridade.

O criado inclinou sua cabeça.

- Sua senhoria deseja outra taça para seu novo convidado?

Gina poderia lhe dizer que Valerius preferiria lhe dar uma patada no traseiro de Fury, mas as boas maneiras ditavam o contrário.

- Sim. Mas traga em uma tigela.

O criado partiu para completar sua nova diligência.

- Realidade. - disse Fury - Gina, sério, não posso ficar aqui com ele me olhando como se tivesse medo que fosse urinar em seus tapetes ou algo parecido. Não quer vir comigo comer um hambúrguer?

Sim, queria, mas havia algo no Valerius que dizia que estava ferido pelas palavras de Fury. Isto não tinha sentido. Mas havia, definitivamente, certa dor escondida nesses olhos de meia-noite.

- Penso que ficarei.

- Bem, o problema é seu. - Fury desapareceu da sala.

- Não tem que ficar, Gina. - disse Valerius silenciosamente - Pedirei o carro e segurança se você deseja partir.

- Não, está bem, sério.

Ela poderia ter jurado que o ar no quarto subiu pelo menos trinta graus. Melhor ainda, Valerius pareceu relaxar-se um pouco durante o curso das seguintes duas horas. Ele em realidade pareceu um pouco humano.

Gina descobriu um lado extremamente gracioso nas opiniões do Valerius sobre o mundo em nossos dias. Ela conseguiu dar uma percorrida completa da casa e os jardins assim como fascinantes imagens de como a realeza romana vivia.

- Então este era você? - perguntou ela enquanto os dois estavam de pé fora, em seu pátio. Ela estava diante de uma estátua de mármore de um general romano cheio de insígnias militares. Não se podia negar a semelhança nos traços faciais entre a estátua e o homem ao lado dela.

- Não. - disse ele, seu tom gelado pela primeira vez em horas - Ele era meu avô e ele foi o maior general em seus dias. - Havia orgulho em sua voz, mas estava derrubado por algo que soava estranhamente próximo à vergonha. - Ele repeliu aos Gregos e reclamou Roma para nossa raça. De verdade, ele foi quem destruiu a ameaça e quem sem ajuda de ninguém aniquilou ao maior general grego que alguma vez tenha vivido... Kyrian da Tracia. - Verdadeiro ódio brilhava em seus olhos, mas ela não estava segura a quem se estava dirigindo. A seu avô ou ao Kyrian.

- Você quer dizer Kyrian Hunter? - perguntou Gina - O cara com uma Minivan que vive a umas quadras?

Os olhos de Valerius brilharam ante isto.

- Ele conduz uma Minivan? - não havia nenhuma dúvida de sobre o humor em seu tom.

- Bom, sim. Eu o vi estacionando-a diante de sua casa e sei pela Tabitha que Amanda conduz um Camry.

Ele não disse nada mais durante uns minutos e Gina não teve nenhuma pista quanto a seu humor.

Então ela olhou fixamente a seu avô, quem demandava atenção incluso séculos mais tarde.

- Vocês se parecem muito.

- Sei e esperava seguir seus ilustres passos.

- Você?

Esta vez não houve nenhuma dúvida sobre a vergonha em seus olhos antes que ele afastasse seu olhar dela.

- Quando meu avô morreu, houve desfiles durante toda uma semana de gente que chorava seu falecimento. - Ele levantou seu brandy para seu avô em uma saudação silenciosa.

De todos os modos ela viu através de sua fachada.

- Você não queria?

Valerius pareceu surpreso por suas palavras.

- Invejei cada fôlego que ele tomou. - disse tranqüilamente, logo trocou o tema de discussão a sua recente mudança de Washington ao antro de iniqüidade que a maioria da raça chamava carinhosamente Nova Orleans.

Enquanto se dirigiam de volta para a casa, Harry apareceu ao lado dela.

O coração de Gina se enfraqueceu imediatamente com sua presença.

- Sinto ter demorado tanto tempo. - disse Harry antes de beijá-la na bochecha. Seu aroma a rodeou, fazendo que seu coração palpitasse em sua presença. Era bom tê-lo de novo com ela.

- Eles lhe deixaram vê-lo?

Ele assentiu.

- Está melhor? - perguntou Valerius, surpreendendo-a com a profunda e sincera preocupação que escutou em sua voz. Enquanto tinham jantado, tinha-lhe contado da noite que os Daimons tinham atacado a manada de Harry e como ele, Acheron, Harry, e Rony os tinham afastado.

Sobre tudo, Valerius lhe tinha contado como os dois lobos tinham reagido ante a morte de sua querida irmã.

Como a última imagem que tinha tido de Harry era dele levando o corpo de sua irmã para enterrá-lo.

- Não. - disse Harry com um suspiro - Ele ainda está em coma.

- Perdoem-me? - Valerius deu um passo atrás e inclinou sua cabeça, por volta deles - Já que agora está aqui, despedirei-me e irei atender meus deveres.

Valerius deu três passos, logo fez uma pausa e se voltou para eles.

- A propósito, Harry, tem a mais encantadora das companheiras. De verdade seria uma pena para o mundo perder um tesouro como ela. Minha espada está sempre a sua disposição para o que ordenes e minha casa está aqui para ti enquanto ela necessite amparo.

Ele deu volta com um giro imperioso e rapidamente os deixou sozinho.

Gina não sabia qual dos dois estava mais atordoado pela nobre declaração do Valerius.

- O que lhe fez? - perguntou-lhe Harry.

- Nada. Somente jantamos e percorremos a casa e os jardins.

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça com incredulidade.

- Já vejo, realmente é mágica. - Ele agarrou sua mão e colocou um doce beijo sobre seus nódulos que fez que lhe tremesse o estômago. Acomodando sua mão na curva de seu braço - Mostrou-se encantadora esta noite. - disse, então fez aparecer uma rosa de caule comprido do nada.

Gina tomou e a cheirou.

- Se está tentando me seduzir, Harry, chegou um pouco tarde. Neste momento, sou uma coisa bastante segura para ti.

Ele riu.

- Em meu mundo a única coisa sobre a que sempre estou certo consiste em que alguém muito provavelmente está à espreita na próxima sombra para tentar me matar.

Ela parou e franziu o cenho.

- Não está brincando, verdade?

- Desejaria estar. É que estar assim contigo me assusta. Não posso afastar a sensação de que vou perder-te de algum modo.

Ela colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios.

- Não fale assim. Tenha fé.

- Bem. - disse ele, beijando seu dedo - Me diga o que queria fazer esta noite?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não me preocupa, enquanto esteja contigo.

- É fácil, verdade?

- Shh. - disse ela, sustentando seu dedo sobre seus lábios - Não deixe que ninguém mais saiba.

Ele sorriu.

- Direi-te o que faremos. Ainda não comi. Quer ir procurar alguns beignets e logo dar um passeio em carruagem pelo Garden District comigo?

Os olhos de Gina nesse momento se encheram de lágrimas pela oferta. Ela tinha vivido em Nova Orleans toda sua vida e nunca tinha dado um passeio em carruagem antes. Eram terrivelmente caros. Seu pai sempre tinha pensado que era atirar dinheiro ao lixo para alguém que vivia em Nova Orleans, e como adolescente, ela não podia permitir-se cento e cinqüenta dólares.

Quanto ao Draco...

Ele tinha estado muito preocupado porque alguém o visse e risse do "respeitável" apresentador que fazia algo tão infantil.

- Eu adoraria.

- Bem... - Ele se agachou e a beijou profundamente.

Quando se retirou, ela se encontrava de pé na traseira área escura do Mercado Francês, a uns passados do legendário Café Du Monde.

- Não se preocupe. Ninguém nos viu. - disse, lhe piscando um olho.

- Você realmente tem uma motocicleta. Vi verdade?

- Sim. Mas Amanda e Grace disseram que você não ia querer andar nela comigo enquanto usasse vestido.

Ela olhou para o caro veludo verde.

- Pensando nisso, realmente não estou vestida como para beignets, tampouco.

- Não se preocupe. Posso te prometer que não terá uma só mancha de pó sobre seu vestido.

- Pode fazer isso?

Dirigiu-lhe um zombador e arrogante sorriso.

- Neném, não há muito que não possa fazer.

- Então vamos, Sir Lobo.

Harry a conduziu a uma pequena mesa em um lado do restaurante. Assim que eles se sentaram um garçom veio para pegar seus pedidos.

- Eu tomarei uma porção de beignets e chocolate com leite, por favor. - disse Gina.

- Quatro porções de beignets e um café au lait.

Gina ficou boquiaberta.

- Vai comer tudo isso?

- Disse que tinha fome.

Ela tremeu enquanto o garçom ia.

- Espero que os Arcadianos não tenham diabetes.

- Não temos. Somos de uma estranha maneira imunes a tudo exceto o comum resfriado e um par de enfermidades estranhas que são únicas em minha raça.

- Que tipo de enfermidades?

- Nada pelo que tenha que preocupar-se. O pior é uma que nos tira nossa capacidade para fazer magia.

Ela se estremeceu e tentou imaginar-se ao Harry sem seus poderes. Isto muito provavelmente o mataria.

- É isso o que está mal com sua mãe? Ela disse que não podia viajar pelo tempo.

- Não, isso o fazia meu pai. Depois que ela o castrou e antes que seus próprios poderes se esfumaçassem, tirou a maior parte de seus poderes dela para assegurar-se que não voltasse a matá-lo.

Gina fechou seus olhos em pormenorizada dor.

- Bom Deus, que má relação tinham?

- Sim. Mas francamente, é por minha mãe por quem sinto pena. Meu pai não tinha por que lhe fazer dano. Ele conseguiu o que merecia no que a mim concerne. Somente desejo que houvesse algum modo de voltá-la completa outra vez.

Gina tomou sua mão na sua e a sustentou apertada.

- Não posso acreditar que possa mostrar compaixão por ela, considerando o que estava disposta a te fazer.

- É só por que te encontrei a tempo. Se eles tivessem prejudicado um cabelo de sua cabeça, não teria deixado nem a um deles bem.

Um tremor desceu por sua coluna ante o tom mortal de sua voz. Ele quis dizer isso e ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida que ele pudesse matar a alguém.

Ela se reclinou enquanto o garçom retornava com seus pedidos e os colocava sobre a pequena mesa redonda.

Gina olhou fixamente a seus três pasteizinhos com cautela.

- Eles não lhe morderão. - brincou Harry – Olhe. - Ele recolheu um guardanapo e a sustentou por debaixo do polvilhado beignet, logo deu uma dentada. Suas palavras foram certas, o açúcar pulverizado não voou como normalmente fazia.

Decidindo confiar nele, ela seguiu o exemplo e rapidamente encontrou que enquanto Harry estivesse com ela, em realidade poderia comer um destes sem fazer uma confusão total.

A idéia em realidade a fez rir bobamente.

Gina comeu dois dos dela e bebeu seu leite enquanto Harry terminava todos os seus.

- Não vais comer esse? - perguntou ele.

- Estou cheia. - Então ante o olhar suspicaz dele, adicionou - Juro. Valerius me deu um jantar completo de cinco pratos.

- Bom pra ele. Melhor que alimente a minha mulher.

Sacudindo sua cabeça, ela empurrou seu beignet para ele.

- Adiante, sei que o quer.

Ele não discutiu.

Assim que o teve despachado, ficou de pé e a ajudou a levantar-se. Ele passou seu braço ao redor de seus ombros e a sustentou perto enquanto passeavam pela rua para onde as carruagens estavam alinhadas, tudo ao longo do Decatur.

Harry lhe conduziu ao primeiro e a ajudou a subir à parte traseira. Gina se localizou comodamente enquanto ele pagava à condutora, logo se uniu a ela.

Ele a embalou contra seu peito enquanto a condutora com cuidado impulsionava ao cavalo, Caesar, pela rua, para o Garden District.

- Vocês dois são recém casados? - perguntou Michaela, a condutora.

Harry a olhou.

- Suponho que somos. - disse Gina, não segura do que outra forma responder a pergunta da Michaela.

- Isso eu pensei. Vocês têm essa aparência de felizes apaixonados. Sempre posso notar.

Gina fechou seus olhos enquanto inalava o quente aroma masculino de Harry e considerava quanto gostaria de comer-lhe. Ela poderia ouvir seu coração pulsando sob sua bochecha enquanto os cascos do cavalo ressonavam pelo French Quarter. A música de vez em quando fluía dos edifícios e dos carros que passavam: jazz, zydeco, rock, e até todas country de tanto em tanto.

O ar era um tanto frio, se não a noite seria extremamente agradável. Sua cidade natal nunca lhe tinha parecido mais encantadora. E quando ela passou a rua de sua loja, sorriu enquanto recordava quando viu o Harry ali pela primeira vez.

De todos os modos, parecia que tivesse passado uma eternidade.

Harry baixou sua cabeça para que sua bochecha descansasse sobre o topo de seu cabelo enquanto ele pegava seu rosto com sua mão.

Eles não falaram enquanto a condutora indicava lugares conhecidos e edifícios.

Harry não podia respirar enquanto sustentava a Gina. Acariciar sua pele que era como acariciar cetim. Ela era tão preciosa para ele. Ele se sentia como se tivesse nascido de novo no primeiro dia que a viu com aquele toque de tristeza em seus olhos no posto de artesanatos da Sunshine.

Ele não queria pensar em um futuro sem ela.

Enquanto visitava o Rony, tinha contado a seu irmão tudo sobre Gina. Ele tinha esperado que isso pudesse tirar o Rony de seu coma.

Não pôde.

Se algo fez, pareceu ser deprimir ainda mais a seu irmão.

Como desejava conhecer algum modo de alcançar ao Rony. Uma parte dele se sentia culpado porque Gina o fazia feliz enquanto seu irmão era tão miserável.

Mas ele não queria voltar para modo em que ele tinha sido antes de havê-la encontrado. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele não tinha que ocultar-se de sua amante. Era tão incrível ser completamente honesto sobre quem e o que era.

Ela não o julgava ou odiava por coisas que não eram sua culpa. Ela o aceitava e esse era o maior milagre de todos.

Muito logo, a carruagem retornou ao Decatur. Harry desceu primeiro, logo ajudou a Gina a descer. Deu uma gorjeta à condutora, logo tomou sua mão e lhe conduziu para a Catedral de São Luis.

- Quer ir dançar?

Gina se mordeu o lábio ante sua oferta. Ela não tinha ido dançar em anos.

- Eu adoraria.

- Tem um clube favorito?

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Hmmm, não posso te levar ao Santuário, ainda estou em uma espécie de desterro por ter atacado a um de meus companheiros de manada. Ao Ash e ao Simi gosta de ir dançar a um lugar chamado Masmorra, mas conhecendo seus gostos em música e clubes, duvido que nenhum de nós dois estejamos cômodo ali. Nick Gautier prefere Tentações... Mas, outra vez, conhecendo o Nick, tenho a sensação que esse provavelmente não seja um bom lugar para ti, tampouco.

- Não. - disse ela com um sorriso ante a menção de um dos clubes para cavalheiros mais renomados de Nova Orleans - Nós poderíamos tentar Tricou House no Bourbon. Tabitha vai muito ali depois do trabalho. Certamente, ali procura vampiros para esfaquear, mas ela diz que eles têm boa música e comida.

- Bem, soa como destino.

Enquanto andavam pelo Pere Antoine Alley, Harry começou a reduzir a marcha de seu passo.

Gina franziu o cenho enquanto se separava dela e a punha detrás dele.

- Que é... - Sua voz se desvaneceu enquanto via o que pareciam ser quatro homens loiros com uma atrativa morena. Ao princípio ela pensou que um dos homens estava se entendendo com a mulher em um dos rincões, até que os outros três homens viram o Harry e amaldiçoaram.

- Detenha-se, Were-Hunter. - grunhiu um dos homens. Seu sinistro olhar foi para a Gina - Tem muito que perder para brigar conosco.

- Deixem-na ir. - disse Harry com uma voz mortal.

Eles não o fizeram.

- Fique aqui. - ordenou-lhe Harry antes de mover sua mão e enviar a dois dos vampiros para voar.

Antes que ele pudesse mover-se, algo brilhante cintilou no beco. Gina levantou sua mão para proteger seus olhos enquanto Harry proferia um grito desumano.

- Agarre a sua companheira. - disse alguém.

Ela estava ainda cega pelo brilho. Alguém a agarrou violentamente. Sabendo que Harry nunca a trataria assim, ela deu uma maligna patada que fez contato com carne.

O vampiro se encolheu enquanto se dobrava sobre si mesmo.

Outro veio por ela. Justo quando ela estava segura que a tinha, desintegrou-se. Os outros dois correram para uma sombra e logo eles também se foram.

Gina se reforçou para lutar com a sombra que se aproximava até que se deu conta que era Valerius.

- Está bem? - perguntou-lhe.

Ela assentiu enquanto que sua visão se clareava o suficiente para que pudesse procurar o Harry. Ele estava a uns passos da mulher, que parecia estar inconsciente.

Gina se congelou quando o viu. Ele cintilava uma e outra vez de um humano nu a lobo.

Horrorizada, ela não pôde mover-se.

Valerius correu para ele, tirando seu telefone celular.

- Acheron, tenho um Código Vermelho com o Harry no Pere Antoine Alley. Ele foi golpeado por algo, ele...

Acheron apareceu imediatamente ao lado dela.

- Está bem, Gina? - perguntou.

Ela assentiu.

Ash cintilou de seu lado até o Harry. Ele tomou a cabeça de Harry entre suas mãos, e com outro brilhante cintilo, Harry voltou a humano. Arqueando suas costas, Harry gritou como se alguma horrenda dor o atravessasse.

- Tranquilo. - disse Ash enquanto Valerius checava à mulher.

Gina correu para o Harry, quem jazia sobre suas costas, agora completamente nu. Havia lágrimas nos olhos dele.

Ash deslizou sua mão sobre ele, e uma camiseta e os jeans apareceram sobre seu corpo. De todos os modos Harry não se moveu.

- Tomará uns segundos mais orientar-se. - explicou-lhe Ash. Ele procurou o general romano - Como está a humana, Valerius?

- Está viva. Cuida de Harry e a levarei a um hospital. - Valerius a recolheu da rua, e tomou em braços, e se dirigiu para o Royal.

Gina se ajoelhou e levantou a cabeça de Harry em seu colo. Sua marca de nascimento estava de novo em seu rosto, e seu corpo inteiro estava tenso e tremente.

- O que lhe aconteceu? - perguntou ao Ash.

- Os Daimons devem ter vindo... e odeio usar a estúpida palavra, um phaser.

- Como no Star Trek?

- Em certo modo. Esta é uma arma de Sentinela que foi desenvolvida para os Katagaria. Mais forte que um taser, isto envia uma atroz descarrega de eletricidade à vítima desejada. Sempre que um Were-Hunter de qualquer espécie é golpeado, sua magia se volta louca e eles perdem todo o controle sobre si mesmos. Nem sequer podem manter uma forma. Se eles são golpeados com uma sacudida o bastante forte, literalmente caem de seus corpos e se convertem em seres não corpóreos como um fantasma.

Harry tomou sua mão na sua.

Gina baixou a visão para ele e lhe ofereceu um sorriso tentador.

- Está bem, lobo? - perguntou-lhe Ash.

Harry ainda tremia.

- Para que diabos foi feita essa coisa?

- Para matar seria minha conjetura. Mas por sorte não funcionou.

Ash o ajudou a levantar-se devagar.

Harry cambaleou e teria caído se Ash não o agarrasse.

- Tranquilo lobo. - Ash estendeu a mão e tocou a Gina, logo os cintilou a seu dormitório na casa do Valerius.

Preocupada com o Harry, Gina se manteve afastada enquanto Ash o ajudava a deitar-se na cama. Harry se derrubou assim que Ash o liberou.

- O que posso fazer para ajudá-lo? - perguntou ao Ash.

- Nada realmente. Levará tempo para que a eletricidade deixe de saltar entre suas células. Não o mova muito já que isso tende a fazê-los adoecer nesta condição.

- Bem. - Ela soltou um suspiro aliviado - Somente estou contente de que sua mãe não tivesse nada ver como isto.

- Estou certo que eles tinham. Mas conhecendo o Harry, duvido que eles tivessem tempo para usá-lo sobre ele. Os Weres sabem que devem esperar phasers dos de sua própria raça. É estranho que os Daimons os usem.

Ele olhou de novo ao Harry.

- Eu deveria te advertido sobre isto. Já que há tantos Weres em Nova Orleans, os Daimons aqui são um pouco mais inteligentes que o resto.

- Chega, Ash. - disse Harry em um tom crispado.

- E com essas palavras, deixarei-os sozinhos e voltarei para minha patrulha. Paz.

Assim que Ash desapareceu, Gina se sentou sobre a borda da cama, ao lado de Harry.

Era bastante estranho vê-lo com a marca de nascimento sobre seu rosto. Ela a tocou com sua mão.

- Assustei-te? - perguntou Harry.

- Um pouco. - respondeu francamente - Mas essas criaturas me assustaram muito mais. São sempre assim?

Ele assentiu.

- Deus querido, Harry, vive em um mundo muito horripilante.

- Sei.

Gina se sentou ali em silêncio enquanto várias possibilidades de como essa noite poderia ter resultado passavam por sua cabeça. Depois da maneira em que Harry a tinha salvado no passado, ela tinha pensado que ele era impermeável a tudo.

Agora ela averiguou que ele tinha um muito verdadeiro, e muito perigoso, calcanhar de Aquiles.

- Quão mal deve ser o golpe para te fazer isto? – perguntou - Quero dizer, a eletricidade estática o fará?

- Isso não fará que troque formas, mas não é cômodo. Quão principal temos que evitar são os golpes de saída, ou qualquer outra fonte de poder artificial, e os relâmpagos. Algumas baterias têm bastante poder para nos mudar.

- E isto te deixa incapacitado?

Ele assentiu.

Gina fechou seus olhos enquanto um novo medo a percorria. Isto era aterrador dado que a raça que ia atrás dele sabia exatamente o que usar para matá-lo.

E se vinculassem, isso a mataria, também.

E se ela e Harry tinham meninos um dia... O que aconteceria? E se Valerius não tivesse chegado?

Ou pior, e se os policiais ou alguém mais tinha visto o Harry mudar de forma? Ambos seriam detidos e levados quem sabe onde para ser estudados e dissecados. Ela havia visto suficientes episódios de Arquivo X para saber que o governo não aceitava amavelmente aos raros entre eles.

- Sinto que não conseguíssemos ir dançar. - disse Harry cansadamente.

Gina deslizou sua mão sobre seu braço para confortá-lo.

- Não pense nisso.

Entretanto, ela não podia menos que pensar no que tinha passado essa noite.

Ela a sério queria ser parte de seu mundo, onde as pessoas dirigiam a magia como se não fosse nada? Onde eles saltavam dentro e fora de quartos, edifícios como sim tal coisa? Ela seria uma humana rodeada por...

Ela estava aterrorizada de pensá-lo.

- Harry? Nossos meninos se parecerão com você ou a mim?

- Os genes do Were-Hunter são mais fortes e em geral dominantes. Em realidade não sei se nossos filhos serão Katagarias ou Arcadianos.

Isto a assustou ainda mais.

- Então essencialmente me diz que eu poderia dar a luz a filhotes?

Ele olhou ao longe.

Gina se levantou enquanto esse pensamento penetrava sua mente. Filhotes. Não meninos. Filhotes.

Concedido, ela conhecia raça que pensava em seus animais como meninos. Seus pais o faziam, mas isso...

Isso requeria muito mais análise antes que ela se comprometesse.

Os dias se passaram enquanto Gina confrontava o que devia fazer. Uma parte estava desesperada por ficar com o Harry, enquanto que a outra estava assustada. Até agora a tessera não tinha aparecido, mas isso não significava que pudessem ou devessem relaxar-se.

Agora era o Dia de Ação de Graças, e estava parada em seu dormitório na casa do Valerius com um nó no estômago. Seus pais a haviam convidado, junto com o Harry e Fury a sua casa, para a reunião anual dos Weasley.

Tinha-lhe contado a sua família sobre seu novo "namorado" e não tinha ideia de como reagiriam ante ele. A ninguém de sua família lhe tinha gostado de Dino e seu ar de superioridade. De fato, seu pai raramente havia dito mais de duas palavras quando tinha levado Draco a sua casa.

O que diriam se descobrissem que Harry e seu irmão eram lobos? Certo, gostavam dos animais, mas…

Só de pensar dava náuseas.

Respirando fundo, dirigiu-se escada abaixo para encontrar ao Fury e ao Harry esperando na sala de espera.

Fury vestia calças jeans azuis, uma camiseta branca e uma jaqueta de couro negra. Harry levava calças jeans negras e um suéter de decote em V cinza e negro, com a camiseta branca aparecendo por sobre o pescoço.

- Tenho que mudar? - perguntou Fury ao Harry - Jamais comi um jantar de Ação de Graças antes, e você?

- Não. Eu tampouco sei o que pôr. Perguntaremos a Gina quando descer.

Fury esfregou a nuca.

- Possivelmente foi uma má idéia.

- Não sei por que está te queixando, Fury. Ao menos você foi criado com o Arcadianos. Eu não tenho idéia do que implica uma festividade "familiar". À exceção dos Peltiers, que são condenadamente estranhos, os Katagaria não celebram precisamente as festas.

- Ambos estão bem. - disse Gina, entrando no cômodo. De algum modo era doce e encantador saber que estavam tão nervosos como ela - Simplesmente não fala nada se alguém lhes pedir. - Fury riu com apreensão. Harry parecia pouco divertido enquanto ficava de pé - Não se preocupem. - os tranqüilizou - Meus pais não mordem. Muito.

Os lobos intercambiaram um olhar que dizia que não estavam tão certos a respeito disso, antes que Harry lhe oferecesse o braço e a conduzisse para a porta.

Gina se deteve nos degraus da casa do Valerius ao ver um elegante Jaguar XKR negro metalizado.

- Uau! – sussurrou - De quem é o automóvel?

- Do Otto. - disse Harry enquanto a levava para ele - Como foi à Nova Jersey, a sua casa, para as festas, emprestou isso para a visita a sua família.

- Pensei que conduzia um arruinado Chevy IROC vermelho.

Fury riu com força.

- Faz isso para irritar ao Valerius. Guarda o Jaguar na casa do Nick para os fins de semana.

- Otto é tão mau. - disse ela rindo, enquanto Harry lhe abria a porta e a deixava entrar enquanto que Fury passava à parte traseira pelo assento do condutor.

Um dia, Valerius ia matar a seu Escudeiro, que parecia não poder exasperar o suficiente ao Dark Hunter.

Uma vez que ela esteve dentro do automóvel, Harry fechou a porta e foi até seu lado. O homem tinha um andar que faria ofegar a qualquer mulher. Realmente, ninguém deveria ser tão incrivelmente masculino.

Ele entrou no automóvel com um fluido movimento e o ligou. Gina lhe olhou fixamente as mãos enquanto tomava o volante e engatava a marcha. Se Fury não tivesse no assento traseiro, provavelmente não chegariam à casa de seus pais, depois de tudo.

Harry tomou o volante com força enquanto escutava as indicações de Gina sobre como chegar à casa de seus pais, a qual ficava no Kenner, a mais ou menos vinte e cinco minutos da do Valerius. Nunca tinha estado tão nervoso em sua vida. Pior ainda, Fury seguia removendo-se no assento de trás.

No fundo de sua mente, continuava repetindo-se que tinha que fazer isto. Se ia ficar com o Gina, ela queria que sua família o conhecesse. Não podia afastá-la das pessoas a que tanto queria. Mas, ainda assim, isto era difícil como o demônio para ele.

Do que falariam?

Olá, meu nome é Harry e uivo à lua pelas noites, em forma de lobo. Deito-me com sua filha e não acredito que possa viver sem ela. Importa-lhes se tomo uma cerveja? OH, e já que estamos me deixem lhes apresentar a meus irmãos. Este aqui é um lobo letal, conhecido por matar só porque o olhem torto, e o outro está entre a vida e a morte porque uns vampiros lhe chuparam a vida, mal ambos tivéssemos sido sentenciados a morrer por nosso ciumento pai.

Sim, isto sairia realmente mal.

Quanto a isso, o que lhes diria Fury? Harry já tinha ameaçado de morte ao lobo se envergonhava a Gina de algum modo.

Harry só esperava não ser ele quem a envergonhasse.

Este era o maior fiasco esperando para ocorrer.

Muito logo estavam ingressando por caminho de entrada de uma casa nova, estilo Vitoriano. Já havia cinco automóveis estacionados ali.

- Meu irmão e irmã. - disse ela antes de abrir a porta do automóvel.

- Dum dum dum, duuuum. - Fury cantarolou a canção do Dragnet do assento traseiro.

- Te cale, Fury. - lhe disse Harry enquanto descia.

Embora, para ser sincero, o murmúrio do Fury lhe parecia um pouco tranqüilizador, já que lhe recordava ao excêntrico senso de humor do Rony.

Fury saiu por último e ficou atrás, do lado de Harry, enquanto Gina os conduzia para a porta principal.

Harry realmente sentia como se estivesse indo a sua execução. Pais. Aiii.

Gina bateu na porta, logo girou para lhes dar um sorriso de fôlego.

Harry lhe ofereceu um pálido, em resposta.

A porta se abriu para mostrar a uma mulher mais ou menos sete centímetros mais baixa que Gina, que tinha exatamente a mesma figura. Seu curto cabelo negro estava abundantemente salpicado de cinza, e era uma versão mais velha do rosto de Gina.

- Bebê! - exclamou a mulher antes de aferrar a sua filha em um forte abraço. Enquanto abraçava a Gina, a mulher levantou o olhar para ele. Harry se sentiu doente, e lutou contra o impulso de retroceder. Não porque pudesse, com o Fury parado nas escadas detrás dele - Você deve ser Harry. - disse alegremente a mãe de Gina - Ouvi tanto de você. Por favor, entre.

Gina entrou primeiro na casa. Harry ingressou e girou enquanto Fury, que tinha as mãos nos bolsos, unia-se a eles.

- Você deve ser Fury. - disse sua mãe, estirando a mão para ele - Sou Joyce.

- Olá, Joyce. - disse Fury, estreitando-lhe a mão.

Harry esperava o mesmo, mas, em troca, Joyce o atraiu em um forte abraço. Aplaudiu-lhe as costas e o soltou.

- Sei que provavelmente estejam nervosos. Não o estejam. Só sintam-se como em casa e…

Um enorme rottweiler negro apareceu correndo da parte traseira da casa para saltar em cima de Harry.

- Titus! - exclamou Joyce.

O cão a ignorou enquanto se virava de costas, em uma postura total. Harry se inclinou e o acariciou, para fazer saber ao cão que reconhecia sua raça e para afirmar sua própria hierarquia alfa.

- Bom, não é estranho? - disse Joyce - Titus geralmente tenta comer a qualquer nova pessoa que conheça.

- Harry tem um dom com os animais. - disse Gina vagamente.

Sua mãe sorriu.

- Bem, então encaixará perfeitamente aqui, no zoológico Weasley.

Titus se levantou e foi para o Fury para lhe lamber os dedos. Fury aplaudiu a cabeça do cão enquanto Harry olhava ao redor da acolhedora casa, que estava decorada em um estilo campestre. Os sofás dourados eram amaciados e estavam cobertos de almofadas.

Um cabide de pássaros vazio se encontrava em um canto e um gigantesco aquário com peixes de água doce tinha sido construído na parede do fundo. Harry ouviu mais cães no pátio, e algo que soava como uma coleção inteira de aves cantando escada acima.

- Os homens estão lá fora. - disse Joyce enquanto os conduzia para a parte detrás da casa, além de três terrarios que continham uma enorme jibóia constritora, uma espécie de jacaré, e dois jerbos - Seu pai tem um novo cão de rua que chegou faz um par de dias, ao que ninguém pode tratar. A pobre coisinha não quer comer, e tenta mutilar a quem se aproxime.

- O que lhe acontece? - perguntou Gina.

- Não sei. O controle de animais o tirou de uma sarjeta, e pensam que alguém deve tê-lo atirado ali. Foi terrivelmente golpeado, e tinha muitíssimos vermes.

Harry se encolheu, com compaixão.

Entraram na cozinha, onde uma mulher loira, alta e esbelta estava parada junto a uma bacia para misturar.

- Mamãe, quanto sal…? - Suas palavras terminaram em um chiado ao girar e ver a Gina - Hei pequeninha. - disse antes de aferrá-la em um forte abraço.

Gina a apertou contra si, e logo deu um passo atrás, para apresentá-los.

- Deirdre, estes são Harry e seu irmão Fury.

Harry ficou tenso ao cair sob o escrutínio da irmã de Gina. Não lhe agradava. O animal em seu interior o percebeu imediatamente.

Ainda assim, ela esticou a mão.

- Olá. - lhe disse com um sorriso falso.

- Olá. - disse ele, estreitando-lhe.

Ela seguiu com o Fury, quem fez o mesmo.

- Não pude encontrar essas tortas dietéticas para ti, Gina. - disse sua mãe enquanto ia para o forno a checar o peru - Sinto.

- Está tudo bem, mamãe. - disse Gina - De qualquer modo, preferiria comer seu bolo.

Sua mãe parecia um pouco surpreendida, mas não disse nada. Enquanto dava um passo atrás, dois gatos passaram correndo pela cozinha, perseguindo-se.

- Professor! Marianne! - gritou sua mãe, lhe passando o pano de cozinha a Gina - OH, Deus querido, será melhor que os apanhe antes que se encontrem com o Bart e o coma.

Sua mãe saiu correndo fora.

- Bart? - perguntou Fury ao Gina.

- O jacaré que vive no pátio. Papai o curou o ano passado, depois de que um caçador furtivo quase o matou com uma armadilha, e segue saindo de seu curral.

Fury arranhou a bochecha.

- Homem, desejaria ter conhecido a seu pai quando me meti em uma armadilha, ainda… - a voz do Fury se desvaneceu ao dar-se conta de que Deirdre se virou para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada - Não importa.

- Hei, Gina!

Harry ficou rígido enquanto um homem extremamente grande e musculoso entrava a grande velocidade pela porta traseira para levantar a Gina e a apertava com força.

Gina riu.

- Baixa-me, Patrick!

Grunhiu-lhe enquanto o fazia.

- Não fique irritável comigo, mulher. Derrubarei e te quebrarei o braço.

Gina zombou disso enquanto Harry ficava furioso.

- Será melhor que não a toques.

Gina levantou o olhar ante a grunhida sinceridade que escutava no tom de Harry. Pela expressão em seu rosto, realmente temeu pela segurança de seu irmão.

- Está bem, Harry. - se apressou a tranqüilizá-lo - Só está brincando. Não me machucou realmente desde que fomos meninos, e inclusive então foi um acidente.

- De qualquer modo, essa é a história a que me estou aferrando. - disse Patrick enquanto oferecia a mão ao Harry - Alegra ver que minha irmã está em boas mãos. Patrick Weasley.

- Harry Kattalakis Potter.

- É um prazer te conhecer, Harry. Não se preocupe. Arrancaria-me o braço antes de machucar a uma de minhas irmãs. - Harry se relaxou notavelmente - Você deve ser o irmão. - disse Patrick - Fury?

- Olá. - disse Fury, lhe estreitando a mão - Sei, os nomes incomodam.

Patrick riu.

- Querem uma cerveja, moços?

Fury olhou ao Harry em busca da resposta.

- Seria genial. - disse Harry.

Patrick se agachou no refrigerador e extraiu dois antes de passar a eles.

Enquanto as abriam, Patrick colocou um dedo na salada de batatas.

- Deixa isso! - exclamou Deirdre, lhe golpeando a mão com uma colher.

- Ai! - disse ele, tirando a mão de um puxão e chupando o dedo.

- Saia daqui, Pat, ou juro que darei sua parte aos cães.

- Bem, suscetível vingadora com síndrome pré-menstrual. - Fez um gesto ao Fury e Harry - Sejam sábios e venham aqui pra fora comigo, onde estamos a salvo.

Harry vacilou.

- Me chame se necessitar que te resgate do Patrick e meu pai. - lhe disse Gina antes de ficar nas pontas dos pé e beijá-lo na bochecha.

Harry viu que Deirdre o olhava zangada antes de seguir ao Fury e ao Patrick para o pátio, onde a mãe de Gina estava lutando com os gatos para levá-los de retorno à casa.

Harry passou sua cerveja ao Fury antes de recolher à gata. Ela ficou tensa um instante, e logo se relaxou.

- A quer dentro da casa?

Joyce assentiu agradecidamente enquanto embalava ao macho.

Harry abriu a porta e deixou à gata dentro.

- Não volte a fazer isso, Marianne. - lhe disse.

Ela fuçou a mão e logo saiu correndo.

- Obrigado pela ajuda. - disse Joyce enquanto passava junto a ele.

Harry retornou para unir-se ao Fury e ao Patrick.

- Então, Harry, o que faz para ganhar a vida? - perguntou Patrick.

Fury o olhou divertido, enquanto lhe devolvia a cerveja.

- Vivo dos interesses de meus investimentos.

- Seriamente? - perguntou Patrick - Os investimentos lhe pagam o suficiente para ter um Jaguar de cem mil dólares?

Harry podia cheirar a hostilidade do Patrick.

- Não, - disse sarcasticamente - traficar com drogas faz isso. E obtenho um considerável ganho de minhas meninas no Bourbon Street.

A expressão no rosto do irmão de Gina foi indescritível.

- Olhe, vou ser sincero contigo. Machuca a minha…

- Patrick? - Harry olhou mais à frente do irmão de Gina para encontrar-se com um homem que parecia ter cinqüenta e tantos anos. De bom estado físico e de aparência agradável, tinha cabelo cinza bem estilizado e bigode - Não lhe está dando ao Harry o discurso de "Machuca a minha irmãzinha e te quebrarei o pescoço", verdade?

- Estava tentando.

O homem riu.

- Não prestes atenção. Sou o Doutor Weasley. - disse, estendendo sua mão para o Harry - Pode me chamar Paul.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Paul.

Paul se voltou para o Fury.

- Você deve ser o irmão.

- Isso espero, estou vestindo sua cueca. - Paul riu - Assim, você é o maligno rei castrador. - disse Fury - Perguntava-me que aparência teria.

- Fury. - disse Harry em tom de advertência.

Paul riu outra vez.

- Sabe algo a respeito de cães, Harry?

- Sim. Um pouco.

- Bem. Tenho um que quero que conheça.

- OH, Jesus, Cujo não, papai. Isso é pior que meu discurso que interrompeu.

Paul ignorou o seu filho enquanto se dirigia a uma área alambrada no fundo, onde Harry podia ver um número de barracos de cão.

Enquanto Harry e Fury passavam junto a eles, os cães, percebendo sua parte animal, saíram a lhes ladrar ou para brincar.

Paul os conduziu a uma jaula ao final da fila, onde um furioso Labrador mestiço estava encerrado. O cão estava cheio de raiva e ódio.

- Não podemos fazer nada com ele. - disse Paul - Meu sócio pensa que deveríamos sacrificá-lo, mas detesto fazer isso. Parece-me uma condenada pena matar a um animal que foi machucado.

Fury deixou a cerveja e foi para a porta. O cão saiu correndo de sua casa, ladrando e grunhindo.

- Shh. - disse Fury, estirando a mão para que o cão pudesse farejá-lo.

- Não faria isso se fosse você. - disse Patrick - Quase lhe arrancou a mão ao oficial de controle de animais que o capturou.

- Sim, alguém teria que pô-los em uma jaula e golpeá-los por um tempo. - disse Fury, franzindo o lábio.

O cão continuou atacando.

- Te afasta-te. - disse Harry enquanto procurava o trinco da porta.

Fury ficou de pé e se afastou enquanto Harry a abria. O cão arremeteu e logo retrocedeu rapidamente.

Harry fechou a porta e se agachou.

- Vêem aqui, moço. - lhe disse docemente, estirando a mão. O cão correu ao interior de sua casa e ladrou ainda mais forte. Harry se arrastou para a casa e colocou lentamente a mão dentro - Não tenha medo. - lhe disse, permitindo que o cão apanhasse seu aroma.

Podia sentir que começava a acalmar-se. Sabia que não era completamente humano, e estava começando a confiar no animal que cheirava.

Logo depois de alguns segundos de espera, o cão lambeu a ponta dos dedos de Harry.

- Isso é. - disse Harry, lhe acariciando a pele. Olhou por sobre seu ombro - Fury? Poderia trazer algo para que coma?

- Trarei uma tigela. - disse Paul.

Uma vez que Paul teve retornado, deu a tigela ao Fury, quem o levou para dentro. Fury se agachou fora da casa, junto ao Harry, e depositou cuidadosamente a comida frente ao cão.

- Homem, você apanhou mal, né? - disse Fury ao cão.

Harry encheu a mão de comida e a sustentou para o animal. Este a removeu com o nariz até que finalmente confiou nele o suficiente para dar uma dentada.

- Aí tem. - disse em voz baixa enquanto tomava mais comida e alimentava ao cão com a mão.

- Maldição, papai. - disse Patrick do outro lado do muro - Jamais vi algo parecido.

Logo depois de vários minutos, Harry terminou de alimentar ao cão. O animal subiu ao colo de Harry e ficou ali, necessitando consolo. Fury lhe acariciou o lombo enquanto Harry lhe massageava as orelhas.

Harry sentiu a alguém o olhando. Observando por cima de seu ombro, viu Gina junto a seu pai.

- Deu-lhe de comer? - perguntou-lhe ela.

- Sim.

Ela sorriu. Vê-la ali fez que lhe doesse o coração. Como podia algo tão simples como um mero sorriso causar semelhantes estragos em seu corpo?

- Vim a lhes avisar que o jantar estava preparado. Mas se necessitar mais tempo…

Harry se levantou.

- Estará bem por um momento.

Fury aplaudiu ao cão e logo ficou lentamente de pé.

Os dois saíram da jaula e a fecharam. O cão foi correndo para eles, uivando.

- Está tudo bem. - lhe disse Harry - Retornaremos.

- Sim, - adicionou Fury - com um lindo presente para ti.

Harry passou seu braço sobre os ombros de Gina enquanto seguiam a seu irmão e seu pai para a casa.

- Cresceu aqui? - perguntou a Gina.

- Não. Meus pais se mudaram poucos anos atrás, logo depois de vender sua pequena granja.

- Estranho esse velho lugar. - disse Paul enquanto mantinha a porta aberta para eles - Há muitos regulamentos aqui. Tive que obter uma licença especial só para poder manter os meus pacientes aqui atrás, e tenho que pagar multas habitualmente.

- Por que se mudaram? - perguntou Fury.

Paul deu de ombros.

- Sua mãe queria estar mais perto da cidade. O que pode fazer um homem quando sua esposa mete na cabeça algo?

Entraram na sala de jantar, onde um enorme banquete esperava junto ao Deirdre, que ainda se via como se preferisse que eles partissem.

- Vêem aqui e sente-se a meu lado, Harry. - disse Joyce, indicando a cadeira a sua direita - E Fury, pode te sentar ao outro lado da Gina. - No instante em que Fury se sentou, Titus foi correndo e tentou subir em seu colo - OH, bom deus! - exclamou Joyce - Paul faz o cão se abaixar.

- Está tudo bem. - disse Fury, rindo.

Então, quando Harry se sentou, Titus correu para ele e lhe lambeu o rosto.

- Hei, moço, cuidado com suas patas.

- O que aconteceu com o meu cão? - perguntou Joyce, pegando no colar do Titus - Geralmente é reservado com as pessoas.

- Os cães reconhecem às boas pessoas assim que as vêem. - disse Paul, pegando um pedaço do peru – Titus. - disse, sustentando-o para o cão.

Titus correu para buscá-lo.

Gina se sentou junto ao Harry.

- Bom, Patrick, onde está Maggie?

- Na casa de seus pais. Irei para lá mais tarde, depois de comer. Como ficamos dormindo aqui, queria assegurar-se que sua mãe não ficasse ciumenta.

- Maggie é a esposa do Patrick. - explicou Joyce ao Harry. - Me fará avó na primavera.

- Felicidades. - disse Harry ao Patrick.

- Sim, já veremos. Estou assustado como o demônio. Pessoalmente, não acredito que esteja preparado para ser o pai de alguém.

- Sim. - disse Gina rindo - Poderia ter que compartilhar seus brinquedos.

Patrick lhe fez uma careta antes de lhe arremessar uma ervilha na cabeça por cima da mesa. Harry a apanhou antes que fizesse contato, e a devolveu ao Patrick. Golpeou-o direto entre os olhos.

Gina riu a gargalhadas.

- Meninos! - exclamou Joyce - Comportem-se ou os farei comer no rincão.

- Bons reflexos, amigo. - disse Patrick, secando a sobrancelha bondosamente - Penso que deveríamos te recrutar para a equipe.

- Não acredito Pat. - disse Gina - Por alguma razão acredito que Harry se oporia a vestir uma camiseta que diga "Corta-o e castra-o se o ama" nas costas. É bastante sensível a respeito da castração de cães.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas manteve a boca sabiamente fechada.

Seu pai riu com força.

- Posso apreciar seu ponto de vista. Não há muitos homens que querem jogar para os Castradores. Mas temos um montão de veterinárias que, estranhamente, fazem.

- Ah, persuadiremo-lo. - disse Patrick - Com esses reflexos, definitivamente poderíamos usá-lo.

Harry notou a expressão de tristeza no rosto de Deirdre, mas ela não disse nada enquanto se sentava e colocava o guardanapo sobre seu colo.

O pai de Gina disse a bênção e então ficou de pé para cortar o peru enquanto que sua mãe começava a passar os pratos.

Harry sustentou as fontes enquanto Gina servia para ele e para si mesmo.

- Há algo que você não goste? - perguntou-lhe ela.

- Em realidade, não.

Ela sorriu.

- É tão fácil de convencer.

Beijou-lhe a bochecha impulsivamente, até que se precaveu de que a família dela os olhava fixamente.

- Sinto muito. - disse temeroso de ter feito algo mal.

- Não. - lhe disse Joyce - Agrada-me ver meu bebê sorrindo por uma vez.

Harry lhe alcançou o purê de batatas ao Fury, quem o olhou com um tremendo cenho.

- O que é isto? - perguntou.

- Batatas. - lhe disse Harry.

- O que lhes fizeram?

- Só as coma, Fury. - disse Harry - Você gostará, confia em mim.

Patrick soprou.

- De onde vem que nunca viu purê de batatas antes?

- De Marte. - disse Fury enquanto franzia o cenho ante o modo em que as batatas penduravam da colher.

Pegou só um pouquinho, logo as passou ao Paul. Fury se inclinou apenas para frente e cheirou as batatas em um gesto muito canino.

Gina sentiu a perna de Harry estirar-se sobre a sua para chutar a cadeira do Fury debaixo da mesa.

Fury se ergueu rapidamente e olhou a seu irmão, que lhe estava dando um olhar de advertência.

- Realmente, de onde são? - perguntou Deirdre outra vez - Cresceram aqui?

- Não. - respondeu Harry - Viajamos muito enquanto crescíamos. Vivemos virtualmente em todos os lados.

A irmã o olhou penetrantemente.

- O que os trouxe para Nova Orleans?

- Deirdre. - disse Gina - Desde quando esta é a Inquisição?

- Desde que mamãe disse que é sério com ele. Acredito que devemos saber algo mais a respeito de seu novo namorado, além de que se vê bem com um par de jeans.

- Deirdre. - disse Paul em um tom baixo, mas severo - Não faça pagar Gina e Harry pelos crimes do Josh.

- Bem. - exclamou Deirdre furiosamente - Mas quando ele escapou com sua secretária e a deixe sozinha para lhe explicar a seus meninos por que papai é um idiota, espero que recorde isto.

Levantou-se e abandonou a habitação.

- Sinto muito. - disse Joyce, ficando de pé - Sigam adiante, e comam. Retornarei em um minuto.

- O marido do Deirdre há deixou uns meses atrás. - explicou Gina ao Harry - Seus filhos estão com ele durante o feriado, e Deirdre está em mau momento por isso.

- Por que um hum…? - Fury esticou a sílaba de um modo que lhe fez ter sabor de Gina que estava a ponto de dizer "humano" - Humilhante idiota faria isso? - disse, terminando a frase.

- Não sei por que alguns homens o fazem. - disse Paul - Embora suponha que ao fim esse lixo é melhor longe.

- Estou de acordo. - disse Gina, olhando ao Harry, quem brincava com sua coxa por debaixo da mesa, excitando-a terrivelmente.

Seu contato era eletrizante.

Joyce retornou para tomar o prato de Deirdre, e logo voltou a sair da habitação.

Paul suspirou.

- Desejaria poder melhorar as coisas para ela. Não há nada pior que ver um de seus filhos sofrendo e não ser capaz de detê-lo.

- Poderia matá-lo para ela. - se ofereceu Fury. Harry limpou garganta - Bom, poderia ter um acidente. - tentou Fury novamente - Os humanos os têm todo o tempo.

Patrick riu malignamente.

- Tenho uma pá.

- Ao diabo com isso. - disse Paul antes de tomar um gole de seu vinho - Tenho um jacaré no pátio.

Todos riram.

Joyce retornou e se sentou.

- Lamento.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Gina.

- Estará. Leva tempo.

Harry sentiu a tristeza de Gina. Apertou-lhe a coxa consoladoramente.

- Provavelmente não deveria ter trazido o Harry. Foi insensível de minha parte.

- OH, ora! - exclamou Joyce - Não fez nada mau, Gina. Queríamos conhecê-lo. - Sorriu a Harry - Isso é assunto de Deirdre, está bem?

Gina assentiu.

Terminaram sua comida em paz, enquanto Patrick e Paul brincavam entre eles. Então Joyce trouxe um bolo de nozes de Pecam e um bolo com quatro camadas de chocolate.

Gina cortou uma parte pequena de bolo.

- Não quer bolo? - perguntou-lhe Harry - Sei que o de chocolate é seu favorito.

Ela a olhou fixa e lentamente.

- Não, será melhor que não coma. - antes que pudesse passá-la, Harry colocou uma fatia em seu prato - Harry!

- Queria. Conheço esse olhar.

Ela pôs os olhos em branco e pegou o garfo.

- Obrigado.

Harry assentiu. Sentiu que sua mãe o olhava. Jogando uma olhada, recebeu um sorriso agradecido de Joyce, que se esticou e lhe tocou brandamente o antebraço.

Causou-lhe a sensação mais estranha. Assim era ter o toque de uma verdadeira mãe?

Logo depois do jantar, Gina decidiu que tinha torturado ao Harry e Fury o suficiente por um dia.

- Provavelmente deveríamos retornar. - disse.

- O que? - perguntou seu pai - Nada de jogos?

- Você e Patrick podem olhar o jogo, papai.

Para sua absoluta comoção, seu pai realmente pôs má cara.

Gina lhe deu um abraço por ser tão bondoso com o Harry e Fury.

- Irei despedir-me de Deirdre. Seja agradável com os meninos até que retorne.

Gina subiu as escadas para o quarto de hóspedes. Encontrou ao Deirdre no último dormitório do corredor.

- Hei, carinho. - lhe disse, abrindo a porta - Está bem?

Os olhos de Deirdre estavam bordeados de vermelho, estava sentada na cama, aferrando o travesseiro contra seu estômago. Seu prato de comida estava sem tocar sobre a mesa de luz.

- Estou bem. Suponho.

Desejando poder fazer algo para ajudar a sua irmã, Gina caminhou para a cama. Como compreendia ao coração quebrado de Deirdre. Havia-se sentido da mesma maneira até que Harry tinha aparecido e a tinha feito sorrir.

- Sinto muito.

- Não. Alegra-me que o imbecil se foi, mas você… deveria deixar ir ao Harry.

Não foram tanto as palavras de sua irmã o que a comoverão, a não ser o rancor no tom de Deirdre.

- Perdão?

- Vamos, Gina. Não seja estúpida. Olha-o. Olhe-te. Vocês dois não devem estar juntos.

Gina olhou boquiaberta a sua irmã.

- Como diz?

- Draco era um homem genial… deveria ter aferrado a ele com ambas as mãos. Era confiável e estável. Mais que nada, era respeitado na comunidade. Mas, em vez de fazer o que ele queria, recusou-te a perder peso e te deixou porque é gorda. Agora aparece este tipo e salta sobre ele como se Draco nunca tivesse existido. Não é que te culpe. É de primeira, mas não seja tola.

OH, esse era um golpe baixo e, para ser sincera, Gina estava cansada de ser a "inteligente" enquanto que Deirdre sempre tinha sido conhecida como a "bonita."

- Só porque te casou com uma serpente não significa que Harry seja um cão. - Gina vacilou ante isso. Em realidade, Harry era um cão, algo assim. Mas não desse modo - Harry jamais me enganaria.

- Sim, claro. Olhe-me, Gina. Fui à segunda ganhadora para a Miss Louisiana e teria ganhado se não tivesse sido tão jovem nesse momento. Ainda sou condenadamente atrativa e, entretanto, meu marido me abandonou. Que possibilidades tem você?

Furiosa com sua "perfeita" irmã, Gina se recusou a olhá-la. Em troca, foi para a janela que dava ao pátio, onde viu o Harry e Fury com seu pai.

- Casou com o Josh por dinheiro, recorda? - disse Gina enquanto os via com os cães - Disse-me a noite antes das bodas.

- OH, e suponho que você ama ao Harry por sua personalidade? Não sou estúpida. Ama-o pelo bem que se vê seu traseiro.

E, entretanto, enquanto Gina observava a seu companheiro, sabia a verdade. Harry não era humano. Não pensava nem atuava como humano. A diferença do Draco e Josh, jamais a deixaria porque ela não fosse o que ele queria.

Amava-a tal e como era. Nenhuma só vez Harry tinha tentado trocá-la ou alterá-la de algum modo. Simplesmente a aceitava, com seus defeitos e tudo.

Harry jamais a enganaria. Nunca lhe mentiria. E mataria a qualquer que a machucasse.

E nesse momento, enquanto o via acariciar a um cão ao que ninguém tinha sido capaz de chegar, compreendeu quanto o amava.

Quanto o necessitava.

A só idéia de viver sem ele a matava.

Não podia. Nas últimas semanas, ele se tinha convertido em uma parte integral de sua vida. Mais que nada, era uma parte integral de seu coração.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto a realidade desse pensamento a esmagava.

Realmente, verdadeiramente o amava de um modo que jamais tinha sabido que uma mulher pudesse amar a um homem.

- Não tem idéia do que está falando, Dee. Harry é bom e considerado. Cuida-me.

- Só faz um par de semanas que o conhece, e mal tinha terminado com o Draco. É vergonhosa a maneira em que te joga em cima dele.

Gina voltou a olhar a sua irmã. Sentia pena de Deirdre, mas isso não lhe dava direito a sua irmã para tentar fazê-la sentir-se mau.

- Está com ciúme.

- Não Gina, não estou. Sou realista. Harry está completamente fora de seu alcance.

Gina olhou com fúria a sua perfeita irmã, mas, no fundo, sentia muita pena por que Deirdre provavelmente nunca conheceria o amor que ela tinha com o Harry.

Se pudesse, daria isso de presente a sua irmã. Mas não, isso não era possível.

- Como é, Dee. Veremo-nos depois.

Harry e Fury estavam lá fora, no pátio, com o Labrador outra vez.

- Não quereria levá-lo a casa contigo, verdade? - perguntou Paul enquanto Fury brincava com o cão.

- Valerius se urinaria nas calças. - disse Fury - Posso?

Harry riu.

- Certo. Mas ele provavelmente terminará no Santuário.

- Sabe, - disse Paul - deveria ter pensado em lhe pedir isso aos ursos.

Harry olhou ao Paul desconfiadamente.

- Perdão?

- Mas, como é só um cão e não um Were pensei que os ursos não lhe dariam boas-vindas. - Harry não poderia ter estado mais pasmado se Paul o tivesse chutado - Fecha a boca, Harry. - disse Paul em um tom paternal - Sou o principal veterinário do estado. Carson ainda está aprendendo o exercício. A quem acredita que chamo quando há algo que não posso dirigir? - Carson era o veterinário residente do Santuário. Ele mesmo era um Were-Hunter, tinha só cinqüenta anos, o qual em seu mundo o fazia pouco mais que um menino - Também sei tudo a respeito do Rony. - continuou Paul.

Fury se adiantou para parar-se mais perto. Colocou sua mão no muro, enquanto olhava incrédulo ao Paul.

- Por que nos permitiu vir aqui?

Paul tomou a mão de Harry na sua. A marca estava escondida.

- Não tinha que ocultá-la. Soube o que tinha acontecido no instante em que Gina me disse seu nome. E sei como vocês protegem a suas companheiras. Não posso dizer que esteja precisamente feliz por isso, mas ao menos não tenho que temer que jamais a machuque do modo em que Deirdre foi ferida.

Harry apertou os punhos.

- Joyce sabe…?

- Não. Não sabe nada a respeito de seu mundo, e quero manter isso desse modo. Jamais contei a ninguém a respeito do Santuário. - Paul soltou a mão de Harry - Se estiver procurando minha bênção, já a tem. Não estava certo até que os vi juntos no jantar. Passou muito tempo desde que vi minha pequeninha tão feliz. Mas, recorda, se alguma vez a machucar… - olhou para onde um cão estava em uma jaula, com um cone ao redor da cabeça.

- Ah homem, - sussurrou Fury - isso é simplesmente doente.

- Estou definitivamente de acordo. - disse Harry.

- Sim, bom, Gina é meu bebê e sei como usar uma pistola tranqüilizadora e um bisturi.

Harry se encolheu enquanto Fury se cobria.

- Harry?

Viraram-se, para ver Gina caminhando para eles.

Paul deu um passo atrás.

- Me deixem lhes buscar uma corrente para…

- Não a precisaremos. - disse Fury, abrindo a porta e deixando sair ao cão com ele.

- Não, suponho que não. - disse Paul.

Foi acariciar ao cão, quem tentou mordê-lo.

- Te comporte. - disse Fury, segurando ao cão.

Gina vacilou enquanto se aproximava.

- E será melhor que não mordas a Gina. - advertiu Harry - Ou lhe deixaremos aqui.

O cão moveu a cauda e se sentou.

- Virá conosco? - perguntou ela.

Seu pai assentiu.

- Foram bastante bons para adotá-lo.

- Isso é doce de sua parte. - disse ao Harry.

Fury pensou.

- Em realidade não. Compadeço-me de qualquer que seja jogado a uma sarjeta.

Gina se esticou e abraçou ao Fury. Compadecia ao lobo pelo que tinha passado.

Fury limpou a garganta e retrocedeu.

* * *

><p><strong>OOieee, e aí? O que acharam? Eu amo esse Fury, amo mesmo!<strong>

**Agora vamos aos reviews:**

**Mila Pink:** Oiee! Eu nem sei se você acompanha a história depois de tanto tempo, e eu sinto muito por isso! Mas, de qualquer forma, eu agradeço pelo review e por tudo o mais. Aqui vai mais um pouco, beijos.

**Kiss Potter:** Ele é uma gostosura, né não? rsrs, desculpa por ter demorado todo esse tempo. Obrigada pelo review ^^

**Gabi G. W. Potter**: Obrigada pelo review! E nossa, você deve estar querendo me matar, rsrs. Pode deixar que já me sinto culpada o suficiente... Aqui vai mais um ;) Beijos.


	15. A União

**Hey yah... Aqui vai mais um cap :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Gina se esticou e abraçou ao Fury. Compadecia ao lobo pelo que tinha passado.<strong>

**Fury limpou a garganta e retrocedeu.**

- Não fique sentimental comigo, Gina, não sei como dirigi-lo. Igual a esse cão, meu primeiro instinto é atacar, e isso faria com que Harry me deixasse parecido com esse pobre moço que está ali.

Gina viu o cão no canto.

- Auch.

- Exatamente.

Harry envolveu seu braço ao redor dela e retornaram juntos a casa, com seu pai, Fury, e o cão seguindo-os.

Joyce os olhou surpreendida ao ver o cão com eles, mas não disse nada enquanto entregava a Gina um enorme pacote de Tupperwares.

- Dividi as sobras entre todos.

- Sobraram batatas? - perguntou Fury.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Assim, agora você gosta?

- Sim, estavam boas.

Gina beijou a sua mãe na bochecha.

- Obrigado, mamãe.

Patrick se encontrou com eles no living. Ofereceu a mão ao Harry.

- Foi agradável te conhecer, embora seja traficante de drogas e cafetão.

- A ti também.

- Perdão? - perguntou Gina.

- É uma longa história. - disse Fury rindo.

- Tomem cuidado na volta para casa. - disse Joyce enquanto os acompanhava até o automóvel. - OH, esperem, me deixem buscar um cobertor para o cão, para que não arranhe os assentos de couro.

Gina pegou uns minutos para voltar a dizer adeus enquanto sua mãe procurava o cobertor e logo o colocava atrás, para o cão. Depois de ter abraçado e beijado a seus pais, Gina se uniu aos lobos e o cão no automóvel.

Em um abrir e fechar de olhos estavam indo de retorno ao Garden District.

- Tem uma agradável família, Gina. - disse Harry.

Ela o olhou e logo ao Fury.

- Sim, assim é. Acredito que vocês são os melhores.

O coração de Harry pulsou violentamente ante o que lhe dizia.

- Quis dizer sua família.

- Fury e você são partes da minha família, Harry. Você é a melhor parte dela.

- Acredito que vocês dois necessitam de um pouco de privacidade. - Fury se sentou e apertou a mão de Gina - Até mais tarde, irmãzinha.

Então ele e o cão desapareceram do assento traseiro.

Harry se moveu para o acostamento da estrada e parou o automóvel.

- O que é o que me está dizendo, Gina?

Ela levantou a mão para brincar com o cabelo dele, enquanto olhava fixo a esses incríveis olhos verde-avelã que tinham seu coração escravizado.

- Enquanto minha irmã me gritava a respeito de como um dia me deixaria plantada, tive uma revelação. Nunca em minha vida conheci a ninguém como você, Harry, e duvido que jamais o faça. Eu gosto da forma com que me olha, como se já pudesse me saborear. Eu gosto de como se preocupa se por acaso fico com frio ou se comi o suficiente. Mais que tudo, eu adoro a forma em que te sinto de noite, quando me abraça com força. O modo em que me toca como se temesse que fosse me quebrar. E como te ocupa de me embalar em seus braços. - deteve-se para respirar fundo antes de continuar - Te amo, Harry. Acredito que nunca soube o que era o verdadeiro amor até que entrou em minha vida. - Mostrou-lhe sua mão marcada - Estou preparada para me unir a você.

Ele se via sobressaltado e incerto.

- Está segura?

- O simples fato de que esteja me fazendo essa pergunta quando sabe o que perderá se disser que não, prova-me quão acertada estou respeito a ti. Sim, Harry Kattalakis Potter. Estou segura.

Um lento sorriso se estendeu por seu rosto um segundo antes que a atraíra a seus braços e a beijasse até deixá-la sem fôlego. Harry se afastou com um profundo e lobuno grunhido.

- Realmente odeio ter tido que dirigir esta coisa. De outra forma, agora mesmo nos transportaria à cama.

- Não pode levá-lo para casa?

- Não. É muito grande e pesado, e se o abandono vão roubá-lo, e Otto nunca me perdoará. Ele ama esse condenado pedaço de lixo.

Soltou-a e se recostou em seu assento.

E esteve condenadamente perto de lhe dar um ataque ao coração a Gina quando conduziu a casa em tempo recorde. Richard Petty teria capacidade de competir com o Harry enquanto abria espaço entre o tráfego.

Detiveram-se com um chiado fora da porta do Valerius, e Harry os transportou diretamente do automóvel a seu dormitório. Em um segundo estavam parados junto à cama; ao seguinte, estavam nus sobre ela.

Gina riu ante sua impaciência.

- Não perde tempo, verdade?

- Não quero que troque de opinião.

- Não o farei.

Harry a beijou intensamente. Já estava duro por ela.

Gina passou sua mão pelas costas dele, deleitando-se na sensação. Sua pele era tão cálida e masculina.

- Só lembre isto não te libera de uma grande boda irlandesa.

Ele riu.

- Qualquer coisa para te fazer feliz.

O sorriso dela se desvaneceu quando a seriedade se instalou no profundo de seu coração.

- Definitivamente, isso seria você.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, quase a devorando.

O momento em que se afastou ela somente podia respirar.

- Muito bem. - disse ela em voz baixa - O que temos que fazer?

Harry rodou sobre suas costas e lhe roubou a respiração, o modo em que se via ali. Sua pele bronzeada ressaltava a perfeição contra os lençóis cor nata. Seu cabelo estava solto e o fazia parecer ainda mais fascinante.

- Tem que pressionar sua palma marcada contra a minha. - Gina colocou sua palma contra a cálida e calosa dele. Harry entrelaçou os dedos com os dela - Agora tem que me colocar dentro de seu corpo sem minha interferência.

- Isso é um pouco estranho, mas está bem.

- Em realidade, não. Foi estabelecido como garantia para proteger a nossas mulheres. A Reclamação jamais pode ser forçada sobre uma mulher. Ela deve completá-lo por sua absoluta vontade.

Gina se ajoelhou e ficou agachada cuidadosamente sobre a magra cintura dele. Olhou-o, perguntando-se como os mudaria isto.

Mudaria-os?

Como podia não fazê-lo?

Depois disto, estariam unidos. Pertenceria-lhe e, até o dia em que morrera, pertenceria a ela.

Harry pegou sua mão livre e a beijou com doçura.

Com o coração pulsando violentamente, Gina moveu seu corpo até que ele esteve profundamente em seu interior. Ambos gemeram ante a sensação.

Harry apertou os dentes enquanto sua mão começava a esquentar-se. Fez necessária toda sua força de vontade para não investir contra ela. Mas esta não era sua eleição, mas sim de Gina.

- Agora tem que dizer o seguinte: "Te aceito como é, e sempre te terei dentro de meu coração. Caminharei a seu lado para sempre."

Gina uniu seu olhar ao dele enquanto sua própria palma lhe fazia cócegas.

- Te aceito como é, e sempre te terei dentro de meu coração. Caminharei a seu lado para sempre.

Os olhos de Harry se obscureceram antes de repetir o juramento para ela. Mal tinha terminado de pronunciá-lo quando arqueou as costas, como se estivesse sofrendo.

Gina chiou, surpreendida, quando as presas dele cresceram como se estivesse em um filme de vampiros.

Harry a manteve quieta enquanto respirava entrecortadamente. Todo seu corpo estava tenso e rígido.

- Está tudo bem, Gina. – grunhiu - Não tenha medo. É só nosso feitiço de Reclamação chamando o thirio, para que possamos unir nossas forças vitais. Passará em uns minutos.

- Parece que esteve sofrendo. Há algo que possa fazer?

- Só esperar que passe. - ofegou.

- Se nos unirmos, parará? - Ele assentiu - Então, te una a mim.

Ele chiou, então sustentou seu olhar.

- Compreende o que é isso, Gina? Se morrer, você morre comigo. Instantaneamente. A menos que esteja grávida, e então morrerá assim que nosso bebê tenha nascido.

O coração dela triplicou seus batimentos do coração. Mas, enquanto o olhava, parecia um preço muito pequeno que pagar. Queria viver sem ele?

- Que diabos? - disse-lhe - Se formos fazer isto, façamos completo.

- Está segura?

Ela assentiu.

Harry se sentou debaixo dela. Embalou-a contra seu peito e lhe fuçou o pescoço.

- Logo depois de que te morda, deve me morder no ombro.

Antes que pudesse responder, ele afundou seus dentes nela.

Gina gritou, mas não de dor. Um inimaginável prazer a rasgou enquanto o sentia inchando-se em seu interior. Investiu contra Harry enquanto um divino orgasmo a atravessava.

Sua visão se nublou enquanto sentia suas próprias presas crescendo em sua boca. Algo parecia havê-la possuído, e já não se sentia humana.

Era…

Maravilhoso. Quão seguinte soube foi que tinha afundado os dentes no ombro de Harry.

Envoltos em êxtase, sustentaram-se um ao outro enquanto os batimentos do coração de seus corações se sincronizavam e a habitação dava voltas. Gina nunca se havia sentido tão perto de outra pessoa em sua vida. Realmente era como se fossem uma só pessoa, unidos. Fisicamente.

Espiritualmente. Perfeitamente.

Harry não podia respirar enquanto a saboreava. Jamais deveria ter se ligado a ela e, entretanto, estava tão agradecido que estivesse com ele. Pela primeira vez compreendia por que Luna se uniu a seu companheiro.

Não queria perder a Gina. Nem sequer queria tentar imaginar um só dia sem ela.

Agora não teria que fazê-lo.

Sua cabeça deu voltas enquanto seu orgasmo se desvanecia e seus dentes retrocediam. Gina se apartou e o olhou fixamente, como se estivesse ébria.

- Terminou? - perguntou-lhe.

Ele assentiu logo a beijou. E voltou a beijá-la.

- É minha Gina Weasley. Agora e sempre.

Ela sorriu.

Harry a recostou sobre a cama e se deitou sobre ela. Só queria senti-la. Sua companheira.

A realidade disso envolveu seu coração e o fez voar.

Gina o embalou com todo seu corpo. Sentia-se tão bem ali. Passou a mão pelo cabelo de Harry e começou a rir.

- Foi tão divertido?

- Estava pensando que não são todas as mulheres chegam a ter seu próprio lobo domesticado.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

- Não estou certo de poder me chamar domesticado. Só você tem esse efeito sobre mim.

- Isso é o que mais eu gosto de tudo.

Enquanto agachava a cabeça para beijá-la, seu telefone soou. Harry se afastou com um grunhido. Esticou a mão e o telefone voou pela habitação, até que o agarrou.

Gina franziu o cenho.

- Não estou segura que alguma vez me acostume a que faça isso.

Mordiscou-lhe o pescoço brincando, e logo atendeu.

- Olá, Aimeé. - disse, e então se deteve. Olhou-a, e ela notou a confusão em seus olhos—. Obrigado, realmente o aprecio. Espera um segundo. - Apertou o botão de silêncio - É um dos ursos do Santuário, que está cuidando do Rony. Estão tendo sua própria celebração do Dia de Ação de Graças, e decidiram levantar temporalmente minha proscrição se quero visitar o Rony esta noite.

- Está bem.

- Perguntava-me se você gostaria de ir comigo e conhecê-lo. Quero dizer, não é que ele esteja falando, mas…

- Eu adoraria conhecer seu irmão. - disse ela, interrompendo-o.

Harry pareceu aliviado antes de retornar ao telefone.

- Sim, estaremos ali em um momento. Obrigado.

Pendurou o telefone e o colocou sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

Gina ficou recostada ali, em silêncio, tentando assumir o que tinha feito. O que lhes tinha acontecido essa tarde.

- Está certo de que não estou envelhecendo? Não sinto nada diferente.

- Deveria estar unida a mim, mas, como nunca me uni antes, não sei como deveríamos nos sentir.

Gina olhou a mão. Sua marca agora era de um vibrante vermelho.

- Embora isto seja diferente. O que tem que a tua?

- Parece-se com a tua.

Esse era um bom sinal.

- Tenho que seguir tomando seu sangue?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Nunca mais.

- Bem. É realmente asqueroso pensar nisso. - Harry se levantou e a tirou da cama - O que está fazendo?

- Vou banhar-te, Lady Wolf para poder te levar ao Santuário e alardear contigo frente a todos.

Como desejava Gina ser tão formosa como ele pensava que era. Era tão agradável estar com alguém que a via cor de rosa.

Harry a levou ao banheiro e abriu a ducha. Uma vez que teve regulado a água, abriu a cortina para deixá-la entrar primeiro.

Gina se sentia um pouquinho incômoda. Nunca antes tinha tomado banho com um homem. Mas enquanto Harry começava a lhe ensaboar o corpo, seu desconforto se desvaneceu em uma onda de quente desejo por ele.

Ele se via realmente bem nu e molhado, e suas mãos eram incríveis enquanto se deslizavam por cada centímetro do corpo dela.

- É verdadeiramente talentoso. - lhe disse, contendo a respiração enquanto ele a lavava entre as pernas. Beijou-a brandamente, deixou cair à esponja e usou seus dedos para acariciá-la - Alguma vez está satisfeito, verdade? - perguntou-lhe Gina ao senti-lo endurecer-se novamente.

- Não quando se trata de ti.

Pressionou as costas dela contra a fria parede de azulejos. Levantou-lhe uma perna para envolvê-la ao redor de sua estreita cintura antes de deslizar-se dentro dela.

Gina gritou de prazer enquanto ele investia contra ela. Não foi chegar ao clímax que ela se precaveu de que tinha envolvido ambas as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, e que ele estava agüentando todo seu peso enquanto continuava investindo.

O cabelo de Harry estava molhado e gotejando ao lhe capturar os lábios. Enterrou-se profundamente em seu interior e então se estremeceu.

Gina estava só vagamente consciente do roçar da água contra seus braços e pernas enquanto observava o rosto de Harry. Seu lobo era formoso quando chegava ao orgasmo com ela. Sustentava-a sem esforço enquanto seu corpo continuava tremendo.

Uma vez que teve terminado, Gina baixou as pernas enquanto ele se retirava dela.

Ele suspirou entrecortadamente, logo girou para enfrentar a água.

Gina pressionou seu torso impulsivamente contra suas costas nuas.

Harry chiou ante a sensação de Gina contra ele. Ela envolveu os braços ao redor de sua cintura, deslizando as mãos por seu corpo.

- Segue fazendo isso e jamais sairemos desta ducha. - lhe disse roucamente.

- Claro que sim. Não será muito divertido estar aqui se a água se esfriar.

- Certo.

Então, para seu deleite, ela o deixou e tomou a esponja para banhá-lo.

Gina nunca tinha feito nada como isso. Em realidade, era muito divertido ensaboar esses magníficos músculos e ajudá-lo a enxaguar o corpo.

- É pecaminoso. - sussurrou.

Ele respondeu a isso com um sorriso e um beijo.

Uma vez que terminaram, saíram da ducha. Gina pensou que teriam que vestir-se, mas Harry a surpreendeu voltando a vesti-los com a roupa que tinham levado a casa de seus pais.

- Como o faz?

Harry deu de ombros.

- É como respirar. Mal penso nisso e puf. É magia.

- Desejaria que me advertisse um pouquinho antes de fazê-lo. Ainda estou me acostumando a tudo isto.

Para agradá-la, conduziu-a através da porta e pelo corredor para a habitação do Fury.

Harry golpeou a porta.

- Sim? - disse Fury de dentro.

Harry a empurrou com o ombro para encontrar ao Fury com o cão sobre sua cama.

- Íamos ao Santuário. Perguntava-me se você gostaria de vir conosco.

- Certo. O cão pode ir?

- Suponho que sim. Podemos colocá-lo em uma das jaulas se ficar nervoso.

- Jaulas? - perguntou Gina.

Harry girou para enfrentá-la.

- Como O Santuário tem a muitas espécies diferentes de animais, têm uma habitação cheia de jaulas em caso de que alguém fique desagradável.

Fury e o cão desapareceram do dormitório.

- Como quer ir? - perguntou-lhe Harry.

Gina suspirou profundamente.

- Me transporte, Scotty.

Harry tomou a mão e os transportou ao Santuário.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado :)<strong>


	16. Rony

**Olááá, rsrs. Aqui vai mais um capítulo ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Gina suspirou profundamente.<strong>

**- Me transporte, Scotty.**

**Harry tomou sua mão e os transportou ao Santuário.**

Gina levou um segundo para orientar-se. Tinha passado por este bar milhões de vezes, mas nunca antes tinha entrado. Havia um pôster na porta que dizia que estava fechado. Entretanto, havia muita atividade dentro. Ao menos cinqüenta "pessoas" estavam ali, incluindo o Fury e o cão, quem farejava a vários ocupantes.

Várias mesas tinham sido unidas para formar uma mesa de banquete realmente grande, coberta com toalhas brancas. Outra série de mesas tinha mais comida da que tinha visto em sua vida. Havia uma dúzia de perus, vinte presuntos, e ao menos duas dúzias de tortas e bolos com cada acompanhamento conhecido, e alguns que não pôde identificar.

Mas o que mais a aturdiu foi o incrivelmente atrativos que eram todos ali. Deus! Parecia uma revista de modelos.

Gina se sentiu extremamente intimidada.

- Harry. - disse um homem alto e formoso enquanto se aproximava deles - Perguntávamo-nos se conseguiria vir.

- Olá, Dev.

Gina viu dois "Devs" mais entrando na habitação, carregando mais comida.

- Somos quadrigêmeos. - disse Dev com um travesso sorriso - Pode me distinguir por isso. - Levantou a manga de sua roupa para lhe mostrar sua tatuagem de arco e flecha, e logo assinalou a seus irmãos - O de má aparência que leva o gumbo é Remi. O tímido que está ali, com o filhote de urso em seu colo, é Quinn, e Cherif é o que sustenta a fonte de patas de caranguejo. Não se preocupe se não puder recordar quem é quem, só grita "cuatri" e responderemos.

Parecia muito aberto e amistoso.

- Sou Gina. - lhe disse, estendendo a mão para ele - É um prazer lhe conhecer.

Enquanto a saudava, outro atrativo homem loiro apareceu detrás de Harry. Grunhiu gravemente, lhe recordando a um lobo.

- Nem sequer o pensa, Sasha. - lhe grunhiu Harry, olhando letalmente ao homem - Não estou de humor para essa merda.

- Lobos. - disse Dev ao Gina - Os alfas têm que fazer essa porcaria da dominação cada vez que se vêem. Vê, eu sou um urso. Levamo-nos bem com quase todos. A menos que se meta conosco, então lhe arrancamos a cabeça. - Dev inclinou a cabeça para a Sasha - Por que não vais ajudar a Batata a trazer os barris?

Sasha se aproximou e farejou a Gina. Pareceu acalmar-se um pouco antes de voltar a olhar ao Harry.

- Certo, Dev. Não quereria envergonhar ao Harry frente a sua companheira derrotando-o.

Harry deu um passo para ele, até que Dev se meteu no meio.

- Vai, Sasha. - lhe disse Dev severamente. Sasha finalmente partiu. Ele respirou fundo e lhe sorriu - Deveria ter provado com um urso, Gina. Então não teria que preocupar-se por isso.

- Está tudo bem. Estou bastante afeiçoada com os lobos.

Viu que Sasha se aproximava de Fury.

Fury ficou instantaneamente de pé, com um grunhido tão sinistro que realmente a assustou. Sempre relaxado e um pouquinho inepto, não tinha ideia de que Fury pudesse ver-se desse modo.

Era verdadeiramente aterrorizante em sua personalidade de lobo.

- Separem-se, lobos! - disse uma mulher alta e magra com acento francês enquanto se metia entre eles - Ou jogarei água em cima de ambos.

Remi apareceu a seu lado.

- Necessita ajuda, mamãe?

- Não de ti, cher. - disse ela, lhe aplaudindo bondosamente o braço - Vá ajudar ao José na cozinha.

Remi lançou aos lobos um olhar de advertência antes de obedecer a sua mãe.

Uma vez que Sasha e Fury puseram distancia entre eles, a mulher se aproximou de Harry e ela.

- Aqui está finalmente. - Beijou ao Harry na bochecha e logo se voltou para a Gina. - Sou Nicolette, mas a maioria da raça me chama Mamãe.

- Gina. - disse ela, estreitando a mão da ursa.

Nicolette sorriu ao Harry.

- É formosa, mon petit loup. Progrediste.

- Merci, Nicolette.

- Vamos. - disse, fazendo um gesto para que entrassem mais na habitação - Harry, apresente sua companheira a nossa raça enquanto asseguro que meus filhos não briguem. E não tenha medo se não poder recordar nossos nomes, Gina. É uma só enquanto que nós somos muitos. Os aprenderá com o tempo.

Gina lhe agradeceu e então Harry a levou pelo salão, e a apresentou aos leões, tigres, ursos, falcões, chacais e leopardos. Inclusive havia um par de humanos ali.

Nicolette estava certa. Não podia recordar quem era quem ou o que. Como havia só um punhado de mulheres, a maior parte delas companheiras dos homens, eram mais fáceis de recordar. Mas os homens… era suficiente para lhe fazer dar voltas a cabeça.

- Onde está Rony? - perguntou enquanto Harry terminava de apresentá-la às pessoas na cozinha.

- Está lá em cima. Vamos, e lhe apresentarei ele.

Harry a conduziu por uma porta que se abria para uma enorme sala Vitoriana.

Gina se deteve o vê-la. Luxuosa e decorada com antiguidades, a casa era assombrosa.

- Esta é a Casa Peltier. - lhe explicou Harry - Os Were-Hunters vivem neste lado das coisas, onde estamos a salvo de ser descobertos.

- É formosa.

- Merci. - disse Nicolette detrás deles - Foi nosso lar durante mais de um século. Nossa meta é manter o deste modo.

- Como podem fazê-lo sem que ninguém descubra quem e o que são?

- Temos nossos métodos, chérie. - lhe disse lhe piscando o olho - A magia tem seus benefícios.

Alcançou ao Harry uma pequena vela votiva.

Harry viu que o recipiente de vidro tinha o nome "Luna" gravado. Seu coração sofreu ao vê-lo.

- Sempre recordamos a quem quer, que se fosse. - explicou Nicolette - Como Rony não pode honrar a Luna, pensei que quereria fazê-lo.

Harry não podia falar pelo nó que tinha na garganta, enquanto Nicolette o conduzia junto a Gina para dentro de uma habitação em que havia quatro velas em pedestais. A luz das mesmas titilava como diamantes contra as paredes verde escuro.

- Há tantos. - disse Gina, assombrada pela quantidade de nomes.

- Vivemos muito tempo. - disse Nicolette - E estamos em guerra. Os Katagaria contra os Arcadianos, os Dark Hunters contra os Daimons. Os Apolitas contra todos. Ao final, quão único temos são as lembranças. - Assinalou duas velas que estavam sujeitas a parede - Essas são por meus filhos. Bastien e Gilbert. - Uma lágrima caiu por sua bochecha - É em sua honra que foi baseado O Santuário. Jurei que nenhuma mãe, sem importar que fosse humana, Apolita, Katagaria, ou Arcadiana, jamais conheceria meu sofrimento enquanto seu filho se alojasse aqui, sob meu teto.

- Sinto muito, Nicolette.

A ursa inspirou e lhe aplaudiu o braço.

- Agradeço suas palavras, Gina. É por ti que estou renunciando à proscrição de Harry. - Harry se via estupefato - É meu presente de bodas. - disse Nicolette - Não tem uma manada que a proteja e, como diz Acheron, pagaste um preço muito alto por sua bondade. Protegeu a Sunshine para os Dark Hunters, e então agora protegemos a ti e a sua companheira.

- Obrigado, Nicolette. - disse Harry - Obrigado.

Nicolette inclinou a cabeça e então se desculpou.

Harry acendeu a vela e a colocou junto à que era para a mãe do Colt. Sua mão se atrasou sobre o vidro. Por sua expressão, Gina podia saber que estava recordando a sua irmã. Que estava sofrendo horrivelmente por ela.

Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e resplandecentes enquanto via titilar a vela. Um momento depois, olhou-a.

- Vamos. - disse, tomando a mão de Gina - É hora de que conheça meu irmão.

Ela o seguiu fora do quarto e para a escada.

Enquanto passavam junto à primeira habitação, um homem saiu, a quem Gina reconheceu.

- Carson?

Ele parecia tão comovido por sua presença como ela pela sua.

- Gina? O que está fazendo…? - Sua voz se desvaneceu enquanto farejava o ar. Seus olhos se alargaram - É uma de nós?

- Nós?

- Carson é um falcão - explicou Harry.

- Não pode ser!

Carson assentiu.

- Sou o veterinário residente, e doutor aqui no Santuário.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto de que estava saindo, para lhe mostrar uma sala de consulta ultramoderna, que estava cheia com algumas das jaulas que Harry tinha mencionado.

- Não posso acreditar. - disse Gina enquanto olhava fixamente ao Carson.

Fazia anos que o conhecia.

- Eu tampouco. - disse ele. Olhou ao Harry - Suponho que devo te felicitar. Sim, sabe o que seu pai faz para ganhar vida, verdade?

- Sim. O Rei Castrador.

Carson respirou entre dentes.

- Tem valentias, lobo. Montões e montões delas.

- Sim, sei.

- Bom, suponho que estão a caminho do quarto do Rony. Os verei lá em baixo.

Harry a levou a seguinte habitação, que era um dormitório.

Gina esperava pela menos encontrar a um homem na cama, e se surpreendeu um pouquinho ao ver um lobo cinza deitado ali. Também havia outra mulher loira extremamente atrativa, que poderia ter sido a irmã de Nicolette.

Harry lhe apresentou à filha de Nicolette, Aimeé, quem rapidamente se desculpou e os deixou a sós com o Rony.

Harry soltou a mão de Gina enquanto se aproximava e se ajoelhava ao outro lado da cama, para onde Rony estava olhando.

- Olá, irmãozinho. - lhe disse em voz baixa - Trouxe para alguém aqui, que quero que conheça. Gina?

Ela se uniu a ele.

O lobo não se moveu nem um pouco.

- Olá, Rony. - disse Gina. Olhou ao Harry - Posso tocá-lo?

- Se quiser.

Ela colocou a mão sobre sua cabeça e o acariciou detrás das orelhas.

- É um prazer te conhecer finalmente. Harry me falou muito sobre você.

Ainda assim, ele não se moveu.

Gina queria chorar pelos dois. Podia sentir quanto doía ao Harry que seu irmão não os reconhecesse.

- Suponho que tenho que te levar para baixo. - disse Harry com tristeza.

- Está bem. Podemos ficar um momento. Não me incomoda.

- Está segura? -Ela assentiu - Está bem, irei procurar algo para beber e retornarei em seguida.

- Espera. - lhe disse ela antes que pudesse desaparecer - Há algum banheiro perto?

- Há um no escritório do Carson.

- Bem.

Harry desapareceu da habitação. Gina se foi, para ocupar-se de seu assunto.

Enquanto saía do banheiro, notou que o escritório do Carson tinha um espelho bilateral que dava à habitação do Rony.

Mas não foi isso o que lhe fez deter o coração.

Parada no dormitório do Rony estava Bryani.

Harry se encontrava detrás do balcão procurando Coca-Colas para ele e para Gina quando Colt zombou dele.

- Agora está contente que te tenha enviado a ela?

- Te cale, Colt.

- Vamos, lobo. Sei que o odeia. Diga "obrigado, Colt".

- Preferiria me colocar… - A voz de Harry se desvaneceu enquanto algo brilhante cintilava sobre a pista de dança.

Ao princípio pensou que só era alguém mais se unindo à festa, até que se deu conta que o "humano" não conseguia manter-se em forma humana. Seguia mudando de humano a lobo, uma e outra vez.

Também o reconheceu.

Era Stefan.

Harry deixou as bebidas e saltou sobre o balcão. Atravessou o quarto correndo para o lobo.

- Tranqüilo. - estava dizendo Carson enquanto recostava ao lobo ferido sobre o piso de concreto - Pode te manter em sua forma básica?

- Adverte ao Harry.

Harry aferrou ao Stefan e usou seus poderes para mantê-lo humano.

- Me advertir do que?

Stefan era um desastre ensangüentado. Alguém o tinha golpeado até quase matá-lo. Era assombroso que o lobo ainda estivesse vivo.

- Sua… mãe…

- Não fale. - disse ao Stefan - Pensa.

Stefan jogou a cabeça atrás e fechou os olhos.

- Ela e seus Sentinelas mataram a Petra e Aloysius. - disse Stefan na cabeça de Harry - Eu não queria morrer. Fiz um pacto com ela, se me deixasse viver a traria aqui para que matasse a ti e ao Rony. - Harry apertou os dentes, mas não fez nada para interrompê-lo supunha que me deixaria ir. - Em troca, quando se inteirou que Rony estava no Santuário, voltou-se contra mim. Está vindo, Harry. Já poderia estar aqui.

- Uau! - a voz do Kyle ressonou da soleira que conduzia a Casa Peltier - Todos venham rápido. A pequena companheira humana de Harry está tendo uma terrível briga com uma loba lá em cima. E está ganhando!

Gina estava aterrorizada. Seu coração martelava, mas ainda assim não estava disposta a ficar ali parada e permitir que Bryani matasse ao Rony.

Provavelmente deveria ter chamado ao Harry, mas queria terminar com isto.

E sabia como lhe pôr fim.

Isso esperava.

Gina abriu de repente a porta da habitação do Rony.

Bryani se voltou para ela com um grunhido.

- Mantenha-se fora disto. Não é teu assunto.

- Sim, é. Machucou a meu companheiro, machucou-me, e não te permitirei fazê-lo.

- Não quero te ferir, Gina.

- Então saia.

Bryani estendeu a mão e a jogou contra a parede. As costas de Gina deram ferroadas ante o impacto, mas isso não fez nada para diminuir sua resolução.

Bryani virou para o Rony e se esticou para ele.

Gina tomou a cadeira de balanço e a fez cair sobre as costas da outra mulher. Bryani caiu de joelhos, e então tentou voltar a golpeá-la com a mão.

Antes que pudesse, Gina a injetou com um tranqüilizador que tinha tirado da sala de consulta.

Bryani gritou e a empurrou. Golpearam contra a penteadeira.

- Realmente, estou muito velha para brigar. - disse Gina entre dentes - E você também!

Bryani cambaleou enquanto a droga começava a fazer efeito. Utilizou seus poderes para golpear a Gina com o abajur, mas caiu ao piso antes de alcançá-la.

- O que me fez?

- Droguei-te.

Três segundos mais tarde, Bryani estava estendida no chão.

Gina foi para ela e a pôs de costas. Os olhos do Bryani estavam completamente abertos, e a mulher a olhou fixamente. Satisfeita por havê-la domado um instante, Gina agarrou a sua sogra e a arrastou à habitação do lado, onde a encerrou dentro de uma jaula. Havia um botão vermelho acima, que dizia "travar". Gina o apertou e esperou que de algum modo isso impedisse que Bryani usasse seus poderes contra ela.

- Aí está. - disse, enquanto olhava ao Bryani cautelosamente - Irei procurar ao Carson em um minuto, porque não estou segura de ter dado a dose correta. Acredite ou não, não quero te matar. Mas, por favor, leve em conta seriamente que não quero te matar. Isso não significa que não o farei.

A mão de Bryani se moveu.

Mas também era provável que Gina não lhe tivesse dado o suficiente, e por isso era que a tinha encerrado na jaula.

- Olhe Bryani, realmente lamento o que te aconteceu. Sinto muito, e compreendo por que odeia ao pai de Harry. Tem todo o direito. Mas isso é entre vocês dois. Não tem nada que ver com o Harry, ou Rony, ou Fury. Eles são seus filhos.

- Têm que morrer. - ofegou Bryani, lhe deixando saber que Gina que em realidade não tinha usado suficiente tranqüilizador - São animais.

- Olhaste-te ao espelho? - perguntou-lhe - Os animais não comem a sua cria por nenhuma razão. Harry não tentou te matar por ter me levado. Deixou-os a ti e a sua vila em paz. É você quem está viajando através do tempo para matar a alguém que nunca tem feito nada para te machucar. Meu deus, golpeou ao Fury, sua própria carne e osso, e o deixou para morrer. Como é isso humano? Deixa de mentir a você mesma. Você tampouco é humana, Bryani. Ou possivelmente é. Deus sabe que os humanos cometeram alguns dos crimes mais atrozes imagináveis contra outros. Os animais, como Fury disse, só matam para proteger e alimentar-se. São leais a aqueles a quem ama. Um humano foi quem me arrancou o coração do peito e o pisoteou. E foi Harry quem apareceu e me fez sentir feliz outra vez. Recolheu meu coração e o embalou cuidadosamente em suas mãos. Sei que jamais me machucaria, não desse modo. - Os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas ao compreender quanto amava realmente a seu companheiro - Suponho que, se tivesse que escolher entre um humano e um animal, escolheria ao animal. Assim, está advertida, Bryani. Se alguma vez ameaças ao Harry ou a seus irmãos outra vez, vou demonstrar-te quão humana sou. Porei-me minha camuflagem, perseguirei-te e te esfolarei enquanto gritas. Compreendeste-me?

Um maciço grito de aclamação soou atrás de Gina, sobressaltando-a. Dando a volta, viu todo o clã Peltier, e a alguns mais, amontoados dentro e ao redor da soleira.

Mas foi Harry quem apanhou sua atenção. A expressão de orgulho em seu rosto fez que todo seu corpo se esquentasse.

- Maldição, Harry, tem a uma tremenda companheira aqui. - disse um dos quadrigêmeos Peltier.

Bryani arremeteu contra Gina. Seu braço saiu da caixa enquanto tentava agarrá-la.

- Não pode me deter, humana.

- Não, mas eu posso.

Gina deu um passo em falso enquanto Acheron atravessava a multidão para parar na frente a Bryani.

Ele se agachou perto da caixa e sustentou o olhar dela com o seu.

- Levarei-te a casa, Bryani, e me assegurarei que nunca possa voltar a abandonar sua época. Não haverá mais passeios nas costas de ninguém. - Bryani o olhou ressentidamente – Não. - disse Ash, como se pudesse lhe ler a mente -. Alastor não te ajudará outra vez. Seu contrato está anulado.

- Não pode fazer isso. - grunhiu ela - Não será livre até que todos eles tenham encontrado a suas companheiras.

Ash lhe deu de presente um meio sorriso zombador.

- Deveria passar mais tempo com os deuses, Bryani. Ensinaram-me bem sobre as lacunas jurídicas. Já vê, todos seus filhos encontraram a suas companheiras. É só que ainda não sabem.

- O que diz? - perguntou Fury.

Ash o ignorou.

- Alastor está livre de ti, e por medo de meu castigo, não fará nenhum novo acordo contigo.

- E o que tem que meu castigo? - chiou Bryani enquanto sacudia as barras de sua jaula - Onde está minha justiça?

Ash parou e suspirou com cansaço.

- Direi-te uma coisa. Que tal isto como pacto? Retorna a sua época e te assegura que Der permaneça onde está, e te darei o que mais quer na vida.

Bryani inclinou a cabeça, enquanto contemplava ao Atlante.

- Jura?

- Sim.

Ela fez um gesto desde seu coração a seus lábios.

- É um trato. Agora me deixe sair desta jaula para poder decretar minha vingança.

Ash negou com a cabeça.

- Não vou deixar matar a seus filhos, Bryani.

- Mas disse…

- Seu desejo mais querido não tem nada que ver com eles. Vou enviar-te a casa agora e, prometo-lhe isso, para quando cair à noite será uma mulher feliz.

Bryani desapareceu da jaula.

- O que vais fazer-lhe? - perguntou Fury.

Ash cruzou os braços sobre o peito enquanto dava a volta para enfrentá-los.

- O que é o que seu pai sempre há dito publicamente pelo que daria tudo?

A mandíbula de Harry ficou frouxa.

- Recuperar a sua companheira. Mas isso era só uma mentira que dizia para que a manada sentisse pena por ele.

- Bom. - pronunciou Ash lentamente - A raça deveria tomar cuidado com o que deseja. Porque pode obtê-lo.

Harry assobiou baixo.

- Me recorde que nunca te faça enfurecer.

- Em realidade não vai unir os dois, verdade? - perguntou Gina.

Ash deu de ombros.

- Foram destinados a estar juntos, e é hora que se dirijam um ao outro. O que aconteça entre eles, é assunto deles.

- O que te devo por este favor? - perguntou Harry.

- É grátis. Quando ajudou ao Talon, pagou um preço mais alto do que ninguém deveria pagar jamais. Considera-o um presente de bodas de minha parte e de Simi. Nem sua mãe nem seu pai voltarão a ameaçá-los jamais a vocês nem a seus filhos.

- Está predizendo o futuro, Acheron? - perguntou Nicolette.

- Não exatamente. Não lhes estou dizendo o que acontecerá. Só o que não.

- Obrigado, Ash. - disse Harry.

- Já que está de um humor generoso, - disse Fury da entrada - quer me dizer quem é minha companheira?

Ash lhe ofereceu um meio sorriso pícaro.

- Depende de ti encontrá-la.

- Sim, mas…

- Basta, lobo. - disse Colt, lhe aplaudindo as costas - O grande Acheron não vai responder isso.

- Ah, homem, isto vai voltar-me louco. Sabe que conheci a milhares de mulheres em minha vida, certo?

- Sim, - disse Ash - mas não te deitaste com todas elas.

Fury parecia estar sofrendo.

Harry se adiantou e atraiu a Gina a seus braços.

- Obrigado. - lhe disse, abraçando-a com força - Quando Kyle me disse que minha mãe estava aqui em cima contigo…

Colocou-lhe os braços ao redor do pescoço e deixou que o amor que sentia por ele a alagasse.

- Não ia permitir que te machucasse.

Ash afugentou a todos fora da habitação, para que pudessem beijar-se em privado.

* * *

><p><strong>Oie, corajosa essa Gina, não é?<strong>

**HGPotter14: **Oi! Primeiramente, obrigada por não ter desistido da fic! Ah, e quanto aos riscos de gravidez, eu acho que podemos eliminá-los já que o Harry tem essas doces capacidades mágicas, rsrs. Mas mesmo assim, acho que Gina irá engravidar assim que ambos decidirem ter filhotinhos ;) Obrigada pelo review e pode deixar que eu não demoro a postar o próximo cap :)


	17. Felizes

Oie! Então... Aqui vai o último capítulo, e depois eu posto o prólogo na semana que vem, ok? Se alguém quiser me cobrar, xingar, atazanar... O meu twitter é ClaraWyrda. Podem gritar a vontade ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Ash afugentou a todos fora da habitação, para que pudessem beijar-se em privado.<strong>

Logo depois de alguns minutos, Harry os transportou do escritório do Carson ao Santuário. Stefan estava sentado em uma cadeira, via-se um pouquinho aturdido e ainda sangrava. Pobre lobo. Mas viveria.

Alguém começou a tocar "Sweet Home Alabama".

- Chegou tarde. - gritou Colt - Já sabemos que Ash está aqui.

- Então. - disse Ash, caminhando para o Harry e Gina - A quem respaldará para que tome o controle de sua manada?

- Não é meu assunto. Fui exilado.

- Sim, mas Markus se irá em aproximadamente, uhhh... uma hora, necessitarão a alguém que os lidere.

Harry olhou ao Stefan, quem tinha querido a manada durante anos. Desgraçadamente, o lobo era um idiota, daí sua tentativa de pacto com a mãe de Harry.

Seu olhar voou para o Fury e o cão.

- Fury? - chamou-o Harry - O que te pareceria liderar uma manada de lobos?

Um travesso sorriso se estendeu por seu rosto.

- Eu adoraria.

- Merda. - resmungou Stefan enquanto tentava ficar de pé. Ainda estava muito fraco - Não é o suficientemente forte para conter à manada.

Harry olhou a seu irmão e logo ao Stefan.

- Sim, é. Porque sei que meu irmão recolocará à manada aqui em Nova Orleans.

- Nunca o obedecerei. - grunhiu Stefan.

- Nem sequer pode ficar em pé, imbecil. - respondeu Fury.

Harry ignorou o arranque do Fury.

- Sim, fará. Se não o fizer, você e eu terminamos.

Harry retirou seu feitiço e permitiu que se vissem as marcas de seu rosto. Stefan ficou ainda mais pálido.

- Alguma pergunta?

Stefan se voltou para o Fury e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Quer que comece a me mudar?

O sorriso do Fury se voltou malvado.

- Diria que sim, mas parece que quão único pode fazer é começar a sangrar. Ocuparei-me da manada. Carson, poderia acompanhar ao Stefan para cima antes que se derrube? - Carson assentiu e desapareceu da habitação com o Stefan. Fury se adiantou - Obrigado, Harry.

- Não há problema. Ganhaste isso, e decididamente o merece mais que qualquer dos outros.

Gina não poderia ter estado mais orgulhosa de Harry que o que estava nesse momento.

- Comida!

Gina se voltou ante o alegre grito de uma voz que reconhecia.

A amiga do Ash, Simi, apareceu pela porta com um resplandecente sorriso. Seu comprido cabelo negro estava caído a cada lado de seu rosto, e tinha um brilhante par de chifres vermelhos na cabeça. Vestia uma saia curta de PVC negro, com meias de listras negras e púrpuras até a coxa, que desapareciam dentro de um par de danificadas botas de combate. Tinha uma camisa de rede e um apertado espartilho vermelho.

Gina notou que vários membros do clã dos ursos tinham expressões tensas no rosto.

- Muito bem, Harry. - lhe perguntou em voz baixa - O que é Simi? Animal, vegetal, ou mineral?

- Outro. - disse ele rindo - É um demônio. Literalmente.

- Que alguém conte aos filhotes. - gritou Dev.

- OH, ora. - lhe disse com desdém Simi - Não vou comer nenhum alimento peludo enquanto vocês têm aqui as coisas boas.

Abriu a enorme bolsa negra que levava e extraiu uma garrafa extragrande de molho de churrasco.

Simi passou meneando-se entre a multidão até que viu a Gina. Chiou de alegria.

- Agora também esta aqui, Gina? Tem alguma dessas geniais coisinhas brilhantes?

- Não, Simi. Estão em minha loja.

A menina fez panelas e girou para o Ash.

- Akri? Podemos voltar a visitar a loja de Gina?

- Certo, Simi. Mas não hoje. Gina está aqui e não lá.

- OH. Muito bem. Simi pode comprar tudo o que queira?

- É obvio.

Simi sorriu ampliamente, e logo começou a saltar como uma criancinha.

- Muito bem, dancem todos! Você também, Akri.

De repente, começou a soar "Macarena". Todos no bar grunhiram, exceto Simi, quem riu alegremente. Tomou a mão do Ash e o empurrou à pista de baile.

- Agora todos! - disse Simi.

Lentamente, o resto dos habitantes do bar foram para a pista de baile.

Gina se assombrou quando Harry a tirou da mão e a levou ali.

- Harry…

- Quando Simi diz "dançar", todo mundo dança.

- É um demônio. - Grunhiu um dos homens morenos mal-humorados, deixando sua cadeira na mesa que estava junto a eles. - Eu não danço para ninguém. - Mal dizia essas palavras, deu um salto e começou a sacudir a perna, como se estivesse incendiando-se - Maldito seja Ash. - lhe grunhiu.

Ash sorriu com afeição.

- A dama disse que dançassem, Justin. Traz aqui seu traseiro de pantera.

Gina riu enquanto todos, incluindo o Ash, começavam a dançar a Macarena. Tinha que ser o momento mais estranho de sua vida.

Quando terminaram, Simi correu com seu molho de churrasco a uma das mesas e tomou um peru inteiro para si mesmo.

- É nocivo o modo como cria a esse demônio, Ash. - resmungou Justin.

Ash encolheu os ombros afavelmente e se dirigiu onde Simi estava sentada, devorando seu peru.

Gina e Harry se sentaram junto ao Fury enquanto todos faziam fila pela comida.

- Já estou satisfeita. - disse Gina.

- Eu também. - concordou Harry.

Assim que se sentaram e conversaram com os ursos enquanto comiam.

Os bate-papos ressonaram na habitação até que os ouvidos de Gina zumbiram pelo alegre bate-papo e a música.

De repente, todos ficaram calados.

Gina viu que a mandíbula de Harry se afrouxava enquanto olhava fixamente a porta da cozinha.

Girou a cabeça para ver um magnífico homem aproximando-se deles. Era um pouquinho mais baixo que Harry e tinha cabelo negro e desgrenhado. Tinha os braços cruzados ao redor de maneira protetora, e vestia uma camisa negra de mangas longas e jeans.

Seu olhar estava concentrado nela e no Harry enquanto caminhava lentamente através das pessoas sem falar com ninguém.

Deteve-se junto a eles. Seus olhos estavam cheios de dor e melancolia enquanto estendia a mão para a Gina.

Com a mão tremendo, Gina se esticou para ele.

- É formosa, Harry. - disse Rony, com a voz rouca - Alegra-me que a tenha encontrado.

Harry ficou de pé, mas seu irmão retrocedeu.

- Rony? - perguntou Harry.

Ele se afastou deles.

Gina não podia respirar enquanto o via abrir caminho para a cozinha, onde Aimeé estava esperando. A ursa pôs seus braços ao redor dele e, para assombro de Gina, Rony lhe permitiu sustentá-lo enquanto retornava à Casa Peltier.

- Está bem? – perguntou Gina ao Harry enquanto este se sentava.

Um sorriso dançou na comissura de seus lábios.

- Sim. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, acredito que sim.

- Bem. - disse Fury - Porque está saindo com a Aimeé Peltier, Rony necessitará a nós para evitar que os ursos o esfolem.

A banda, que estava composta por vários animais, subiu ao cenário e tomou seus instrumentos.

Enquanto os afinavam, um pequeno macaco foi correndo para a Gina e saltou sobre seu ombro.

- Olá. - lhe disse - Não sabia que havia Were-macacos.

- Não há. - Disse um loiro alto e magro enquanto estirava o braço para o macaco. Gina recordava que o tinham apresentado antes. Chamava-se Wren. - Marvin é o único não-were no bar.

O macaco subiu por seu braço e posou sobre seu ombro.

- OH, sinto muito.

Wren lhe sorriu.

- Está tudo bem. Também me levou muito tempo me acostumar às pessoas deste lugar.

Ela o observou enquanto se afastava.

A banda prorrompeu com uma entrega de canções de lobos. Gina sentiu que se ruborizava enquanto eles cantavam "Little Rede Riding Hood" "Werewolves of London," "Bad Moon Rising," e inclusive "Midnight Special".

- Vêem aqui, Harry. - disse Colt no microfone - E canta por seu jantar.

Harry parecia um pouquinho envergonhado antes de deixá-la e unir-se a eles no cenário.

- Não sabia que podia cantar. - disse ao Fury.

- Eu tampouco.

Esperava que Harry cantasse alguma canção clássica de rock, assim, quando começou a entoar "The Story of My Life" Gina sentiu que lhe enchiam os olhos de lágrimas. Harry não estava cantando por seu jantar.

Estava cantando para ela.

Dev foi para ela e a empurrou para o cenário.

Gina não podia respirar enquanto escutava ao Harry. Tinha uma voz formosa e, quando terminou sua canção, subiu-a ao cenário com ele. Ali, frente a todos os Were-Hunters, ajoelhou-se frente a ela.

- Sei que estamos unidos pelo costume Were-Hunter, mas queria me assegurar de fazer isto bem para ti, querida.

Depositou o microfone sobre o cenário e extraiu um anel de seu bolso.

Gina sentiu que as lágrimas caíam por suas bochechas enquanto ele colocava o solitário de diamante redondo em seu dedo.

- Amo-te, Gina Weasley, e quero passar o resto de minha vida te demonstrando quanto te preciso. Casaria-te comigo?

Ela não podia deixar de chorar. Diabos, mal podia vê-lo em meio das lágrimas. Quão único podia fazer era assentir como uma boba histérica.

Acreditou que Harry estava sorrindo, mas não estava segura.

- Está bem. - disse Harry pelo microfone - Também chorou assim o dia que a conheci. Acredito que é algo bom para os humanos.

- Ahhh, eu também choraria se tivesse que ver-te cada dia durante o resto de minha vida, Harry. - disse Colt.

Ignorando-o, Harry ficou de pé frente a ela e lhe secou as lágrimas com suas mãos.

- Estou melhorando nisto, Gina. Esta vez não te coloquei o dedo no olho.

- Não. - disse ela, sorvendo as lágrimas - Não o fez.

Ele a beijou brandamente, e logo a separou do cenário.

Ash se encontrou com eles junto ao Simi, que também estava chorando.

- Isso foi formoso. - soluçou histericamente ao Harry. Logo girou para enfrentar ao Ash - Akri, a Simi quer que alguém proponha matrimônio a ela desse modo. Vá procurar a esse modelo Travis Fimmel para mim, e obriga-o a fazer isso, também. Por favor!

- Disse uma vez e repito, Sim, não pode simplesmente afastar aos humanos de suas vidas.

- Mas Harry levou a Gina.

- Não, Sim. Gina escolheu ao Harry.

- Então vá fazer que Travis me escolha.

- Não posso fazer isso. Não estaria bem.

A demônio lhe lançou um bufido antes de ver um dos ursos trazendo um bolo da cozinha. Suas lágrimas se secaram instantaneamente.

- Ooohhh. - sussurrou Simi, olhando o bolo com fome - Chocolate. Meu favorito. Tenho que ir agora. Adeus.

Ash riu enquanto Simi corria e literalmente atacava ao pobre urso que levava o bolo. O tirou das mãos e foi para um canto para estar sozinha com o bolo.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Ash se voltou para eles.

- Seu pai não voltará a te incomodar, e queria felicitá-los novamente a ambos.

- Obrigado, Ash. - disse Harry, estendendo a mão para ele.

Ash assentiu enquanto a estreitava.

- A propósito, não precisa preocupar-se.

- A respeito do que? - perguntou Gina.

- Terá bebês, e não filhotes. E nada de ninhadas.

Gina estava mais aliviada do que tivesse acreditado possível.

- Obrigado.

- Quando quiser.

Ash os deixou e tomou um bolo de uma mesa, que levou para Simi, quem o olhou com o rosto coberto de chocolate. Literalmente aspirou o bolo em menos de dez segundos.

Harry passou seu braço ao redor dos ombros de Gina. Enquanto retornavam à mesa onde Fury e o cão estavam compartilhando um pedaço de bife, Gina começou a rir enquanto olhava seu novo zoológico e família.

- O que acontece? - perguntou Harry.

- Nada. Simplesmente pensava que atirei minha vida completamente aos cães, e nunca ia querer que fosse de nenhuma outra maneira.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu amo o Wren e o Colt... E o Dev então, nossa 3 Sou muito viciada em Dark Hunters e adoraria alguém para conversar *-*<strong>

**Bom, eu termino essa adaptação no próximo capítulo e não sei exatamente quando irei começar outra fic aqui no net, mas saibam que eu sempre estou postando no Nyah! e vou começar uma original no Wattpad. Como eu já disse, meu twitter é clarawyrda e e qualquer dúvida, xingamento, reclamação, reza, macumba... Eu vou estar por ali ^^**

**Marica Si: **Eu fico muito feliz em saber disso! Sério mesmo! Amo muito essa série e fico cada vez mais viciada. Gosto de dizer que é a parte adulta que eles não contam nos livros de Percy Jackson, rsrsrs. Mitologia Grega se tornou realmente mais interessante... Obrigada pelo review e pode deixar que vou postar :)

**Kiss Potter: **Obrigada pelo review! E saiba que vou postar essa aqui até o fim mesmo, que é no próximo cap, sniff sniff. Prometo que não vou demorar '-' e também amo o Harry e a Gina, mas acho que as minhas próximas fics vão ser de Harry e Hermione, rsrsrs. Sei lá, me apaixonei de repente.


	18. Epílogo

**E aqui vai o epílogo ;) Espero que tenham gostado. Vejo vocês lá embaixo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

Harry se deslocou ao passado. Não tomou muito esforço encontrar a seus pais. Depois de tudo, Acheron não se incomodou em proteger seu aroma dele e eles só tinham estado aí, juntos, por aproximadamente uma hora.

O líder dos Dark Hunter tinha sequestrado aos dois Were-Hunters em uma isolada ilha no quinto século. Nenhum deles tinha o poder para partir da ilha ou do período de tempo.

Este era realmente um destino pior que a morte.

Ou ao menos estava a ponto de sê-lo.

Harry transportou-se "à areia" onde seus pais combatiam o um contra o outro com espadas desembainhadas. Ambos estavam ensangüentados de lutar, e embora pensando bem, ele deveria estar se divertindo, não estava.

Como poderia estar? Estas duas pessoas, com todas suas faltas, eram seus pais, e se não fosse por eles nunca teria nascido.

Apesar disso, algumas coisas não podiam ser perdoadas.

Seu pai vacilou quando viu o Harry. Isto deu a sua mãe a abertura que necessitava para atravessar ao Markus com sua espada.

Isto deveria ter sido um golpe mortal.

Mas não foi.

Sua mãe puxou para liberar sua espada, amaldiçoou, e apunhalou ao Markus outra vez. Markus só ficou aí piscando incrédulo enquanto permanecia imune a seus ataques.

- Deixa, Mãe. – disse Harry enquanto se aproximava deles.

Ela virou para ele com outra maldição até que seus olhos enfocassem seu rosto.

Por uma vez Harry não se incomodou em ocultar suas marcas faciais a nenhum deles. Ele a olhou fixamente, inexpressivamente, enquanto o horror enchia sua expressão e ela compreendeu a verdade sobre seu filho mais velho.

- Sei que ao Acheron provavelmente não podia lhe preocupar menos se vocês dois se destruíssem o um ao outro. - disse lentamente - Mas eu não podia viver comigo mesmo sabendo que ele tinha condenado a um de vocês a morrer mesmo que vocês o merecessem.

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou Markus.

- Troquei as coisas um pouco. Você dois podem lutar e matar um ao outro muitas vezes, mas nenhum de vocês será capaz de morrer à mão do outro.

- Bem, então - grunhiu Markus - me matarei.

- Não permitirei isso, tampouco.

Bryani o amaldiçoou.

- Você não pode nos deter.

Harry riu.

- Sim, Mamãe. Posso. Você deveria ter escutado ao Fury quando ele tentou te dizer sobre meus poderes. Há só um pequeno punhado de gente nesta terra cujos poderes podem superar os meus. E nenhum de vocês é um deles.

Os olhos do Bryani se estreitaram.

- Por que faz isto?

- Porque vocês dois precisam chegar a um acordo um com o outro. O que Markus te fez esteve mau, mas claro, sempre me disseram que dois maus não fazem um bem. Assim tento fazer o correto por uma vez. Você dois têm que de ficar de acordo e deixar para trás este ódio. - Ele suspirou. - Voltarei em umas décadas para ver como foi.

- Não pode nos abandonar aqui. Não assim! - chiou Bryani.

- Por que não, Mamãe? Papai golpeou ao Rony e a mim e nos pendurou para morrer, literalmente. Você golpeou ao Fury e o deixou por morto. Agora vocês dois podem esmurrar a quem realmente os encheu o saco, e nós poderemos viver nossas vidas em paz longe dos dois. Tenham uma agradável guerra.

* * *

><p>Harry se transportou para longe deles, de retorno onde Gina estava ocupada empacotando suas coisas na casa do Valerius.<p>

- Sabe que não tem que fazer isso?

Ela saltou e ofegou.

- Acredito que tenho que te pôr um sino!

Ele riu.

Gina saltou outra vez quando todos seus pertences de repente apareceram muito bem dobrados em suas malas.

- Harry...

- O que?

- Não importa. - disse ela com um sorriso. Realmente tampouco queria fazer.

Ele ficou atrás dela e a aproximou para ele.

Gina se tomou um momento para saborear a sensação de senti-lo ali. Saborear a força de seus braços ao redor de sua cintura.

- Então que vais fazer com o resto de sua vida agora que seus pais estão a resguardo e Fury tem o controle de sua manada?

- Francamente?

- Sim.

- Não quero fazer outra coisa que passar o resto de minha vida te olhando.

- Sim, mas...

- Nenhum, mas, Gina. Passei os últimos quatrocentos anos lutando com unhas e dentes. Escondendo quem e o que sou. Agora não há nenhuma necessidade. Você está a salvo aqui em Nova Orleans e tenho a intenção de me assegurar que permaneça assim.

Ela girou em seu abraço e enlaçou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

- E quanto a minha loja?

- É toda tua.

- Ajudará-me a vigiá-la?

- Não. Vou estar muito ocupado vigiando a ti.

* * *

><p>THE STORY OF MY LIFE. (Neil Diamond)<p>

_A história de minha vida é muito simples de ler_

_Começa o dia em que chegou_

_E termina o dia em que for_

_A história de minha vida começa e termina contigo_

_Os nomes são ainda os mesmos_

_E a história ainda é verdade_

_Eu estava sozinho_

_Você me encontrou esperando e me fez teu_

_Estava assustado_

_Que de algum jeito nunca pudesse ser o homem que desejava de mim._

_Você é a história de minha vida, e cada palavra é verdade_

_Cada capítulo canta seu nome_

_Cada página começa contigo_

_É a história de nossos tempos e nunca deixá-la ir_

_Se morrer hoje, queria que soubesse_

_Fique aqui comigo_

_Compartilha comigo, cuida de mim_

_Fique e esteja perto_

_E quando isto começou jazia acordado cada noite_

_Mal sabendo em alguma parte no profundo interior_

_Que nosso romance mal podia ser escrito_

_A história de minha vida é muito simples de ler_

_Começa o dia em que chegou_

_E termina o dia em que for..._

* * *

><p><strong>Então pessoal, eu realmente espero que tenham gostado dessa adaptação de Jogo Noturno da tia Sherrilyn Kenyon. Agradeço muito pelos reviews e por todo o apoio. Também peço que me perdoem pela demora ;) Quem quiser me achar por aí, o twitter é ClaraWyrda e eu também respondo PMs aqui no net '-'<strong>

**Mila Pink: Oie! Tô aqui muito triste postando o epílogo, e satisfeita ao mesmo tempo, é claro. Sim, o Rony é companheiro da Aimee, e o Fury vai encontrar sua companheira eventualmente. Obrigada por tudo, beijos ^^**

**Marica Si: Oi! Eu também amo o Zarek, mas tenho que dizer que o meu preferido é o Dev... O humor dele sempre acaba comigo, rsrs. Obrigada pelo review e pelo apoio, beijos!**


End file.
